Soupirs en série
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Il y a un an, Shibuya Kazuya et Lin Koujo ont quittés le Japon. De retour depuis quelques mois, Naru souhaite récupérer son assistante serviable et douée qu'est Taniyama Mai, sous peine de mourir enseveli sous la paperasse. Mai se laissera-t-elle prendre au piège?
1. Fuite

**NdlA : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'excuse d'avance au cas où certains personnages pourraient être OOC. C'est voulu. J'ai écrit ce que je voudrais lire, comme fanfiction sur ce fandom.

Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient. Les autres, sortent de mon imagination, mais si l'envie vous en dit, pas de soucis, je suis très prêteuse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Fuite**

Mai Taniyama sauta en arrière pour éviter les mains décharnées qui tentaient de la saisir à la gorge. Atterrissant en position accroupie, elle joignit l'index et le majeur et fendit l'air de la main droite en plusieurs gestes rapides. D'une voix ferme, Mai prononça le mantra que lui avait appris son amie Ayako.

"_ Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" s'écria-t-elle.

Les formes menaçantes et translucides qui l'entouraient quelques instants plus tôt se désagrégèrent, ne laissant que Mai et sa coéquipière dans la pièce.

« _ Pfiou ! Souffla avec soulagement une grande femme avec des cheveux auburn, habillé d'un hakama rouge et d'un kendogi blanc, nommée Ayako Matsuzaki. Heureusement que je t'ai demandé de me donner un coup de main! J'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal toute seule. Se félicitait Ayako en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Mai. Tu t'es d'ailleurs drôlement bien améliorée, dis-moi ! »

Mai, épuisée se contenta d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'elle parcourrait ses jambes et ses bras du regard pour rechercher d'éventuelles blessures. Rassurée par son inspection, Mai se tourna vers son amie qui était maintenant appuyée contre la cloison de la pièce.

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement. Ayako, prêtresse de son état, à la tenue habituellement si soignée, avait l'air d'avoir croisé une tornade. Ses longs cheveux qu'elle portait d'ordinaire attachés quand elle travaillait, s'étaient tous détachés et étaient maintenant tous emmêlés. Une longue trace de boue striait une de ses joues. La blancheur de son haut et de ses chaussettes n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« _ Bah, ils n'étaient ni très puissants, ni très dangereux, mais seulement…indénombrables ! Plaisanta Mai. Tu vas bien ? Pas trop de casse ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, mais Ayako secoua la tête.

«_ Bah, des toiles d'araignées, de la poussière et de la boue. Rien qu'un bon bain ne saurait arranger ! Dit-elle avec bonne humeur. Et toi ? Et ce fut au tour de Mai de secouer la tête.

_ Idem. Par contre, mes pauvres bas… ils sont foutus. » Lui répondit, désolée, la jolie fille aux cheveux châtains qui portait des bas sous une jupe qui ressemblait à celle de son uniforme. Bas qui étaient maintenant en piteux état.

Mai soupira lourdement, faisant voleter un bout de toile d'araignée qui s'était accroché sur une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elle était bonne pour en racheter de nouveaux, sur le chemin du retour car ces bas étaient ceux qu'elle portait ce jour-là, la mission n'étant pas très éloignée de chez elle. Elle se rassura en pensant que même en s'achetant plusieurs paires de nouveau bas, elle n'entamerait même pas le bénéfice qu'elle se ferait avec la récompense de la mission qu'Ayako et elle venaient de mener à bien.

Elle était heureuse que son amie l'ait appelée.

Ayako baissa les yeux sur lesdits bas de son amie. Elle éclata de rire.

« _ Mon dieu ! Vue comme ça, tu as l'allure d'une paysanne ! Se moqua-t-elle, tandis que Mai lui tirait la langue de manière puérile. Allez, viens, allons réclamer notre dû et nous rentrerons en train. Tu pourras t'acheter de nouveau bas tout à l'heure. Il y a un magasin de vêtements pas loin de chez moi. »

Mai acquiesça, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« _ Hum hum. Heureusement que l'on n'est pas loin de chez toi. Je pourrais au moins me débarrasser de la majorité de toute cette crasse avant de rentrer chez moi. »

Seul l'écho du rire d'Ayako lui répondit, étant donné que celle-ci avait déjà descendus les escaliers qui menaient, au grenier qu'elles avaient dû vider de ses occupants d'outre-tombe.

_T_T"_

La maisonnette d'Ayako, située dans la banlieue de Tokyo, était très jolie. Au-delà d'un portail en fer forgé s'étendait deux rangées d'azalées d'un rose vif du plus bel effet dans ce jardin de taille moyenne. Ci et là était plantés de petits buissons de jeunes bambous taillés pour ressembler à des boules de verdure posées sur une pelouse impeccable.

Au milieu de tout cela, serpentait une allée de dalles faite de rochers plats et disposés de manière sinueuse. L'allée étant délimitée par deux cordes de chaque côté, soutenue par des poteaux qui faisait office de barrière improvisée empêchant un visiteur rêveur de marcher sur la pelouse par inadvertance.

Tandis que la maitresse de maison poussait doucement le portail pour entrer, Mai, elle, admirait le petit jardin.

« _ A chaque fois que je viens ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier sur ton jardin. Il est vraiment magnifique. » La félicita la jeune femme. Ayako sourit avec plaisir.

« _ Heureusement ! Vu le temps que je lui consacre quand je ne suis pas en mission, j'en suis très fière, mais tu le sais déjà, non ? Allez, viens. Les jardins ne se mangent pas, et il faut que je me mette quelque chose sous la dent avant de tomber dans les pommes ! » Lui répondit la prêtresse en l'entrainant à sa suite dans l'allée menant à une véranda protégée des regards par un rideau de fins bambous. Mai rit et se laissât faire.

« _ Je ne vais pas m'attarder, tu sais Ayako. Il faut que je rentre prendre une douche. Ensuite, il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses : Les filles viennent à la maison, on doit réviser ensemble ce soir. » Expliqua l'étudiante.

A ces mots, Ayako se souvint qu'effectivement, la jeune Mai était encore au lycée, et que ses examens se passeraient la semaine prochaine. Elle se reprocha de l'avoir oublié, et prit un air désappointé.

« _ Ah, dommage. J'espérais que tu resterais un petit peu. Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé, quand même ? » Lui proposa Ayako avec espoir. Ce qui fit rire Mai.

« _ Bien sûr. »

Les jeunes femmes se débarbouillèrent tour à tour dans la salle de bain de la rousse et se rejoignirent autour de la table basse, dans le salon.

Le temps n'était pas très joyeux, mais les jeunes femmes n'y faisaient pas attention, trop absorbées dans leur discussion. Elles ne voyaient pas la pluie qui tombait maintenant drue, ni les hirondelles qui faisaient des acrobaties en rasant le sol. Elles ne voyaient pas non plus la personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant la véranda, et qui se mit à actionner vivement la clochette pour s'annoncer.

Surprise, Mai se tourna vers Ayako pour lui demander si elle attendait quelqu'un. Ayako lui fit non de la tête avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers l'entrée. Mai resta dans le salon, et rajusta sa jupe sur ses cuisses en attendant qu'Ayako ramène son invité.

« _ Oh ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Mais entrez, entrez. Allons, ne faites pas le timide. » Disait Ayako à la personne qui ne souhaitait apparemment pas entrer, puisque l'homme déclina l'invitation poliment d'une voix grave et profonde qui fit tout de même tendre l'oreille à Mai. Ne voulant pas importuner son hôtesse, Mai se leva et récupéra ses affaires pour prendre congé. Se faisant elle arriva à la hauteur d'Ayako qui se tenait toujours à la porte, et avisa enfin l'inconnu à la voix grave.

En voyant l'homme qui se tenait debout en face d'elle, Mai se senti blêmir de plusieurs teintes, mais ne pipa mot. Elle regarda longtemps le visage du chinois, remarquant que ses cheveux avaient poussés durant l'année où ils avaient disparus, lui et son patron. A part cela, rien n'avait changé, ni dans son attitude, ni dans sa posture qui démontrait clairement qu'il aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt que sur le perron de Matsuzaki-san. Elle en avait pour preuve le fait que Lin-san gardait le regard obstinément baissé, refusant de croiser le sien. Mai senti une bouffée de colère l'envahir, mais elle n'en laissât rien paraître et garda un visage aussi impavide que celui de son vis-à-vis.

Ayako observait la réaction de son amie avec une grimace et elle se tourna vers l'homme qui embarrassait tant Mai avec un regard accusateur qui glissa sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Elle reprit.

« _ Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour mes beaux yeux. Donc, dites-nous donc ce qui vous amène, Lin-san. » Enchaina Ayako en ignorant le sourire goguenard que Mai lui destinait.

Lin Koujo leva les yeux sur les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face en souriant, l'une d'une manière crispée, et l'autre moqueuse. Il retint un soupir.

« _ C'est Naru qui m'envoie… »

« _ Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? » Le coupa Ayako narquoisement.

« _... Il a reçu un cas intéressant et vous demande de bien vouloir lui prêter main forte encore une fois. » Termina-t-il, d'un ton égal. « Le client possède une grande maison dans la ville de Yokohama. Nous partons demain matin à 10h00, car nous n'avons pas encore récupérés la totalité de notre équipement. Le point de rendez-vous est à la SPR.» Expliqua Lin-san à Ayako.

Malheureusement pour lui, Ayako, elle dévorait le chinois du regard, et ne devait pas écouter un traitre mot de ce que le beau brun disait. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le sourire de Mai, qui même si elle se sentait blessée de ne pas avoir été invitée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ayako était vraiment trop transparente. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle repensa à la mission à laquelle elle n'avait pas été conviée, la colère refit surface avant d'être balayée d'un soupir. Pendant que Lin réexpliquait tout ce qu'il venait de dire à Ayako qui semblait encore sous le charme, Mai réfléchissait intensément.

_Quand Naru et Lin avaient disparus, Mai avait cru qu'ils reviendraient rapidement. Un moment. Elle avait refusé d'y croire, et avait continué à attendre, faisant même le ménage tous les jours au bureau. Quelques temps. Elle s'était mise en colère. Souvent. Elle avait pleuré. Longtemps. Ils lui avaient manqués. Et c'était toujours le cas. Mais depuis, elle s'était fait une raison et avait pris la décision de ne jamais plus laisser son bonheur dépendre de qui que ce soit. Décision qui avait été accueillie avec des hourras de la part de ses amis : Bô-san, Ayako et John. Et en ce jour, elle était surprise mais fière de sentir que même si elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils étaient de retour, sa détermination était intacte. Elle ne retomberait pas dans le panneau. Arrivée à ce point de ses réflexions, elle se félicita donc in petto de ne pas avoir été forcée de le revoir. _

_Certes, la fuite n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de faire, mais c'était en tout cas la meilleure option qui s'offrait à la jeune femme pour l'instant. Elle ne se sentait pas encore la force de lui faire face et devrait encore laisser de l'eau couler sous les ponts avant de pouvoir le faire sans avoir peur de ses propres réactions. Mais le temps qu'elle mettait à réfléchir mettait en péril cet équilibre, c'est pourquoi Mai prit la décision de fuir dès maintenant, laissant par la même occasion la chance pour Ayako d'être seule à seul avec Lin-san._

« _ Mah. Je vais vous laisser discuter de cette mission et du bon vieux temps. Il faut que je me sauve, les filles ne vont pas tarder à arriver chez moi, et je suis encore là. » Lâcha Mai innocemment, ne manquant pas de remarquer l'éclat qui avait traversé le regard d'Ayako quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la saluer. « Fais attention à toi. Appelles moi une autre fois ! Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui ! » Cria-t-elle à celle-ci alors qu'elle dépassait vivement Lin-san qui la regardait hébété. « Lin-san, j'ai été contente de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme ! » Continuait Mai qui était maintenant dans la ruelle qui desservait la maison d'Ayako. « Bye Bye ! ».

Lin-san ne savait pas comment réagir. Il lui semblait que Taniyama-san n'avait pas compris qu'elle aussi était incluse dans l'invitation, puisqu'elle courrait vers le portail comme si elle avait des poltergeist à ses trousses. Il se ressaisit rapidement pour lui courir après mais elle avait pris trop d'avance, et il dû se résoudre à lui crier de loin.

« _ TANIYAMA-SAN ! VOUS ETES VOUS AUSSI INVITEE ! JE SUIS PASSE CHEZ VOUS MAIS VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA ! » Lui criait-il de toute la force de ses poumons, faisant se retourner les badauds qui se trouvaient dans la rue. La jeune fille s'arrêta, tandis que Lin-san s'appuyait sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

_T_T"_

« _ …. VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA ! »

Cette phrase fit piler la jeune fille, et son cœur se rempli de joie, mais cet instant d'euphorie ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle serra les poings et resta immobile et silencieuse quelques instants. Puis lança sans se retourner à Lin-san.

« _ Désolée, ce sera sans moi. J'ai mes examens la semaine prochaine et je dois réviser. » Dit-elle, la tête baissée. Tandis que Lin-san analysait ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, Mai redressa la tête. Elle se fit violence pour faire un sourire, puis elle se tourna en direction de Lin-san, qui était toujours accroupi.

« _ Amusez-vous bien avec Ayako ! Prenez soin de vous ! »

Et elle s'en allât pour de bon. Abandonnant un brun estomaqué dans la ruelle, en compagnie d'Ayako qui les avait suivis. Soudain, Lin tilta. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Avec Ayako… Matsuzaki-san ? Lin avait trois points d'interrogation autour du crâne. Taniyama-san disait vraiment des choses bizarres, des fois.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, ou non, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire! Ils sont toujours bienvenus.


	2. Une autre personne

_**NdlA :**__ Aucun personnage de Ghost Hunter que vous connaissez ne m'appartient._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Une autre personne**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand une jeune fille en uniforme bleu et blanc passa le portail de son lycée. Mai Taniyama était ravie d'en avoir enfin fini avec les examens, qu'elle venait de clôturer avec son oral d'économie. Elle pensait s'en être plutôt bien sortie dans l'ensemble et puis de toute façon, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, donc maintenant, advienne que pourra !

La fille aux cheveux châtains leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en voyant les couleurs chatoyantes que projetait le soleil couchant sur le toit des maisons environnantes. Il faisait vraiment beau et elle n'avait pas le cœur à rentrer tout de suite chez elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de se diriger vers le parc, pour y passer un petit moment et peut-être même y lire un peu.

Arrivée au parc, Mai se choisit un arbre sur lequel elle pourrait s'appuyer. Le soleil étant bas, elle sentait ses rayons lui caresser le visage et les jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la regardait. Mais tandis qu'elle scrutait les alentours, elle ne remarqua personne de suspect.

Elle secoua la tête avec agacement, pensant que ses missions surnaturelles avaient finies par la rendre paranoïaque. Alors elle sorti le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et repris où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois, oblitérant complètement le monde extérieur pour repartir dans celui dans lequel l'entrainait sa lecture.

_T_T"_

Masako Hara marchait d'un pas pressé, passant en trombe devant le portail d'un établissement scolaire, provoquant l'étonnement des personnes qui en sortaient. Pestant en son for intérieur contre le kimono qui ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, Masako fouillait la rue du regard, en cherchant la personne qu'elle devait voir. Ne la voyant pas, elle continua sur sa lancée et déboucha dans une rue qui longeait le parc. C'est là, elle aperçut son amie et rivale Taniyama-san, qui profitait manifestement des derniers rayons du soleil, appuyée contre le tronc d'un cerisier.

Si au début, elle fut soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée, elle fut ensuite prise d'une bouffée de colère à l'idée que la jeune fille, non contente de la faire courir à travers la ville en kimono, allait aussi la forcer à faire quelque chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point : demander de l'aide.

Pendant qu'elle ruminait, Masako perçut quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué aux premiers abords et qui la coupa net dans son élan. Son aura. L'aura de Mai.

Ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord pris pour des reflets du soleil ou un effet de lumière ne l'étaient pas du tout. L'aura de Mai l'enveloppait comme dans un cocon protecteur, et celui-ci était beaucoup plus étendu que chez la plupart des gens normaux. Ce qui n'étonnait pas Masako outre mesure, car si Mai n'avait découvert ses dons que récemment, elle était douée, très douée. Sa nature généreuse et son empathie naturelle amplifiaient ses dons, et en ferait une puissante medium, si elle s'entrainait régulièrement, ce qu'elle faisait, pour ce qu'en savait la star de la télévision.

Non, ce qui avait stoppé Masako dans son entreprise, était la consistance et les couleurs qui caractérisaient cette aura-là. Son aura ne fluctuait pas comme le font les auras, d'habitude.

La sienne ne bougeait que tout doucement, oscillant legèrement comme le ferait un voile touché par une douce brise. Ce qui dénotait d'une parfaite santé physique et mentale, une stabilité et un calme qui aurait pu faire penser à celui qu'affichait en permanence Lin Koujo, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, pour une personne spontanée et vivace comme Mai.

Mais les couleurs de son aura étaient étonnantes. Du vert pour l'équilibre et l'harmonie, du violet tirant sur le pourpre pour la paix et la sérénité et des trainées de blanc argenté pour l'élévation et l'intelligence. Pour finir, un bleu pétrole, magnifique qui démontrait une vitalité peu commune, cette teinte correspondant à merveille au caractère de Mai. Le tout formant un agencement de couleur époustouflant.

Masako était captivée. A ce moment, elle regardait sa rivale avec un œil nouveau et se surprit à sourire.

Elle perdit pourtant son sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que Mai cherchait apparemment quelqu'un du regard. Elle se cacha parmi un groupe de personne qui marchait en devisant gaiement. Elle suivi le groupe, mais ne tourna pas avec eux pour pénétrer plus avant dans le parc, elle continua sa route et bifurqua à la première intersection.

Le brune avisa un salon de thé et y pénétra pour y prendre une tasse, assise face à une baie vitrée. Elle réfléchit un moment, grimaça toute seule devant sa tasse, puis se résigna à passer le coup de fil tant redouté.

_T_T"_

« ….

_ Shibuya à l'appareil.

_ Bonjour, Shibuya-san, c'est Hara Masako.

_ Bonjour Hara-san.

_ C'est au sujet de votre requête d'hier. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je crois que vous devriez trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui serait susceptible d'être mieux placé que moi pour amadouer Taniyama-san.

_ Bien. Je m'en doutais. Je vous remercie quand même, Hara-san.

_ De rien, Shibuya-san. Nous voyons-nous toujours ce soir ?

_ Oui. Je demanderais à Bou-san de passer vous récupérer. Je dois récupérer John à l'aéroport et Lin récupère Matsuzaki-san.

_ Hum. D'accord, à plus tard. »

Masako serait l'appareil tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle souffla pour se calmer et posa calmement son portable sur la table.

' _Toujours cette politesse horripilante. Et cette habilité à éviter tout tête à tête avec moi_…'

Masako bouillait littéralement.

_T_T"_

A quelque lieues de là où se trouvait Hara Masako, Kazuya Shibuya, surnommé Naru par Mai, ferma le clapet de son téléphone. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait dans son bureau et observa pensivement les personnes qui marchaient dans la rue.

' _Cette_ _fille_.'

Une petite fille qui se promenait, en contrebas, avec sa mère fit tomber sa peluche sur le trottoir.

'_J'ai demandé à John Brown, il a refusé net. Matsuzaki-san m'a ri au nez en me disant de le faire moi-même. Foutue vielle fille !'_

La petite poussa un cri et lâchât la main de sa mère pour retourner en arrière chercher le précieux lapin qui n'était plus de première fraicheur.

' _Lin n'a même pas réussi à lui parler correctement, parce qu'elle s'est sauvée_'

La fillette serrait son trésor et avait l'air de lui parler, tandis que sa mère les regardait d'un air mi attendri, mi dégoutée.

' _Maintenant Hara-san qui change d'avis. Et Yasuhara-kun n'a aucun pouvoir de persuasion_.'

En riant, la petite courut vers sa mère et lui repris la main joyeusement, l'entrainant dans son sillage.

' _Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer de joindre Bô-san_'

Naru soupira. Bô-san était vraiment la dernière personne à qui il voulait demander de l'aide. Surtout pour persuader son assistante de reprendre son poste.

Il entendait déjà les commentaires qui allaient lui arriver aux oreilles et grinçait des dents par avance, à moins qu'il ne se fasse dire la messe par rapport à son absence. Il composa le numéro du moine.

_T_T"_

« _ Al...

_ Yo ! Naru-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment te portes-tu ?

_ Bonjour Bô-san. Ça va, est-ce que je te dérange ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Nous venons de terminer la répétition. Que puis-je pour toi ?

_ C'est un petit peu embarrassant.

_ Dis toujours.

_ Pourrais-tu convaincre mon assistante de reprendre son poste ?

_ …

_ La paperasse s'accumule, et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. Mais Lin a refusé de le faire et je vais bientôt me retrouver enseveli.

_ …

_ Allô ? Bô-san, tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui. Tu veux que je te trouve une assistante ?

_ …

_ Allô ? Naru-chan ?

_ Oui. Non.

_ Hein ? Expliques-toi mieux que ça, s'il te plait. Je ne pige rien.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me trouve _une_ assistante. Je veux MON assistante.

_ Ah. Tu veux que je persuade Mai de revenir travailler pour toi.

_ Oui.

_ Hum…

_ …

_ Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, mais tu sais, elle a vraiment souffert quand vous êtes partis.

_ Je sais.

_ Non. Tu ne sais pas.

_ …

_ Je ne t'en veux plus, mais à ce moment-là, il est vrai que je t'ai profondément haï. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois elle a pleuré. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois elle a hurlé après toi. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps elle vous a attendus. Ayako et moi avons eus du mal à lui faire remonter la pente. Maintenant, elle va beaucoup mieux. Non. Elle va bien. Elle sait que tu es revenu, mais si elle ne s'est pas encore présentée, c'est qu'elle a besoin de temps. Peut-être même ne veux t-elle-même pas revenir, c'est une éventualité à ne pas négliger. Et tu n'as pas le droit de l'y forcer. Et si tu repars ? Je n'ai rien contre toi et serais ravi de retravailler avec toi, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de ramener Mai contre sa volonté.

_ Je comprends.

_ Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas aux autres ?

_ Matsuzaki-san m'a dit à peu de chose près la même chose que toi, John a refusé. Lin l'a invité, mais elle n'est pas venue, et Masako qui avait accepté de le faire, a changé d'avis.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de te proposer des places pour notre concert de ce soir.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui. Je lui avais promis que quand ses examens seraient finis, je l'inviterais à un concert dans un club, en début de soirée. C'est une rencontre avec quelques fans, des mécènes, des représentants de maison de disques et des amis du groupe. Elle en avait été ravie, elle adore le rock. Elle doit venir ce soir, le concert commence à 19h00, avec deux de ses amies. Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu dois les connaître, elles sont toujours avec elle au lycée. J'ai aussi invité John, Ayako, Osamu-kun et Hara-san. Si vous venez, tu pourras peut-être lui parler, mais je dis bien peut-être.

_ …

_ Alors ? C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer : La possibilité de te retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Pour le reste, pardonnes-moi, mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul.

_ C'est d'accord. »

_T_T"_

Naru soupira. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et il ne l'avait pas volé. Bien sûr Naru s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir la jeune fille, mais il avait fait cela dans son intérêt. Dans leurs intérêts à tous, mais c'était beaucoup plus important pour eux-deux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis il regarda sa montre : 17h29. Bien. Il devait se préparer, mais le plus difficile serait de convaincre Lin de l'accompagner à un concert de rock. Il but une gorgée du thé qu'il s'était fait, et fit la grimace. Merde, il n'était pas doué pour toutes ces conneries.

_T_T"_

Mai s'amusait comme une folle. Elle dansait depuis le début de la soirée avec Misaki et Hikari, sans s'arrêter. Mais, là, elle mourait de soif, c'est pourquoi elle et ses amies se dirigeaient maintenant vers le bar. Arrivées au bar, elles réussirent facilement à trouver des sièges libres. Et pour cause, le groupe de Bô-san était vraiment bon, et la majorité des clients étaient sur la piste de danse, malgré le fait que la nuit soit encore jeune.

Mai reconnu bien vite Masako, Ayako et John, sur lesquels elle sauta pour leurs embrasser les joues, légèrement éméchée. Elle fit les présentations, puis embarqua ses amies, pour aller chercher à boire, sans plus de cérémonie.

Elles commandèrent chacune une boisson et trinquèrent joyeusement à la fin des examens, mais quand Mai voulut payer les consommations, une main l'arrêta pendant que son propriétaire criait que les boissons étaient pour lui. Mai se retourna précipitamment croyant que c'était _lui_, et soupira de soulagement avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

« _ Osamu-kun ! Merci pour les boissons, c'est très gentil.

_ De rien, Mai-chan. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme et cette robe te va à ravir. Lui répondit l'ancien étudiant, faisant rosir Mai.

_ Moh. Venez les filles que je vous présente : Osamu-Kun, voici mes amies, Hikari et Misaki. Et voici Osamu-kun. Un de nos anciens clients qui est devenu un très bon ami. Présentait Mai, tandis que Misaki poussait Hikari du coude.

_ Un très bon ami, hein ? Il est mignon, Mai ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? La taquina Misaki, faisant cette fois rosir de concert Osamu et Mai, alors que Bô-san s'emparait du micro.

_ MES CHERS AMIS, LA CHANSON QUI VA SUIVRE EST DEDIEE A UNE AMIE TRES CHERE A MON CŒUR. CETTE CHANSON EST POUR TOI, MAI. J'ESPERE QUE TU VAS L'AIMER ! »

Bô-san commença alors le morceau avec un solo de guitare entrainant. Tellement entrainant que les filles repartirent sur la piste, abandonnant leurs verres à la garde d'Osamu-kun qui lui, battait la mesure du pied.

La chanson parlait d'un jeune homme qui avait le coup de foudre pour une jeune fille qui dansait sur la piste de danse. Il l'avait regardé toute la nuit et avait carrément flashé. Mai avait dansé toute la chanson, finissant même par chanter les paroles de la chanson à tue-tête avec ses amies, sur la fin.

Pendant ce temps, tapis dans l'ombre se tenait un jeune homme qui avait apparemment le même problème que le jeune homme de la chanson. La salle, sans être bondée, était pas mal occupée par des clients venus ou pas, pour le concert.

Mais lui, ne voyait qu'elle.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils étaient mi longs maintenant. Elle leurs avait donné un effet coiffés/décoiffés avec il ne savait quel procédé, une coiffure qui lui allait à ravir. Il trouvait que cette coiffure donnait un air plus mystérieux à ses grands yeux bruns.

Mais c'était la robe qui l'avait perdu.

Elle portait une robe bustier rouge sang qui devait être faite dans une matière particulièrement légère car celle-ci semblait être dotée d'une vie propre. Ladite robe n'avait pour ainsi dire pas de taille, et s'évasait directement en-dessous de la poitrine pour tomber en voiles volants complètement affriolants pour s'arrêter juste au-dessus du genou. Un bracelet au poignet droit et un collier au cou, elle était splendide.

' _Comment a-t-elle pu autant changer en un an_ ?'

Elle dansait, se laissant porter par la musique qu'elle adorait visiblement. Ne se préoccupant pas des autres personnes qui se trémoussaient autour d'elle, elle avait les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le plafond, et les bras écartés, comme si elle était en transe. Bô-san, qu'il avait à présent très envie d'étrangler, avait raison : Elle avait l'air d'être heureuse.

Il mourait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, d'écarter les soupirants qui se massaient autour d'elle, de lui passer un bras autour de la taille, de la faire ployer jusqu'à que ses cheveux frôlent le sol, puis de la ramener à lui et de la coller à lui.

Plus près de sa peau qu'un tatouage ne le serait jamais.

Il avait voulu partir, mais ses pieds avaient refusés de bouger.

Il avait fermés les yeux pour essayer de penser à autre chose, mais son cerveau s'était chargé de lui fournir plusieurs scénarios plus érotiques les uns que les autres.

Il avait tenté de regarder les autres danseurs, mais les regards qu'ils lançaient à la danseuse l'avaient fait sortir de ses gonds.

Il avait donc abandonné, et avait passé le reste de la soirée à la dévorer du regard dans l'ombre, sans faire connaître sa présence.

Tout occupé à sa contemplation, et tout de même déçu ne pas pouvoir croiser le regard de la belle, il ne vit pas les regards des autres… Le sourire goguenard de Bô-san, la mine furibonde de Masako et l'expression moqueuse d'Ayako.

Naru, narcissique de son état, fit même la grimace quand Mai sauta au cou de ce foutu moine pour le remercier, et le féliciter.

Il était en train de la regarder supplier Bô-san de lui donner un CD quand il sursauta en voyant Lin qui lui tendait son manteau. Il était l'heure de rentrer, mais il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il était censé faire ce soir. Foutus hormones !

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir mordre la personne qui venait de passer à côté de Lin et lui en disant que la copine du bassiste était vraiment canon…

_T_T"_

Mai se délassait sous une douche brulante. Elle en profitait pour se laver les cheveux, qui avaient gardés l'odeur de la boite de nuit et du tabac, odeur dont elle n'était pas fan.

Elle repensait à la frayeur qu'elle avait eue, en voyant tous les membres de la SPR présent au concert. Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement du soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'_il_ n'était pas là. Elle se demandait comment elle aurait réagit s'il avait vraiment là, bien qu'il soit peu probable que _Monsieur Narcissique coincé_ daigne se joindre au commun des mortels pour un vulgaire concert de rock. Elle riait encore, en essayant d'imaginer leurs allures à Lin et lui, parmi tous ces gens qui avaient contrairement à lui, _le sang chaud_.

' _Non, là, je deviens mauvaise_…' Pensait-elle, tandis qu'elle sortait de la douche et allait vers le salon, vêtue en tout pour tout de sa serviette. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sorti le CD de Bô-san-san pour le mettre en musique de fond pendant qu'elle s'habillait et se faisait un truc à grignoter avant de dormir.

Non. En son âme et conscience, elle s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà. Elle savait.

Elle savait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, vu la réaction qu'elle avait eu ce soir. Mais elle savait aussi que s'il était parti en la laissant sans nouvelles, c'était que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. C'était dur, mais elle s'y était faite avec le temps. Et maintenant, sachant qu'ils étaient de retour, elle était heureuse qu'ils soient tous simplement en vie et en bonne santé.

Qu'ils existent, tout simplement.

C'était tout.

….. Le croyait-elle.

Car devant sa porte, se tenait le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées. Il était là depuis un bout de temps, étant donné que la lampe à détecteur de mouvement qui éclairait le porche s'était éteinte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Lui, Kazuya Shibuya était devant la porte de son assistante et il hésitait à frapper.

' _Quelle ironie. Comment en suis-je arrivé là_ ?'

Il avait la main levée, quand les paroles de Bô-san lui revinrent en plein dans la face. Combien de temps avait-elle pleuré ? Combien de temps avait-elle attendue ? Peut-être ne veut-elle-même pas le revoir. Tu n'as pas le droit de la forcer.

' _On en est arrivés là parce que j'ai été moi-même. Par ma propre idiotie Voilà comment j'en suis arrivé là._'

Son bras tomba mollement le long de son corps. Il inspira un grand coup, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il referma le portail qui donnait sur l'allée de la maison.

Le portail grinça faiblement, mais il n'en eût cure. Il continua sa route et rentra chez lui, pour préparer le matériel qu'ils devraient emporter pour leur prochaine mission.

* * *

Le passage que j'ai adoré écrire dans ce chapitre, était celui où Mai danse. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!


	3. Souvenirs et éternuements

_**NdlA: **__Dans mon histoire, Bô-san répugne à laisser Mai toute seule. Il a donc régulièrement campé chez elle, jusqu'à qu'elle lui ait proposé une collocation. A mon avis, ça collerait plutôt bien au personnage de Bô-san. Merci à tous de passer lire!_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs et éternuements**

Matsuzaki Ayako regardait sa tasse de café d'un air maussade. Elle avait toujours été thé, plutôt que café et en ce moment de repos après un dur labeur, la traditionnelle tasse de thé de Mai lui manquait cruellement. Elle poussa un profond soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de John, Lin et Bô-san.

Ceux-ci étaient en compagnie de la jeune femme, ainsi que Naru et Masako. Ils venaient de revenir d'une mission dans le sud du pays et prenaient un café dans le bureau de la SPR, avant de se séparer. Croisant le regard interrogateur de Bô-san, Ayako but une gorgée de sa tasse et fit la grimace, ce que comprenait Bô-san qui s'était contenté d'un verre d'eau.

Masako s'adressa à Naru pour l'inviter à diner, tandis que Lin pianotait encore sur son ordinateur. Les autres discutaient de choses et d'autres, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation qui ne se tenait pourtant pas loin d'eux. C'est pour cela qu'ils furent étonnés quand Naru s'adressa à eux pour leurs demander s'ils désiraient se joindre à eux pour diner.

La mikko, la medium et le prêtre le regardèrent étonné, tandis que Bô-san dissimulait un sourire. Seul le bruit des touches que Lin malmenaient troublait le silence dans le bureau.

« _ Mah. C'est gentil de l'avoir proposé, Naru-chan. Lui répondit le blond. Mais je passe mon tour. Mai m'attends à la maison, et j'ai envie de rentrer. Bô se leva et s'étira. J'ai envie d'une douche et de dormir pendant plusieurs jours.

_ Hein ? Tu l'as déjà appelé ? Demanda Ayako. Han, c'est dommage, je pensais en profiter pour lui parler. Râla-t-elle.

_ Tu sais comment sont les femmes… Tu en es une. Eluda Bô-san en lançant un regard discret vers Naru et ce qu'il vit le fit ricaner intérieurement. Elle m'a fait promettre de bien me tenir et de l'appeler si tôt arrivé, ce que j'ai fait parce que je n'ai pas envie de dormir dehors. S'exclama-t-il pour le bénéfice de Naru, alors qu'Ayako comprenait enfin ce qu'était en train de faire Bô-san.

_ Salues-la pour moi. Répondit Ayako.

_ Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner et la saluer toi-même. Elle a fait des takoyakis pour ce soir. Il y a deux chambres, tu peux prendre l'autre, si tu es trop fatiguée pour rentrer. Tentait de la persuader Bô-san, alors qu'Ayako réfléchissait et que les autres suivait leurs joute verbale, stoïques.

_ Des takoyakis ? Hum, c'est bon ça. Et ceux de Mai sont délicieux. Adjugé ! Je viens avec toi, désolée tous les deux, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. » Dit Matsuzaki-san à Naru et Masako qui se tournèrent alors vers John.

Celui-ci, remarquant le sourcil haussé de Naru et ceux froncés de Masako, leva les mains devant lui pour répondre vivement qu'il souhaitait rendre visite au Père Toujou (1), et ne pouvait donc pas les accompagner. Naru soupira et Masako semblait heureuse, mais quelque chose ternissait son bonheur : Mai n'était pas là pour assister à sa victoire.

Naru, quant à lui réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Visiblement, Bô-san habitait avec Mai. Depuis quand ? Matsuzaki-san savait où Mai et le moine habitaient. Et Mai faisait la cuisine pour le retour du maudit moine. Des takoyakis ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Naru ne vit pas le regard scrutateur de Masako, ni celui très légèrement agacé de Lin, mais reprit pieds dans la réalité en entendant la porte claquer. Bô-san, Matsuzaki-san et John n'avaient visiblement pas attendu que Naru leurs dise au revoir pour s'en aller. Ce qui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, agaçait encore plus le directeur de la SPR.

_T_T'_

Dans une voiture, à quelques pâtés de maison:

La femme regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, mais ses pensées, elles, étaient tournées vers la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu au siège de la SPR. Elle s'en doutait depuis un moment, mais elle tenait à vérifier directement qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

« _ Ôtes-moi un doute, Bô-san. Commença Ayako.

_ Hum ?

_ Il me semble qu'il y a trois chambres, chez Mai, non ?

_ Hum hum. Répondit Bô-san.

_ Et même si je dormais chez vous, il resterait une chambre pour toi, non ?

_ Hum hum. Répondit encore Bô-san, mais cette fois avec un sourire en coin.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir menti à Naru ? Demanda finalement Ayako, tandis que Bô-san, arrêté à un croisement tournait la tête de droite à gauche pour vérifier que la voie était libre, avant de s'engager sur celle de droite. Celui-ci concentré sur sa conduite ne voyait pas sa collègue le regarder suspicieusement.

_ Techniquement, je n'ai pas menti. Confirma-t-il. La troisième chambre était un bureau et a été transformée en chambre après mon arrivée, il y a donc bien deux chambres. D'un autre côté, la chambre de Mai n'était pas prise en compte, puisque je parlais des chambres d'_amis_, il restait donc deux chambres d'amis, et je te disais que tu pouvais prendre l'_autre_. Expliqua Bô-san avec le sourire.

_ Mais tu te rends compte de ce que va penser Naru ? S'exclama Matsuzaki.

_ Hum hum.

Ayako hésitait entre frapper Bô-san, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée vu qu'il conduisait, ou le serrer dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas non plus une bonne idée pour la même raison.

Mais sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : Mai pleurant. Pleurant à fendre l'âme dans les bras de Bô-san qui la cajolait en lui assurant que si Shibuya revenait, il lui ferait payer ce qu'il lui avait fait en partant. Elle revoyait Mai qui pleurait contre Bô-san, accrochée à sa chemise comme à une bouée et la peine sur le visage du moine.

Revenant dans le présent, Ayako se permit un sourire, et s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège.

« _ Tu n'es pas un moine. Tu es un démon ! Dit-elle à Bô-san. Mais c'est bien fait pour lui, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! »

Et, de concert, ils éclatèrent de rire.

_T_T'_

Au siège de la SPR :

Naru soupira, et prit son manteau avec lassitude, ce qui attira sur lui le regard de Lin qui avait retrouvé son masque de stoïcisme qui plaisait tant à Matsuzaki-san.

« _ Naru. Tu devrais ranger ton bureau, nous ne sommes pas encore en automne. » Lui dit Lin en lançant un regard éloquent au bureau de Naru qui était littéralement recouvert de feuilles. Suivant son regard, Naru poussa un soupir plaintif, en se massant les tempes, Masako, elle, pouffa dans la manche de son kimono.

« _ Il est vrai que vous devriez mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela, Shibuya-san. Si un client venait maintenant, il prendrait peur à la vue de ce fatras. » Renchérit Masako qui sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un John embarrassé.

« _ Euh. Désolé, Shibuya-san, Koujo-san. Je suis venu avec Bô-san pour la mission et j'ai oublié de prendre des tickets de train avec moi. Est-ce que vous pourriez me déposer à l'église ? Je ne sais toujours pas me repérer et me perds à chaque fois. » S'expliqua John, alors que Masako pouffait de nouveau, en regardant Lin. Lin, pratique, prit le manteau de Masako-san et le lui tendit, tout en annonçant à Naru qu'il allait déposer Masako-san et John-san. Ils partirent sur des 'Bon courage' de Masako, 'Merci' de John et 'A plus tard' de Lin.

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Naru s'assit à son bureau et souffla de découragement devant l'amoncellement de rapport, graphique et études en tous genres qui jonchaient son bureau. En contrebas, il entendit par la fenêtre ouverte, la voiture de Lin démarrer. Subitement, Naru éternua bruyamment.

Encore secoué par son éternuement intempestif, il revit, rêveusement le souvenir de Mai rangeant et classant par catégories, genres, et ordre alphabétique tous les documents qu'ils pouvaient avoir eus à utiliser durant une enquête. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait une manière efficace de le faire, mais comment faisait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, en premier lieu, elle allait toujours chercher des gros livres dans sa bibliothèque qu'elle empilait à portée de main, sur la table. Dans quel but ? Naru décida d'ignorer ce qu'il pensait être une des habitudes bizarre de son ancienne assistante et cherchait à se souvenir de la prochaine étape du classement Maien.

Elle mettait les papiers en une pile bien droite sur son bureau et s'asseyait ensuite, face à lui, pour les relire rapidement, afin de déterminer à quel type ils appartenaient pour les mettre sur des piles, ce que fit le jeune homme. Elle en faisait des piles distinctes, jusqu'à que la pile du départ ait complétement disparue.

Puis, elle prenait chaque pile et les classait par date, puis par ordre alphabétique, comme le faisait à présent son ex-patron.

Pour finir, elle prenait le perforateur qui trainait toujours sur le bureau de Lin et trouait les feuilles.

Cela fait, Mai cherchait ces trucs, en forme de U dans le tiroir en bas à gauche du bureau. Naru se pencha en essayant de retrouver les choses dont il ne souvenait plus du nom. Se faisant, il se trouvait presque accroupi sous le bureau, et quand c'était Mai qui le faisait, il se rappelait s'être souvent dit que ce serait gênant si Lin n'était pas tout le temps avec eux, ou si quelqu'un d'autre venait à passer la porte à ce moment-là. Il trouva enfin les « U » tant recherchés empilés pêle-mêle dans une boite en carton coupé en son milieu, toujours par Mai, pour servir de récipient. Quand il se redressa sur son séant, une image lui traversa l'esprit.

' _Fasteneur. Ça s'appelle des fasteneurs, Monsieur Je-Suis-Trop-Fier-Pour-Demander. Ça sert à relier les document comme ça.' Lui avait-elle dit avant de lui montrer comment détacher la languette qui servait par la suite à éviter que les documents ne retombent, une fois enfilés sur les deux tiges.' _

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naru sourit, en détachant ladite languette et en commençant à faire rentrer les documents dûment troués sur les tiges en regardant distraitement la télévision sur la chaine 6.

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent fit voler tous les papiers auparavant soigneusement classés et empilés : En partant, John n'avait pas bien refermé la porte, et avec la fenêtre ouverte, cela avait provoqué la bourrasque qui venait de ruiner le travail laborieusement accompli.

Une veine palpitante apparut sur la tempe du jeune homme qui grommela en ramassant la paperasse qu'il avait à présent envie de réduire en cendre.

« _ Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Enervé. Mais bon sang, Mai ! Quand daigneras-tu revenir faire ton travail et t'occuper DE CES FICHUS PAPELARDS ! »

Une petite voix moqueuse qui ressemblait curieusement à celle de son ancienne assistante résonnait dans son esprit : « C'était pour _ça_, les gros livres du début… »

_T_T'_

Maison de Mai et Bô-san:

Tenant dans une main une casserole propre et de l'autre son couvercle, Mai éternua brusquement, entrechoquant les deux ustensiles. Elle renifla et soupira en les posant sur la table pour chercher un mouchoir dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

Elle observa sa table d'un air critique, puis voyant que tout était à sa place, elle s'autorisa une pause et s'installa devant la télé avec un verre de vin blanc. Elle était tombée sur un film et décida de zapper : elle avait toujours détesté regarder un film qui avait déjà commencé. Elle zappa plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur une chaine qui diffusait des images de désolation. C'était apparemment un flash spécial, puisque quand elle passa à la sixième chaine, celle-ci diffusait les mêmes images. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et écouta ce que disait le journaliste.

« _... _11 blessés graves et plusieurs autres personnes légèrement blessées. Elles sont toutes été évacuée vers l'hôpital le plus proche et leurs jours ne sont plus en danger. Néanmoins, cet accident est un coup dur pour cette compagnie qui a déjà essuyé plusieurs incident mineur qui diminuent considérablement sa productivité et menacent sa compétitivité sur un marché déjà difficile. Comme vous pouvez le voir grâce à cette vidéo amateur de l'accident, la colonne s'est effondré de côté ce qui…_ »

Le reporter continuait sur sa lancée, décrivant les dégâts causés par l'effondrement de cette unité de production, mais Mai ne l'écoutait plus. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard, et elle se rapprocha sensiblement de l'écran, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui l'avait fait tiquer : Une gigantesque forme translucide et difficilement repérable se tenait derrière la colonne qui s'était effondrée, et il semblait qu'elle était aussi la cause de l'effondrement de ladite colonne. Plusieurs autres petites anomalies étaient aussi disséminées çà et là de l'endroit du crash qui ressortait comme des blancs dans l'image pour Mai. Elle frémit et murmura pour elle-même.

« _ Ne me dis pas que… »

Deux faisceaux de lumière brillèrent dans sa vision périphérique, puis s'éteignirent. Deux portières claquèrent, suivit du crissement des pas de deux personnes dans le gravier de l'allée, avant qu'on introduise une clé dans la serrure.

« _ JE SUIS RENTRE! » Hurla Bô-san, pensant qu'elle devait se trouver dans la cuisine. Mai se redressa et prit une mine décontractée, avant de les rejoindre dans l'entrée pour les aider à ramener leurs affaires. Ayako et Mai se dirent bonjour, puis Bô-san étouffa Mai dans ses grands bras. Il rit quand elle essaya de se débattre, s'ensuivit une pseudo-bagarre que Bô-chan gagna haut la main. Feignant la mauvaise humeur, elle envoya Bô-chan se doucher et proposa sa douche personnelle à Ayako. Proposition qu'Ayako accepta dans la seconde, mais pas sans demander à Mai si elle pourrait leurs préparer une bonne tasse de thé avant de manger.

Un moment plus tard, les douches prises, le repas mangé et la vaisselle faite, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, avec une tasse de thé made by Mai.

Bô-san connaissait Mai depuis maintenant presque deux ans, et il l'a connaissait par cœur, ce qui n'était pas difficile : Mai était une fille entière, avec un cœur d'or et ne sachant vraiment pas mentir. Or ce soir-là, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait, mais quand il l'avait appelé de l'aéroport, tout avait l'air d'aller, ce qui tracassait Mai avait dû se passer entre le moment où il lui avait téléphoné et quand ils étaient arrivés. Pour preuve, à ce moment même, elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, et la meilleure manière de savoir à quoi elle pensait, était de tout simplement lui poser la question.

« _ Mai. MAI. Appela Bô-san.

_ Oui ! Sursauta la jeune fille.

_ S'est-il passé quelque chose ? Tu m'as l'air pensive et inquiète. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. Lui dit doucement celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son frère. Mai se tortilla un moment sur son siège mais finit par se jeter à l'eau.

_ Eh bien, juste avant que vous n'arriviez, je regardais la télé. A un moment, ils ont interrompus le programme pour passer un flash info, sur un accident survenu dans une usine située dans le nord du pays. Ils avaient réussi à avoir une vidéo de l'accident, grâce à un des employés qui filmait la scène avec son portable. Et je suis sure que c'est quelque chose de pas normal qui est à l'origine de cet accident.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna Ayako.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais mon regard a été attiré sur ce qui se passait derrière l'endroit où la colonne est tombée, on aurait dit un truc énorme mais que personne ne voyait. Et il y en avait d'autres, aussi, plus petits, mais éparpillés un peu partout autour. Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas mécanique comme le disaient les experts sur les lieux.

_ Peut-être était-ce un effet d'optique du à la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo ? Réfléchissait Bô-san.

_ Je ne pense pas. J'ai pu distinguer des formes, et pas c'était pas du tout humain. Rétorqua Mai. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net là-bas. Peut-être la SPR devrait-elle aller faire un tour à cet endroit ?

Quand Mai vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Bô-san, elle sut qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'elle aurait mieux fait de taire.

_ Ahhh…Je vois. Jeune fille ! Cherches-tu un prétexte pour revenir travailler à la SPR et surtout avec son directeur super-sexy ? Minauda Bô-san.

Mai blêmit. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait penser cela d'elle. Voyant le teint de cire qu'elle avait pris, Bô-san s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses paroles, quand Ayako les interrompis d'une voix pensive.

_ Je suis sure que Lin-san pourrait analyser la vidéo si nous arrivons à mettre la main dessus. Proposa Ayako, les joues roses, alors que Mai, elle avait virée au rouge pivoine. Bô-san soupira et prit un air faussement ennuyé.

_ Pfff…toutes des obsédée… »

Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing et un pouf dans la figure.

Quelques bleus plus tard, Bô-san proposa un compromis : Il appellerait Naru-chan pour lui demander son avis. Si le cas l'intéressait et qu'il décidait de mener l'enquête, Mai en serait en qualité de consultante. Il recherchait le numéro de portable de Naru quand celui de Mai accusa réception d'un message.

_J'ai besoin de toi, viens avec les autres s'il te plait. Merci d'effacer ce message. Naru_.

Mai rougit, mais de quoi, elle se le demandait. Les deux autres reçurent aussi un message, et Mai savait pertinemment qui en était l'expéditeur.

'_C'est bien lui ça ! Il croit qu'il va m'envoyer un message et dire j'ai besoin de toi et que je vais accourir comme ça, comme un bon chien ? Qu'il aille en enfer !_'

Mais si c'était important ? Si c'était grave ? Et si… un nouveau message arriva.

_C'est au sujet de l'usine dans le nord. Je me doute que tu sais de quoi je parle_

'… _la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner? Ce sera toujours la même chose, avec lui. Il siffle, j'accoure. Tu parles d'une femme libérée !_'

Mai stoppa son monologue intérieur pour penser à voix haute.

« _ Libérée. C'est ça !

_ Uh ? Releva Bô-san. Hum, Mai, on a une enquête. Tu viens avec nous ?

_ Oui, pourquoi pas. Répondit Mai en souriant nerveusement devant l'air On-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi de Bô-san.

_ Toi, tu me caches quelque chose…

_ Non, non, qu'est-ce que tu vas penser là ? Éluda-t-elle. Alors, ces messages ? Changea-t-elle. Bô-san haussa les épaules et Ayako lui lut le sien narquoisement.

_On a une affaire, préparez du linge pour quelques jours. Emmenez Mai, elle acceptera de venir après mon deuxième message. Rendez-vous demain matin à 6h30 au siège de la SPR. Amenez des pulls, il fait froid où nous allons_

Une veine apparut sur le haut de la joue de Mai, alors que ses yeux étaient cachés par les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

_ Cet enfoiré…. »

* * *

**NdlA 1:** (1) Le Père Toujou est le Père qui régit l'église où s'est passée l'enquête " Noel silencieux". Avec l'esprit d'un petit garçon qui possède d'autres enfants pour jouer à cache-cache.

**NdlA 2:** Je me suis éclatée à faire partager à Naru les joies du classement et de l'archivage.

En espérant que ça vous a plu! Pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas!


	4. Retrouvailles

_**Disclaimer: **__Tous les personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. _

**NdlA: **Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

La poignée de la porte tourna sans un bruit, et une ombre se faufila furtivement dans la pièce, puis se tint immobile.

Dissimulé dans la pénombre de la chambre, ses yeux luisaient de plaisir anticipé dans l'obscurité, observant sa proie sans défense qui était encore endormie.

Sans avoir conscience du danger qui la guettait.

Il étudia attentivement le sol où il se déplaçait, ne voulant pas marcher sur quelque chose qui trahirait sa présence jusque-là silencieuse. Tout doucement, il posait ses pattes molletonnées(1) sur le plancher, attentif au moindre bruit qui émanait du lit sur lequel était allongée sa victime désignée.

Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne serait témoin de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et pour cause : il allait surement mourir après ça, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Tout doucement, il se pencha sur le lit, écarta les bras, recourba ses doigts comme des griffes et rempli ses poumons d'air, se préparant à pousser un rugissement qui, l'espérait-il, resterait inscrit dans les annales.

Malheureusement, une chose non identifiée se mit à hurler à la hauteur de sa hanche, ce qui le fit sursauter et dans le mouvement, fit tomber la pauvre chose qui était déjà à bien amochée.

Réveillée en sursaut par ce raffut, Mai Taniyama se dressa comme un ressort sur son lit. Les cheveux en vrac, terrorisée, pour voir à côté de son lit un Bô-san tétanisé copiant la pose d'une ourse protégeant ses petits et à ses pieds, son réveil.

Mort.

Paix à son âme.

Lentement, les diverses informations remontèrent au cerveau embrumé de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle relevait les yeux pour croiser le regard de son ami pétrifié. Lorsque la lumière se fit dans son esprit quant aux intentions du blond, Mai plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.

Bô-san qui savait sa dernière heure arrivée, adressa une prière silencieuse à quelconque divinité, et tenait toujours la pose.

Avant de tenter le tout pour le tout : Il poussa un doux grognement plus interrogatif que menaçant, ce qui donnait quelque chose dans le genre du…

« _ Graou ? »

Celle qu'il considérait comme sa jeune sœur le regardait d'un œil noir. Il déglutit difficilement, et frémit en sentant une goutte de sueur lui glisser dans le dos. Puis à son immense soulagement, elle éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin et communicatif, qui le fit pouffer lui aussi.

De guerre lasse, il s'installa avec elle sur son lit, alors qu'elle continuait de rire aux éclats. Il se mit à rire lui aussi, heureux de la voir si joyeuse de bon matin, et surtout après le tour pendable qu'il avait tenté de lui jouer. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle riait, sans se soucier de leurs invitée qui se trouvait dans la chambre voisine et qui n'allait surement pas tarder à venir leurs sonner les cloches.

Toujours hilare, Bô-san fit signe à Mai de se calmer, ce qu'elle n'arrivait manifestement pas à faire, puisque son rire redoubla. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre par des gestes ce qui la faisait autant rire, mais sans succès.

D'après ce qu'il comprit après plusieurs essais infructueux, était que sa pose d'ours surpris était la cause de ce fou rire. Mais quand il essaya de s'en faire une image, il ne réussit qu'à éclater d'un rire tonitruant à son tour.

Ce fut le bruit des pas furieux d'Ayako qui calmèrent quelque peu les deux jeunes gens. Hélas, le visage d'Ayako en colère à la porte de Mai n'eut pour seul résultat de refaire rire Bô et Mai.

« _ Désolé Ayako. S'excusa Bô-san. On ne voulait pas te réveiller.

_ Ben c'est loupé. Rétorqua la jeune femme de mauvaise humeur.

_ Humpf. Pardon. Bonjour Ayako, bien dormi ? S'incrusta Mai.

_ Oui, jusqu'à que deux cinglés se mettent à rire comme des tordus dans la chambre voisine. Répondit Ayako.

_ C'est ma faute, je suis désolé. S'excusa encore une fois Bô-san. J'ai voulu faire une farce à Mai, mais ça a mal tourné. Expliqua-t-il à Matsuzaki-san qui avait toujours le visage fermé.

_ Oui. Pour la peine, il va préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que nous nous préparons, n'est-ce pas Bô-chan ? Intervint Mai, alors qu'Ayako gardait toujours le silence.

_ Oui oui. C'était déjà prévu. Le thé infuse et je vais préparer des tartines. Tu aimes les tartines, Ayako-chan ? Demanda Bô-san.

_...

_ Je vais te laisser ma salle de bain, Ayako. Je vais faire ma toilette chez Bô. » Lui dit gentiment Mai en sortant du lit et préparant ses affaires.

Ayako regarda sa montre, poussa un profond soupir, tourna la talons pour prendre sa trousse de toilette et revint dans la chambre de Mai.

« _ Mai. Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter du shampoing ?

_ Oui, il y en a dans l'armoire. » Lui indiqua Mai tandis que Matsuzaki-san s'enfermait dans la douche. Mai et Bô-san se regardèrent et firent la grimace.

Soudain la porte de la douche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer la tête d'Ayako avec les cheveux dénoués.

« _ A peine dorées, les tartines. Avec du beurre. Et de la confiture s'il y en a. »

Puis elle referma la porte.

_T_T'_

Shibuya Kazuya s'était levé à l'aube. Comme tous les jours, il avait commencé sa journée par les exercices physique qu'il s'imposait afin de garder son corps en forme et ce malgré sa constitution fluette d'origine. Rien de bien extraordinaire, quelques tractions, pompes, abdos et exercices d'assouplissement. Le strict minimum si on voulait entretenir son corps.

Ces exercices lui avaient été conseillés au départ, par un professeur d'éducation physique qui le trouvait trop malingre pour son âge. Il avait bien tenté d'argumenter que les muscles ne font pas tout dans la vie, mais malheureusement pour lui, ses parents avaient donné raison au professeur.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir suivi ses conseils. Lorsque ses dons avaient commencés à se manifester, il avait eût de la chance de ne pas passer l'arme à gauche. Son corps, encore faible, parvenait à peine à contenir son kikô au repos, sans parler des innombrables phénomènes de poltergeist qu'il déclenchait sur son passage.

La pratique du sport l'avait aidé à comprendre ses pouvoirs, à canaliser son énergie, et donné une chose à laquelle il tenait plus que tout : la discipline.

Discipline qu'il pratiquait dans tous les domaines, aussi bien personnel, comme l'en démontrait sa routine matinale, que professionnelle.

Ce que même Lin ignorait, était que ces exercices étaient aussi des moments privilégiés pour Naru. Des moments où il pouvait réfléchir en paix, tout en abandonnant la carapace de froideur qui ne le quittait jamais. Il aimait la sensation presque douloureuse de ses muscles qui le tiraillaient, lui vidant la tête de toutes ses pensées parasites pour n'en laisser qu'une seule.

' Jusqu'à vingt. Après j'arrête.'

Puis, arrivé à vingt, il poussait jusqu'à vingt-cinq, puis trente…

Il aimait repousser ses limites jusqu'à la limite du supportable, recherchant l'oubli dans l'effort. Il y arrivait parfois.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de jogging noir, il reposait, exténué, sur le tatami d'entraînement qu'il avait fait mettre dans une des pièces adjacentes au bureau de la SPR. Et était en ce moment précis, il était occupé à observer le plafond, comme pour y trouver un présage qui répondrait à ses questions.

Ou qui pourrait atténuer du moins la sourde angoisse qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à _ça_.

Car ce qu'il essayait de noyer sous un flot de sueur ne se laissait pas oublier si facilement. Une pensée qui l'avait, à son dam, tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle l'avait rendu heureux, triste, timide, l'avait stressé et lui avait fait plus peur que n'importe laquelle des situations terrifiantes dans lesquelles il avait bien pu se trouver auparavant.

' _Aujourd'hui, je vais la revoir_.'

_T_T'_

Assis à son bureau, Naru compulsait les dernières informations que Lin avait pu réunir avant que le reste de l'équipe n'arrive pendant que celui-ci était occupé à mettre au point les derniers préparatifs pour leur mission. Un silence serein régnait dans le bureau, seulement troublé par le bruissement des pages que Naru lisait et le tapotement des touches de l'ordinateur portable du chinois. Percevant des pas discrets qui se rapprochaient de la porte, Naru leva les yeux de ses papiers, tandis que Lin ouvrait la porte pour faire entrer Hara Masako.

Celle-ci lui sourit en guise de remerciement et lui dit bonjour. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Naru pour le saluer, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue passante en contre-bas, pour s'absorber dans sa contemplation sans piper mot.

Feignant de s'intéresser aux documents qu'il avait en main, Naru détailla Masako par-dessus ses feuilles.

Celle-ci portait un kimono bleu azur avec des reflets argent qui était mis en valeur par ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Elle était jolie avec ses grands yeux bleu foncés et sa coupe courte. Agée d'un an de moins que lui, ils avaient tout pour s'entendre : Elle le connaissait bien, connaissait le monde dans lequel il évoluait et était d'une grande aide dans son travail. C'était une femme de grande bonté et d'une extrême douceur, qui cachait un fort caractère. Calme, posée, c'était une beauté discrète qu'il était fier d'avoir à son bras lorsqu'ils allaient diner tous les deux, et il ressentait un grand respect envers ses pouvoirs et sa personne. Il était heureux qu'elle fasse partie de son _équipe_.

Tout comme Lin. Mais Lin avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un jour passé sans lui. Il était là et c'était tout.

Soudain, dissipant les pensées bizarrement sentimentales qui lui traversaient l'esprit, Naru entendit les voix de Bô-san et Matsuzaki-san qui se disputaient encore. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et croisa le regard profond de Masako qui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

« _ Ils sont là. » Dit-elle en allant s'assoir confortablement dans le coin d'un des canapés qui entouraient la table basse du bureau.

Contrairement à Hara-san qui était entrée sans faire de bruit ni d'éclats, Bô-san, Matsuzaki-san, John et Mai entrèrent dans le bureau comme s'ils rentraient chez eux. Bô-san salua tout le monde avec entrain, tandis qua Matsuzaki-san était encore en train de l'enguirlander pour Dieu savait quoi. John levai timidement la main pour les saluer, alors que Yasuhara-kun les saluait franchement. Seule Hara-san répondit à son salut.

De son bureau, Naru les observa attentivement, il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais bizarrement, il s'attendait à ce qu'ils aient quelque chose de changés, alors qu'ils s'étaient quittés hier. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé et il ressentait clairement le changement, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux. Hélas, ce constat l'attristait plus qu'autre chose.

Ce qui avait changé était le fait qu'à ce moment précis, il avait son équipe au grand complet dans son bureau, et déjà, il pouvait sentir se renouer l'ancienne relation qu'ils avaient toujours eus : Matsuzaki-san qui se chamaillait avec Bô-san. Celui-ci qui s'en ficherait comme d'une guigne jusqu'au moment où Matsuzaki-san utiliserait ses poings. Bô-san qui était beaucoup plus préoccupé par n'importe quoi sauf de la mikko. John qui tenterait de calmer la furie rousse. Masako qui regardait la scène d'un œil neutre. Mai qui regarderait les deux belligérants d'un air blasé, sous le regard rieur de Yasuhara-kun. Lin, fidèle à lui-même n'y faisait pas attention. Et lui. Qui retrouvait son ancien sentiment d'intense agacement comme au bon vieux temps.

En y pensant, Naru retint un sourire et s'autorisa quelques secondes d'amusement purement introspectif, en détaillant les arrivants du regard.

John était vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise et une grosse veste dans laquelle il disparaissait presque. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas pris l'avertissement de Naru à la légère. Yasuhara-kun vêtu sobrement d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'une veste, le tout d'un gris très foncé. Ayako, était habillée avec classe, comme d'habitude : un pantalon, un pull et une veste. Veste qui allât rejoindre celles que Mai et Bô-san avaient déposées sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée. Ces deux-là d'ailleurs, avaient quelque chose qui attirait le regard. Naru les observa plus attentivement en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Mai, chaussée de basket Stan Smith blanches et vêtue d'un pantalon en jean bleu nuit qui moulait ses longues jambes, semblait avoir pris quelques centimètres. Elle avait passé un pullover blanc-cassé à col roulé qui épousait ses formes et lui allait à ravir. Mais il va sans dire que Naru garderait cette réflexion pour lui, bien cachée dans un des recoins de son cerveau, un mouchoir par-dessus. Elle avait gardé son visage rond et souriant qui était pour l'heure, rosit par le froid. Ses cheveux, sans doute pour éviter d'être emmêlés par la capuche de sa veste, avaient été relevés en un semi-chignon qui tenait grâce à la multitude de barrettes qu'elle avait mis dans ses cheveux.

Pendant que Naru faisait son inspection, Mai était occupée à rire avec Bô-san, surement aux dépends d'Ayako. Le réveil de Matsuzaki-san avait dû être folklorique avec ses deux-là dans les environs. Bô-san quant à lui, avait natté ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussés depuis.

Naru s'était plusieurs fois fait cette réflexion, durant les trois missions qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble pendant l'absence de Mai. Le plus souvent parce qu'il se les prenait toujours dans la figure quand Bô-san gesticulait un peu trop devant lui. Il se rappela d'ailleurs que ce devait être Mai qui les lui tressait, parce que Hara-san ne savait pas tresser et que Bô-san refusait de laisser Matsuzaki-san toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux. En mission, il se baladait donc avec une queue de cheval en se lamentant constamment. La présence de Mai pour cette enquête allait déjà lui enlever cette épine du pied : Il n'aurait pas à supporter les jérémiades de Bô-san concernant ses cheveux mal coiffés.

Celui-ci, à l'instar de Mai était habillé simplement : Un jean, sur des rangers noirs. Avec un col roulé, blanc-cassé lui aussi.

Voilà, on y était. C'est donc ça, qui turlupinait Naru depuis le début : Ils étaient assortis !

' _Bon sang, mais ils se sont habillés ensemble ou quoi ?_

Contrôlant son agacement, Naru croisa le regard de Mai et la fixa sans ciller. Effrontée, celle-ci fit de même et lui rendit son regard.

L'adolescente qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, un an auparavant n'aurait jamais soutenu son regard de cette manière. Elle aurait rougit et aurait détourné les yeux, alors que la Mai qu'il avait devant lui le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans chercher à se défiler ni à le défier.

Naru haussa un sourcil et elle haussa les épaules.

« _ Bonjour Naru. Bonjour Lin-san » les salua-t-elle, sans aucune gêne. In petto, Naru se traitait de tous les noms.

'_Il n'y a que toi qui soit gêné ici, triple idiot'_

Naru hocha simplement la tête, tandis que Lin, Ô miracle, lui faisait un minuscule demi-sourire. Ce qui fit défaillir Matsuzaki-san. Si Naru n'avait pas été Naru, il aurait ri et prévenu Mai qu'elle devrait avoir les yeux derrière la tête dorénavant, surtout en présence de la mikko. Mais étant lui, il s'en abstint et ramena le calme dans son bureau par un simple claquement agacé de son sempiternel fichier.

« _ Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu. Avant de commencer, Mai, aurais-tu l'obligeance de nous faire du thé, _s'il te plait_ ? » Demanda Naru, sachant que la courtoisie serait de mise pour amadouer la jeune femme et éviter qu'elle lui saute à la gorge. Tout le monde le regarda étonné, mais moins que l'intéressée qui ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir.

« _ Hein ? Naru-chan. Aurais-tu pris des cours de politesse, pendant l'année où vous avez disparus ? » Ironisa Mai en se levant toutefois, tandis que Bô-san dissimulait un ricanement en toussant et que John grimaçait.

« _ Que veux-tu ? Je me sens d'humeur sentimentale aujourd'hui. » Répliqua-t-il pince-sans-rire, pendant que Mai pouffait discrètement dans la kitchenette.

Sachant que Mai l'entendrait depuis le salon, Naru commença ses explications sans plus attendre.

« _ Il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, nous avons été contactés par des membres influents du conseil d'administration d'une usine de fer dans le nord du pays. Cette usine ce trouve dans la ville de Yokohuna et produit du fer sous forme de billes. D'après les rumeurs, cette usine est implantée sur une zone que les habitants disent sacrée, hantée, ou les deux, ce qui a ralenti les travaux de construction pour finalement être abandonnés il y a une dizaine d'années. Il y a cinq ans, des actionnaires chinois ont rachetés cette entreprise et on relancés le projet, qui a maintenant abouti sous la forme de cette usine de fer. Malheureusement, bien que la phase de construction soit terminée, cette usine n'est toujours pas entrée en phase de production, pour cause de multiples accidents et incidents qui freinent considérablement le démarrage de la production. D'après les nombreux témoins interrogés lors des enquêtes internes, il s'avère que ces accidents ne sont pas dus à des fautes professionnelles ou des défauts de fabrication, mais plutôt à des phénomènes de sabotage qui sèment la zizanie dans le procédé de l'usine. Plusieurs personnes ayant maintenant quittées cette usine ont été témoins d'apparitions, et plusieurs ont ressentis comme des courants d'air les frôler ou les traverser. Ces versions, invraisemblables pour la direction, n'ont jamais été prises au sérieux et ont été la cause de nombreux remerciements forcés de ces salariés. » Expliqua Naru, qui fit une pause pour laisser aux autres le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Il prit une grande inspiration, et reconnut avec joie le parfum fruité du thé que Mai était en train d'infuser. Il reprit.

« _ Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps comme cela s'il ne s'était pas produit quelque chose, mais personne ne sait quoi. En tout cas, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que le nombre d'apparition diverses, telle que des dames blanches ou des fantômes, ont augmenté à un tel point que le directeur général, Matsuiko-san et son bras droit Loraki-san ont fini par en croiser une et ont fait un accident en partant par la route. Matsuiko-san étant le beau-frère d'Oohashi-san (2), celui-ci lui a conseillé de prendre contact avec nous, pour que nous menions notre enquête. Cela ne mangeait pas de pain, disait-il. » Disait Naru, avant de se pousser en arrière pour laisser place à Mai qui servait le thé. La vision de sa chute de rein, couverte par le pull en laine qu'elle portait lui fit momentanément perdre le fil de son discours, mais il reprit bien vite contenance, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de la petite absence qu'il avait eue. Il attendit que Mai s'asseye les jambes croisées aux cotés de Bô-san, pour reprendre où il s'était arrêté, d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

« _ Lin l'avait déjà prévenu que nous ne pourrions pas nous occuper de son cas pour le moment, étant donné que mon équipe n'était pas complète. Continua Naru, tandis que Mai faisait la sourde oreille et soufflait sur sa tasse de thé bouillante. Cela étant et avec l'accident survenu hier soir, le temps presse et de plus les médias se sont emparés de l'affaire. C'est donc pour cela que je vous demande votre aide. »

Mai bu une longue gorgée de thé, pendant que Bô-san et les autres discutaient entre eux.

« _ A tous. » Appuya Naru en regardant fixement Mai, qui continuait de boire son thé. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et hocha la tête à son intention. Naru poussa un rapide soupir. Bô-san et les autres donnèrent leurs accords rapidement, ce qui, pour Naru, n'était qu'une formalité. Il leurs jeta un dernier regard circulaire, mais celui-ci accrocha Mai en train de terminer sa tasse et qui se lécha rapidement les lèvres d'un mouvement furtif. Il se leva d'un bond qui fit sursauter tout le monde, et déclara rapidement.

« _ Allons-y. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nos clients nous ont affrété un jet pour pouvoir nous rendre sur place le plus rapidement possible. Rendez-vous à l'aéroport, à la porte 3-B. Nous décollons dans une demi-heure. » Et il sorti expressément de la pièce, suivi de Lin, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_T_T'_

Dès qu'elle avait posé le pied dans l'avion, Mai fureta partout, explorant les moindres recoins de l'appareil sous l'œil amusé de Bô-san et Yasuhara-kun. Comme elle le leur avait dit, à l'aéroport, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion et elle ne laisserait pas la bizarrerie de Naru lui gâcher ce plaisir. Elle choisit tout de suite, une place près d'un hublot dans une allée où deux rangées de sièges se faisaient face, séparées par une table.

'_Surement pour des réunions en pleins vol'_ Songeait Mai.

Bô-san se laissât tomber à côté d'elle.

« _ Haa… C'est beau d'être jeune et d'avoir encore tant de choses à découvrir…. Soupira-t-il en posant son menton sur les bras qu'il croisés sur la table. N'est-ce pas, Naru-bou ? » Demanda-t-il à Naru qui avait pris place face à Mai, avec Lin. Masako, Ayako, John et Osamu-kun étaient de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale.

« _ Je ne sais pas. Répondit Naru. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être jeune, Bô-san. »

Mai pouffa.

« _ Moh, Naru-chan ! Ce n'est pas l'âge qui compte ! Regardes moi ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être vieux…

_ Pourtant tu l'es ! » Coupa Mai avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine blessée de Bô-san. Naru soupira.

« _ Mai.

_ Oui ? Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, vestige de son éclat de rire.

_ Je voudrais que tu sois mon assistante pour cette enquête, du moins provisoirement. Ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Les médias sont aux aguets et j'ai horreur d'attirer l'attention. Il leva la main, sentant qu'elle allait l'interrompre. Je sais que toi non plus, mais il faut absolument que je reste dans l'ombre. Seul le conseil d'administration devra connaître mon identité, et c'est donc toi qui seras mon interface avec les autres, tu comprends ? Mai hocha la tête. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Nouveau hochement de tête. Merci. Dit-il, mais Bô-san intervint.

_ Ça peut être dangereux, Naru. Le prévint-il sérieux. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Mai reste seule face à tous ces gens. Et si elle se fait attaquer ? Demanda-t-il en bâillonnant Mai qui voulait entrer dans la discussion.

_ Elle ne sera pas seule. Nous sommes tous là. Le calma Naru. Te connaissant, tu ne seras jamais bien loin. Et au pire, Lin et moi non plus.

_ Bon dans ce cas… » Lâcha Bô-san, en même temps qu'il libérait Mai qui lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes en guise de représailles. Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers Naru qui l'ignora, sans tenir compte des petits rires qui se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de l'allée.

« _ C'est la dernière fois que vous discutez de moi, sans que je donne mon avis, c'est compris ? Sinon, toi, Bô-san, tu iras te chercher un appartement et toi, Shibuya Kazuya, avion, usine, fantômes, dame blanche ou pas, je m'en vais et tu pourras aller te faire frire un œuf ! » Explosa Mai, pendant que Bô-san se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« _ Mai, on dit se faire cuire un œuf, pas se faire frire un œuf !

_ La ferme ! » Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le hublot pour regarder les nuages et se calmer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa doucement dans le sommeil, se servant à présent de l'épaule de Bô-san comme oreiller.

_T_T'_

Naru, qui avait mis ses lunettes de soleil entretemps, continua de feindre la lecture jusqu'à qu'il entende de légers ronflements devant lui. Quand il leva les yeux ce fut pour comprendre que Mai et Bô-san s'étaient endormis tête bêche(3), et que c'était Bô-san qui ronflait. Il les regarda un long moment, et savoura ce moment de tranquillité avant d'entendre un murmure venant de droite.

« _ Je les adore tous les deux. Mais je les préfère endormis. » Disait Matsuzaki-san à Hara-san, John et Yasuhara-kun qui hochèrent simplement la tête.

Naru ramena son regard sur Mai, et la regarda dormir pendant tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

(1): Molletonnées: Parce que Bô-san porte des chaussettes.

(2): Oohashi-san est l'intermédiaire de l'ancien premier ministre qui a embauché Naru et son équipe lors de l'enquête « Labyrinthe de sang ».

(3): La tête de l'un sur la tête de l'autre.

**NdlA :** Pour ce chapitre, j'ai trop rigolé quand j'ai écrit la première scène entre Mai et Bô-san.


	5. Cruelle désillusion

**Disclaimer **_: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire_**.**

**NdlA **: Pour ce qui va suivre, je tiens à lever un doute : J'aime bien Masako. C'est juste son caractère de sainte-nitouche qui m'horripile. Mais j'essaie d'être gentille avec elle. Ce chapitre est pour l'instant, celui que j'ai écrit que j'aime le moins. Mais bon, Bref.

Encore un grand merci aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir (et je n'en ai jamais eu autant !) !

Donc, merci encore et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Cruelle désillusion**

Ce fut un froid mordant qui accueillit les membres de la SPR quand ils descendirent de l'avion.

Mai qui se trouvait juste derrière Naru leva les yeux au ciel en plissant les yeux pour se protéger de la vive luminosité. La vision des flocons de neige soulevés par le vent lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux de son enfance avec ses parents, des souvenirs d'elle courant de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes, poursuivie par son père qui riait aux éclats.

Ils lui rappelaient aussi une enquête qu'ils avaient menée un jour de veille de Noël, dans une église. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette enquête, Mai avait toujours un pincement au cœur, en ressentant rétrospectivement la tristesse qu'avait éprouvé l'esprit du petit Kenji.

Qui avait attendu son père, même par-delà la mort, des années plus tard.

Au terme de leurs enquête, la SPR avait retrouvé ses restes et Mai aimait à penser que ce faisant, ils lui avaient apporté la paix en les réunissant dans un monde meilleur.

Elle soupira lourdement, mais bientôt, un sourire effleura ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux, appréciant l'air vif qui lui caressait le visage.

Naru qui conversait avec Masako et Lin, à côté du fourgon, avait jeté un coup d'œil curieux vers Mai quand il l'avait entendu soupirer. Mais celle-ci était maintenant en train de sourire les yeux fermés. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, en la voyant à présent pensive et s'apprêtait à lui demandait à quoi elle pensait quand Bô-san apparut derrière elle en lui entoura les épaules de son bras en souriant.

Naru se détourna vivement, pour répondre à Hara-san. Ils devaient attendre Loraki-san qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Sur ces entrefaites, débarqua un bus neuf places aux couleurs de la compagnie à laquelle il appartenait. Le fameux Loraki-san précédemment cité en descendit, emmitouflé dans une veste jaune fluo donc la couleur agressa les yeux de Naru. Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, les autres se regroupèrent dans le dos de Naru.

« _ Bonjour et bienvenu à Yokohuna ! Je me présente, je suis Loraki Mukana, l'assistant de Matsuiko-san.

_ Bonjour, merci. Je me présente, Shibuya Kazuya et voici mon équipe : Taniyama Mai et Koujo Lin, mes deux assistants. Hara-san, médium. Takigawa-san, Moine. Brown-san, prêtre et Yasuhara détective. Présenta Naru tour à tour en les montrant, pour que l'homme puisse mettre un nom sur les visages.

_ Enchanté. Lui répondit l'assistant en semblant les dénombrer. Il me semblait que vous m'aviez envoyé des demandes d'autorisations d'accès pour huit personnes ?

_ C'est exact. Le huitième membre est encore à bord, mais est trop frileuse pour descendre de l'appareil. Expliqua Naru.

_ Ah. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tarder car, il faut que nous partions au plus vite. Il serait fâcheux que nous soyons en retard sur l'horaire. Dit le vieil homme en regardant ostensiblement sa montre. Matsuiko-sama est un homme très occupé, voyez-vous.

_ Nous comprenons. Avant de nous mettre en route, je voudrais confirmer avec vous que notre fourgonnette et notre matériel ne rencontrera pas de problème pour entrer et ressortir du site. Il m'avait semblé comprendre que les normes de sécurité étaient drastiques chez vous.

_ Cela va sans dire, Shibuya-san. Tout a été réglé. Il suffira juste que votre camionnette soit inspectée par un de nos agents à l'arrivée et au départ. La liste de votre matériel que vous nous avez envoyé servira à cet effet.

_ Bien. Naru se tourna ensuite vers son équipe pour leurs donner le signal du départ, mais Mai lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire avec Ayako. Ce fut Bô-san qui lui répondit.

_ Elle n'aura qu'à monter avec Lin-san. Comme l'a dit Loraki-san, il serait malpoli de faire attendre notre client. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mai réfléchit quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira et elle hocha la tête. Ainsi fut fait et tous les autres s'entassèrent dans le minibus de Loraki-san.

Naru hésitait entre sourire narquoisement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et dévisager Lin pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Manifestement pas grand-chose, d'après son expression placide.

Naru hocha la tête à son intention et grimpa dans le bus avec Hara-san, Mai, John et Yasuhara-kun. Bô-san s'assit devant pour discuter avec leur chauffeur pendant que celui-ci faisait demi-tour.

_T_T'_

Matsuzaki Ayako vérifia une dernière fois que ces oreilles étaient bien couvertes avant de sortir de l'avion. Elle pestait intérieurement après Naru et son euphémisme quand il avait dit qu'il « faisait un peu froid où nous allons ». Franchement, il faudrait que quelqu'un explique à ce foutu gosse la différence entre 'un peu froid' et un blizzard, bon sang !

L'esprit occupé par ses récriminations, elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait que Lin-san qui l'attendait, debout à côté de la camionnette. Les flocons de neige parsemant sa chevelure d'ébène. Elle pataugea vers lui et lui demanda où étaient passés les autres.

« _ Naru et les autres ont pris le car. Vous étiez en retard et le client est pressé. Le moine a proposé que vous rentriez avec moi, plutôt que de vous attendre et mettre tout le monde en retard. » Expliqua le chinois à une Ayako gênée, avant de prendre le volant.

' Ce fichu moine ne perds rien pour attendre ! Quand je vais l'attraper, je vais lui faire avaler ses ailes de chérubin à la noix et son arc de pacotille !'

Elle fit le tour du fourgon en grommelant et grimpa dans le véhicule. Elle constata avec plaisir que Lin-san avait mis le chauffage en l'attendant, et se dit in petto que c'était un homme très prévenant, bien que pas bavard pour deux sous.

Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux montés depuis quelques minutes, ils n'avaient toujours pas démarrés. Ayako s'en étonna.

« _ Un problème, Lin-san ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Hum, non. Pas vraiment. Lui répondit le brun.

_ Dites-moi. Proposa la mikko.

_...

_ Allez, dites-moi ! Je ne mords pas vous savez. Insista la rousse, bien qu'en son for intérieur, elle doutait de ses propres paroles.

_ … Est-ce que vous avez mis du parfum ? »

Matsuzaki Ayako tomba des nues.

' Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type ?'

Puis elle réfléchit. Non. Elle n'avait pas mis de parfum. Ce matin-là, elle avait été tellement énervée à cause de Mai et Bô, elle avait oublié d'en mettre. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Peut-être le shampoing de Mai incommodait le nez du chinois ? Si c'était ça, elle allait tuer la jeune fille.

« _ Euh…non, je n'ai pas mis de parfum. Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous l'audace de me dire que je sens mauvais ? Le défia-t-elle, regrettant de ne pouvoir le frapper comme elle le faisait avec Bô-san.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Se récriât-il. Le fait est que je ne l'avais jamais senti auparavant. Et non, vous ne puez pas, je vous rassure. Vous sentez même… comment dire… Bon. » Lâcha-t-il d'un air bourru, avant de démarrer et se concentrer sur la route.

Ayako, elle, sourit d'un air victorieux à sa vitre et s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage enneigé. Elle frissonnait de temps à autres en voyant des ouvriers occupés à travailler sur les bas-côtés de la route recouverte de poudreuse. Bientôt, elle se surprit à piquer du nez et s'en excusa auprès de Lin-san, en bâillant.

« _ Désolée. Mai et Bô-san était très en forme ce matin, et ils m'ont réveillés aux aurores.

_ Pas de problème. J'ai l'habitude. Naru n'est pas quelqu'un de très causant.

_ C'est vrai que vu comme ça… Admit Ayako.

_ Dormez. Nous en avons encore pour un moment. » Lui conseilla Lin.

_T_T'_

Lin stoppa la fourgonnette devant un amas de conteneurs assemblés comme un jeu de tétris dont le joueur ne serait vraiment pas doué.

Les alentours de ces bureaux étaient pourtant bien entretenus, et on avait manifestement essayé de rendre le lieu accueillant, ce qui était réussi. Des arbres endémiques poussaient dans des massifs soigneusement entretenus. Et malgré le fait qu'ils soient plutôt nus pour le moment, ils devaient être magnifiques à voir en été.

Ces arbres bordaient une allée goudronnée qui donnait sur une grande entrée couverte qui formait ainsi une véranda.

Malheureusement, il avait dû pleuvoir il y avait peu, car l'allée était maintenant recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace.

Ayako inspecta le sol avec méfiance, car elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aidée sur la glace. Apparemment, Lin n'avait pas ce handicap, car il s'engagea sans hésiter sur l'allée, alors qu'Ayako en était encore à calculer l'itinéraire le moins dangereux pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

Agacée de voir qu'il avait pris une bonne avance, elle se décida et se lançât sur la glace.

Les premiers pas furent laborieux, mais elle commença à rapidement à prendre confiance, et fit des pas de plus en plus grands, faisant comme si elle marchait sur un sol banal.

Mal lui en prit car ce qui devait arriver arriva: elle dérapa. Portée par son élan, elle fit un tour sur elle-même tellement rapidement qu'elle ressembla brièvement aux yeux de Lin à une toupie rouge devenue folle.

Celui-ci eut pitié d'elle et tendit le bras sur sa trajectoire pour la rattraper par le bras. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut entraîné par celle-ci et glissa lui-même sur la glace.

Tournoyant avec Matsuzaki-san.

Lin aurait pu apprécier s'il n'avait pas été obligé de gérer son équilibre et celui de la jeune femme en même temps.

Ayako, elle n'avait plus du tout en tête la glace qu'elle haïssait tant. Non. Elle était dans les bras de Lin-san et ils tournoyaient tous les deux sur la glace, les yeux dans les yeux, environnés de montagnes enneigées et de flocons de neige virevoltants.

Doucement, ils perdirent de la vitesse pour finalement complètement s'arrêter au bord de l'allée.

Matsuzaki-san ne croyait pas à sa chance et n'osait détourner le regard pour voir si d'autres personnes les voyaient. Lin-san quant à lui se disait que la couleur de cheveux de Matsuzaki-san lui seyait à merveille et ressenti le désir incontrôlable d'en tester la texture, ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir.

Une mèche de ses cheveux emprisonnée entre les doigts de Lin-san, Ayako avait du mal à respirer. Mais elle arrêta purement et simplement quand la main de Lin-san lâcha ses cheveux pour glisser sur sa joue.

Une brise vint jouer avec les cheveux de Lin-san qui était maintenant si proche d'Ayako que les cheveux de sa frange lui chatouillaient la joue. Elle frémit d'anticipation.

Lentement, comme pour lui laisser le choix, il approcha son visage du sien, qu'elle avait levé inconsciemment vers lui. Elle senti son souffle sur ses lèvres et se fit violence pour ne pas précipiter les choses.

Enfin, il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser papillon, tellement léger qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'avoir imaginé. Mais après une infime hésitation il s'empara franchement de ses lèvres qu'elle ne lui refusa absolument pas. Encouragé par le soupir que la dame avait poussé, Lin inclina la tête et approfondit le baiser. Il l'embrassait maintenant à pleine bouche, faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la prêtresse qui frôlait à présent la crise cardiaque.

Sa langue rencontra la sienne, et lui fit la cour tantôt timidement, tantôt fougueusement. Cour qui était grandement appréciée aux sons des gémissements qu'ils poussaient tous les deux. Ils se séparèrent brièvement pour reprendre leurs souffles avant de reprendre où ils en étaient restés. Lin-san explorait avidement la bouche de la prêtresse qui n'était pas en reste. Celle-ci se serra contre le corps de son compagnon, faisant augmenter la pression et la chaleur entre eux. Un blizzard se serrait levé qu'ils l'auraient fait fondre. Ils se séparèrent encore une fois, et se dévisagèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois.

« _ Lin-san... Commença Ayako, mais Lin l'interrompit.

_ Lin.

_ Lin, alors. Est-ce que cela peut rester entre nous? Demanda timidement la mikko, ce qui contrastait avec son caractère fonceur habituel.

_ Oui. Cela vaut mieux pour le moment. Admit-il.

_ Est-ce que je peux toujours t'appeler Lin? Questionna néanmoins la rousse.

_ Bien sûr, mais je préfèrerais que tu ne le fasses pas quand Naru est dans les parages.

_ Je peux le comprendre... »

« _ Matsuzaki-san, j'ai besoin de votre aide, pourriez-vous…

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez, Lin. Le coupa la femme aux cheveux auburn.

_... m'aider à décharger le fourgon ? »

Matsuzaki Ayako se réveilla brutalement, avec un bruit de disque quarante-cinq tours rayé dans les oreilles, et prit conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Pour la réveiller, Lin avait ouvert sa portière, d'où le vent froid sur son visage. Il était à présent en train de lui parler à l'arrière du véhicule.

' Fais chier !'

_T_T'_

Koujo Lin était surpris par Matsuzaki-san, car sa passagère cachait décidément bien son jeu.

Derrière son attitude soignée de prêtresse tirée à quatre épingles, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait porter à elle seule trois écrans.

Et elle n'avait visiblement aucun problème à les porter. Non. Elle avait plutôt l'air… dans une colère noire.

Mais pourquoi, il ne saurait le dire. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais rien compris ni aux femmes, ni aux hommes de foi. Alors, une prêtresse…

Il se dirigea vers elle, pour lui proposer son aide, mais le regard qu'elle lui adressa derrière les écrans le fit se raviser.

« _ C'est bon. Ouvrez-moi plutôt la porte et dites-moi où poser tout ça. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Sachant reconnaître une cause perdue quand il en voyait une, Lin lui tint la porte ouverte et lui ouvrit le chemin, se repérant grâce aux indications que lui avait envoyé Naru par texto. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la pièce qui leurs avait été allouée.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion, les personnes présentes, soient Bô-san, John-san, Yasuhara-kun et Hara-san, se retournèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux devant le spectacle de la mikko imitant Hercule.

Bô-san essaya de décharger Matsuzaki-san de son fardeau, et celle-ci l'envoya paître. Hara-san fronçait les sourcils à l'intention de Lin, le croyant coupable machisme à l'égard de la mikko, qui l'indifférait en temps normal. John-san et Yasuhara-san, eux, prirent le chemin du camion, pour terminer de le décharger sans un mot.

Ayant déposé le matériel sur une table, Matsuzaki-san se prépara à retourner au camion, mais Bô-san s'interposa encore une fois et la mikko soupira.

« _ Laisses moi passer. J'ai besoin de me défouler, et mieux vaut que ce soit en portant le matériel que sur toi, crois-moi. » Et elle sortit en lui passant sous le bras.

Lin prit sur lui de ne pas répondre ni aux questions de Bô-san, ni à celles, silencieuses, de Hara-san. Il s'assit à un bureau et entreprit de se connecter à internet.

_T_T'_

Un quart d'heure et divers grincements de dents plus tard, Naru et Mai furent de retour à la base mené par Loraki-san et accompagnés par un jeune homme, plutôt mignon, bien bâti et souriant. Celui-ci discutait activement avec Mai, sous l'œil suspicieux de Bô-san.

Lin lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis retourna à ses E-mail sans plus s'en préoccuper, mais nota néanmoins la micro-expression (1) agacée qu'avait affichée le visage de Naru derrière son fichier.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte et aurait mis ça sur le compte de son imagination, mais pas Lin. Son regard s'attarda sur Naru, qui croisa bientôt son regard. Interrogatif, celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Lin quant à lui, haussa les épaules et détourna le regard en secouant imperceptiblement la tête.

Naru choisit ce moment pour interroger Loraki-san, Lin prenant des notes, et Mai qui tendait l'oreille. Loraki-san répondait franchement aux questions, et Naru sentait qu'il ne lui apprendrait pas plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Bô-san et les autres écoutait aussi attentivement les réponses du dirigeant, mais eux non plus ne paraissaient pas suspicieux à son égard.

« _ Pourriez-vous nous fournir les relevés géologiques de cette usine, Loraki-san ?

_ C'est-à-dire que c'est embarrassant. Les relevés géologiques qui ont été fait pour la construction de l'usine ont été effectués par une entreprise gouvernementale. Ils ont donc été conservés dans les archives qui se trouvent dans la ville d'Aomori. Hélas le bâtiment est parti en fumée il y a six ans. Se justifia Loraki-san.

_ N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen d'avoir ces relevés ? Demanda Naru.

_ Hélas, non. Mais par chance, nous avons une très bonne équipe de géologues qui travaillent pour nous. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons les mettre à contribution, si vous avez un besoin impératif de ces relevés. Répondit leur guide.

_ En fait, la consultation des relevés du terrain sur le lequel nous opérons fais partie des possibilités que nous avons à exclure en premier. Même si vous avez eu personnellement affaire à des revenants, comme vous le dites, je préfèrerais pouvoir éliminer cette hypothèse, et ce, pour ma seule tranquillité d'esprit. Exposa Naru, sous l'œil médusé de son équipe.

_ Bien. Il en sera fait ainsi. Conclut le directeur adjoint.

_ Merci. Autre chose, Loraki-san, est-ce qu'il serait-il possible que John puisse discuter avec l'aumônier de l'usine ?

_ Hein ? Il y a un aumônier ici ? L'interrompit Mai. Ce fut Loraki-san qui se chargea de lui donner une réponse.

_ Oui. Nous sommes loin de tout, ici. Et le travail étant dangereux, la plupart de nos salariés sont pratiquants de quelque chose. Les catholiques sont les plus nombreux, nous avons donc fait construire une petite chapelle pas loin de cette salle et un aumônier y vit grâce aux dons de l'entreprise et de ses ouailles. S'expliqua-t-il à une Mai impressionnée, avant de poursuivre, après en avoir demandé l'autorisation tacite à Naru.

_ Euh. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, mais tous ceux et celles qui doivent se déplacer dans l'usine et la mine sont obligés de porter un uniforme. Dit le vieil homme d'une petite voix. C'est pour garantir votre sécurité, et vous faciliter les contacts avec nos employés qui ont tendance à être un peu sauvages avec les étrangers. S'excusa-t-il.

Naru se doutait que Matsuzaki-san serait la première à renâcler à cette idée, suivie par Hara-san. Mais il pouvait compter sur Mai sur ce coup-là. Aussi, fut-il soulagé quand Mai s'écria tout haut qu'elle adorerait essayer un de leurs uniformes, coupant en même temps l'herbe sous les pieds d'Hara-san et Matsuzaki-san.

C'est avec un sourire ravi que Loraki-san sortit quelques instants pour revenir chargé desdits uniformes, à la taille de chacun.

Ayako regardait avec horreur la chemise jaune, alors que Hara-san faisait à peu près la même tête. Seule Mai avait l'air contente.

Il introduisit ensuite dans la pièce un de ses collègues, le jeune homme qui était arrivé avec Mai, avant de prendre congés.

L'atmosphère se fit tout de suite plus fraiche dans la salle de réunion.

-0-

Avisant que toute l'équipe était réunie, Naru prit la parole pour leurs donner leurs assignations.

« _ Très bien. Comme tout le monde est là, nous n'allons pas plus tergiverser. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il y a eu divers incidents, accidents, apparitions et autres. Je vais donc vous diviser en équipes et vous assigner un champ de recherche. Le but étant de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles afin de savoir vers quoi nous allons. »

Les équipiers de la SPR acquiescèrent.

« _ Comme il est assez tard, nous allons commencer les investigations ici-même. Nous nous déplaceront demain. De toute manière, Lin doit encore se connecter au réseau de sécurité de l'entreprise pour avoir un œil partout et nous devons récupérer nos chambres. Dit Naru en adressant un regard à Lin qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Naru invita le nouveau venu, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, à se mettre en avant.

_ Je vous présente Yokimura Tadashi, ce sera notre guide pour la mine à ciel ouvert qui se trouve sur les versants nord et ouest de l'exploitation. Une de ses collègues devrait arriver sous peu. Elle s'appelle Helena Kurtz et sera notre guide sur l'usine en elle-même et sur le port, d'où part la production de cette usine. Pour le moment elle est retenue par ses obligations, mais elle devrait ne plus tarder, si on en croit Loraki-san » Expliqua-t-il, tandis que Yokimura-san s'inclinait devant chacun d'eux avec respect.

« _ Yasuhara-kun.

_ Présent ! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

_ Tu resteras ici, et compulseras les dossiers traitant des incidents et accidents qui sont survenus ces dix dernières années sur le site de l'usine et dans les environs. Lin te donnera un coup de main. Enonça Naru en consultant ses notes.

_ Compris !

_ Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san.

_ Oui. Répondirent-elle en même temps, avant que Masako se détourne, hautaine.

_ Demain, je voudrais que vous alliez avec Yokimura-san sur la mine. Il vous conduira sur les lieux où se produisent le plus souvent les apparitions. Hara-san, essayes de savoir à quels genre d'esprits nous avons affaire, si c'est bien des esprits. Matsuzaki-san, comme d'habitude faites des exorcismes, lorsque c'est possible. »

Masako hocha simplement la tête, tandis qu'Ayako répondit avec son habituel « OK ».

« _ John-san et moi allons faire le tour des communauté vivant sur les terres avoisinantes. John pourra ainsi discuter de vive voix avec les pasteurs et Pères du coin ainsi qu'avec l'aumônier de l'usine. Annonça-t-il.

_ Et nous, on fait quoi ? Demanda ensuite Mai à Naru, en se montrant, elle et Bô-san.

_ Tous les deux, vous attendrez Kurtz-san ici et commencerez les recherches avec Lin et Yasuhara-kun. Quand elle sera là, je veux que vous alliez sur les lieux de l'accident. Filmez et prenez autant de photos que possible. Questionnez le maximum de gens sans pour autant laisser penser que vous êtes autre chose que des nouveaux employés à qui on fait visiter l'usine. Répondit Naru en regardant ses deux derniers camarades.

Mai se doutait que Naru voulait qu'ils aillent voir les lieux de l'accident pour prendre l'atmosphère de l'endroit. Sûrement voulait-il aussi savoir si Mai ressentait quelque chose d'autres, après avoir vu ces choses bizarres à la télévision. Elle hocha la tête et fit un salut militaire à Naru, aussitôt imitée par Bô-san.

_ Roger ! » S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

_T_T'_

Hara-san avait été la première à aller se changer. Etant très pudique, elle avait exigé que les deux autres filles attendent à la base qu'elle soit sortie, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de déclencher les habituelles chamailleries de filles auxquels même Bô-san ne voulait pas être mêlé.

La medium prenait apparemment son temps qui qui faisait enrager Ayako.

« _Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'aide ? S'interrogea Mai, alors que Matsuzaki-san répliquait, avec espoir.

_ Ou peut-être s'est-elle étranglée avec son kimono… »

Hara-san entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion qui aurait pu faire penser qu'elle avait entendu Matsuzaki-san. Et ce fut ce masque neutre qui incita Mai à se taire. Mais malheureusement pas Bô-san qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

« _ Hoy, Masako-chan. Vue comme ça, tu aurais fait un très joli garçon ! » La félicita-t-il, en pensant lui faire plaisir. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Pressentant la tempête, Mai embarqua Matsuzaki-san avec elle, avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de balancer une remarque qui n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Le pantalon et la chemise de Masako, couplés avec les chaussures de sécurité mettait l'accent sur sa petite taille. Le fait qu'elle porte son carré avec ses cheveux bruns renforçait l'illusion de se voir un petit garçon. Les couleurs de l'uniforme aussi étaient un sacrilège aux yeux de la medium qui le fit comprendre en fusillant Bô-san du regard.

Celui-ci se tint coi par la suite. Naru quand à lui, pensait la même chose que Bô-san, mais lui, il réfléchissait avant de parler et s'en félicita par la suite, car lorsque Mai et Matsuzaki-san repassèrent la porte en uniforme, Naru n'aurait pas pu dire un seul mot même si sa vie en dépendait...

_T_T'_

« _ Franchement, cette Masako, j'ai du mal à la supporter, avec ses airs de grandes dame, là ! » Râlait Ayako qui se changeait dans une cabine de douche en se cognant aux parois toutes les deux secondes.

Mai qui comprenait les sentiments de son amie rit dans la cabine voisine.

« _ Mah, tu sais, elle est pas si méchante que tu le crois. C'est juste qu'elle a son petit caractère. Tempéra-t-elle, et elle sourit en entendant la mikko cracher comme un chat en colère.

A propos de caractère… Commença Mai.

_ Hum ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous a valu un aperçu du tiens de mauvais caractère ? Demanda Mai. Quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai bien vu que tu étais énervée. C'est à cause de Bô-san ?

_ Ah, celui-là et ses idées à deux balles…Non, ce n'est pas lui, enfin, ce n'est pas _entièrement_ sa faute, je dirais.

_ Ah ? Et à qui la faute alors ? Hum…si ce n'est Bô-san, alors se devait être Lin-san ! Alors, raconte !

_ Nah… Rien à dire, si ce n'est que je suis une idiote, que jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi banalement sentimentale…

_ Bon, tu vas me laisser poireauter encore longtemps ? S'impatienta Mai.

_ Ben, ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais. Pendant le trajet avec Lin-san…

_ Hum hum.

_ … je me suis endormie

_ Ahh. Je croyais que ça aurais été plus intéressant.

_ … et j'ai rêvé que lui et moi on s'embrassait.

_ ARGH ! Et après ?

_ Je me suis réveillée quand il m'a demandé de l'aider à décharger le camion…. Termina piteusement la mikko alors que Mai explosait de rire en sortant de sa cabine.

_ Ma pauvre. Je comprends ta mauvaise humeur. Mais c'est pas grave ! La consola-t-elle. Ce n'est que partie remise !

_ Humph. Répondit la mikko en se tournant vers Mai. Elle la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

_ Quoi ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Mai.

_ Tu… ça te va super bien ce truc ! Bien mieux qu'à moi ou Masako, en tout cas ! s'exclama Ayako un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'en connais un qui va se mettre en travers de la porte pour ne pas que tu sortes de la base ! Ri-t-elle.

_ Mais non, Bô-san ne fera rien. Assura Mai.

_ Je ne te parlais pas de lui, mais de Naru, idiote !

_ Ah, lui ? Il ne voit même pas que Masako lui fait les yeux doux depuis deux ans, alors je ne pense pas qu'il voit quoique ce soit, sur moi. Ne dis pas des choses stupides, s'il te plait. » La sermonna la jeune fille en sortant des toilettes pour rejoindre la base.

Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la base, Bô-san poussa un sifflement admiratif, tandis qu'Ayako prenait la pose. Naru, lui regardait Mai.

Le pantalon de la tenue moulait ses cuisses, et tombait souplement sur ses pieds chaussés de chaussures de sécurité montantes marrons. La chemises jaune poussin, ajustée mettait en valeur les cheveux de Mai. Elle faisait aussi ressortir sa poitrine haut-perchée, ornée des deux poches de la chemise où elle avait déjà mis un calepin et des stylos.

Les bandes réfléchissantes, au genou droit, aux coudes et à la taille, lui faisait une taille de guêpes et semblait très classe sur elle et Matsuzaki-san.

Mais c'était surtout l'attitude de Mai qui mettait l'uniforme en valeur. Elle était rieuse et souriante, Naru avait du mal à détacher ses yeux d'elle et la dévisageait, encore surpris comme un cerf pris dans des phares.

' Je suis foutu !'

_T_T'_

Mai tourna la tête et vit Naru la dévisager comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il continua de la dévisager de son regard insondable, puis lança laconiquement.

« _ Je ne sais pas. Tu portes du quarante-deux, Mai. Aurais-tu pris du poids ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Bô-san saisissait Mai au vol.

_ LÂCHES-MOI. BÔ-CHAN. JE VAIS LUI PETER LA …! »

* * *

(1) Merci à la série « Lie to me » ! Et vive le Dr Litteman.

**NdlA :** Pour ce chapitre, ma scène préférée est bien entendu celle du rêve d'Ayako. Je me suis marée toute seule dans ma chambre pendant que j'écrivais.


	6. Pardon Ou pas

_**Disclaimer **__: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire_.

**NdlA :** Ce chapitre ne me donnait pas vraiment envie. mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pardon… Ou pas.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mai était de retour dans la base de la SPR. Pour se calmer, elle avait été faire un tour dans les couloirs de la société Yokohuna, et si elle avait surpris quelques-uns des employés en parlant toute seule ce fut surtout son langage fleuri qu'ils retinrent. Ayant finalement réussi à se calmer, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et retourna à la base, non sans penser que son ex-patron était vraiment un connard.

Quand elle pénétra dans la base, tout le monde leva les yeux à son approche.

Mai leurs fit un sourire. Un sourire un petit peu crispé au début, mais qui devint beaucoup plus sincère quand elle constata que l'autre n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle prépara ensuite une de ses fameuses théières de thé et servit toutes les personnes présentes.

Tout le monde servi, Mai allât chercher son sac, posé à côté de l'entrée et revint avec pour s'assoir à une petite table collée au mur qu'occupait Osamu-kun. Celui-ci lui faisait face et il lui sourit en la voyant s'assoir à sa table.

« _ Merci de me donner un coup de main, Taniyama-san. Lui dit-il.

_ Pas de problème. J'ai même pensé à emmener du matériel. » Lui répondit Mai en lui montrant sa trousse et un organiser book qu'elle trainait partout avec elle depuis quelques temps.

Après avoir récupéré une autre petite table qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, elle la colla perpendiculairement à la leurs à son côté, pour pouvoir installer son ordinateur qu'elle alluma sans attendre.

Elle ouvrit son cahier et relut rapidement ses précédentes notes, avant de détacher lesdites feuilles et de les classer dans les intercalaires qui se trouvaient à la fin. Osamu-kun la regarda faire les yeux ronds.

« _ Euh, Mai-san. Pourquoi un portable ? Lin-san en a déjà à profusion. » Demanda l'ancien étudiant, tandis que le Lin-san précédemment cité entrait seul dans la pièce et tournait la tête dans leurs direction. Osamu-kun parlait des innombrables écrans auxquels faisait face Lin-san. Mai qui était en train de prendre son thé le regarda par-dessus sa tasse.

« _ Pour écouter de la musique, mon lecteur est mort. Fit-elle en montrant l'appareil à présent branché sur un port USB. De plus, Lin-san est occupé à se connecter aux caméras de sécurité de l'usine. Si Narcisse n'a pas changé ses méthodes de travail, il va surement lui demander de trouver quelles caméras nous seront utiles, c'est-à-dire lesquelles donnent sur les lieux où se sont déroulés les incidents, ce qui ne sera pas une mince à faire. Expliqua Mai en levant sa tasse en l'honneur de Lin, qui se détourna pour cacher un mini-sourire amusé. Quant à nous, étant donné que nous commençons nos recherches, nous pouvons utiliser ma connexion personnelle pour rechercher des informations sur internet et demander à Loraki-san un accès aux fichiers de l'entreprise dont nous aurons besoin. » Termina-t-elle, en observant à présent son écran pour taper son mot de passe personnel et lancer la connexion internet.

Osamu-kun et les autres l'observait, étonnés. Sans s'en préoccuper, elle saisit les cartons qui trônaient sur la table de Lin-san, en fit une pile qu'elle transposa sur leur table de travail, avant de lever les yeux sur Osamu-kun.

« _ Un problème ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, toujours ébahi, tandis qu'elle saisissait le premier carton et en sortait une pile de dossiers qu'elle posa laborieusement sur le plan de travail.

« _ Je propose que l'on prenne connaissance des incidents répertoriés dans ces cartons. D'après ce que j'ai retenu de la conversation de Loraki-san et Tu-Sais-Qui, ces cartons contiennent tous les incidents qui se sont produits ici depuis approximativement six ans. Les étranges, et les « normaux ». Il faut déjà faire le tri de ça, je pense. Ensuite, nous étudierons les cas restants et les mettons en commun pour pouvoir avoir un début de chronologie » Expliqua Mai à Yasuhara-kun.

Bô-san regardait Mai avec une fierté toute paternelle, tandis qu'Ayako et John souriait simplement. Masako regardait la scène avec détachement, s'efforçant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était tout de même un petit peu impressionnée. Lin-san lui, ne faisait qu'écouter, mais il était soulagé que Mai prenne cette initiative car elle avait vu juste : Pour trouver les caméras avec de bons angles sur cette usine énorme il allait devoir fournir des efforts titanesques.

« _ Compris, patron ! La taquina-t-il. Mais si je peux me permettre… » Hésita-t-il. Mai l'encouragea à poursuivre, ses grands yeux candides braqués sur lui.

« _ _Narcisse_ ? Questionna-t-il pour avoir plus d'informations.

_ Bah. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je cherchais un adjectif qualificatif pour son arrogance. D'où Naru. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, tandis que Matsuzaki-san, Bô-san et John sentaient le haut de leurs visages bleuir.

' _C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais posé la question_…'

Masako-san, elle, avait une veine palpitante sur la tempe. Mai lui tira la langue, ce qui énerva encore plus la medium qui préféra ne pas relever et détourna la tête, hautaine. Osamu-kun, lui réfléchissait en regardant le plafond, l'index sur la joue, puis hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Mai.

« _ _Tu-Sais-Qui_ ? Fan d'Harry Potter ?

_ Ha ! Ben non, en fait si, mais non. Mai fit une mimique. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de prononcer son nom, c'est tout. Mais même si Harry Potter est génial, je trouve que c'est exagérer que de comparer mon ex-boss à Voldemort. Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? »Répondit Mai en prenant un dossier et en l'ouvrant en grand devant elle. Elle saisit ensuite son calepin pour le mettre à portée de main et s'absorba dans sa lecture, son casque sur les oreilles. Le sujet clos, Osamu-kun haussa les épaules et fit de même, un sourire aux lèvres.

Yokimura-kun demanda à Mai et Osamu s'il pouvait donner un coup de main en attendant, proposition qui fut acceptée par Osamu-kun puisque Mai n'entendait rien. Le jeune homme prit un carton et s'installa à une autre table, bientôt rejoint par John et Bô-san. Ayako, elle se tourna vers Masako.

« _ Dis, Masako. Est-ce que tu as ressenti la présence d'esprit en venant ? Lui demanda la mikko.

_ J'en ai senti quelques-uns. Mais je ne peux pas dire que quel types ils sont précisément. On dirait qu'ils se cachent. Dès que j'arrive à en sentir un, il se dérobe. Peut-être ça ira mieux une fois sortie de ce bureau… Je crois qu'ils préfèrent se manifester en présence de personnes intelligentes. » Lui répondit Masako, la bouche toujours cachée par la manche de son kimono.

Connaissant le caractère sanguin de la prêtresse, Lin-san qui était le plus proche, sentait la dispute arriver. Il jeta un rapide regard à Taniyama-san qui n'avait, bien évidemment rien vu : absorbée dans sa lecture, elle secouait la tête, surement en cadence avec la musique qu'elle écoutait. Il regarda avec espoir Bô-san et John, mais ceux-ci avaient l'air d'être passionnés par la discussion qu'ils avaient avec Yokimura-san. Lin fit la grimace quand la voix de Matsuzaki-san monta d'une octave.

« _ Parce que bien sûr, tu penses être la seule à être intelligente, ici ? » dit Matsuzaki-san, mimant son interlocutrice en cachant sa bouche avec ses doigts. « Pour une medium, je trouve que tu manques cruellement de clairvoyance… »

' _Naru ! Reviens vite, pour l'amour du ciel_ _!_' Pensa Lin.

« _ … Dit celle qui n'arrive jamais à exorciser quoi que ce soit… » Assena Masako qui commençait, chose étonnante, à s'échauffer. A ce stade, Matsuzaki-san avait elle aussi une veine sur la tempe.

« _ Toi, TU…. » Commença Ayako rouge de colère quand quelqu'un lui colla un cahier relié noir, presque sur le nez, occupant ainsi tout le champ de vision de la rousse.

' QUI?' Pensa la prêtresse avant de saisir rageusement le bras qui tenait le cahier. Le propriétaire de ce bras allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ Matsuzaki-san, pourriez-vous me lire les notes de Naru et me dire les zones où se sont produits les incidents, s'il vous plait ? J'ai du mal à faire les deux choses en même temps : L'écriture de Naru est difficile à déchiffrer » Demanda Lin-san à une Ayako coite et rouge, mais plus de colère. Elle acquiesça, en lâchant mollement le bras de Lin-san qu'elle tenait.

Hara-san, elle s'en était allée devant la fenêtre pour regarder pensivement l'usine, alors qu'en son for intérieur, elle se fustigeait d'être tombée si facilement dans le piège de la rousse, alors que c'était elle-même qui avait commencé.

_T_T'_

« _ Lin-san : le démineur ! » Murmura Bô-san à l'intention de John qui souriait avec son air bon enfant habituel, tout comme Yokimura-san. Celui-ci devait avoir une femme dans sa vie, puisque qu'il renchérit.

« _ C'est un homme courageux. C'est bien le genre de chose que je ne me risquerais jamais à faire ! » Dit-il, tandis que les deux autres hochaient frénétiquement la tête.

« _ Masako-san et Ayako-san ne sont pas des mauvaises femmes. C'est qu'elles ont chacune leurs caractère…hum… » Tenta de tempérer John.

« _ … de m***e, il faut le dire ! Termina Bô-san en regardant Ayako pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

Yokimura-san demanda.

« _ Et Taniyama-san a l'air aussi virulente que ces deux-là… Dit-il en pensant vraisemblablement à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, il frémit.

_ Non. Mai est une crème et a un heureux caractère. C'est juste Naru-chan qu'elle déteste. Le détrompa Bô-san.

_ Euh… ne dit-on pas que 'La haine est très proche de l'amour' ? Demanda John timidement.

_ C'est ce que je viens de dire, mon cher prêtre ! Lui répondit Bô-san avec un grand sourire quand Mai éternua, faisant voler des papiers sur la table. Elle retira ses écouteurs et se moucha. Ceci dit, Yokimura-kun ! Repris Bô-san de sa voix normale.

_ Oui ?

_ Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ?

_ Depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression. Enfant, j'ai toujours entendu parler de ce projet. Devenu étudiant, j'ai cherché une voie qui me permettrait de travailler près de chez moi. Et j'ai été recruté dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme. Ça fera sept ans dans trois mois. Expliquait le jeune homme.

_ En quoi consiste votre métier ? Demanda Mai, qui tendait manifestement l'oreille.

_ Je travaille au niveau de l'extraction du minerai sur mine. J'ai une des quatre équipes de rouleurs miniers sous mes ordres et étant le plus ancien, c'est moi qui aurait l'honneur d'être votre guide sur place dans les prochains jours. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

_ Qu'en est-il de votre collègue, Kurtz-san ? Demanda Ayako cette fois.

_ Même si elle ne vient pas du coin, elle a à peu près le même parcours que moi. Elle est attachée au port, mais étant donné que ce département gère aussi la logistique, elle est aussi appelée à travailler sur l'usine, à part égale, je dirais. Elle est très appréciée de ses collègues, en dépit du fait que ce soit une femme qui fasse un métier d'homme et elle est surtout réputée pour avoir une intuition hors du commun, ce qui en fait un guide parfait pour votre équipe sur sa zone de travail. Mais elle vous l'expliquera mieux que moi, vu qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder. Leurs expliqua Yokimura-kun, avant que John ne prenne la parole.

_ En attendant Shibuya-san et Kurtz-san, est-ce que nous pourrions rendre visite à l'aumônier ? Demanda le prêtre.

_ Bien sûr ! S'exclama Yokimura qui se leva d'un bond. Que diriez-vous d'y aller maintenant ? » Proposa Yokimura Tadashi alors que Naru entrait dans la pièce et allait s'appuyer contre son bureau.

Naru qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation donna son accord et regarda John, Yokimura et Bô-san quitter la pièce. Il sursauta imperceptiblement quand Mai leurs emboita vivement le pas en se tenant manifestement le nez. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard ou laissé le temps d'émettre une objection. Naru soupira avec agacement.

' _C'est à se demander qui est le patron, ici_ !'

_T_T'_

_Une heure plus tard :_

John, Mai et Bô-san sortaient tout juste de chez l'aumônier avec chacun des sentiments mitigés.

Yokimura-kun qui avait été appelé pour une urgence, les avaient laissé en leurs promettant d'être de retour avant le début de l'après-midi. Kurtz-san prenait le relais d'après lui, c'est pourquoi ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir une grande blonde aux yeux noisette les attendre à la place de Yokimura. Celle-ci leurs offrit un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers eux, la main tendue.

« _ Bonjour, je suis Helene Kurtz. C'est moi qui serai votre guide sur le port et l'usine.

_ Enchanté. Je m'appelle Takigawa Houshou, mais mes amis m'appellent Bô-san, je suis aussi moine bonz. Voici Taniyama Mai, l'assistante de Shibuya-san et John Brown, Prêtre. Se présenta Bô-san qui semblait un petit peu agacé.

_ Ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous venez de là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant d'un signe de tête la petite chapelle coincée entre deux bâtiments administratifs.

_ Oui. Nous avons rencontré l'aumônier Dunlop. Répondit Bô-san, tandis que Mai faisait la grimace. Grimace qui n'avait pas échappée à Helene.

_ Il est spécial, n'est-ce pas, Mai, c'est ça ? Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Mai acquiesça avant de se reprendre en se grattant la tête, embarrassée.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est que…

_ C'est un gros pervers qui a tout vu et tout fait. N'aies pas peur de dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas. Ça ne te sera pas reproché par ici, au contraire. La rassura Helene, tandis que Bô-san râlait du bout des lèvres.

_ Même si je suis d'accord, ne lui donnez pas trop d'idées, Kurtz-san. Elle dit déjà beaucoup trop ce qu'elle pense, en temps normal.

Mai se tourna d'un air menaçant vers Bô-san qui se rétracta aussitôt.

_ Mais c'est qui fait son charme ! »

Helene, John et Bô-san éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Mai faisait mine d'étrangler Bô-san qui lui fit un gros câlin en retour. Puis, celui-ci la relâcha pour demander à Kurtz-san, le bras sur la tête de Mai.

« _ Kurtz-san, quelle est la prochaine étape ? La questionna-t-il, alors qu'elle jetait un œil sur sa montre.

_ Bien, il est presque l'heure d'aller manger. Je propose que vous me présentiez à vos collègues et qu'ensuite, nous allions manger à la base vie.

_ La base vie ? Reprit Mai.

_ Oui. C'est un endroit où nous pouvons manger, dormir et nous détendre, en dehors des heures de travail. Elle se situe à deux kilomètres d'ici.

_ Si loin ? Questionna John.

_ Oui. Au cas où une catastrophe surviendrait à l'usine, zone la plus dangereuse, les employés qui sont off ne seront pas menacés. Les employés off, sont les employés qui sont censés être sur site, mais pas au travail. Par exemple ceux qui dorment la nuit et travaillent le jour et vice-versa. » Exposa Helene.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Mai l'étudiait attentivement. La jeune femme, vêtue de la même tenue qu'eux était grande et élancée. On devinait à sa musculature qu'elle devait s'entretenir en faisant du sport, les activités dans ce genre d'usine n'étant principalement pas physiques. Elle avait des cheveux blonds cendrés dont on ne pouvait deviner la longueur, puisqu'ils étaient attachés dans un chignon strict, sur la nuque de manière à faciliter le port du casque. En l'écoutant parler, on sentait qu'elle maitrisait son sujet, et Mai ne l'en admira que plus. Elle cessa son inspection en avisant qu'Helene la dévisageait aussi. Mai se gratta encore une fois la tête, embarrassée.

« _ Désolée. C'est juste que, je suis très impressionnée.

_ Il ne faut pas, je te ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense. Mais on va s'arrêter là. Allons rejoindre vos collègues et nous irons manger. On en profitera pour aller chercher vos clés de chambres, et aussi déposer vos affaires, en passant. Je vous ferais un topo sur la base vie se faisant. Allons-y ! »

Mai, Bô-san, John et Helene firent le chemin du retour en discutant joyeusement. Helene s'arrêtait souvent pour dire bonjour ou discuter de travail avec tel ou tel collègue. John et Bô-san suivaient tranquillement. Mai, quant à elle était quelques peu abattue en pensant qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner Naru et le fait que pour fuir sa compagnie, elle avait été obligée d'accompagner les garçons qui avaient été interroger l'aumônier, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son agacement. Hélas, l'appréciation d'Helene sur ledit aumônier était tout à fait justifiée. C'était un pervers qui avait passé l'entretien entier à lui reluquer les cuisses et la poitrine, ce qui avait énervé Bô-san qui avait fini par lui passer un bras autour des épaules, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

Mais ce n'était pas que ça qui l'a rendait grincheuse. Quand elle avait enfilé l'uniforme, allait avait été heureuse comme une gosse, de pouvoir se déguiser en employée modèle. Le fait qu'Ayako l'ait complimentée lui avait tellement fait plaisir, mais bien sûr, il avait fallu que Naru et le cochon qui se faisait passer pour un homme d'église ternissent ce petit bonheur. En se faisant ces réflexions, elle se dit que cela ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se prenne la tête avec ça. Ça ne ferait que donner raison à son idiot de patron.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était revenue dans le décor de la SPR, mais elle avait déjà regrettée par sept fois sa décision. Elle aimait toujours autant travailler avec la bande de la SPR, Naru et Lin compris. Mais subir les perpétuelles rebuffades de son boss, les piques de Masako et le silence de Lin commençait vraiment lui taper sur le système. Dire que ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient partis. Ils étaient revenus comme des fleurs, et avaient repris leurs habitudes comme si rien n'était, que ce soit dans le travail comme dans leurs attitudes envers elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'elle était restée là, béate ? N'attendant que leurs retour pour reprendre comme en quarante et qu'ils pourraient continuer à la traiter comme une esclave qu'on envoyait chercher des cassettes vidéos seule au beau milieu de la nuit dans une école infestée de feux de démon ?

' _Non, Monsieur-Je-Suis-Froid-Comme-La-Glace-Et-J 'Aime-Ca ! J'ai continué à travailler, continué mes études et fait la connaissance de pleins de beaux garçons qui ne demandaient rien de mieux que de me serrer dans leurs bras, moi ! Franchement, comment ai-je pu penser que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux ? Osamu-kun a raison, j'avais vraiment un quotient intellectuel minuscule. Finalement, je crois que j'étais peut-être mieux sans eux_.'

Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre par ces idiots, foi de Taniyama ! Elle allait terminer cette enquête avec eux. Sans étrangler Masako : ça peut se soigner avec une réduction de la dose. Sans menacer Lin d'un micro : Elle pouvait toujours garder cette idée en tête pour Ayako. Sans tuer Naru : ça… ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Mais elle allait faire honneur aux efforts qu'Ayako, John et Bô-san avaient fournis pour lui remonter le moral. Son futur abandon de poste n'en serait que plus jouissif.

' _Naru, tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à tes fesses_'

A cette pensée, Mai se rendit compte du cours qu'avaient pris ses pensées, et elle rougit comme une pivoine.

John, dans le dos d'Helene, poussa Bô- san du coude en lui montrant Mai qui fermait les yeux de toutes ces forces, avec ses mains sur les oreilles.

« _ Je me demande à quoi elle devait penser pour faire cette tête-là. Se dit John.

_ Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. » Lui répondit de la même façon le moine.

_T_T'_

Quelques minutes avant le retour de Bô-san et les autres:

Naru regarda sa montre : Cela ferait bientôt une heure que Mai, Bô-san et John étaient partis. L'aumônier devait avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter, sinon, ils auraient à s'expliquer sur ce qui leurs avait pris autant de temps. Il avait utilisé ce temps-là pour lire le fichier que Lin lui avait concocté et se mettre au fait des ressources dont ils disposeraient durant cette enquête. Ils avaient donc deux personnes qui seraient leurs guides durant l'investigation, sur les différents sites. Loraki-san lui avait mis à disposition une équipe de géologue qui devaient à ce moment même effectuer les premiers relevés sur le terrain. Ils avaient aussi récupérés tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin à tous les incidents qui avaient eus lieu dans cette usine, ce qui représentait pas moins d'une dizaine de cartons d'archives à trier, classer et lire. Lin, après s'être changé, avait été voir le responsable de la sécurité, pour lui demander l'accès à toutes les caméras de sécurités disséminées çà et là, ce qu'il avait obtenu sans problème, Loraki-san l'ayant prévu.

Devant l'ampleur du travail à accomplir, Naru senti la migraine arriver. Il aurait bien voulu une tasse de thé. Machinalement, il leva les yeux de son cahier pour demander à Mai de lui en servir une tasse, mais il se rappela avec mauvaise humeur que celle-ci était allée avec Bô-san et John. Il soupira. Soudain, il se rendit compte que Matsuzaki-san et Lin avaient chacun une tasse de thé : L'une à la main, l'autre, posée sur le bureau de Lin à l'écart des papiers qui jonchaient son bureau. Jaloux, il regarda Masako et Yasuhara-san : ces derniers avaient aussi chacun une tasse de thé à portée de main. Une tasse trainait en face de Yasuhara-san et trois autres vides reposaient sur la table basse. Ce qui confirma l'intuition de Naru : Il était le seul à n'avoir pas eu sa tasse, ce qui devait vouloir dire que son assistante était encore être furieuse contre lui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

_Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui montrait ce qu'il pensait. Le fait d'avoir de puissants pouvoirs psychiques avait été pour lui une cause et un prétexte pour se tenir à l'écart des autres et à l'instar de Lin, il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler. Enfant, il avait toujours vécu avec des personnes qui le connaissait et qui lui était plus ou moins semblables, de sorte que son mutisme était perçu comme quasi-normal. Son talent avait été reconnu et personne n'avait donc jamais douté de ses choix, ni remis en cause ses motivations._

Jusqu'à que Mai lui tombe dessus dans une école branlante. Et là, ça avait été le choc.

_Elle avait estropié son assistant, lui avait posé mille et une questions pertinentes ou non, l'avait agacé à un point rarement atteint. Elle l'avait enguirlandé, lui avait donné des sueurs froides, l'avait insulté et si Bô-san n'avait pas été là, il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait aussi frappé à plusieurs reprise. Combien de fois l'avait-elle étourdi avec ses bavardages sans queues ni tête ?_

Mais à sa décharge, elle n'avait pas fait que cela.

_Elle l'avait aidé, lui avait fait confiance, l'avait défendu, l'avait fait rire, intérieurement bien sûr. Elle l'avait protégé, s'était inquiétée pour lui. Elle lui avait même mis un sapin de Noel dans son bureau. L'avait fait se sentir moins seul. Moins bizarre. Moins à part._

_Elle lui avait toujours pardonné finalement, et il lui faisait de même._

_Mais lui comme elle, ne se pardonnaient pas une chose : Elle, son absence, et lui… Lui…._

Naru réfléchi plus intensément, tellement que l'air qui environnait sa boite crânienne commençait à onduler. D'abord imperceptiblement, puis plus visiblement, ce qui fit que toutes les personnes dans la pièce firent semblant d'être encore plus occupées qu'auparavant. Bien entendu, chacune d'elle faisaient en sorte de ne perdre pas une miette du spectacle de leurs ami et patron qui était en train de, tranquillement mais surement, griller un fusible.

Naru, quant à lui, commençait à être en surchauffe.

_Qu'elle soit indifférente face à lui, il pouvait lui pardonner. Peut-être._

_Qu'elle fasse passer le Bonz, la mikko et le prêtre avant lui, ça pouvait aller, vu qu'il faisait souvent la même chose._

_Qu'elle se balade sous son nez, dans un uniforme qui le rendait dingue, il lui avait déjà pardonné puisqu'il l'avait déjà punie pour ça._

Mais…

_Qu'elle l'ignore pour accompagner le moine et le prêtre, sans manteau, pour que tout le monde puisse voir ses fesses rondes et ses longues jambes…_

' _IMPARDONNABLE ! '_

Naru se retrouva debout penché sur le bureau, les deux mains sur celui-ci et légèrement essoufflé.

* * *

**NdlA:** Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard, en espérant que le chapitre aura fait que vous me pardonniez. Pour ma scène préférée: Le pétage de plomb de Naru n'était pas au programme du chapitre. Il est venu tout seul comme un grand, et j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout quand j'ai compris où ça me menait (encore un coup de Bô-san, mais c'est une autre histoire). Le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas tarder, vu que NORMALEMENT j'aurais ma connexion internet à la maison cette semaine ! *Sors les serpentins et le chapeau de fête*. De plus, le plan du chapitre 6 correspond en réalité aux chapitres 6 et 7, car j'ai dû le couper en 2, sinon, il aurait fait trop long (9000 mots environ). Mais on s'en fout. A dans très bientôt ! Prochain chapitre vendredi je pense.


	7. Le manteau de la discorde

**Disclaimer **_: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Plus de blabla et bonne lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le manteau de la discorde**

' _IMPARDONNABLE ! '_

Naru se retrouva debout penché sur le bureau, les deux mains sur celui-ci et légèrement essoufflé.

« _ Shibuya-san, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? » Demanda un Yasuhara-kun soucieux, qui pâlit légèrement lorsque Naru se tourna vers lui, l'œil gauche étincelant.

Une fraction de seconde, Yasuhara-kun eût peur de Shibuya-san, mais celui-ci réintégra son masque impassible tellement rapidement qu'il aurait pu rêver l'expression terrifiante sur le visage du directeur de la SPR. Naru se redressa et le dévisagea.

« _ Non merci, Yasuhara-san. Le thé préparé par un homme est trop rude pour moi. Répondit-il, faisant dresser l'oreille de Masako.

_ Je vais t'en faire, Naru. Proposa-t-elle.

_ Inutile. Mai cache mon thé depuis que j'ai fait bruler sa casserole préférée en essayant d'en faire moi-même. Répondit-il, puis il se tourna vers Osamu. Yasuhara-san, où en êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il en se levant et venant se placer devant son bureau pour s'appuyer dessus.

L'ancien étudiant se recala dans sa chaise et s'adossa au dossier en réunissant ses papiers devant lui. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença ses explications.

_ J'ai suivi les directives de Mai-san et ai commencé la lecture des différents rapports d'incidents.

_ Quelles étaient les directives de Taniyama-san ? demanda Naru en appuyant bien sur le nom de famille de Mai, ce qui fit grimacer Osamu mais pour la mauvaise raison.

_ Elle m'a proposé de commencer par faire le tri des dossiers d'accidents en différenciant ceux qui nous intéresseraient. Une fois finis, nous devions mettre en commun les cas que nous avions retenus et les placer dans le temps pour avoir un début de chronologie. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée. S'excusa Osamu-Kun. Mais si ce n'est pas bon, j'attends vos instructions, malgré le fait qu'il ne me reste que deux cartons. » Dit-il légèrement dépité.

Après une rapide réflexion, Naru hocha la tête.

« _ Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire car c'était une bonne initiative. Cela m'étonne que cette idée vienne de Mai, et pas de vous. Insinua-t-il.

_ C'est bien son idée. Nous avons souvent travaillés ensemble ces derniers mois, et nous avons mis au point une technique de recherche préliminaire qui a déjà portée ses fruits. Quand nous étions sur une affaire, je m'occupais de récolter des informations et Taniyama-san les classait pas ordre chronologique et par types, pour faire ressortir un schéma. Ce qui fait qu'avec ce système, nous pouvons repérer tout de suite les évènements et dates clés ou les discordances. Expliqua Yasuhara à un Naru attentif, mais qui affichait une mine patibulaire.

_ Avez-vous déjà quelque chose ?

_ J'ai bien une idée, mais ça demande encore réflexion. J'aimerais avoir l'avis de Taniyama-san avant de vous la proposer, pour ne pas vous induire en erreur. Elle a souvent de bonnes intuitions. S'excusa Yasuhara.

_ D'accord. Masako ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la médium.

_ Comme je le disais à Matsuzaki-san, je ressens beaucoup d'esprit. Mais … ils se cachent. Dès que j'en sens un, il s'enfuit avant que je n'ai pu sentir ses intentions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En allant sur les lieux, je devrais avoir une idée plus précise. » Déclara Masako, tout en rougissant mystérieusement.

Naru réfléchi aux conséquences des dires de Masako sans s'appesantir sur l'attitude bizarre de la jeune femme. Si les esprits quels qu'ils soient se cachaient, il allait falloir les faire sortir de leurs cachettes. Mais cela allait d'autant plus être difficile si elle ne connaissait pas leur nature. Pratiquer des exorcismes à l'aveuglette n'était pas sa façon de procéder préférée. Il espérait que Mai saurait l'aiguiller, mais cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir s'en séparer. Le fait qu'elle soit plus réceptive quand il n'était pas là ne lui avait pas échappé et ses sentiments à ce sujet étaient plutôt mitigés.

Pendant qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il entendit Matsuzaki-san et Lin qui travaillaient dans leur coin. Lin était devant son ordinateur portable, et Matsuzaki-san, à son coté avec une carte montrant le découpage des zone de l'usine, avec des coordonnées en abscisse et ordonnée. Dans une main, elle tenait une liasse de papier qui semblait être les numéros de caméras des zones. Et dans l'autre, un cahier que Naru reconnaissait comme le sien, celui qu'il avait laissé à Lin sur les derniers incidents passés, et relaté par Loraki-san. Sur l'écran de Lin, la même carte était affichée, mais par un programme de vidéo surveillance cette fois, avec représentées par des points, chaque caméra disponible.

« _ Ensuite ? Demanda la voix de Lin

_ Ensuite…hum… Tour de refroidissement numéro 4, zone 350 et… hum… caméra 87 à 93. Répondit Matsuzaki-san et consultant ses documents.

_ Quelle coordonnées ? demanda Lin. Apparemment, il avait des difficultés à repérer lesdites cameras, mais ils devaient bien être à leurs cinquantième camera, ce qui expliquait la fatigue.

_ Attendez…Ah ! La voilà. A-19, coin droit. Enfin, Lin, elle est juste devant vous ! » Dit-elle moqueuse. Voyant que Lin mettait du temps à la situer, elle se pencha en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour la lui indiquer du doigt sur l'écran. Lin s'occupa ensuite de suivre le protocole pour partager la vue de la caméra et la placer sur un de leurs multiples écrans.

Naru tiqua au prénom de Lin prononcé par Matsuzaki-san et rit in petto en constatant une très légère rougeur sur la joue visible de son assistant.

' _Lin serait-il souffrant ?'_

Naru se décida à les déranger.

« _ Lin, Matsuzaki-san. Où en êtes-vous ? Leurs demanda-t-il, en notant que Matsuzaki-san avait retiré sa main du dossier du siège de Lin comme si elle s'était brulée.

_ Naru ! Lui dit-elle avec un air de reproche.

_ Naru. Nous avons commencés à repérer les caméras qui nous intéressent, mais elles sont nombreuses. Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai demandé à Matsuzaki-san de m'aider.

_ Pas de problème pour moi. Avez-trouvés quelques choses d'intéressant ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Répondit Ayako. Dans le sens où rien ne se recoupe.

_ Développe. Ordonna-t-il presque à Matsuzaki-san, qui ne se fit pas priée.

_ Les endroits où il y a eu des manifestations sont répartis de manière constante sur l'ensemble de la superficie de l'usine. Bien sûr, je te parle du point de vue géographique… » Avait commencé la prêtresse avant que Bô-san, John, Mai et une femme blonde ne fassent irruption dans la base.

« _ Ah ! Naru-chan, tu es là. S'exclama Bô-san. Je vous présente Kurtz-san, contremaître. » Continua-t-il, tandis qu'Helene serait la main de toutes les personnes présentes, à la grande surprise des japonais, qui lui rendirent néanmoins la politesse. Naru s'avança et se présenta, comme il se doit.

« _ Je suis Shibuya Kazuya, directeur de la Shibuya Psychic Research, ou SPR. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de certains de mes collaborateurs, donc je vous présente les autres. Voici Yasuhara Osamu, détective. Hara Masako, Medium. Matsuzaki Ayako, prêtresse. Et Lin Koujo, mon assistant principal.

_ Principal ? » S'interrogea Helene, car il lui avait semblé que c'était Mai qui était assistante… Visiblement Naru allait répondre à sa question, mais Mai lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« _ Oui, principal, parce qu'on m'a libéré de mes engagements il y a un an et que je suis là aujourd'hui uniquement en guise de bouche-trou. » Répondit Mai en souriant de toutes ses dents, sourire qui s'élargit en voyant la mine irritée de Naru.

« _ Mai. Gronda-t-il.

_ Aye, Aye… » Lui répondit-elle nonchalamment en agitant sa main dans un geste qui voulait dire 'Laisses, ce n'est rien'. « Osa-kun* ! Désolée de t'avoir abandonné. Est-ce que tu t'en sors ? » Demanda la jeune fille, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'elle venait de ruiner l'effet de Naru, en reprenant sa place en face du jeune homme.

De fait, Mai s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

Quand elle avait entendu les mots 'Assistant Principal', elle s'était hérissée comme un chat sauvage. Peu lui importait qu'elle passe pour une gamine aux yeux de Kurtz-san, ou que Naru soit en colère, ou qu'elle paraisse pitoyable aux yeux des autres. Sa priorité était de terminer cette affaire le plus rapidement possible et ce, sans commettre de meurtres sanglants.

Osamu-kun, quand à lui était ravi que Mai-san se décide enfin à abandonner le Yasuhara-kun pour un surnom affectueux. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, car si Mai-san tournait le dos au boss, lui, avait bien vu le visage de Shibuya-san se fermer complètement quand elle l'avait appelé Osa-kun. De plus, ce dernier était face à lui, et le détective voyait parfaitement le regard menaçant qui lui était adressé. Non. Yasuhara Osamu n'était pas fou, ni suicidaire. Néanmoins…

' _Shibuya-san ne serait-il pas jaloux ?_'

_Osa-kun_ n'aurait pas parié sa vie là-dessus. Mais s'il avait eu une petite fortune sous la main… Il déglutit puis reporta son regard sur Mai qui l'interrogeait toujours du regard.

« _ Ah…non, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes. Par contre, je voudrais que tu jettes un œil sur ce que j'ai trouvé. J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je voudrais savoir si tu arrives aux mêmes conclusions que moi. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, Mai saisi les documents que lui tendait son ami et s'absorba dans sa lecture. Dépité, Naru se retourna vers Kurtz-san qui attendait la suite des évènements. Bô-san et John s'étaient déjà réinstallés à table et avaient repris la lecture des rapports. Lin et Matsuzaki-san étaient repartis dans leurs cartes et seule Masako leurs prêtait encore attention.

« _ Je suis désolé. Mon _assistante_ est un peu vexée, mais c'est bien ce qu'elle est : Mon assistante. » Assura Naru en appuyant sur les derniers mots et en jetant un regard en coin à la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui était pour l'instant en train de marmonner quelque chose comme 'gna gna gna' dans son coin sous le regard rieur d'Osa-kun. Naru reprit.

« _ Cela étant, je vous suis reconnaissant de bien vouloir servir de guide à notre équipe. La remercia-t-il. Helene, quant à elle secoua la tête en souriant.

_ Mais de rien. Il faut dire que j'étais excitée de rencontrer des spécialistes comme vous. Mais je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça ! Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus sous peine de vous vexer, moi aussi. Bref. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

_ Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions. Lui dit Naru.

_ D'accord, pas de soucis. Mais si je puis me permettre, j'ai proposé à vos collègues de venir vous rencontrer et d'aller à la base vie pour aller déjeuner. Vous pourrez ainsi récupérer vos clés de chambre et vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions en mangeant. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Naru regarda ses collègues. Ils étaient tous occupés et semblaient vraiment motivés. Mais ils avaient tous eus une nuit courte. Le voyage ayant duré des heures, ils avaient complétés leurs nuits tant bien que mal. Un break serait le bienvenu avant de se mettre véritablement au travail. Kurtz-san avait raison. Ils avaient tout à gagner à faire une pause maintenant. En plus de se restaurer, ils pourraient déposer leurs affaires, gagnant du temps pour ce soir. Temps qu'ils mettraient à profit pour travailler un peu plus tard.

Comme pour corroborer ses pensées, le ventre de Mai grogna furieusement non loin de lui. Etant toujours face à Kurtz-san, il se permit de faire un sourire attendri en regardant Mai en biais. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne verrait jamais ce sourire.

_ Puisque le ventre de mon assistante crie famine, nous allons suivre votre proposition, Kurtz-san.

Helene acquiesça et leurs dit qu'elle allait préparer la voiture et les attendrait dehors tandis que Mai se récriait.

Chemin faisant, Helene ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette petite troupe avait l'air sympathique. Elle sentait qu'elle avait des atomes crochus avec Mai et qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à devenir amie avec celle-ci. Le moine et le prêtre étaient aussi gentils qu'avenants, ce qui était une qualité importante, selon elle. La medium pouvait paraître bizarre au premier abord, mais l'intuition d'Helene lui disait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, de même que la prêtresse. Et son intuition ne l'avait jamais trompée.

Elle avait d'ailleurs bien ri en voyant l'expression de la prêtresse lorsqu'elle leurs avait été présentée : Si elle lui avait souhaité chaleureusement la bienvenue, son langage corporel disait lui que le beau brun qui pianotait sur l'ordinateur était à cataloguer 'Chasse gardée'. La blonde se permit un gloussement.

Et que dire de leur patron ? Jeune, mignon, intelligent, sarcastique, bourré de contradictions et délicieusement taciturne… Qui avait visiblement un gros faible pour son _assistante_, comme il disait. Pas de doute. En plus de résoudre le mystère des apparitions et autres bizarreries qui se passaient sur site, cette enquête allait lui fournir un bon moyen de se changer les idées.

Elle allait bien s'amuser avec eux, peut-être même, pourquoi pas, apprendre deux ou trois trucs, qui sait ?

_T_T'_

Perdue dans ses pensées, Mai se prépara à suivre Bô-san et John qui ouvraient la marche. Elle ne sentit que tardivement la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata que c'était Naru qui la retenait. Elle le regarda d'un air étonné, puis cligna des yeux quand elle comprit qu'il l'avait retenue parce qu'elle avait oublié de prendre son manteau. Manteau qu'il était en train de lui tendre avec un air presque menaçant.

Surprise mais touchée par le geste, elle le lui prit des mains en lui disant merci avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci se retourna vivement pour vérifier si la porte était bien fermée à clé. Elle l'enfila en pensant qu'il avait déjà pris de l'avance, mais non, il n'avait pas bougé. Se dépêchant, pour s'épargner le plaisir d'une énième remarque acerbe, elle ne boutonna que les quatre derniers boutons du bas et se prépara à suivre les autres.

Mais c'était sans compter Naru.

Pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, celui-ci poussa un soupir excédé. Il l'attrapa par le col et plongea son regard dans le sien durant quelques secondes qui parurent durer des semaines à Mai. En une fraction de seconde, la température de Mai augmenta en flèche, puis celle-ci se morigéna. Allons, c'était de Naru qu'on parlait tout de même ! Mais alors qu'elle profitait de la situation pour étudier les reflets dans son regard améthyste, elle ne put empêcher son traître d'esprit, de divaguer.

' _Il ne manquait plus que ça… Ayako, sors de ce corps !_'

Puis elle perçut un frottement contre sa gorge et compris qu'il était en fait en train de boutonner son manteau jusqu'au menton. Ebahie, elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« _ Il fait froid. Je ne veux pas entendre les jérémiades de Bô-san et Matsuzaki-san parce que tu es tombée malade à cause de moi. »

Ahurie, elle le regarda se diriger vers le parking, tandis que Bô-san lui faisait de grands gestes pour l'inciter à accélérer.

Pestant en son for intérieur contre sa mièvrerie, elle revoyait encore les reflets sombres qui dansaient dans les pupilles du brun et qui lui faisait encore battre le cœur.

Soudain, elle eût l'intuition que quelque chose était en train de se passer à ce moment même. Elle arrêta de marcher, ignorant Ayako qui disputait encore Bô-san devant la porte du minibus et se mit à scruter les environs, tout délire romantique envolé.

Ne voyant rien qui puisse justifier cet accès de paranoïa, elle soupira. Quand elle leva les yeux au ciel pour le prendre à témoin, son regard aperçût un édifice traditionnel posé sur le sommet d'une colline qui surplombait l'usine, bien au-dessus des toits du bâtiment.

Elle eût comme un coup au cœur qui résonna dans toute sa cage thoracique. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, ses bras se couvrirent de chair de poule et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Le temps d'une seconde, sa vision changea pour devenir comme celle d'un négatif de photographie.

Quand sa vision redevint normale, elle ne voyait plus le minibus, ni Bô-san. Elle ne voyait que deux yeux immenses, complètement disproportionnés par rapport à elle. Comme si elle avait rapetissée pour devenir minuscule et que quelqu'un de taille normale la regardait de très près.

Ironiquement, durant ses examen de biologie, elle avait dû observer une mante religieuse avec une loupe et la bestiole n'avait pas arrêté de gesticuler : A présent, Mai comprenait ce que cela faisait, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle était complètement absorbée dans regard, qui reflétait tristesse, colère, mais aussi et surtout une grande sagesse.

Les yeux étaient plus proches. Tellement proche que Mai eût l'impression de tomber dedans comme dans un abîme.

Soudain, les yeux disparurent pour laisser place à la vision de Bô-san qui fuyait les boules de neige que lui balançait Ayako avec colère. Mai cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Elle se remit en route vers ses amis et se félicita du fait que tellement occupés à s'écharper, ils n'avaient pas notés son pas chancelant.

_T_T'_

Bien au chaud dans le bus, Mai était soulagée que cette vision ne soit pas aussi effroyable que certaines qu'elle avait déjà eues par le passé. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir fébrile à ce propos. Mais aujourd'hui, avec l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise, elle savait que le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser était de trouver le problème et d'y remédier. Mais pour le faire, encore fallait-il récolter des informations basiques.

Elle s'appuya contre la vitre froide, et laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage qu'elle ne voyait pas, toute à sa réflexion.

La vision avait été déclenchée lorsque son regard était tombé sur le vieil édifice, en haut de la colline. Donc l'information de base serait facile à trouver, n'avaient-ils pas un guide à bord ?

« _ Euh… Kurtz-san ?

_ Helene. La corrigea Kurtz-san de l'avant.

_ Helene. OK. Si seulement vous m'appelez Mai.

_ D'accord. Tu voulais me poser une question ?

_ Oui. C'est quoi ce bâtiment, derrière les bureaux, tu sais, là-haut sur la colline ? Demanda Mai.

_ Ah. C'est le point de vue. D'après ce que je sais, c'était un ancien temple, mais il a été laissé à l'abandon quand les jeunes ont commencés à partir travailler à la ville. Quand l'usine s'est implantée à cet endroit, le comité d'entreprise a décidé de le remettre au goût du jour, offrant ainsi des jobs d'été aux gamins du coin pour la rénovation. Maintenant, c'est un point de vue, avec une grande plaquette à l'intérieur qui reprends la vue de là-haut et qui indique toutes les parties de l'usine. Il est utilisé surtout par les touristes et pour les visites guidées. Je peux t'y emmener si tu y tiens.

_ Ah, d'accord. C'était juste par curiosité, merci quand même. » Eluda-t-elle.

Mai se tourna un petit peu sur son siège, pour regarder le temple une dernière fois, mais elle avait la curieuse impression que celui-ci la suivait des yeux. Mai frissonna et détourna le regard pour que celui-ci retombe sur la nuque de Naru, occupé à garder le silence en compagnie de Lin, à l'avant du véhicule.

Naru. Naru en chemise. Naru en uniforme. Et à cette seconde, Mai se souvint de ce moment précis. Quand il était revenu des vestiaires.

_Flash-back :_

Il était entré, silencieux pour changer. Mai l'avait bien entendu arriver, mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Mal lui en prit car quand elle leva enfin les yeux son cœur loupa un battement.

Il avait l'air passablement énervé, avait les cheveux en bataille et avait vraisemblablement arraché quelques boutons du col de sa chemise noire en enlevant sa cravate, celle-ci étant toujours dans sa main. Il était occupé à boutonner sa chemise jaune par-dessus l'autre pendant qu'il traversait la pièce pour se diriger vers le bureau sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour vérifier qu'il ne boutonnait pas mardi à mercredi. C'était à ce moment-là que le cerveau de Mai se déclara aux abonnés absents.

La pose lascive sur la table, un haut de torse imberbe entrevu dans l'échancrure de la chemise. Ladite chemise tendue sur un torse musclé, surtout au niveau des épaules, et qui tombait sur le devant laissant deviner l'extrémité de sa ceinture qui pendait parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore passée dans les boucles. Ses cuisses moulées dans le pantalon qui dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait : Il avait des fesses d'enfer ! Et lui, boutonnant sa satanée chemise, la cravate à la main qui donnait l'impression qu'il sortait du lit et qu'il s'habillait en catastrophe.

' _Bordel ! Ce mec est un … !_' Avait pensé Mai en se rendant compte qu'elle saignait du nez. En même temps, John, Bô-san et Yokimura prévenaient Naru qu'ils allaient voir l'aumônier.

Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait fui en se tenant le nez, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que personnes ne remarque son saignement indélicat.

_Fin du flash-back :_

Rien que d'y repenser, Mai eût besoin d'air. Elle ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre pour exposer son visage au vent froid, gelant instantanément Osa-kun et ses lunettes, assis derrière elle.

* Osa-kun: J'en avais marre de l'écrire à toutes les sauces. Et puis, ça fait quand même deux ans qu'ils se connaissent, et on connait toutes et tous la propension de Mai à rebaptiser les gens.

* * *

**NdlA:** Vous avez vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser si tôt? Rires J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, même s'il m'a vidé (de mon sang entre autres). J'ai aussi un souci avec les cravates. A part ça, " Ce mec est un..." Quoi, d'après vous? Si vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, je vous dirais ce que j'avais écrit au départ (je l'ai effacé).

A bientôt !


	8. Un rêve et problème de clés

**Disclaimer **_: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA : **J'ai réussi à me remotiver pour ce chapitre et je crois que je suis remontée à bloc (clin d'œil aux fan de FT s'il y en a). Désolée pour le retard, encore une fois, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce, plus de blabla et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un rêve et problème de clés**

Mai avait l'impression de pénétrer dans une place forte, lorsqu'ils passèrent les multiples postes de sécurité qui permettaient l'entrée sur la base vie. Elle s'en étonna auprès d'Hélène qui lui expliqua que c'était pour des raisons de sécurité, encore une fois, que ces multiples contrôles avaient été mis en place.

« _ Il fallait pouvoir contrôler le nombre de personnes se trouvant sur la base vie, pour pouvoir les évacuer efficacement. D'où le système de badge et les tourniquets. »

Mai acquiesça et s'absorba dans son observation des environs. Le paysage était assez décourageant, aux premiers abords. La base vie se situait dans une plaine. On distinguait trois grands bâtiments : le centre de loisir, l'infirmerie et la cantine. Le centre de loisir était composé d'un bar, où on se servait plus d'alcool depuis quelques années déjà, et qui s'était transformé selon les jours de la semaine en salle de jeu, salle de karaoké ou de cinéma. Il s'agissait surtout d'une grande véranda couverte qui donnait sur une salle omnisport et un terrain de foot et un terrain de volley. Une minuscule bibliothèque y était collée, presque maladroitement. De l'autre côté de la route, se trouvait l'infirmerie, avec ses différentes chambres pouvant accueillir des patients qui avaient besoin d'être gardés en observation. Et en contrebas se trouvait la cantine. Celle-ci divisée en deux parties, dont l'une n'était ouverte que la semaine. Mai regardait toutes les personnes qui se dirigeaient vers celle-ci, telle une marée verte et jaune. Après avoir laissé Helene garer le véhicule dans un parking avoisinant la cantine, eux-mêmes s'insérèrent dans cette marée humaine.

Guidés par Helene qui fendait la foule tranquillement, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le buffet proposé, et Mai se servit sans plus de cérémonies, suivi d'Osa-kun et Bô-san sur la droite. Lui-même suivi de Naru et Lin, il discutait avec la jeune femme qui le précédait. Naru semblait perdu dans ses réflexions, tandis que Lin restait imperturbable. Mai se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Naru si intensément, puis elle se reprit.

' _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Et puis, le connaissant, il doit encore penser au boulot'_

Ayant fini de se servir du plat de résistance, elle suivi Helene qui avait pris une table pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble. Puis, avec Ayako, elle allât se servir de la salade, qui se trouvait dans un autre buffet. Se faisant, elle vit Naru qui se dirigeait dans leur table. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Naru était surpris, alors que celui de Mai était pensif et ce n'est que quand elle le perdit de vue qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient restés les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre un certain moment.

' _Décidément, c'est la journée_ ' Pensait la jeune fille, sans se douter que sa nouvelle amie n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

Déchirée entre une salade de carotte et une de haricot rouges, Ayako prenait tout son temps devant la vitrine. Mai se tint à côté d'elle et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait prendre pour elle-même, quand Helene apparut à leurs côté, tenant dans une main une tasse de café au lait et dans l'autre des sachets de sucre.

« _ Alors, les filles, que pensez-vous de notre menu ? Demanda-t-elle avec enjouement.

_ Euh… répondit Ayako, toujours dubitative.

_ C'est un peu semblable au menu qu'on a au lycée. Répondit Mai en retenant une grimace parce que Naru venait de passer en coup de vent à côté d'elles pour finalement retourner s'assoir à sa table, suivi du regard par trois jeune femmes qui se mirent aussitôt à chuchoter entre elles. Ayant perçu l'agacement de Mai, Helene décida d'asticoter encore un peu la jeune fille. Matsuzaki-san, trop occupée à comprendre comment marchait la machine à café n'avait rien vu et était en train de revenir vers elles. Helene continuait sur sa lancée.

_ Au fait, Mai, il m'a semblé percevoir un léger malaise, tout à l'heure dans votre bureau.

_ Ah ? Interrogea Mai en servant de la salade verte.

_ Hum. A qui appartient votre jeune patron ? Demanda encore Helene, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

_ A. Qui. Est… Bégaya la rousse. A personne, voyons. Dit-elle en reposant brutalement la pince à salade et en se dirigeant au pas de charge vers leur table. Mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre Helene répliquer

_ Et bien _Personne_ devrait se magner le train pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, parce que ce type porte l'uniforme …

Mai tira bruyamment sa chaise pour noyer la fin de la phrase de la contremaitre, mais sans résultat, puisque celle-ci ayant prévu le coup avait attendu que Mai s'assoie en face d'elle pour terminer à table.

_... d'une manière qui devrait être déclarée illégale. »

Une veine palpitante apparut sur le front de Mai et celle-ci se mit à se venger sur le contenu de son assiette, sous le regard moqueur d'Ayako et Helene. Bô-san se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait, mais n'osa pas demander de quoi il s'agissait. Matsuzaki le mettrait au parfum plus tard, se disait-il.

Mai, sans plus se préoccuper de ses voisins de table alluma son lecteur MP4 et mis ses écouteurs pour réfléchir tranquillement.

' Il faut que j'ailles à ce temple. Il y a quelque chose à voir là-haut, j'en suis sure' Se disait-elle, tandis que les autres discutaient autour d'elle. En fait, Helene était en train de leur expliquer la suite des évènements.

« _ La réception est le petit bâtiment devant lequel nous sommes passés entrant ici. Vous pourrez y récupérer vos clés de chambres. La base vie est conçue sur le même modèle qu'un camping. Il y a un plan devant, qui vous indiquera dans quel bâtiment vous serez et quelle direction prendre pour vous y rendre. Expliquait la blonde.

_ J'ai comme l'impression que vous voulez vous débarrasser de nous, Kurtz-san. Insinua Bô-san en plaisantant. Un rendez-vous galant ?

_ Oui. Avec mon oreiller. Répondit Helene en riant. Je n'ai pas assez de temps dans une journée pour me préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Non, sérieusement, je suis debout depuis quatre heure du matin, et je termine ma journée aux alentours de dix-neuf heure. J'essaye toujours de faire une petite sieste dans la mesure du possible en milieu de journée.

_ Outch ! C'est vrai que cela fait de longues journées. Compatit Yasuhara.

_ Hum. Acquiesça Helene. Comme c'est moi qui me suis occupée de vos réservations, je sais à peu près où vous serez logés. Je me suis débrouillé pour que nous ne soyons pas trop loin les uns des autres. Dit Helene se tournant vers Mai qui était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, haussant les épaules elle informa le reste de l'équipe. Taniyama-san partagera ma chambre. »

Même si la phrase ne lui était pas destinée, Naru hocha la tête et continua de manger en lançant un regard discret vers Mai qui réfléchissait toujours. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui trottait dans sa jolie petite tête. Puis se secouant mentalement, il se remis à penser aux explications de Matsuzaki-san, sur la répartition géographique des incidents.

_« _ _Les endroits où il y a eu des manifestations sont répartis de manière constante sur l'ensemble de la superficie de l'usine. Bien sûr, je te parle du point de vue géographique… » Lui avait dit Matsuzaki-san, plus tôt dans la matinée.

'_Comment cela peut-être possible ? S'interrogea Naru. Pourquoi ces phénomènes ne sont-ils pas ciblés ? Quel est le but de tout ceci ?_'

Et c'est en tournant et retournant ces questions dans sa tête que Naru termina son repas et sortit avec Lin pour aller attendre les autres à la réception.

_T_T'_

Mai termina son repas la dernière, et fit passer le tout avec un grand verre d'eau. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus à leur table qu'Helene, qui sirotait son café au lait en regardant rêveusement les écrans de télévision disposés dans la salle. Elle poussa un grand soupir satisfait.

« _ Ah, ça fait du bien d'avoir le ventre plein. Dit-elle, tirant Helene de sa rêverie.

_ Hein ? Tu n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner ? S'étonna Helene.

_ C'est-à-dire que si, mais comme notre réveil a été mouvementé, je n'ai pas avalé grand-chose ce matin. Expliqua la rousse.

_ _Notre_ réveil ? Releva Helene.

_ Hum. Acquiesça Mai. J'habite avec Bô-san, et Matsuzaki-san a dormi chez nous hier soir.

_ Hein ? S'étonna Helene. Je pensais que tu étais célibataire, moi ! Dit-elle à la rousse qui éclata de rire en levant les mains dans un signe de dénégation.

_ Si, si, je le suis. Mais Bô-san s'est pris d'affection pour moi depuis le moment où il a su que j'étais orpheline. Quand Naru et Lin ont quittés le Japon, je me suis retrouvée toute seule et sans travail pour arrondir les fins de mois. Expliquait-elle à Helene qui était pendue à ses lèvres. Il a donc régulièrement campé chez moi et m'emmenait à chaque fois que c'était possible avec lui quand il faisait des boulots d'exorciste. Ainsi, je continuais de gagner de l'argent et je pouvais en même temps acquérir de l'expérience et m'entrainer. C'est pour l'en remercier que je lui ai proposé de vivre avec moi, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Précisa Mai qui avait pris une jolie couleur rose.

_ Et qu'en pense Shibuya-san ? Demanda encore Helene, avec un sourire en coin.

_ Lui ? Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien en penser. Rétorqua Mai en se levant et en attrapant son assiette. Nous y allons ?

_ Oui. Répondit Helene, toujours souriante. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

_ Désolée. S'excusa Mai en se grattant la tête.

_ Pas de soucis. »

_T_T'_

Une fois sorties, les filles se dirigèrent vers les lavabos, disposés en lignes pour se laver les mains. Elles durent jouer des coudes pour y parvenir, un groupe leur barrant le passage. En se lavant les mains, Mai entendit lesdites personnes parler et s'aperçut qu'ils parlaient anglais. Parmi leurs voix, il y en avait une qui lui paraissait familière, c'est pourquoi, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la voix, qu'elle reconnut bientôt comme celle de John. Qui était encerclé pas des collègues d'Helene et qui, apparemment, n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser s'en aller. L'apercevant, John lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« _ Mai ! Tu es enfin sortie ! Dit celui-ci avec un visible soulagement. Mai se sentait un peu gênée de faire l'objet de toute cette attention. Elle rougit.

_ John. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement, tandis que l'un des hommes qui parlaient avec John s'adressait à eux en anglais.

_ Hey John, it's your girlfriend ? She's very cute, isn't she ? Dit-il en prenant les autres à témoin. Mai ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait, lançât un regard suppliant à Helene qui arrangea les choses en un tournemain.

_ Hello ! She doesn't speak english. Excuse us, we have to go. Have a good day ! » Dit-elle et elle les entraina par les épaules loin des hommes un peu trop joviaux au goût de Mai.

_T_T'_

Du côté de la réception, la scène avec les anglophones n'avait pas échappée à un certain directeur de section. Naru qui avait du mal à contenir son impatience avait laissé Lin, Bô-san et Yasuhara s'occuper des clés. Et il était resté à l'extérieur en compagne de Matsuzaki-san et Hara-san. Il avait bien entendu remarqué que John s'était fait alpaguer par des compatriotes à sa sortie de la cantine, mais n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention que cela. Son intérêt s'était réveillé quand il avait reconnu Kurtz-san aux lavabos, et s'abimait les yeux pour rechercher son assistante des yeux.

' _Franchement, on avait pas idée d'être aussi petite !_' Avait-il pensé, agacé, mais pas inquiet. Si leur guide était là, Mai ne devait pas être loin.

Il vit soudain John faire un bond, pour revenir avec une Mai rougissante, un bras sur ses épaules.

' _Tout le monde a décidé de m'emmerder aujourd'hui ?'_

Ignorant les tentatives d'Hara-san pour le calmer, il s'apprêtait à aller les voir, lorsqu'il vit que Kurtz-san s'en sortait comme un chef et qu'ils se dirigeaient à présent dans leur direction. Il reprit un visage impassible à leur arrivée et se préparait même à leur lancer une remarque acerbe quand Mai le fixa et leva une main, lui indiquant qu'il ferait mieux de s'abstenir de faire un quelconque commentaire. Puis s'en plus se préoccuper d'eux, elle gravit les marches qui menaient à la réception pour rejoindre les garçons à l'intérieur.

Helene et John haussèrent les épaules devant les regards interrogatifs de Masako et Ayako.

Encore énervée, Mai entra au pas de charge dans la réception. A son entrée, ses compagnons lui firent signe pour qu'elle les rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit et elle commença à faire la queue avec eux. Yasuhara la fit passer devant lui et Lin, pour qu'elle se retrouve juste derrière Bô-san qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de bienvenue. Elle allait pousser un soupir quand soudain.

« _ ATCHOUM ! » Eternua Yasuhara-kun qui tremblait encore de tous ses membres quelques secondes après.

« _ Oh mon Dieu, Osa-kun, je suis désolée! Quelle idiote, si je n'avais pas ouvert cette fenêtre, vous n'auriez pas attrapé froid. S'excusa vivement Mai, mortifiée.

_ Bah, ce b'est rien. Répondit Osa-kun qui reniflait.

_ Attendez, je vais vous chercher du papier, ne bougez pas. S'exclama Mai.

_ Allez y tous les deux Vous aussi Lin-san. Leur dit Bô-san. Je me charge de récupérer les clés et vous les donne dehors. Nous sommes un peu trop nombreux là-dedans. »

Mai sauta sur l'occasion et entraina Yasuhara dehors, Lin à leur suite.

_T_T'_

Mai posa son sac par terre et s'écroula comme une loque sur son lit. Helene était sur le pas de la porte et enlevait ses chaussures. Le remarquant Mai s'excusa fit de même avant de refaire la pose de l'étoile de mer sur son lit. Elle était épuisée et avoir le ventre plein n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Après avoir récupérés leurs clés avec Bô-san, ils étaient retournés à leurs voiture et avaient entreprit de décharger leurs sac pour se rendre à leurs chambres. Heureusement pour eux, leurs dortoirs n'étaient éloignés du parking que d'une vingtaine de mètres. Le dortoir où les garçons dormaient était le premier sur leur chemin, elles les avaient donc accompagnés pour repérer leurs chambres si besoin. Le bloc des filles, leur avait expliqué Helene était juste le suivant. On pouvait facilement se repérer par rapport aux lettres inscrites sur la façade des blocs. Le bloc des hommes étant le bloc M et celui des filles, le bloc N.

Apparemment, les chambres étaient des chambres de prévues pour deux personnes. Lin et Naru étaient dans la M08, tandis que Yasuhara-kun et John partageaient la M13 et Bô-san partagerait la M10 avec Yokimura-san, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore revu. Masako et Ayako seraient dans la même chambre, et Mai avait prié pour que celle-ci soit éloignée de la sienne. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer les arbitres ce soir. Son vœux fut on ne peut plus exaucé, puisque leur chambre était la dernière, la N08 et la leur, la première, soit la N01.

« _ Nous avons une heure devant nous, tu devrais te reposer un peu et faire une petite sieste. Lui conseilla Helena qui était en train de s'allonger sur son lit.

_ Je ne sais pas si mon patron va apprécier que je roupille durant les heures de travail. Lui répondit Mai, sans bouger une oreille toutefois.

_ Au pire, met ton téléphone en mode hors ligne. Il ne pourra pas rentrer dans notre bloc. Il faut les clés des portails pour pouvoir entrer, sauf s'ils sont ouverts mais j'ai veillé à ce qu'ils restent fermés. A moins que tu ne craignes que les autres vendent la mèche ? La questionna Helene dont Mai ne voyait que les chaussettes.

_ Non. Ayako fera sans doute comme nous. Masako suivra le mouvement, je pense. Tu as raison. Je vais dormir un peu. Lui dit Mai, en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Il vaudrait mieux. Lui dit avec amusement Helene. Tu dors déjà. »

Mai n'eût pas la force de répondre. Elle sentait son corps d'enfoncer voluptueusement dans le matelas…

_T_T'_

_Quelque chose lui chatouillait la joue. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle se concentra sur la sensation d'effleurement sur sa joue droite. _

_Elle sourit. _

_Elle savait ce qui la chatouillait ainsi. Ou plutôt qui la chatouillait ainsi. _

_Toujours les yeux fermés, elle se concentra sur les bruits environnants, mais elle n'entendit que quelques pépiements d'oiseaux au loin et des chocs sourds, répétitifs, mais qui ne lui semblaient pas menaçants. Elle tourna la tête, et ouvrit les yeux sur le Naru qui avait quitté ses rêves depuis un an._

_Elle le regarda longuement. Comme il lui avait manqué. Elle le détaillât attentivement. Il n'avait pas changé et arborait toujours ce sourire si doux qu'elle n'avait entraperçut qu'une seule fois sur l'autre Naru. Lui aussi la dévisageait en souriant, puis il se tourna vers le ciel pour offrir son visage à ses rayons, les yeux fermés. Il resta un long moment dans cette position, et Mai continuait de le regarder avidement, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire._

_« _ Tu m'as manqué. Lui dit-elle._

__ Toi aussi. Lui répondit-il en souriant._

__ Pourquoi es-tu parti toi aussi ?_

__ Je dois suivre le mouvement. »_

_Quand il la regarda à nouveau, il avait le visage sérieux et le sourire de Mai se ternit. Elle lui demanda._

_« _ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette affaire ?_

__ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y parait. Lui répondit-il seulement en regardant au loin._

__ Peux-tu être plus précis ?_

__ Regardes où nous sommes. »_

_Mai observa plus attentivement son environnement, tout en restant allongée dans l'herbe. Ils se trouvaient sur une bute, ou une colline baignée de soleil, et surplombée par un grand érable du Japon. S'asseyant, la jeune fille remarqua une petite maison non loin, mais qui ne lui semblait pas être habitée pour le moment. Les coups sourds continuaient, mais un choc plus important que les autres la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers Naru en quête de réponse, qui lui vint sous forme d'un signe de tête vers l'endroit quil regardait depuis un moment._

_Quand elle suivit son regard, elle réprima à grand peine un cri d'horreur._

_En contrebas, le relief faisait comme une cuvette, mais celle-ci étant tellement étendue qu'elle devait faire penser à une plaine lorsqu'on s'y trouvait. Cette plaine n'était pas vide, ni calme comme la colline où ils se trouvaient. Non. Une quinzaine d'énormes serpents y était entassés. Ils se déplaçaient lascivement, se frottant les uns aux autres, certains étaient même emmêlés. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Mai voyait parfaitement les sillons creusés par leurs déplacements, et ce spectacle lui donnait la nausée. Autant de serpents de cette taille réunis dans un seul endroit. Cette vision lui donnait froid dans le dos._

_En cherchant l'origine des coups qu'elle avait sentis, elle se pencha en attrapant la main de Naru de peur de glisser par inadvertance dans cet enfer. C'est là qu'elle vit ce qui faisait ce bruit. Elle eût un violent mouvement de recul qui la projeta dans les bras de Naru, qui était resté assis à ses côtés._

_Certains serpents étaient dressés, tels des cobras et tentaient de gravir la petite montagne, mais sans y arriver, se heurtant inlassablement contre une barrière invisible._

_Mai en frémi avant de se tourner vers Naru. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle ne songea même pas à rougir de la situation : Elle, quasiment assise sur Naru. Dans ses bras. Où elle se sentait en sécurité._

_« _ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

__ A toi de trouver. Pour ma part, je préfèrerais que tu restes éloignée de cet endroit. Répondit-il doucement, en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. »_

« _ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle encore.

_ Parce que c'est l'heure d'y aller, Belle au Bois Dormant. Lui répondait Helene qui remettait ses chaussures, alors que Mai s'était redressée comme un ressort sur son lit.

_T_T'_

Arrivés à la base, chacun était repris leurs tâches, l'esprit un peu plus clair étant donné qu'ils avaient tous fait un petit somme réparateur durant la pause.

Somme qui ne se reproduirait pas, dixit le bourreau de travail nommé Shibuya Kazuya qui était à présent en grande discussion avec Kurtz-san. Celle-ci lui expliquait les dispositions prises pour qu'ils puissent mener leur enquête en perturbant le moins possible les employés et l'activité de l'entreprise.

« _ Les géologues restent à votre disposition. Comme vous avez demandé à avoir accès à toutes les zones concernées par les incidents, nous avons pensés, avec Loraki-san qu'il serait préférable que Yokimura et moi-même nous partagions les zones en prenant avec nous un de vos collaborateur sous couverture.

Naru y réfléchit et pensa aussi que c'était la meilleure manière de procéder. C'est ainsi qu'il donna son accord d'un hochement de tête, en louchant sur la théière que Mai venait de poser sur la table basse. Celle-ci commença à servir les tasses.

_ Donc, Bô-san irait avec Yokimura sur la zone d'extraction du minerai. John-san remplacerait l'aumônier qui ne refusera pas quelques jours de vacances…Merci. Dit-elle à Mai, tandis que la jeune fille tendait une tasse à son patron, l'esprit ailleurs. Patron qui accepta la tasse avec un soupir de soulagement avant de demander à Kurtz-san.

_ Et vous ? Qui prendrez-vous ?

_ Hum, répondit-elle mal à l'aise. Je pensais prendre Mai avec moi. On avait prévu un poste de stagiaire et Mai serait parfaite dans ce rôle. » Expliqua-t-elle à une Mai surprise et un Naru soucieux. Mai n'ayant visiblement pas de préférence retourna s'assoir en compagnie d'Osa-kun et se remit au travail, tandis que Naru, lui hésitait.

« _ Ce n'est pas un mauvais choix, Naru-chan. Lui dit Bô-san du canapé. Elle est polyvalente, et jeune, ce qui fait qu'elle aura moins de mal à s'adapter que certains d'entre nous. Argumentait-il en surveillant Ayako du coin de l'œil dans le cas où celle-ci aurait pris pour elle sa remarque sur l'âge. Elle est plus sociable et sent mieux les choses sur le terrain que derrière un écran. De plus, elle n'y passera que la journée ou une partie et sera souvent avec nous pour nous faire partager ses impressions, est-ce que je me trompe, Kurtz-san ?

_ Pas du tout, Bô-san. Lui dit-elle en souriant, ce qui fit rougir le moine. Puis se tournant vers Naru elle lui demanda son avis. Qu'en pensez-vous Shibuya-san ? Celui-ci soupira.

_ Si le moine surprotecteur est d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais. Mai ?

Celle-ci interrompit sa conversation avec le jeune brun pour se tourner vers eux, dans l'expectative.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu vas aller dans le département de Kurtz-san pour enquêter sur le port et l'usine. Ça te va ? » La questionna Naru, celui-ci espérant secrètement qu'elle préfèrerait rester à la base.

Mais Mai vit bien vite l'avantage qu'elle pourrait tirer de la situation : Plus de Naru sur le dos ! Elle s'empressa de donner son accord, sous le regard moqueur de Bô-san dont le sourire semblait la traiter de 'peureuse'. Tendant l'oreille et agacée d'être laissée de côté pendant les négociations, Ayako se joint à la conversation.

« _ Et nous ? Demanda-t-elle, en montrant Masako.

_ Vous resterez ici avec nous pour nous donner un coup de main et faire des exorcismes quand nous en auront besoin. » Trancha Naru.

Tout le monde satisfait, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Tandis que Naru se dirigeait vers Osa-kun et Mai.

« _ Alors ? Leur demanda-t-il et Mai répondit.

_ A première vue, c'est le tremblement de terre d'il y a quelques mois qui a servis de déclencheur, mais de quoi ? Il est trop tôt pour le savoir. Expliquait-elle alors qu'Osa-kun hochait la tête. On pourra y voir plus clair quand Lin-san et Ayako auront finis de leur côté.

_ Très bien. Continuez vos recherches. Lâchât Naru avant de se diriger vers Masako pour lui parler. Dans son dos, Mai lui tira la langue.

_ C'est bien ce que nous comptions faire, Ô Despote Adoré ». Marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'Osamu-kun éclatait de rire, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres.

_T_T'_

20h00. Mai regardait mollement la télévision, n'ayant aucune idée du programme qu'elle voyait. La journée avait été longue et fastidieuse, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés, mais comme l'avait dit Naru, ils avaient à présent les bases, ce qui leurs faciliterait la tâche pour le lendemain. Elle était fatiguée et remerciait le ciel qu'Ayako, Masako et elle aient travaillées sur trois choses différentes, avec sa fatigue actuelle, elle aurait eu du mal à gérer des disputes, ou supporter des piques acides. Mais sa fatigue étant nerveuse, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Peut-être aurait-elle du suivre le conseil d'Helene et l'accompagner à la salle de sport pour se fatiguer le corps ? Elle était en train d'y penser quand on frappa contre le mur, ce qui la fit sauter au plafond.

Fébrile, elle se leva et souleva doucement le store de la fenêtre pour trouver le visage souriant de Bô-san. La main sur le cœur, elle ouvrit la fenêtre en soufflant.

« _ Tu m'as fait peur !

_ Désolé, dit-il en riant. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais ton portable est hors zone de couverture. Lui expliqua-t-il. Doutant de lui, elle prit son téléphone qui trainait sur son lit. Effectivement, elle l'avait mis en mode hors zone à midi pour dormir et avait oublié de l'enlever par la suite.

_ Comment as-tu su où étais notre chambre ? Questionna la jeune fille, avant que le moine la coupe.

_ Je suis venu te proposer une balade jusqu'au magasin du camp. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Eluda-t-il.

_ Ah ? Moi pareil. Attends, je prends une veste et je viens avec toi. »

Une fois dehors, une rafale de vent fouetta le visage de Mai qui sentit ses joues la bruler. Ils allaient partir quand elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas fermé à clé la porte de la chambre. Elle en avisa Bô-san qui l'attendit devant le portail arrière du bloc. En attendant un chapelet de jurons sortir du bloc, il risqua un œil par le portail entrouvert pour voir Mai pester contre la porte.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ La clé ne marche pas. Grogna Mai, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui, l'air suspicieux. Dis-moi, es-tu sur de ne pas t'être trompé de clé ? »

Bô-san réfléchit, puis il se frotta la tête.

« _ Normalement oui, mais peut-être que j'ai confondu N08 avec M08 ? Dit-il d'un air contrit. Mai ferma les yeux et pria in petto.

_ Et qui est en M08 ?

_... Lin et Naru-chan… confirma-t-il piteusement. Mai soupira.

_ Appelles le et demandes lui si sa clé marche. Lui ordonna-t-elle. Bô-san ne se fit pas prier, mais hélas, Naru ne répondait pas, ce qu'il dit à Mai.

_ Il ne répond pas. »

Puis voyant qu'elle allait le frapper, il se protégea et lui suggéra de passer directement à sa chambre. C'était sur leur chemin et il était sûr qu'il était dans sa chambre, puisque Lin les avait déposés ensemble avant de repartir à la base.

_T_T'_

Mai marchait d'un pas vif. Elle avait hâte de récupérer ses clés pour avoir l'esprit tranquille. Bô-san, conscient de sa bêtise la suivait à distance raisonnable, surtout pour éviter de se prendre un coup sur le crane. La jeune fille marchait dans le bloc des garçons priant pour que personne ne la voit dans le bloc des hommes. Elle n'eût aucun mal à trouver la chambre de Naru et se mit à cogner comme une sourde sur la porte de celui-ci.

A l'oreille, elle se dit qu'elle devait l'avoir surpris, puisque quelques secondes après qu'elle ait commencé à toquer, elle entendit un choc, comme s'il avait fait tomber quelque chose.

Puis elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient et le verrou qu'on tirait. Sans attendre que la porte soit complètement ouverte, Mai commença son explication avant que son patron ne lui claque la porte au nez.

« _ Désolée de te déranger, mais je suis venue avec Bô-san parce qu'il s'est trompé de clé et qu'il m'a donné les tiennes. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner mes clés s'il te plait ? » Lui débita-t-elle d'une traite avant que ses yeux n'envoie les informations correctes à son cerveau fatigué.

' _Mais qu'est-ce que…_'

Shibuya Kazuya se tenait devant elle vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette qui lui ceignait les reins.

Il avait dû s'essuyer à la va-vite, puisque son torse imberbe était encore constellé de goutte d'eau, provenant vraisemblablement de sa tignasse encore mouillée.

Une goutte glissa de sa mèche de devant, pour tomber sur sa poitrine et glisser vers le bas.

Mai déglutit.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle suivit du regard la goutte aguicheuse qui glissait paresseusement sur les abdominaux de son patron.

La porte de la douche commune claqua et un homme d'âge mur en sortit, tirant Mai de sa rêverie. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et se détourna vivement, tandis que Naru, lui, avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine d'enfant pris sur le fait de son assistante. L'homme passa devant eux, et avisant le visage rouge de Mai et les yeux rieurs de Naru, il se permit une boutade.

« _ Dites mademoiselle. Etes-vous venu attenter à la vertu de ce jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-il rieur.

Mai ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle allait prendre la fuite, quand elle senti qu'on la tirait par le bras à l'intérieur de la chambre, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri étranglé. Cri qui fut couvert par la réponse de Naru

« _ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si c'est vraiment son but, je promets de ne pas porter plainte ! »

Ce qui fit rire l'homme qui continua son chemin.

A présent furieuse, Mai laissât à peine à Naru le temps de refermer la porte, qu'elle levait la main pour le gifler. Celui-ci qui se doutait de sa réaction lui saisit le bras au vol et la plaqua contre la porte d'une main, l'autre maintenant sa serviette en place.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Je te mets en garde. Ne traine pas seule le soir dans les quartiers des hommes. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Gronda-t-il, tout sourire envolé.

_ Je n'étais pas seule, je t'ai dit que j'étais avec Bô-san. » Insista Mai en le repoussant et rouvrant la porte pour prendre Bô-san à témoin. Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa interdite sur le seuil.

Collant sa poitrine au dos de Mai pour voir ce qui l'avait figée, Naru cherchait ce qui la choquait, et ce qui l'a choquait était précisément l'absence de Bô-san qui la suivait auparavant.

Bô-san qui s'était carapaté, mais à quel moment ? Elle ne saurait dire, puisqu'il ne restait de son ami que sa silhouette qu'elle voyait encore, mais en pointillés à présent.

Elle allait le tuer. C'était dit. Mais avant tout… Elle se tourna vers Naru en tendant la main.

« _ Rends moi mes clés. Maintenant. » Il s'exécuta sans mot dire, puis la regarda retourner sur ses pas, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_T_T'_

Helene poussa un cri d'effroi quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Le fait de trouver une Mai livide, les yeux vitreux et le nez en sang n'y était pas étranger…


	9. Une légende et un cri

**Disclaimer **_: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA: **Que dire de ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il est LONG car je ne pouvais pas vraiment le couper et il fallait que ça avance! Ce fut un accouchement difficile et j'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment. Maintenant, trêve de blabla. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une légende et un cri.**

Il était 06h50, et Naru prenait son petit-déjeuner à la cantine en compagnie de son fidèle Lin quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il sortit l'objet vibrant de sa poche et regarda qui l'appelait à cette heure. C'était Bô-san.

« _ Al…

_ YO NARU-BOU, BIEN DORMI ? lui hurla Bô-san dès que Naru eût décroché.

_ Bonjour Bô-san. Lui répondit Naru qui avait fait la grimace. Lin et moi vous attendons à la cantine. Où es-tu ? S'informa le jeune homme.

_ AH ? JE SUIS PARTI A LA MINE AVEC YOKIMURA-SAN A 5H30 CE MATIN !

_ Bô-san, je ne suis pas sourd, alors pourquoi hurles-tu dans ce fichu téléphone ? Grinça Naru, tandis que Lin lui jetait un regard.

_ JE N'ENTENDS RIEN, ATTENDS. Continua de hurler le moine. Naru soupira, tandis que Bô-san s'éloignait de la source du bruit qui le faisait hurler pour se faire entendre. Il devait marcher dans du gravier selon Naru, car celui-ci entendait clairement le crissement des pas de Bô-san. Une fois le volume sonore revenu à la normale, Bô-san reprit la conversation.

_ Oui ? Désolé, j'étais à côté d'un énorme camion qui me faisait passer pour un insecte. C'est impressionnant de voir ces gros engins, tu ne peux pas savoir. Dit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Cela dit, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Dit-il à Naru qui fut soulagé que le moine ne l'ai pas appelé pour lui vanter les mérites des camions miniers. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais quand je suis arrivé ce matin, Yokimura m'a présenté comme un stagiaire en parapsychologie qui souhaitait visiter un site minier.

_ Et ? L'interrogea Naru en faisant un signe de tête à Hara-san et Matsuzaki-san qui venaient de les rejoindre à table. Lui, ne voyant toujours pas où le moine voulait en venir.

_ … Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me faire un café que j'étais déjà assailli de rouleurs qui voulaient tous me raconter des histoires de fantômes et savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour eux.

_ Vraiment ? Continua Naru qui était maintenant tout ouïe, reléguant dans un coin de son esprit le fait que Mai ne soit pas encore arrivée. As-tu pris des notes ?

_ Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Se vexa Bô-san. Pour le moment, j'ai noté beaucoup de témoignages d'animaux bizarre qui surprennent les chauffeurs. Des cerfs, des sangliers et quelques fois même, des vaches! Les rouleurs sont inquiets, car plusieurs ont déjà faillis avoir des accidents à cause de ces apparitions, et je dois dire que je les comprends.

_ Des animaux, hein ? Disait pensivement Naru, alors que Lin qui avait terminé de déjeuner, prenait des notes sur son calepin. Intéressant, autre chose ?

_ Oui. Comme je ne suis pas doué pour ressentir les énergies et que Mai est occupée, est-ce qu'Ayako ou Masako pourrait me rejoindre ? Pas aujourd'hui, mais peut-être demain ou après-demain ? Il faudra peut-être que je roule avec les chauffeurs de nuit pour pouvoir croiser une de ces apparitions et me faire une idée, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Ne nous emballons pas. Effectivement, ce serait une bonne idée, mais je ne veux pas agir imprudemment. De plus, faire un quart de nuit alors que tu es déjà monté sur mine aujourd'hui ne va servir à rien. Tu ne resteras pas éveillé la nuit complète et si tu dors, tu risques de louper quelque chose.

_ Hum, tu as raison. Il y a aussi quelque chose qui me chiffonne... Ces personnes travaillent en 4*4, c'est-à-dire quatre jours de travail et quatre de repos. Et pendant qu'ils m'en parlaient, ils se sont rendus compte que les incidents se produisent généralement la dernière nuit. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'Osa-kun et Mai n'arrivent pas à déterminer un schéma chronologique ? Peut-être qu'il leurs manquait cette donnée ?

_ Oui, ça me parait plausible. D'un autre côté, nous avons de la chance, puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris, Kurtz-san et Yokimura-san en sont à leur deuxième jour de quart aujourd'hui. Pour faire une nuit complète, il faudrait que tu fasses un quart de nuit après-demain soir, et donc, que tu dormes demain toute la journée.

_ C'est ça. Je dois te laisser, on va commencer la réunion de démarrage. Parles-en à Mai et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par message. Proposa-t-il à Naru qui soupira bruyamment.

_ J'aimerais bien, mais elle n'est pas là. Je suppose que vos horaires de travail doivent-être, à peu de chose près, les mêmes. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle est déjà au port.

_ Oh ? Naru-chan, ne serais-tu pas inquiet par hasard? Le taquina le moine.

_ Non, pas du tout. Après tout, elle est grande et Kurtz-san est avec elle. Eluda le jeune directeur d'une voix tendue, ce qui ne laissa aucun doute au blond qui s'engouffra dans la brèche.

_ Hum… qui sait ? J'ai entendu dire par des filles d'ici, cannons dois-je dire en passant, que les gars du port étaient plutôt biens faits… Peut-être que Mai y trouvera chaussure à son pied ? Insinua le bassiste alors que son interlocuteur commençait à serrer le téléphone en regrettant qu'il ne s'agisse pas du cou du moine.

_ Comme tu l'as dit…Qui sait ? D'ailleurs, tu es un moine, non ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui dit que vous ne devez pas regarder des filles ? Répondit le brun d'une voix agacée.

_ Si, mais je ne suis plus moine, je croyais que je te l'avais dit. J'ai quitté la robe pour la musique. Cela dit, peut-être que tu devrais dire à Lin-san de trouver une caméra qui donne sur le port, ça devrait t'éviter de te faire des cheveux blancs…Insinua Hôshô.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Le coupa Naru qui commençait à être légèrement énervé.

_ Oui c'est tout. Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire qui s'entendait jusqu'à l'autre bout du fil. Ah ! Si ! Dis… Si elle se marie avec un de ces gars, tu crois qu'elle me laissera la mener à l'autel ? » Demanda Bô-san avec espoir.

Naru raccrocha brutalement.

' _Cet idiot, que vais le …_'

_T_T'_

Une heure plutôt, Taniyama Mai s'était réveillée au son d'un coq qui s'égosillait. Désorientée pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était ensuite souvenu qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, et en déduit que ce devait être le portable de Kurtz-san qui sonnait. Se levant, elle farfouilla dans son sac pour y chercher ses affaires de toilette, le coq continuant de chanter inlassablement. Ayant trouvé ses affaire, elle sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers la douche, non sans jeter un regard mauvais au portable qui se mit chanter plus fort comme pour la narguer.

Arrivée dans la douche, elle vit Kurtz-san qui en sortait, enveloppée dans une serviette éponge bleu nuit. Celle-ci lui adressa un salut enjoué qui lui fut retourné quelque peu mollement. Le contremaitre pouffa et continua sa route.

' Elle doit pas être du matin'

Encore endormie, Mai ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se mit à rêvasser en attendant que l'eau chauffe. Lorsqu'elle perçu le changement de température, elle diminua le débit et s'aspergea le visage. Puis elle se mit à se brosser les dents.

Quand elle fut enfin habillée, coiffée et chaussée, elle suivit sa nouvelle amie à la cantine en pilote automatique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle but sa première gorgée de café qu'elle émergea du brouillard dans lequel elle était plongée jusque-là. Avisant Helene qui revenait avec une assiette de pancakes arrosés de miel, elle la salua en espérant que celle-ci n'avait pas entendu son ventre gargouiller.

Helene rit de bon cœur et lui rendit son salut en même temps que l'assiette.

« _ Je me disais que tu devais avoir faim. S'expliqua-t-elle. Vas-y manges moi tout ça !

_ Mais et toi ? Demanda Mai.

_ Je ne mange pas le matin, et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas bien, je le sais. C'est juste que quand je le fais, je me sens barbouillée toute la matinée.

_ Alors pourquoi tu as pris ça ? L'interrogea la jeune fille en désignant les pancakes qui lui faisaient de l'œil.

_ J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas du matin, étant donné que je t'ai enlevé des mains le sel que tu t'apprêtais à mettre dans ton café. Comme tu arrivais tout juste à faire ton café, j'ai pensé, et avec raison, que tu n'avais même pas fais attention au buffet du petit-déjeuner. Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui, on a du pain sur la planche.

_ Ah ? Ben… merci. » Répondit piteusement Mai avant d'attaquer son assiette d'un bon coup de fourchette.

C'est ainsi qu'à 5h50, elle était dans la voiture d'Helene et elles descendaient le col qui menait au port, en contre-bas.

Bien réveillée, cette fois, Mai était subjuguée par le paysage des montagnes qui couronnaient la petite baie, et le port, posé sur le rivage comme sur un cocon blanc. Paisible, c'était le mot qui lui venait tout de suite à l'esprit en voyant le paysage.

« _ La mer ne gèle pas, ici ?

_ Non et on doit dire merci aux courant sous-marins très actifs par ici. La température est beaucoup plus douce ici que sur l'usine et a fortiori sur la mine, où est ton ami, le moine.

_ Humpf. Celui-là peut se les geler, je n'en ai rien à faire. Marmonna Mai d'un air bougon pendant qu'Helene gloussait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? L'interrogea Helene qui voulait en savoir plus, alors que Mai soupirait lourdement.

_ Rien… Répondit évasivement celle-ci, en rougissant néanmoins. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mai pour changer de sujet.

' _Hum… ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit rentrée le nez en sang hier soir._' Pensa avec justesse la blonde avant de lui répondre.

_ Hier soir, un navire porte conteneur a accosté chez nous. L'équipe de nuit à dû le décharger et mon équipe et moi devons recharger dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous rechargez ? S'informa Mai.

_ On recharge la production de l'usine sous forme de conteneur que l'on exporte à nos clients.

_ Et ton équipe, comment ils viennent ? En voiture ?

_ Non, par bus. Justement, ils sont juste derrière nous. Lui indiqua-t-elle alors que Mai se tordait le cou pour voir ledit bus.

_ Le grand car ? Mais ils sont combien ? S'exclama-t-elle. La blonde éclata de rire.

_ Nous sommes neuf par équipes. En fait, nous sommes organisés en deux grandes équipes qui tournent en 4*4, quatre jours travaillés pour quatre jours de repos et ainsi de suite. Expliquait-elle à une Mai attentive. Dans chaque grande équipe, il y a trois sous-équipes de neuf personnes. Sur ces trois-là, une travaille la nuit, pendant que les deux autres travaillent la journée. Celles qui travaillent la journée sont réparties sur l'ensemble de l'usine : Principalement une équipe au port et une à l'usine. Pour ce quart-ci, mon équipe et moi sommes l'équipe du port. Celle de mon collègue de jour est à l'usine et ils sont descendus directement là-bas, mais comme nous utilisons le même bus, celui-ci dépose l'équipe de l'usine avant celle du port. Ensuite il attendra au bureau pour retourner à la base vie avec l'équipe de nuit qui rentre se coucher.

_ Hum. Tu es sure que je ne vais pas vous gêner plus qu'autre chose ? Tu m'as parlé de te donner un coup de main tout à l'heure. S'inquiéta Mai, inquiétude qui fut balayée de la main par Helene qui se garait devant le bureau mais au lieu d'en sortir, elle garda entrouvrit sa porte et se tourna vers Mai.

_ Non, tu ne vas pas nous gêner. En fait, j'ai une mission pour toi qui est exactement dans tes cordes. Je m'explique : Dans mon équipe, j'ai un homme qui est originaire d'ici. Une partie de l'usine se trouve sur ses terres d'ailleurs, et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être discuter avec lui des légendes qui circulent sur cet endroit parce je pense qu'il est le mieux placé pour t'en parler. J'ai aussi de la peine pour lui parce qu'il a perdu son père récemment, la maison de son père s'est écroulée durant le tremblement de terre et il s'est blessé en voulant lui porter secours. Depuis, il est revenu travailler malgré sa blessure et son deuil, mais je pense que c'est pour oublier un petit peu qu'il vient ici, c'est pourquoi je le laisse tranquille. Mais mon opinion à moi, c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt à reprendre le travail. Le travail que nous faisons est un travail très physique et son épaule n'est pas encore remise, c'est pourquoi je lui donne des petits boulots qui ne demandent pas trop d'efforts, mais ne vas surtout pas le lui répéter, parce que sinon, il va faire comme si rien n'était et aggraver sa blessure. » Expliquait Helene.

Mai regardait la jeune femme en pensant qu'elle avait fait un beau geste, et qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de tact pour le faire. Le fait qu'elle agisse ainsi pour un de ses hommes démontrait son affection pour celui-ci et la jeune fille déplorait secrètement que Naru n'ai pas agi ainsi avec elle par le passé. A cette pensée, elle se mit une claque mentale et reporta son attention sur Helene qui l'a regardait avec espoir, ce qui la fit un peu paniquer.

« _ Donc, ce que je voudrais que tu fasses aujourd'hui, c'est passer du temps avec lui et le faire parler. Son père était féru de contes et légende et en parler devrait le soulager un petit peu. En même temps, je lui demanderais de te montrer comment pointer les conteneurs que nous chargerons, ce qui m'avancera, moi, dans mon travail, comme ça, tout le monde sera content. Ça te va ?

_ Oui, mais je n'ai jamais 'pointé' de conteneurs avant. La prévint Mai.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas sorcier. Le pointage des conteneurs sur un bateau c'est comme donner les coordonnées d'un point sur un axe à trois dimensions. Tu as déjà dû en faire en maths, non ?

_ Oui, mais je ne suis pas fan de ça…

_ Tu savais donner les coordonnées d'un point quand tu avais les axes dessiné ?

_ Oui ? Répondit-elle, plus interrogative qu'affirmative.

_ Et ben c'est pareil. Mais Koroha, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé, t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. C'est un très bon pédagogue qui sait se mettre au niveau de son élève. Je l'ai formé lui, et il a formé ses collègues quand je ne pouvais pas le faire.

_ Bon, OK alors. Lui répondit Mai sans grande conviction.

_ Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec nous ! » Lui promit Helene avant de sortir de la voiture d'un bond.

' _Cette fille a trop d'énergie pour moi…' _Pensa Mai, un peu envieuse tout de même.

_T_T'_

A la base de la SPR, tout le monde travaillait d'arrache-pied.

Naru travaillait avec Yasuhara-san pour remplacer Mai et ils avaient occupés leur matinée à lire des rapports et compléter au fur et à mesure un grand axe chronologique auparavant dessiné par Mai.

Hara-san était parti en visite sur l'usine, accompagnée de Loraki-san, ce qui avait étonné beaucoup des collaborateurs du directeur adjoint. Visiblement le vieil homme était sous le charme discret de la medium, et Naru se félicitait in petto de la collaboration qu'ils entretenaient avec la société qui les employait.

' _Si cela pouvait être tout le temps comme ça'_ Pensait-il avec un certain découragement.

Matsuzaki-san, elle était assise par terre face à la table basse, et compilait, elle aussi des dossiers d'incident. La masse de travail était tellement énorme que tout le monde était obligé de mettre la main à la pâte.

Ayant décidé de faire une pause, Naru consultait sa messagerie, quand plusieurs sons agaçants se firent entendre dans le grand bureau. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction, mais comme ces bips intempestifs lui agressaient les oreilles, il rechercha la cause de ce raffut et tomba sur un Yasuhara-san désemparé.

"_ Yasuhara-san? Quel est ce bruit? Demanda Naru d'un ton calme, laissant tout de même percevoir la menace sous-jacente.

_ Je suis désolé, Shibuya-san. Taniyama-san m'a passé son ordinateur pour que je puisse utiliser sa connexion, mais je ne sais pas d'où vient ce son!" S'excusa le jeune homme paniqué.

Voyant que Lin allait se lever, Naru lui fit signe de ne rien en faire, puisqu'il était déjà en train de se lever pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Se penchant derrière l'épaule d'Osamu-kun, il observa d'un œil noir l'écran qui affichait la page d'accueil de Google. Fronçant les sourcils, il étudia plus attentivement la fenêtre du navigateur et comprit l'origine du bruit qui l'avait dérangé. En effet, la page d'accueil de Mai était en fait composée de deux onglets: le premier ouvrait Google et l'autre ouvrait sa page Facebook, et Mai avait dû enregistrer son mot de passe automatiquement, étant donné que le bruit qui lui avait paru familier était celui de la notification de message instantané.

Curieux, il s'apprêtait il cliquer sur la page, quand Yasuhara, prit de rougeurs lui proposa sa place avant de sortir un moment du bureau. Enfin à l'aise, Naru vérifia que personne ne pouvait voir l'écran et il ouvrit la page Facebook, intéressé de savoir ce que mettait son assistante sur FB.

Quand il ouvrit la page, il aperçut la petite fenêtre du tchat qui clignotait affichant " Toshiro vous a envoyé un message". Un peu mal à l'aise quand même, Naru lut la phrase envoyé par l'homme dont la photo le montrait comme un jeune plutôt séduisant et qui devait avoir le rire facile.

' _Tout mon opposé, quoi_...' Pensa Naru dépité, qui continua de lire.

= Toshiro : Mai-chan, juste pour te prévenir que j'ai trouvé Yoda devant chez toi et qu'il te réclamait à corps et à cris. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de venir avec moi, mais c'est bon, il est chez moi et attends avec impatience ton retour.

Toshiro_ Vu que tu es connectée mais que tu ne réponds pas, je crois que tu dois être occupée. Je te laisse, Gros bisous!" Toshiro est déconnecté.=

Mille questions tournoyaient dans la tête de Naru quand il ferma la fenêtre de Facebook, laissant celle de Google ouverte pour Osamu-kun.

' _Qui diable était Toshiro? Que faisait-il devant chez Mai hier? Et qui était ce Yoda qui réclamait Mai? Mais surtout, quel genre de parents avaient bien pus nommer leurs fils Yoda!_'

Tout à ses réflexions, il entendit à peine Yasuhara-san le remercier, et il retourna ressasser ses pensées à son bureau.

Vers midi, quand tout le monde sauf Lin eurent quittés le bureau pour aller se restaurer, Naru se tourna et dit à Lin.

« _ Est-ce que tu as une caméra sur le port?

_ Oui, j'en ai quatre. Une qui donne sur le bureau, une sur le parc à conteneurs, une qui donne sur le quai général et une sur le quai vraquier.

_ Mets moi une vue de chaque sur mon écran, s'il te plait. » Demanda-t-il à un Lin estomaqué, avant d'aller se faire un sandwich à la cafétéria.

_T_T'_

Douze heures et demie plus tard, Mai était assise en tailleurs sur le canapé de la base, en short, pullover et une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains. Pendant la journée, Mai, sur le bateau avec l'équipe d'Helene, s'était prise une giboulée glaciale. L'averse s'étant rapidement éloignée, ils avaient pu se changer, mais Mai se sentait toujours transie. En effet, les autres membres de l'équipe étant toujours en mouvements pouvaient se réchauffer, ce qui n'était pas son cas. C'est ainsi que Bô-san avait pu se faire pardonner se conduite de la veille en lui amenant du linge sec à la base.

Naru étant parti voir John à l'office du soir, Mai se réchauffait et récupérait d'une journée éprouvante sans être dérangée. En effet, comme promis, elle ne s'était pas ennuyée une seconde durant cette journée.

Elle avait débuté avec les présentations avec l'équipe d'Helene durant la réunion de démarrage. Réunion durant laquelle Helene l'avait présentée comme une stagiaire qui s'intéressait aux mythes et légendes, ce qui avait attisé les curiosités. L'équipe d'Helene se composait de Koroha, dont Helene lui avait parlé plus tôt, qui se tenait tranquillement à table, à côté d'un jeune homme râblé et taciturne. Mai s'était présenté à ce jeune homme dans la journée et l'avait trouvé infiniment malpoli de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Jusqu'au moment où un autre des collègues d'Helene l'informe discrètement que le jeune homme, présenté par Helene sous le nom de Job, était muet de naissance. Mal à l'aise, Mai lui avait présenté ses plus plates excuses qui furent récompensées par un sourire éblouissant.

Le jeune homme qui l'avait informé du handicap de Job se nommait Kaith et était un charmeur né. Mai s'était tout de suite entendu avec lui et il l'avait bientôt présenté au reste de l'équipe : Dimitri et Olivia qui étaient en couple depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de leurs admission au port. Koroha le bras droit du chef qui ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Job qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer, étant le boute-en-train de l'équipe, malgré le fait qu'il soit muet. Eric qui, s'il n'était pas muet quant à lui, n'aimait tout simplement pas parler. Et un homme aux cheveux blancs en piques. Benjamin, le meilleur ami de Kaith et amoureux transi d'Helene, bien que celle-ci soit la seule à ne pas se rendre compte des sentiments de l'homme aux cheveux blancs pour elle.

Mai regarda Naru traverser la base, avec John sur les talons, pour s'installer à son bureau. Il lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée, et haussa un sourcil quand elle lui répondit que celle-ci avait été mouvementée, mais intéressante. Elle reprit le cours de ses pensées tandis que Naru la scrutait de son regard perçant pendant un moment avant de lui demander si elle avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle lui répondit que oui, mais elle préférait attendre le retour de Bô-san pour leur raconter, ça lui éviterait de se répéter. Naru accepta sa demande et se décida à gouter. La journée avait été longue, il avait plus ou moins sauté le déjeuner et maintenant il avait faim.

Mai quant à elle laissa dériver ses pensées et celles-ci ne tardèrent pas à revenir vers l'équipe d'Helene.

Avec ces joyeux lurons, elle était montée sur un porte conteneur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle avait appris avec Koroha à pointer les conteneurs, appris à décrypter leurs coordonnées sur le plan d'un bateau qu'elle savait maintenant se nommer « bay plan ». Elle avait aussi apprécié leur travail d'équipe : Olivia étant une femme avait été nommée au poste le moins contraignant : chauffeur d'élévateur, la machine qui servait à amener les conteneurs sur le quai. Sur le quai, montés sur des conteneurs et accrochés par des harnais se trouvaient Dimitri et Job dont le rôle consistait à aider le grutier à accrocher les conteneurs. Le grutier, Eric, lui amenait ensuite le conteneur dans la cale du bateau où se trouvaient les deux hommes les plus costauds de l'équipe, Kaith et Benjamin. Koroha et elle s'étaient installés sur le bateau à un endroit où ils ne risquaient pas d'être heurtés par un conteneur en mouvement et d'où ils pouvaient voir la cale du bateau. Helene, après avoir vérifié que Mai avait bien compris son rôle était descendue dans la cale pour donner un coup de main aux deux garçons, dont un s'était mis à rougir furieusement sous les taquineries de l'autre.

Elle en souriait encore. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux, mais il allait être temps de partager aux autres ce qu'elle avait glané, vu que tout le monde était à présent là. Elle rit intérieurement en observant du coin de l'œil, Naru prendre son gouter sur son bureau: Thé, tranche de pain, beurre et confiture en minidoses. Bô-san, Osa-kun, John et Masako étaient assis sur des chaises, la laissant seule sur le canapé. Ayako était assise par terre devant la table, et Lin devant ses écrans.

_T_T'_

Naru appréciait ce moment de silence, chose tellement rare étant donné la composition de l'équipe avec laquelle il travaillait. Mais ce qu'il appréciait surtout, c'était que tout le monde soit présent dans la pièce.

' _Arrêtes de te voiler la face' _Lui susurra la voix de sa conscience.

Oui. Il lui fallait regarder les choses en face au stade où il en était. Il se sentait bien parce qu'il avait Taniyama Mai sous les yeux et qu'elle était tranquillement allongée sur le canapé, bien au chaud.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver, il avait eu pitié d'elle en la voyant grelottante de froid et trempée comme une soupe. S'il avait été seul ou avec seulement Lin dans le bureau, il aurait jeté aux orties son masque de froideur habituelle et l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il avait dû se retenir et se contenter de lui donner son pull de rechange sans parler. Pull qu'elle avait accepté avec reconnaissance, à son grand soulagement car il n'avait pas envie de se disputer et surtout pas avec elle.

Tandis qu'elle se réchauffait, Naru, lui, réfléchissait intensément.

Il avait besoin d'elle dans cette enquête et il avait eu raison de lui demander un coup de main. Néanmoins, sa présence ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, car il était constamment distrait quand elle était dans les parages et s'inquiétait quand elle n'était pas là. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Ou plutôt l'inverse, c'est-à-dire que c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Ce dont il avait cherché à se protéger depuis le début l'avait atteint en plein cœur, insidieusement, et ce, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Malgré la séparation, la rancœur, et la frustration et tout le sarcasme dont il était capable, il avait cessé de se mentir à lui-même. Sans fanfare ni trompettes, elle s'était introduite dans ses pensées et petit à petit, elle s'était aussi introduit dans son cœur. S'y était fait un nid douillet et n'avait visiblement aucune intention de le quitter. Il avait cru que la séparation lui éclaircirait un peu les idées, mais celle-ci n'avait rendu que plus cuisante la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà à l'époque sans en connaitre la cause. Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. En partant, il l'avait blessé plus cruellement que n'importe quoi d'autre, et cela, il en était bien conscient et le regrettait amèrement. Mais maintenant, quelles alternatives lui restait-il ?

La faire sienne ? De quel droit le ferait-il ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait en ce sens et n'était même pas sur de savoir comment s'y prendre. D'ailleurs, voudrait-elle de lui ? Rien n'était moins sûr, étant donné leur passif à tous les deux. La laisser choisir ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le permettre pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il bouillait littéralement de rage en pensant qu'un autre homme pourrait poser ses sales pattes sur elle, et que dire de ses réactions passées. Il tolérait le moine, mais c'était déjà tout juste. La laisser partir ? Hors de question. Fuir ? Encore ? Pour être hanté par elle plus efficacement que par l'esprit d'un mort ? Non merci.

' _Rhaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire à ce moment-là_ ?'

Réfléchir à ce genre de chose le faisait tourner en bourrique et le fait d'avoir à portée de vue les longues jambes de Mai n'arrangeait pas son état. Son tumulte intérieur finit par rejaillir sur sa conduite quand il mit trop de force à ouvrir la petite boite en plastique qui contenait une dose de confiture. Le résultat fut qu'il se retrouva bientôt avec le bout du nez et les mains couvertes de confiture collante. Heureusement personne n'y avait fait attention et il retira délicatement son mouchoir de la poche de sa chemise. Hélas, un malheur ne vient jamais seul et Naru désespéra à ce moment-là de faire mentir cet adage qu'il utilisait d'habitude avec une certaine fatalité car oui. La seule personne qui l'avait vu se couvrir de ridicule était justement celle qui occupait ses pensées, Mai. Celle-ci le regarda interdite un long moment, oscillant visiblement entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de l'enguirlander parce qu'il en avait mis sur une partie de son clavier.

Il lui adressa son regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock et se faisant, une goutte de confiture glissa de l'arrête de son nez pour s'écraser sur la table. Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire et il lui fut reconnaissant de se contenir. Il lui adressa un demi-sourire de connivence qui parut la foudroyer sur place, ce qui amusa le jeune homme au plus haut point.

' _Pas si indifférente que ça, Taniyama-san'_ Pensa-t-il narquoisement avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait que tous les deux qui avaient vus sa bévue. Rassuré, il se permit l'outrecuidance de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser aux toilettes pour se débarbouiller et enlever le sucre qui lui collait à la peau.

En revenant dans le bureau, il vit que Bô-san était de retour. Il s'adressa donc d'une voix sèche à Mai, toujours rougissante, pour lui demander de raconter ce qui lui avait paru si intéressant, dans sa journée au port, bien qu'il en connaisse presque chaque détail, grâce aux caméras que Lin avait déniché. Malheureusement, si les caméras pouvait suivre tous les mouvements de Mai, elle n'avait pas de son, et à moins de lire sur les lèvres, il ne pouvait deviner de quoi avait parlés Mai et le vieil homme si longuement sur le navire.

Naru aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que ce n'était pas de conteneurs qu'ils avaient parlés, mais il n'avait pas osé demander directement à l'intéressée, sous peine de se trahir et/ou de se faire encore une fois, engueuler- Rayez la mention inutile.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il voyait déjà dégénérer en dispute, Mai ne releva pas son ton autoritaire et commença son récit, tandis que son équipe prenait place pour l'écouter.

« _ Aujourd'hui, on m'a parlé d'une légende qui concernait cet endroit, c'est Koroha-san qui me la racontée et il la tenait lui-même de son père, maintenant décédé dans le tremblement de terre d'il y a trois mois. Sa famille ont toujours vécut ici, c'est pourquoi Helene a tenu à ce que je travaille avec lui pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec lui. » Commença-t-elle en faisant la grimace, sa formulation sonnant un peu trop comme une tentative pour se justifier, à ses oreilles. L'air satisfait de son futur ex-patron la confortant dans cette idée, mais elle décida d'en faire fi et de continuer sur sa lancée.

« _ En fait, la légende commence avec un marchant qui sillonnait le pays en long et en large pour faire vivre sa famille, marchand qui serait en fait l'ancêtre de Koroha-san. Indiqua Mai. Ce marchand passa un jour par cette contrée et tomba amoureux de cette plaine où coulait des ruisseaux et pas très éloignée de la mer. Séduit, il décida d'y amener sa famille, ainsi il pourrait les rejoindre plus facilement lors de ses tournées. Lorsque sa famille et lui furent installés, la femme du marchand attendait un enfant, et elle était presque à terme lorsqu'ils s'établirent dans cette plaine qui est maintenant l'usine. Le marchand était heureux, mais il ne savait pas qu'à cause de son travail, il allait subir des épreuves douloureuses pour lui et sa famille. En effet, ce marchand, transportait sans le vouloir la cause de son malheur, sous la forme d'un œuf. » Contait Mai devant un public on ne peut plus attentif. Celle-ci s'était prise au jeu et avait donc décidé de leur raconter la légende de la même manière qu'elle-même l'avait entendue de Koroha-san.

« _ Cet œuf, troqué contre quelques pièces quelques jours auparavant était en fait un œuf de serpent d'eau géant. Œuf qui éclot le jour de la naissance du quatrième fils du marchand. L'enfant grandit tranquillement, mais quand il eut six mois, les récoltes commencèrent à être abimées et rendue impropres à la consommation. Leurs bétail se faisait manger par une bête qu'aucuns des fils du marchands ne purent ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir. Fous de colère, les fils du marchands décidèrent de chasser la créature, mais hélas, ce fut la créature qui eut raison d'eux trois. Le marchand perdit donc ses trois fils ainés, et il ne lui restait que ses brus, son derniers fils, sa femme et ses petits-enfants. Fou de douleur, le marchand implora les dieux de lui venir en aide, à lui et sa famille. Il promit son dernier enfant en échange de leur protection. »

Mai s'interrompit pour prendre une bouteille d'eau qu'elle ouvrit pour boire une longue gorgée. Avoir passé la journée sous la pluie et le vent glacial avait mis à mal ses cordes vocales, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater de rire quand Bô-san prit une voix de petit garçon pour demander.

« _ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

_ Alors un des dieux a accepté. Il s'agissait du Grand Oiseau de Feu. Celui-ci avait toujours profondément aimé les humains et leurs traditions si intéressantes, et il se réjouissait déjà de pouvoir observer une famille humaine de si près. De plus, observant sans cesse le monde des humains, il savait déjà à quoi était dû la mauvaise fortune du marchand, il fit donc un marché avec celui-ci. Ne voulant pas offrir un marché de dupe au vieil homme, il lui proposa de ne pas prendre son fils, mais de lui offrir autre chose. C'est ainsi que le contrat fut conclu : Le marchand et sa famille servirait l'Oiseau de Feu en lui faisant un temple et en l'entretenant. Celui-ci en échange leurs offrirait la santé et sa protection. Le combat eu lieu, et comme dans toutes les histoires, les gentils gagnent toujours. Dit Mai en souriant. L'Oiseau combattit le Grand Serpent et sortit victorieux de l'affrontement. Le corps du serpent vaincu se transforma en un cours d'eau qui allait de cacher sous terre pour d'aboutir à la mer. La famille du marchand honora l'Oiseau en lui construisant un temple et en plantant un Erable qui symboliserait le pacte pour les générations futures. » Termina Mai, en soufflant.

« _ Et c'est tout ? Demanda Bô-san désappointé.

_ Apparemment, non. La légende dit aussi que le Grand Serpent n'est pas mort et qu'il attend simplement son heure, et il y a aussi une mise en garde dans la légende qui pourrait dire à peu de mots près 'Quand il n'y aura plus de serviteur, le Maître s'en ira'. Or, avec l'exode rural et les traditions, le temple fut peu à peu abandonné et tomba en ruine. D'après le père de Koroha-san, ce serait la cause de tous ces évènements, c'est pourquoi il a élevé un temple à l'endroit où, d'après la légende, le corps du grand Serpents est tombé, et depuis la mort de son père Koroha-san l'entretient, même s'il n'y croit pas. Par contre, un de ses collègues qui l'a déjà accompagné là-bas dit s'être senti mal à l'aise dans ce lieu qu'il disait 'occupé'. » Enonça Mai en questionnant Naru du regard qui réfléchissait intensément.

« _ Le temple que la famille de Koroha-san a élevé doit être celui qui a été restauré, et l'érable serait l'arbre mourant qui a été débité pour en faire une sculpture qui se trouve à présent à la base vie. Mai, est-ce que Koroha-san peut nous emmener à l'autel que son père é édifié ? Demanda-t-il en relevant vivement la tête qu'il avait penchée durant son introspection, Mai lui sourit, un pouce en l'air.

_ Je le lui ai déjà demandé, et il m'a dit que ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Par contre, si on veut y aller avec lui, c'est ce soir ou jamais, parce qu'il part en congés demain soir et ne sera de retour que le prochain quart, donc dans cinq jours.

_ OK. Où le retrouve-t-on ? Demanda encore Naru qui s'emblait galvanisé à l'idée qu'ils avaient peut-être une piste.

_ Ce soir, à la cantine après manger.

_ D'accord. On va faire ça. Bô-san, tu as besoin de te fatiguer pour pouvoir dormir toute la journée et faire la nuit de demain soir avec un chauffeur, donc tu viens avec nous. Naturellement, Mai tu viens aussi, avec Hara-san pour nous aiguiller. Matsuzaki-san, je voudrais que ce soit vous qui meniez l'exorcisme ce soir, il doit bien y avoir des arbres 'vivants' dans cette forêt, non ?

_ Bien sûr. Lui répondit Ayako. C'est un plaisir de travailler dans un environnement pareil. Le rassura-t-elle.

_ Bien. John, nous devront nous passer de vous car vous faites l'office du soir. Pourriez-vous revenir ici ensuite et surveiller les écrans jusqu'à ce que nous revenions ?

_ Pas de problème. Acquiesça le prêtre.

_ Lin…

_ Je viens. Le coupa le chinois

_ Bien sûr. Je voulais simplement suggérer que tu vérifies le minibus avant que nous allions manger un morceau ?

Le chinois acquiesça et quitta prestement la pièce sous le regard appréciateur d'Ayako.

'_Il me semble qu'elle ne regardait pas ses cheveux quand il est parti_…' Pensa ironiquement Mai, avant de prendre un air dégagé devant l'air suspicieux de la prêtresse rousse.

_T_T'_

Mai grelottait de froid, malgré les trois couches de vêtements qu'elle portait sur elle. Le fait qu'ils avaient dû faire une heure de route sur une chaussée défoncée et qu'ils avaient marchés pendant un quart d'heure dans les brousses n'avait pas contribué à améliorer son humeur. La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral lui faisait aussi un peu honte et lui donnait envie de se mettre des claques.

Marchant derrière Naru, qui suivait Lin, lui-même suivent Koroha-san, Mai avait bien du glisser un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand elle glissa une énième fois sur un caillou rond en lâchant un juron, Naru soupira et lui attrapa la main pour la guider. Main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée, et qui faisait ressentir des émotions paradoxales à Mai. D'un côté elle était heureuse comme une idiote de sentir sa main chaude et forte tenant la sienne, plus menue. D'un autre coté elle était tracassée car si Naru ne lâchait pas sa main bientôt, Masako allait attirer tous les esprits vengeurs des alentours à cause de l'aura noire qui l'environnait et que Mai ressentait jusque dans ses os.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'autel posé sur un gigantesque rocher aussi rond qu'une bille, Mai lâchât la main de Naru, pour soi-disant refaire son chignon qui était pourtant impeccable, malgré sa traversée des broussailles. L'atmosphère du lieu était sereine, bien loin de ce qu'avait imaginé Mai et quand elle se tourna vers Masako pour confirmer son impression, elle perdit plusieurs teinte en voyant le visage noir de colère de la medium. Elle se détourna rapidement et fut soulagée quand elle entendit Ayako parler quelque part à sa droite.

« _ Il y a foules d'arbre vivants ici, mais, Naru, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de faire un exorcisme ici.

_ Un quoi ? Demanda Koroha-san à Mai qui lui répondit.

_ Un exorcisme. Nous allons tenter d'en faire un ici, est-ce que c'est un problème pour vous ?

_ Non, de toute façon, si j'aime raconter des contes, ce n'est pas pour autant que je crois à ces choses-là.

_ Donc vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on en fasse un ici ? Insista Naru.

_ Allez-y, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais évitez de démolir cet autel. Même si je n'y crois pas, c'est quand même mon vieux qui a fait cela, et j'y tiens. Dit le vieil homme tandis que Mai lui posait une main sur le bras.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est rare qu'un exorcisme ait des répercussions sur le plan physique, mais dans le doute, éloignons nous un peu et laissons Ayako opérer. »

Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à la prêtresse qui se retourna quand même pour dévisager Naru.

« _ Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il faut que l'on soit fixé. Lui répondit-il.

_ Bon, c'est toi le chef. Mais je tiens à ce que tout le monde note bien que j'étais contre. Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'accident. »

Mai avait le même sentiment que la prêtresse. Ils ne devaient pas faire cela. Mais connaissant Naru, elle savait que quand il avait pris une décision, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en dissuader, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de se taire. Elle vérifia néanmoins que Koroha-san était en sécurité, et elle vit que celui-ci était adossé à un arbre et était occupé à se rouler une cigarette avec du tabac roulé. A son habitude, quand c'était Ayako qui exorcisait, Mai se tenait non loin de la prêtresse. Naru et Lin se tenait à quelques mètre de son dos. Sans tourner la tête, mai pouvait voir Bô-san et Masako du coin de l'œil.

Tous étaient donc à leurs place, mais rien n'aurait pu préparer Mai à ce qu'elle venait de voir, maintenant que l'exorcisme d'Ayako était bien avancé.

Un énorme sanglier, aussi haut que le rocher de l'autel les regardait. Les deux orbes incandescents, rouges sang, scintillaient dans le noir et les scrutaient d'un regard menaçant.

Ils passèrent un long moment à s'observer. Soudain, Mai perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche.

Quand elle se tourna pour mieux voir, elle comprit que Masako, qui avait eu peur, avait glissé elle aussi sur un rocher. Bô-san faisant volte-face pour la rattraper, avait attiré sur lui l'attention du sanglier de l'enfer, ce qui mit fin au statu quo.

Tout ce déroula comme au ralenti.

Le sanglier chargea Bô-san et Masako à une vitesse phénoménale

Koroha-san qui avait grimpé dans l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé, aussi facilement que s'il avait toujours vingt ans.

Ayako qui mettait fin au rituel, et brandissait un sort qu'elle avait écrit sur une languette de papier pour dissuader le sanglier de la charger.

Mai voulut se porter au secours de Bô-san et Masako, sans savoir ce qu'elle ferait, une fois entre eux et le sanglier.

Elle fut bloquée dans une étreinte de fer qui la fit culbuter en arrière, dans un dénivelé du terrain et se heurta la tête contre le sol.

Avant de perdre connaissance elle entendit un long sifflement qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que c'était. Ni pourquoi elle était soulagée de l'entendre.

_T_T_ (1)

Mai revint à elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle se souvint de la scène précédente et voulut se lever, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire et pour cause.

Quatre constatations la frappèrent de plein fouet, certaines plus que d'autres.

Premièrement, le sifflement qu'elle avait entendu était celui de Lin quand il appelait ses deux familiers. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle s'était senti soulagée : les renforts arrivaient.

Deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait pas bouger parce que le corps de Naru entravait ses mouvements, et qu'il pesait son poids le bougre, mine de rien.

Troisièmement, le combat n'était pas fini parce qu'elle entendait encore les grognements étouffés des trois bêtes qui se battaient quelque part dans les fourrés.

Quatrièmement, et non des moindres : Les yeux de Naru étaient plongés dans les siens, son nez touchait le sien et ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre des siennes.

Mai aurait bien voulut hurler, mais ça aurait été une mauvaise idée, vu ce qui trainait pas loin.

Elle aurait bien voulut perdre connaissance, mais son corps, le traître, était quant à lui bien éveillé et comptait bien le rester.

Et son coté diabolique voulait réduire à néant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

Tiraillée entre ces extrêmes, elle continuait néanmoins de dévisager son patron qui lui non plus ne la quittait pas du regard.

Soudain, d'une voix presque inaudible, il murmura.

« _ Pardon. »

Et il l'embrassa.

Enfin.

Ce fut un baiser qui commença lentement, langoureusement.

Il avait un goût de pluie, d'ombres et de fruit défendu.

Mai répondit tout de suite au baiser, à son corps défendant. Voyant qu'il obtenait la réponse qu'il attendait et bien plus, le jeune homme s'enhardit. En forçant le barrage de ses dents, il goutta avec délice la langue de sa compagne et se lançât avec elle dans un ballet sensuel. Ils poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Se soulevant d'une main pour soulager Mai de son poids, Naru lui glissa l'autre dans les cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

Mai fit de même et caressa la joue du jeune homme de sa main libre, tout en continuant d'échanger avec lui un baiser brulant qui était en train de les marquer tous les deux au fer rouge.

Soudain, un cri de douleur déchira la nuit et le voile qui avait recouvert leurs esprits.

Ils se séparèrent brutalement pour regarder anxieusement dans la direction du cri.

Du commun accord, ils se relevèrent prestement et se regardèrent une dernière fois.

Ils se comprirent d'un seul regard.

On avait besoin d'eux.

Ils parleraient plus tard.

* * *

**NdlA:**

(1) J'ai failli couper le chapitre ici. Et puis je me suis dit que non, et j'ai continué. Comme je n'aime pas quand les auteurs font ça, je n'allais pas faire la même chose. (Enfin, je ne suis pas contre le suspens, mais ça va bien aux auteurs qui sont réguliers dans leurs post, ce qui n'est pas mon cas^^)

Et puis, j'avais trop envie de mettre ça, ce qui était quand même Le but de ce chapitre ^^!

Donc voila.

PS: J'ai aussi eu envie de couper quand il a dit pardon... mais je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie de me faire insulter en commentaires ^_^


	10. La fin d'une longue journée

**Disclaimer **_: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire._

**NdlA :** Je vous laisse juger en espérant fortement que tout cela vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La fin d'une longue journée**

Naru aussi avait eu un mauvais pressentiment quand Matsuzaki-san lui avait dit qu'elle pensait que cet exorcisme était une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, car c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ils n'avanceraient pas d'un poil dans cette enquête. Son pressentiment s'était confirmé lorsque l'énorme sanglier était apparu et qu'il avait commencé à charger. Tous ses sens en alerte, il avait cédé à un travers qu'il avait développé dernièrement, et ce à son grand regret.

Enfin, non. Il avait toujours eu ce « travers », mais celui-ci s'était accentué depuis le début de cette enquête : La manie de toujours chercher Mai des yeux. Pour la surveiller se mentait-il au départ. Or, depuis qu'il avait commencé à accepter son état, il ne pouvait que comprendre d'où lui venait cette manie et ce qui n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses en ce monde que Shibuya Kazuya n'aimait pas : le thé de Lin, le chocolat, le poisson et les carottes. Même que Mai lui avait dit une fois, lors de leurs innombrables chamailleries qu'il devrait mettre de côté son aversion pour ce légume et en consommer plus : Cela rendait aimable, paraissait-il…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Hara-san et Bô-san se faisaient charger par un sanglier monstrueux et lui que faisait-il ? Il cherchait Mai du regard, alors qu'elle était juste devant lui. Peste soit de l'affection !

Mais s'il rageait intérieurement, il s'en félicitait quand même car il connaissait bien son assistante depuis le temps. Et son instinct ne le trahit pas car il la vit se préparer à porter secours à la médium et au moine.

'_Elle est folle ou quoi ?!_' Pensa-t-il en saisissant son bras brusquement pour la retenir. Malheureusement pour tous les deux, il avait mis trop de force dans son geste car quand il l'attira à lui, il les fit basculer cul par-dessus la tête dans un petit ravin derrière eux.

Le brun paniqua un peu en entendant le choc sourd qu'avait fait la tête de Mai en rencontrant le sol, mais n'y porta pas plus d'attention que ça. Elle avait la tête dure.

Après un rouler bouler dans le ravin, il se retrouva au-dessus de ladite assistante qui était pour le moment dans les vapes, tandis que retentissait le sifflement de Lin qui appelait ses familiers. Machinalement, il étudia la boite crânienne de son assistante, vierge de toute bosse ou coupure, ce qui le rassura, lui ouvrant l'esprit à d'autres pensées pas du tout catholiques sur leur position actuelle : Lui couché sur elle, inconsciente. Il se gifla mentalement, mais ne put s'empêcher de porter un regard nouveau sur la belle assommée.

Honteusement, le jeune homme savoura la sensation des courbes de la jeune fille inconsciente contre son corps et respira avidement le parfum de la rousse, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Il inspira profondément, puis releva la tête pour détailler son visage fin qui l'avait hanté durant toutes ces nuits à l'étranger. Doucement, il senti qu'elle se réveillait et se préparait psychologiquement à l'entendre pousser un hurlement, comme la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, dans une école infestée de feux du démon.

Etonnamment, elle n'en fit rien, ce qui surprit beaucoup le directeur de la SPR qui se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. Peut-être le coup qu'elle avait pris était-il plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord ? Mais non, elle allait bien. Comment le savait-il ? Il n'en savait rien et avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes étant donné que ses grands yeux chocolat étaient plantés dans les siens, et que pour la première fois, il ne cherchait pas à fuir ce regard.

Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que Naru voyait son reflet dans les yeux de Mai. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait ce qu'il avait _envie_ de faire mais sa conscience le retenait et le moment ne pouvait être on ne peut plus mal choisi. Il senti qu'elle essayait de se dégager, mais il bougea un tout petit peu sur le côté, ce qui les mis dans une position encore plus indécente, leurs corps s'imbriquant encore mieux. En proie à ses hormones récalcitrantes, Naru essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre les idées en place, faisant abstraction du combat féroce qui se jouait dans les fourrés à quelques pas de là, les yeux dans les yeux avec Mai.

Inconsciemment, celle-ci se mordit les lèvres, sûrement pour s'empêcher de dire quelques chose, pensa le jeune homme, mais la vision de la jeune femme faisant ce geste lui fit perdre ce qui lui restait de contrôle de soi. Vaincu, il abandonna ses réserves mais il lui murmura néanmoins.

« _ Pardon. » Et fit ce qui voulait faire depuis un petit moment : Il l'embrassa.

Dès que ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, il fut parcouru d'un frisson dans le dos qui lui enflamma les reins et poussa un soupir de soulagement trop longtemps retenu. Et lorsque Mai lui autorisa l'accès à sa langue, son sang se mit à rugir dans ses oreilles, amoindrissant les bruits alentours et il approfondît le baiser avidement. Ils gémirent de concert.

Soudain conscient qu'il devait peser lourd parce qu'elle haletait, il se souleva en se mettant à genoux et en s'appuyant sur un bras. Sa compagne, pour ne pas rester en reste, en profita pour se redresser quelque peu sur un coude pour approfondir au possible leur baiser devenu aussi brulant que de la lave en fusion. Son bras droit libéré, elle en profita pour poser sa main droite dans son cou, le pouce sur sa mâchoire, presque tendrement, mais le jeune homme refusa de se laisser distraire par d'hypothétiques sentiments partagés. Il pourrait garder un merveilleux souvenir de ce moment, dans sa tête, pour les jours sombres qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Et il comptait bien profiter au maximum de cet instant, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée mais cela faisait maintenant quelques secondes qu'il avait jeté sa raison aux orties. Il adora la sentir frémir dans ses bras, il s'enivra de son parfum si nouveau et si familier. Il aimât caresser ses cheveux et il aurait bien aimé en découvrir plus si un cri déchirant ne lui était pas parvenu aux oreilles.

Il se sépara de la jeune fille, tout en gardant les yeux rivés aux siens. Naru était heureux d'avoir cédé mais il savait qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard, c'est pourquoi il dévisagea calmement Mai pour essayer de jauger sa réaction.

Ne voulant pas troubler ce moment par quelques paroles malheureuses, il se résigna à lui faire signe du regard vers l'origine du bruit.

Ils parleraient plus tard… Et ce ne serait pas une sinécure. Pour l'heure, ils devaient porter secours au blessé.

Mai regarda Naru se relever et épousseter ses habits, hébétée et toujours assise. Puis elle se secoua, se leva vivement et suivi l'exemple de son patron.

' _Il avait eu l'air tellement…bizarre quand on s'est séparés_' Se disait-elle en courant, puis elle se fit violence pour reléguer dans son esprit le fabuleux baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Shibuya Kazuya. Elle se félicita en son for intérieur qu'il fasse nuit, ainsi, elle pourrait cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Riant silencieusement, elle eut même l'audace de se dire que si en arrivant elle était transie, et bien, ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Un petit rire lui échappa et elle vit avec surprise que Naru lui faisait le sourire de ses rêves avant de saisir sa main et de se mettre à courir vers l'endroit d'où leurs parvenait à présent des gémissements de douleurs.

Arrivé à côté de Bô-san, Mai aurait paniqué si elle n'avait pas senti la main ferme et chaude de Naru sur la sienne qui l'enjoignait au calme.

Masako était étendue, livide et en état de choc, tandis que Bô-san s'affairait à lui faire un garrot à la cuisse. Lorsqu'elle eût repris ses esprits, Mai se précipita vers la blessée et demanda à Bô-san si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Celui, tout à son affaire ne put que lui répondre qu'à part se débarrasser du sanglier, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est se mettre à l'abri en hauteur à l'instar de Koroha-san qui était perché on ne sait comment dans un arbre.

Réalisant que le danger n'était pas écarté, elle se retourna vers le combat qui faisait rage entre les familiers de Lin qui avaient fort à faire avec le sanglier, Lin qui était lui-même en danger à la grande frayeur d'Ayako. Ensuite elle remarqua Naru et frémit. Il avait adopté la même posture que lorsqu'il avait utilisé son kikô dans la grotte du bord de mer, à cette pensée, un frisson glacé lui parcourût l'échine et elle s'élança vers lui.

Arrivée presque à lui, elle sentit tout de suite le changement de température et ses poils se hérissèrent sur les avant-bras et la nuque.

Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il utilise son kikô et qu'il perde connaissance ou pire, elle devait à tout prix l'en empêcher. Ne sachant précisément que faire, elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, elle lui saisit le bras.

Naru sursauta brusquement, tandis que Lin-san poussait un cri d'avertissement qui arriva trop tard aux oreilles de Mai.

Celle-ci était déjà aux prises avec le pouvoir de Naru qui la submergeait et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui déchiquetait le bras et la poitrine. Mais elle se força à ignorer la douleur et resserra son emprise sur le bras de son patron. Celui-ci voulut se libérer, mais la jeune rousse était déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire et à lui faire entendre raison, même s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle y laisse un bras.

Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent, et le temps ralentit son cours, comme à chaque fois qu'ils vivaient un moment important : la fois où il lui avait demandé pardon pour l'avoir laissé croire qu'il était un meurtrier, la fois où il l'avait protégé de son corps pour ne pas qu'elle soit possédée par l'esprit d'un renard, quand il l'avait rattrapé sur le point de tomber dans une bouche d'égout…

Tous ses moments revinrent en une fraction de seconde à la mémoire de Mai, et comme ces fois-là, elle décida de lui faire confiance et lui sourit.

Sentant qu'il essayait à nouveau de retirer son bras, elle secoua la tête et il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle pouvait l'aider.

' _Franchement, cette fille est soit folle, soit idiote_.' Pensa Naru agacé. Mais avec Mai pendue à son bras, il ne pourrait pas utiliser toute sa puissance, il risquerait de la blesser et s'y refusait. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer et analysa la situation. Les familiers de Lin avaient déjà bien affaibli l'animal rageur, il pourrait donc le mettre en fuite avec une décharge minime et cela ne causerait qu'une légère migraine à Mai par la suite, du moins il l'espérait.

Il se prépara à passer à l'attaque quand il se rendit compte d'une chose : Mai ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et elle affichait un air plutôt serein pour quelqu'un qui serait branché sur du 220 volts. Et il n'était pas le seul intrigué, puisque Lin les dévisageait tour à tour, l'air ébahi.

Reléguant cette bizarrerie dans un coin de son esprit, il se reconcentra pour de nouveau perdre le fil. Il venait de se rendre compte que son énergie n'avait pas baissée, au contraire, elle avait augmenté pendant qu'il essayait de résoudre son dilemme intérieur. Il sentait comme si un fil épais le reliait à Mai, et son kikô passait de l'un à l'autre sans heurts, ni douleur. Ce devait être pour ça que Lin les regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Nerveux il se tourna vers Bô-san pour constater avec soulagement que lui et Matsuzaki-san étaient occupés avec les soins qu'ils apportaient à Masako, sans s'occuper d'eux, en totale confiance. Il soupira et se reconcentra une dernière fois sur leur problème le plus urgent.

Naru se concentra en fermant les yeux et fit lentement le vide dans son esprit pour y accumuler un maximum de puissance comme s'il avait retenu son souffle. Pendant ce temps-là, les familiers de Lin harcelaient le sanglier pour qu'il ne change pas de cible. Lorsque Naru fut prêt, il fit un hochement de tête vers Lin, les yeux toujours fermés et repéra à l'oreille le sanglier qui, libéré des loups, chargea immédiatement sur la cible qui lui semblait être la plus dangereuse : Naru.

Celui-ci senti la main de Mai se crisper sur son avant-bras et il était certain qu'elle devait retenir un cri de terreur, elle aussi. C'est pourquoi il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle lui chuchota d'attendre encore un peu. Lui, entendait le sanglier approcher et il comprit donc que Mai le guidait. Il sourit franchement.

' _Elle doit être un peu des deux_' se dit-il en référence à ses précédentes pensées, avant de se focaliser sur ses mains qu'il avait tendue machinalement en avant quand Mai lui avait crié dans l'oreille.

« _ MAINTENANT ! »

Naru ouvrit les yeux et relâcha la tension qu'il retenait en lui sous forme d'une décharge lumineuse qui ressemblait à la foudre quand elle tombe. Celle-ci, comme vivante, se précipita au-devant de la bête qui était à bout portant, et qui se transforma en une fumée épaisse avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Lin se tenait devant l'endroit où se tenait auparavant le sanglier, un air interdit sur le visage. Il n'eût qu'à tourner la tête pour voir Taniyama-san se précipiter au chevet de Hara-san, abandonnant un Naru aussi choqué que lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers lui et le dévisagea, mais rien de ce qu'exprimait le visage de son protégé ne put le renseigner sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« _ Qu'est-ce que. Commença le chinois

_ Je n'en sais rien. Le coupa Naru. Elle m'a attrapé et ne m'a plus lâché, j'ai dû faire avec.

_ Mais comment…

_ C'était bizarre. On aurait dit qu'on échangeait nos énergies, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je ne suis pas vidé comme j'aurais dû l'être. (1) Dit Naru pensivement.

_ Oui, c'est bizarre. Lui répondit l'homme à la mèche. Mais si ça te permet d'utiliser ton kikô sans tomber dans les pommes, c'est une idée à creuser.

_ Non. Lui répondit le jeune homme. C'est peut-être un coup de chance et je ne veux pas la… Je ne veux blesser personne." Affirma Naru avant de se diriger vers les autres qui avaient mis à profit le temps du combat pour confectionner une civière de fortune, afin de transporter Hara-san sur la route. Ainsi, ce serait plus facile pour les secours de les trouver, secours qui avaient tout de suite été prévenus par Koroha-san du haut de son arbre.

_T_T'_

Taniyama Mai regardait l'ambulance s'éloigner la tête vide. La montée d'adrénaline lui avait fait pousser des ailes, mais maintenant la tension retombée elle se sentait vidée et elle tuerait pour une tasse de thé. En pensant à cette fameuse tasse de thé, la jeune fille exténuée s'imagina dans un bain moussant et bouillant dans lequel elle pourrait se défaire des tensions qu'elle sentait dans son dos et sa nuque. Soudain, cette fameuse tension qu'elle ressentait dans la nuque s'accentua et perça les nimbes de son cerveau embrumé. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un était en train de l'observer.

Etant donné qu'elle était en train de se diriger vers le minibus, elle s'arrêta doucement et fit mine de refaire ses lacets de chaussure. Elle se tourna doucement pour voir qui se tenait dans son dos et c'est là que les yeux la surprirent.

Les même yeux qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait regardé l'ancien temple, mais ils étaient différent de la dernière fois. Dans ces yeux, elle lisait à présent une sorte d'urgence, qu'ils voulaient lui faire passer un message mais sans y parvenir. Désireuse de comprendre, elle voulut se tourner, mais en oublia qu'elle était accroupie et termina donc sur les fesses, la cuisse et le genou douloureux.

Soucieux, Bô-san s'était précipité vers elle pour la relever, ce qu'elle fit en lui assurant que tout allait bien sous l'œil perçant de Naru. Puis elle se laissa entrainer vers le van où discutaient les autres, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Les yeux avaient disparus pour laisser la place à la vision de la végétation dense de cet endroit. Endroit qui lui paraissait maintenant plein de mystère et légèrement inquiétant.

Arrivée près d'Ayako, Mai poussa un profond soupir. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait l'impression que le bras de Bô-san pesait une tonne sur son épaule, ce qui fit qu'elle s'appuya légèrement sur la prêtresse.

« _ Fatiguée, Mai ? Chuchota la grande rousse.

_ Uh. Veux rentrer. Sommeil. » Marmonna la jeune fille qui ne se doutait pas que tout le monde avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle venait de bredouiller. Koroha-san rit.

« _ C'est vrai que ce fut une rude et longue journée pour Taniyama-san. Accorda celui-ci en s'adressant à Lin et Naru. Il est déjà 22h et nous sommes debout depuis 5h, c'est dur pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué.

_ On dirait que vous combattez des sangliers sanguinaires tous les jours, Koroha-san. Ronchonna Mai.

_ C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que j'assiste à un exorcisme, et je vous promets que je ne dirais plus que c'est du pipeau. Mais si c'est tout le temps comme ça, je préfère rester sur mes bateaux avec mes tarés de collègues. Assura avec bonne humeur le vieil homme à Mai qui lui sourit faiblement. Elle se tourna vers Naru pour lui demander.

_ Est-ce que ça ira pour Masako ? Naru prit son temps pour répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, ni l'affoler pour autant, donc mieux valait peser ses mots.

_ Elle est entre de bonnes mains et Bô-san l'a secourut rapidement et comme il faut. Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit l'urgentiste. Il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose sur laquelle nous n'avons pas prise. Donc, je propose que m'on rentre dans nos pénates pour nous reposer. Comme le dit Koroha-san, nous avons passé une longue journée, et nous y verront surement plus clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Bô-san ? Expliqua-t-il, pendant que les autres acquiesçaient.

_ Oui ?

_ Surveilles les écrans tant que tu arrives à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand tu n'y arriveras plus, fais-toi relever par moi, Lin ou John. Non, toi Mai, tu attends que Kurtz-san vienne te récupérer et tu files au lit.

_ Yosh !

_ Humpf »

Mai râla pour la forme, même si elle était heureuse d'être dispensée de surveillance nocturne. Elle croisa encore une fois le regard de Naru, qui semblait lui dire de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Ce qu'elle fit sans regret avant de monter s'installer dans le bus.

Bô-san regardait la scène les yeux plissés.

' _Depuis quand elle ne se rebiffe pas devant lui ? Même fatiguée, elle lui aurait arraché la promesse d'être tenu au courant de tout ce qui se passerait en temps réel, mais là, elle avait carrément abdiqué sans rechigner_.' Pensait Bô en entendant la portière claquer.

Puis il reporta son regard sur Naru qui jeta un dernier regard à son assistante recroquevillée contre la vitre. Le jeune homme soupira et lui tendit son pull à capuche qu'il avait récupéré à l'avant du véhicule. Pullover que la jeune fille saisit avec reconnaissance avant de s'emmitoufler dedans et de fermer les yeux en soupirant.

Ce qui avait paru le plus bizarre au blond avait été le fait que Naru avait rabattu la capuche du pull sur la tête de Mai presque avec….Tendresse ?

' _J'ai dû louper quelque chose_ !' Se dit le moine, pensif.

_T_T'_

Ayako marchait derrière Mai pour lui éviter de s'étaler face contre les marches de l'escalier qui les menait à la base. Ils étaient à peine au premier étage que Mai avait déjà buté sur trois marches et seule son intervention et celle du moine l'avait empêché de se casser la figure. La soirée avait été riche en émotion pour tous, elle-même ayant eu fort à faire entre l'exorcisme, l'interruption du sanglier et Lin-san qui avait fait son héro en s'interposant entre le monstre et Masako. Depuis la prêtresse n'avait pas décoléré, même durant le trajet qui les avait conduits à la base vie pour déposer Koroha-san.

Elle aurait giflé le chinois avec plaisir, mais ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'elle puisse se le permettre, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Si c'était le danger qui le faisait tripper, très peu pour elle, merci. Entrant la dernière dans la base, elle rejoignit le reste du groupe qui s'était agglutiné autour de John et les écrans de surveillance. Le prêtre semblait troublé, à la limite de la panique ce qui s'expliquait par les images diffusées sur les écrans.

Une multitude de petits écrans étaient visibles sur l'ordinateur principal, mais seul neuf avait été agrandis et transposés sur les écrans secondaires de Lin-san. Ayako était chanceuse d'être grande, car ainsi elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait sur les grands, par-dessus la tête de Mai et John.

Sur tous les écrans ont voyait des choses que quelqu'un de normal aurait qualifié de bizarre.

Son œil exercé lui permit de discerner plusieurs esprits indéfinissables qui tentaient d'effrayer les employés travaillant de nuit, certains avec plus de succès que d'autres. Un de ces esprits aurait fait rire Ayako en d'autres circonstances.

Celui-ci tentait manifestement d'effrayer un homme de haute taille qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il avait beau y faire et gesticuler dans tous les sens, l'homme d'origine européenne continuait son travail imperturbable. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'esprit énervé réussit à balancer une petit pierre sur une conduite métallique que l'homme leva les yeux de la soudure qu'il était en train de faire. Celui-ci tourna la tête de part et d'autre pour rechercher la personne qui aurait pu lancer le caillou sur le tuyau, mais ne trouvant personne, il haussa les épaules et se remit à la tâche énervant encore plus l'esprit.

Sur un autre écran, on pouvait voir un esprit qui avait pris la forme d'un cerf énorme qui chargeait un groupe employés du coin. Ceux-ci par contre étaient beaucoup plus réceptifs que le premier, car ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Sur un autre, la mikko pouvait voir ce qui ressemblait à des esprits de la terre dévisser une sorte de barre pour la faire tomber à terre non loin d'un groupe d'ouvriers occupés à faire des relevés. Ainsi les mêmes scènes se reproduisaient sur les divers écrans.

' _Ces esprits doivent être vraiment puissants pour pouvoir interagir avec leur environnement comme ça !_ _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_' Se demanda la jeune femme, tandis que Naru prenait la place de John devant les écrans. Lin-san, en se rapprochant des écrans, vint se placer exactement à sa droite, ce qui l'aurait ravie en temps ordinaire, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle était trop tracassée pour ça.

« _ John, est-ce que vous avez pensé à enclencher les enregistreurs ? Demanda Naru à John qui hocha la tête machinalement avant de se rendre compte que Naru ne pouvait pas le voir, vu que celui-ci était toujours tourné vers les écrans.

_ Oui. Mais dans la panique, je crois que j'ai lancé l'enregistrement de toutes les caméras. Je ne me souvenais plus comment Lin-san faisait pour sélectionner les vues qu'il voulait enregistrer. » Répondit dit-il fébrilement, craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise, alors que Naru relâchait quelque peu la tension dans ses épaules.

Lin quant à lui se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Naru pour vérifier les dires de John, avant de hocher la tête à l'intention de Naru. Malheureusement pour Ayako, quand Lin s'était penché, elle l'avait suivi du regard pour voir ce qu'il voulait faire et elle s'était donc retrouvé avec la chute de rein de Lin en plein dans son champs de vision ce qui la fit virer de suite au rouge coquelicot, le cerveau en vacances.

« _ Ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire. Demain, nous pourrons étudier toutes les vidéos à tête reposée, pour voir si nous n'avons pas loupé quelque chose. Peut-être trouverons-nous des choses intéressantes sur les caméras qui ne montraient rien de particulier à première vue. » Le rassura Naru qui se leva pour regagner son bureau pour réfléchir. Lin prit sa place et Ayako put à nouveau respirer normalement.

Pour se remettre de ses émotion, la mikko décida d'aider Mai à faire le thé. Celle-ci dans un état second depuis un moment s'affairait sans parler et cela intriguait Ayako. Mais étant donné qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, elle prit la décision de cuisiner son amie plus tard. Posant le plateau de tasse sur la table elle s'affala ensuite sur le canapé, de dos à Lin, pour ne pas à le voir. Elle soupira profondément, alors que Mai qui allait servir le thé se faisait littéralement arracher la théière des mains par Yasuhara-san qui cherchait un moyen de se rendre utile. Bien lui en prit car Ayako doutait de la capacité de Mai à servir correctement le thé, vu son état de fatigue avancé. Elle dormait debout et il était manifeste qu'elle luttait depuis un moment contre le sommeil. La grande rousse sourit affectueusement.

' _Quelle tête de mule !_'

Bô-san qui réfléchissait depuis un moment, avachi sur un autre canapé, finit par dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« _ Je trouve ces esprits bizarre, pas toi, Naru-chan ?

_ Hum. Répondit l'intéressé, toujours perdu dans ses propres réflexions.

_ Si on considère que ces esprits font cela depuis un moment, et le tout sous l'œil des caméras, on peut en conclure que d'être observé est le dernier de leurs soucis. Commença-t-il, tandis que les autres écoutaient d'une oreille. Mis à part le sanglier de tout à l'heure, aucun de ces esprits n'a l'air de se préoccuper de notre arrivée, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Poursuivait-il. C'est vrai quoi ! A chaque enquête que nous avons menée, nous avons toujours déclenché quelque chose, par notre arrivée ou nos investigations, pourquoi ces esprits-là continuent sans y faire attention ? » S'énervait-il, essayant de comprendre. Mai lui sourit et le taquina.

« _ Le grand Bô-san serait-il blessé par le manque d'intérêt des esprits de cette usine pour sa personne ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, Taniyama-san. » Répliqua-t-il en utilisant le patronyme de sa presque sœur pour l'embêter à son tour.

« _ Ce que dis Bô-san est sensé, les coupa Naru qui remerciait Osa-kun d'un signe de tête. Donc, à mon avis, si ces esprits ne réagissent pas à notre arrivée sur site, c'est qu'ils ont autre chose en tête, un dessein que nous n'avons pas encore percé à jour. »

Tout le monde se replongea dans leurs pensées, troublées seulement par le tapotement maintenant habituel de Lin-san sur son clavier.

Mai quant à elle rendit les armes et décida de réfléchir plus confortablement. Elle s'installa donc comme un chat dans le canapé de libre et se mit à penser à la pauvre Masako qui avait encore une fois fait les frais d'une de leurs enquêtes. Cette fille n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Puis elle se mit à penser aux yeux qu'elle avait vus pour la deuxième fois. Elle aurait peut-être dû en parler aux autres, mais elle préférait garder cette information pour quelque temps encore. Ce qu'elle voulait était simple : Elle voulait simplement réussir à se faire sa propre opinion avant de la partager avec les autres. Et si vraiment elle n'arrivait à rien, elle en parlerait et là peut-être que la lumière se ferait. Que voulaient ces yeux ? Quels étaient ses sentiments à ce propos ? Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé et ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer l'expression de leur regard. Oui, c'était ça. Ils demandaient de l'aide. La première fois, ils l'avaient seulement étudiée, jaugée. Mais ce soir, ils lui avaient demandés une aide silencieuse. Elle avait le sentiment qu'ils voulaient la mettre en garde, mais contre quoi ?

Et en tournant et retournant cette question que Mai glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

_T_T'_

Naru réfléchissait à s'en faire sauter un fusible quand il s'aperçut que Bô-san lui faisait des signes de la main pour attirer son attention depuis quelques instants. Il haussa un sourcil à son égard, et le moine lui montra d'un signe de tête Mai qui s'était endormie, lovée dans le canapé, face à lui. Bô-san se rapprocha pour lui demander s'il voulait bien qu'il la ramène dans sa chambre, mais Naru refusa.

« _ Tu sais comment elle est. Quand elle se réveillera, elle nous fera tous sonner les cloches pour l'avoir ramené sans son autorisation. Mieux la laisser dormir encore un peu. Quand Loraki-san viendra nous donner des nouvelles d'Hara-san alors, tu pourras la ramener en chambre de grès ou de force. Dit-il à Bô-san qui soupira. A-t-elle assez chaud ? Si non, prends nos veste pour la couvrir, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle attrape la grippe. » Maugréa-t-il, sous l'œil moqueur du moine qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire pour aller couvrir sa protégée qui se mit à parler dans son sommeil, crispant Naru par la même occasion.

« _ …vos pieds…qu'est-ce que…dire… » Marmonna Mai, alors que Naru expirait discrètement.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, réveillant Mai en sursaut. Son front fit encore un drôle de bruit en rencontrant celui de Bô-san qui était alors en train de lui soulever la tête pour lui caler un coussin. Tous deux se regardèrent sonnés, en se tenant le front, puis ils éclatèrent de rire comme s'ils étaient tous seuls. Naru serra tellement les dents que celles-ci dérapèrent en grinçant, ce qui lui valut quatre regards inquiets.

Loraki-san entra donc dans la base en s'excusant d'avoir fait irruption comme cela. Balayant ses excuses d'un signe de la main, Mai lui demanda des nouvelles de Masako.

« _ Etant donné sa petite taille, et celle du sanglier que vous m'avez décrits, celui-ci l'a heurté au niveau du fémur qui s'est fracturé sous le choc, d'après le médecin de la base vie. Elle a eu de la chance que Takigawa-san ait réduis la fracture rapidement, sinon elle aurait risqué de graves complications. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais pour plus de précaution, nous l'avons fait héliporté à l'hôpital d'Aomori. Tout le monde dans la pièce poussa un soupir de soulagement. Votre enquête avance ? S'enquit le sous-directeur et Naru lui répondit.

_ Oui. Malgré cet accident, nous avons bien avancés, mais il reste des zones d'ombres qu'il nous faut éclaircir pour comprendre le problème et y apporter une solution. Cela devrait prendre encore quelques jours.

_ Bien. Je suis désolé pour Hara-san, et j'espère qu'elle se remettra vite. » Dit le vieil homme avant de prendre congés.

Naru le regarda sortir et étudia les visages de ses collègues. Ils étaient tous sales, hirsutes et fatigués. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devenait impératif.

« _ Faut que nous nous reposions. Annonça-t-il.

_ Je reste ici, avec John. Averti Bô-san et Naru hocha la tête.

_ Tout le reste, nous partons. John, Bô-san, prévenez-nous s'il y a le moindre problème. Pour les vidéos supplémentaires, Lin et moi les étudierons demain avec Yasuhara-san. Trancha Naru. Ayako se leva pour dire qu'elle allait rester pour donner un coup de main à Bô-san et John, mais Lin l'en dissuada en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Doucement il l'orienta vers la porte sans parler et elle le suivit sans un mot. Il va sans dire que Bô-san dissimulait devant son écran un sourire goguenard, mais Ayako se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de le frapper pour son insolence, ce qui augmentait la satisfaction du moine. Agacée, elle se défit de la main du chinois pour suivre Mai et Naru au pas de charge.

En entendant la porte claquer, Bô-san réprima une grimace et se fit la réflexion qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il évite Matsuzaki-san le lendemain.

_T_T'_

Quand elle monta dans la voiture, Mai, elle réfléchissait au rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Il avait été bref, mais elle sentait que c'était un message à ne pas négliger, car le vieil homme lui avait envoyé un message clair cette fois-ci, bien qu'énigmatique.

« C'est à vos pieds que se trouve la réponse »

Hélas, Mai était bien trop fatiguée pour rechercher plus avant une signification à cette phrase. Comme le disait si bien Bô-san et Naru, la nuit porte conseil, et elle allait tester cette théorie sitôt dans son lit.

Naru, quant à lui avait le cerveau en ébullition. Il était surpris de la manière dont avait réagi Mai et il n'avait de cesse d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Ils devaient parler, ça c'était sûr. Mais qu'allait-il dire ? Cette question le poursuivit jusqu'à la base vie, mais ce n'est qu'une fois sous la douche qu'il trouva un début de solution. Premièrement, il devait en parler avec Mai, surtout lui dire qu'il ne regrettait rien, et que si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait deux fois plutôt qu'une. Non. Ce n'était pas son genre de dire ça, elle en serait choquée. Donc, il lui dirait seulement qu'il ne regrettait rien, et qu'il n'allait surement pas s'excuser. Oui, il dirait ça.

Ensuite, il y avait deux possibilités : Soit elle le frappait pour l'avoir embrassée. Soit, elle le frappait pour avoir dit des âneries. Donc, dans tous les cas, il se ferait frapper. Il soupira et se coucha, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Il repensa à l'enquête et petit à petit senti le sommeil le gagner, mais une pensée soufflée par il ne savait quel démon vint lui traverser l'esprit :

' _Et si c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi ?_'

Il mit sa tête sous l'oreiller pour faire taire cette voix dérangeante, mais n'y arrivant pas, il se mit à fixer le plafond.

Son habitude lorsque quelque chose le turlupinait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, soupir qu'entendit Lin qui revenait de la douche.

« _ Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Taniyama-san de te faire du thé pour dormir ?

_ NON ! » Et il se tourna sur le côté, face au mur pour ne plus voir l'air inquiet de Lin.

_T_T'_

Après une longue douche brulante, Mai se glissa dans son lit en silence pour ne pas réveiller Helene qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle s'étira avec délices dans les draps frais et propres et enfoui son visage encore brulant de la douche dans son oreiller.

Elle laissa ses pensées dériver sur les évènements drôles et moins drôle de cette journée et commençait à s'endormir quand elle revécut les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Naru.

Naru.

Shibuya Kazuya.

Shibuya Kazuya, Directeur de la Scientific Psychic Research.

Son patron.

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit en faisant tomber son oreiller, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, les cheveux en soleil.

Elle avait embrassé son patron. Et pas qu'un peu.

Non. Elle l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche dans un baiser auquel elle n'arrivait pas à repenser sans rougir comme une écolière.

Elle se passa des doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres, ayant encore l'impression de sentir les lèvres de son patron sur les siennes. Elle rougit violement et s'écria dans le noir, oubliant totalement Helene dans son lit.

"_ OH MON DIEU ! J'AI EMBRASSE MON PATRON !"

Matsuzaki-san et Helene, bien que séparée de plusieurs chambres eurent la même pensée :

' _Demain, promis, je la fais passer à la casserole_…'

Mai et Naru, eux aussi séparés de plusieurs chambres, éternuèrent simultanément.

* * *

**NdlA (1) :** Certain(es) d'entre vous auront remarqué un petit truc, dans le rêve de Mai. Ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je n'avais pas fini de lire GH, donc j'ai commencé cette histoire sans spoiler. Donc pour le cas où tout le monde n'a peut-être pas lu GH en entier, je continue comme ça. Mais pour ceux qui l'ont lu, je mettrais quand même quelques clins d'œil dans mon écriture que vous verrez surement (j'espère en fait vous convaincre d'aller le lire ^^). Tout ça pour vous dire que j'adore ce manga et je trouve dommage qu'il se soit arrêté.

Et je parle aussi de akumu no sumu, qui est sorti en 2012. ^_^

Bref, dans tous les cas, cette histoire s'inscrit, je pense aussi bien dans la suite du manga que dans celle de l'anime.

Sur ce, bientôt !


	11. Petites tracasseries

**Disclaimer **_: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire_**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Petites tracasseries**

_Elle se tenait tétanisée devant lui sans parvenir à bredouiller ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Les yeux perdus dans ses iris améthyste, elle avait du mal à penser rationnellement. Naru quant à lui la dévisageait sans dire un mot, et la jeune fille se faisait violence pour ne pas le choper par le col et le secouer comme un prunier en lui hurlant de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Soudain, il ferma les yeux et soupira, avant de rouvrir les yeux pour observer le bout de ses babouches jaunes, et enfin, il se mit à parler en caressant nerveusement son jabot._

_« _ Mai, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. En fait si, j'étais en train de vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas fait mal, et puis, tu t'es réveillée et pour t'empêcher de hurler, je t'ai embrassé, mais sans le faire exprès, hein ? Ma bouche a, euh… Oui, c'est ça ! Ma bouche a glissé et s'est trouvé par accident sur tes lèvres. S'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Mais tu ne le diras pas à Matsuzaki-san, hein ? Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour, et je ne voudrais pas que cette erreur vienne entacher notre bonheur. Voilà, j'ai fini, et je suis désolé. Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire du thé, s'il te plait ? » Débita-il d'un traite sans reprendre son souffle. _

_Mai le regarda pendant un long moment. Interloquée. Avant de brandir un poing vengeur vers celui qui venait de lui mettre le plus beau râteau de sa vie. _

Mais au lieu de heurter le visage du prétentieux, son poing rencontra plutôt une surface dure et métallique qui fit un bruit d'enfer et résonna pendant plusieurs secondes aux oreilles de Mai. Le coup lui fit un mal de chien, et elle se réveilla complètement en jurant. Se frottant le poignet pour calmer la douleur, elle avait encore l'impression de vibrer de la tête aux pieds avec l'armoire en métal d'Hélène qu'elle avait frappée dans son sommeil. À la lueur qui filtrait des stores faiblement entrouverts, la jeune fille parcourut la chambre du regard pour ne trouver que le lit vide et fait d'Hélène.

' _Mince ! Quelle heure il est ?_' Se demanda-t-elle inquiète pendant qu'elle tentait d'attraper maladroitement son téléphone qui trainait par terre. Par contre, quand elle vit l'heure qu'affichait l'appareil : 7h00, elle jura encore une fois et bondit hors du lit, bien éveillée. Fébrilement, elle saisit sa trousse de toilette et fila aux douches communes. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte récalcitrante de leur chambre que Mai aperçut le post-it collé sur la porte.

« _Mai, je sais que tu es rentrée tard et tu dois être fatiguée alors je t'ai laissé dormir. Quand tu seras réveillée, bip moi sur mon portable de service et j'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher. Bises H. PS : Je t'ai bipé ce matin, pour que tu puisses avoir mon numéro, il doit être dans ta liste d'appel_. »

Soulagée, Mai soupira en tournant la poignée de la porte et en poussant celle-ci de l'épaule pour qu'elle s'ouvre dans un raclement bruyant. Elle la biperait quand elle reviendrait de sa douche se dit-elle en se frottant le poignet. C'était la main avec laquelle elle avait attrapé Naru la veille, et visiblement, son poignet n'avait pas apprécié son essai au kung-fu sur une armoire en fer, car il lui faisait mal. Il faudrait quelle demande a quelqu'un de l'examiner, Lin-san peut-être, mais si elle demandait à Lin, cela voudrait dire que Naru serait dans les parages et elle préférait l'éviter si possible pour le moment.

La rousse se doucha, et se lava les dents en un temps record, mais elle dut quand même s'arrêter pour téléphoner à Hélène, ne voulant pas tenter le diable en essayant de téléphoner et s'habiller en même temps. Le téléphone de la contremaître sonna une fois puis tomba sur répondeur. Etonnée, son amie allait tenter une nouvelle fois de l'appeler quand le téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa main, affichant le numéro d'Hélène en 'appelant'.

Après une brève conversation, la jeune fille raccrocha et commença à s'habiller.

La jeune fille éclata soudain de rire toute seule. Quand elle avait eu Hélène au téléphone, elle avait entendu les voix des garçons derrière celle-ci, et Mai en avait déduit qu'ils devaient être en voiture quand elle avait appelé. Hélène avait juste eu le temps de lui dire bonjour que Kaith lui avait arraché le téléphone et s'était mis à jacasser à propos de rêves qu'elle aurait fait à son égard, avec lui dans le rôle du prince charmant. Furieuse, Hélène avait récupéré son téléphone tandis que résonnait un cri de douleur en fond sonore. Hélène avait ensuite reprit la conversation où elle en était, sans s'occuper des jérémiades de Kaith que Mai entendait en sourdine. La grande blonde l'avait informé qu'elle devait aller à une réunion de travail, mais que Kaith et Benjamin l'a récupèrerait à la base vie.

Pour s'occuper, Mai fit un peu de rangement dans ses affaires, avant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire maltraitée et elle s'aperçût qu'elle ne s'était pas encore coiffée. Elle se regarda longuement, réfléchissant malgré elle au baiser de la veille en se coiffant distraitement avec deux baguettes qu'elle avait péchées dans sa trousse de toilette.

' Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver à une fille comme moi ?' Se demandait-elle.

Elle observa ses grands yeux noisette, ses cheveux à présent mi longs et son visage qui avait perdu quelque peu ses rondeurs de l'enfance. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se fit la grimace et se détourna du miroir, avant de se retourner à nouveau pour se regarder encore une fois d'un œil critique. Puis, elle poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules. A quoi bon ? Après tout, elle n'était pas morte durant leur année d'absence et elle se trouvait jolie, ce qui était le plus important. Mais pour qu'elle se sente vraiment à l'aise, il fallait d'abord qu'elle fasse le point par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Comment pourrait-elle le regarder en face, et travailler avec lui sur cette enquête si elle n'arrivait pas à se regarder en face elle-même?

Première question : Quels étaient ses véritables sentiments par rapport à ce baiser ?

C'est en cherchant une réponse à cette question qu'elle prit son sac, vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient bien à l'intérieur et sortit. Le temps de sortir du couloir et de descendre l'escalier qui menait au premier étage du bâtiment, l'étage des garçons, elle avait trouvé une réponse qui, si elle ne la satisfaisait pas, avait le mérite d'être claire et à peu près objective.

Elle avait adoré embrasser Naru et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle crierait au viol s'il prenait au jeune homme l'envie de recommencer.

Mais pour protéger son cœur, elle ne devait pas en faire une montagne et laisser venir. Car si ce baiser avait été fabuleux pour elle, peut-être que pour lui cela ne représentait qu'une parenthèse en dehors du temps. Dans le cas contraire…Et bien fier ou pas, Monsieur Narcissique devrait faire l'effort de s'exprimer avec des mots et qu'il ne l'aurait pas avec des regards langoureux et un petit baiser en passant ! Même si en son for intérieur Mai fondait à cette idée en rougissant furieusement.

Galvanisée par cette résolution, Mai arriva au premier étage et elle s'apprêtait à tourner pour continuer sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Méfiante, la medium se retourna lentement pour finalement s'apercevoir que c'était Ayako qui marchait dans sa direction d'un pas rapide. Mai remercia le ciel in petto de ne pas être tombé sur son patron alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini de mettre de l'ordre dans sa propre petite caboche.

Ayako était resplendissante dans son uniforme avec sa chemise jaune poussin qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses magnifiques cheveux auburn lâchés dans son dos. Tout à coup la jeune fille se sentit moche, mais faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, elle lui lançât un salut enjoué.

« _ Bonjour Ayako, bien dormi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, tandis que la double-porte des douches communes de l'étage s'ouvrait lentement.

Mai eût un drôle de pressentiment en voyant le bras d'un homme pousser les portes pour sortir dans le couloir, et celle-ci se retint d'éclater de rire, en constatant que l'homme en question était Lin-san qui, logiquement, venait de prendre une douche.

' _Evidement, qui d'autre ?_' Se demanda-t-elle fatalement.

Pour couronner le tout, le chinois taciturne n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une serviette bleue qui lui ceignait les reins et une autre qu'il portait autour du cou. Mai retint un ricanement en pensant qu'Ayako ne remarquerait même pas que la mèche de Lin-san était tirée en arrière et que pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle pouvait voir l'intégralité de son visage.

Celui de la prêtresse, par contre, s'était figé une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'affiche un air détaché et continue sa route, en le saluant néanmoins d'un signe de tête que Mai trouva plutôt nonchalant. Une pointe de compassion vint atténuer le fou rire silencieux de Mai quand elle se rappela sa propre mésaventure pendant que la mikko se tenait à côté d'elle, le dos tourné vers Lin-san et raide comme la justice. Pour donner le change, la jeune fille salua son collègue avec un grand sourire, salut qui lui fût rendu calmement avant que l'homme à la mèche ne se dirige vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Naru.

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, et se mit en marche pour rattraper Ayako qui avait pris de l'avance. Mai rattrapa la grande rousse devant le bâtiment et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait prévu pour cette journée quand elle remarqua le regard des gens qu'elles croisaient. Ceux-ci regardaient son amie avec étonnement, certains même avec une certaine appréhension. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Mai lui saisit le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête, et lui fit face. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille poussa un cri affolé devant la mine de la mikko. Car si le visage de son amie était normal, ce qui l'était moins étaient les deux coulées de sang qui s'écoulaient de son nez.

_T_T'_

Depuis qu'il connaissait le chinois Naru ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'avec son masque d'austérité qui aurait rendue jalouse une statue. Or, ce matin, alors que Matsuzaki-san venait de le quitter pour les attendre à la voiture, Lin était entré dans la chambre avec un sourire facétieux sur les lèvres. Dire que Naru fut étonné était un euphémisme, puis réfléchissant quelque peu, il en arriva à la conclusion que ce devait être Matsuzaki-san qui devait être à l'origine de ce petit miracle, un petit rire lui échappa. Son assistant le regarda, un sourcil haussé, le bras suspendu en l'air car il était en train de mettre sa chemise. Naru, lui haussa les épaules tout en gardant une étincelle de malice dans son regard violet.

« _ Toi, tu as croisé Matsuzaki-san, en sortant de la douche… insinua-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui rétorqua l'autre. Naru lui répondit en faisant le geste de sourire du doigt, qui fut accueilli avec un 'tss' dédaigneux, faisant à son tour sourire son camarade de chambre.

Lin avait toujours passé beaucoup de choses à Naru, beaucoup trop du goût de la mère de celui-ci mais qu'y pouvait-il… Mais là, il se moquait de lui et le chinois ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, surtout quand son jeune patron tapait en dessous de la ceinture. Puisqu'il avait décidé de jouer sur ce jeu-là, il allait répliquer de la même manière.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Répondit-il en faisant son nœud de cravate, car il avait opposé une fin de non-recevoir à la proposition de Loraki-san de porter lui aussi l'uniforme de la société. C'est juste que j'ai croisé Taniyama-san qui descendait. On s'est salués et elle avait l'air extrêmement de bonne humeur ce matin. » Badina Lin qui vérifiait la position de son nœud dans le miroir tout en observant Naru à la dérobée.

Prêt, Lin sortit de la chambre avec la satisfaction d'avoir pu voir le visage de son patron de renfrogner à la mention de Taniyama-san.

_T_T'_

Matsuzaki Ayako serrait les dents et se retenait à grand peine de tordre le cou à sa jeune amie, Taniyama Mai, qui était pour l'heure écroulée de rire contre un poteau de la véranda abritant l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Sentant la colère gagner son amie, Mai se fit violence pour réprimer un autre accès de fou rire et transforma son ricanement en toux. Quelques rechutes plus tard, Mai discutait tranquillement de la situation de Masako à l'hôpital d'Aomori quand une Ford Ranger grise avec bandes réfléchissantes vint se garer devant les deux femmes. Le visage souriant de Kaith apparut à la fenêtre du chef de bord.

« _ Bien le bonjour en ce matin ensoleillé, gentes dames. S'exclama-t-il avec emphase, faisant rire Mai et sourire Ayako. Le jeune homme avisant l'amie de Mai lui adressa la parole. Je ne crois pas avoir été présenté…

_ Oh ! Sursauta Mai. Désolée. Ayako, je te présente Former Kaith et Milfort Benjamin. Ce sont deux opérateurs logistiques qui travaillent sous les ordres d'Hélène au port. Kaith, Ben, je vous présente Matsuzaki Ayako, c'est une amie qui est… stagiaire aussi. Se rattrapa Mai en faisant un sourire d'excuse à Ayako qui sourit aux deux hommes avant de s'incliner pour les saluer à la japonaise.

_ Former-san, Milfort-san. Enchantée de vous connaître. Leurs dit-elle, tandis que Kaith et Ben protestaient.

_ Oh non ! Appelez-nous Ben et Kaith, s'il vous plait ! Nous sommes occidentaux et sommes peu habitués à la politesse nippone. Vous nous feriez un grand honneur ! »

Mai souriait d'un air rassurant à Ayako, peu rassurée par les manières cavalières de ces deux hurluberlus. Puis le sourire de Mai s'élargit et Ayako se retourna pour voir pourquoi elle souriait ainsi. La raison de ce sourire la fit pâlir plus qu'autre chose : Lin-san venait de monter dans le minibus et était occupé à faire chauffer le moteur.

La prêtresse paniqua et demanda to de go.

« _ Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de me déposer au bureau d'entrée de l'usine ? Mon chauffeur est en retard et je voudrais arriver tôt. On m'a donné beaucoup de travail. S'excusa-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr, pas de problème, grimpez ! » Lui répondit Ben, tandis que Mai sautait dans la voiture, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

' _Dieu qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler cette fille_' Pensa la prêtresse pendant qu'elle prenait place dans le véhicule.

_T_T'_

Mai parlait à Ayako, qu'ils venaient déposer, par sa fenêtre baissée.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui nécessite que tu te rendes au bureau avant Lin-san et Naru ? Demanda Mai à la jeune femme qui soupira lourdement.

_ Cette chose qui se prend pour ton grand-frère m'a téléphoné à 4h00 ce matin pour me dire qu'il m'attendait impatiemment pour que je prenne la relève, parce que _Monsieur_ a sommeil. Singea-t-elle.

_ Aoutch !

_ Comme tu dis !

_ Mai, tu as un grand-frère sur ici ? S'étonna Ben pendant que Mai se trémoussait sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

_ C'est-à-dire que… ce n'est pas vraiment mon grand-frère… Dit doucement Mai, mais Ayako la contredit.

_ Oh si, il l'est ! Et un de la pire espèce !

_ Quelle espèce est-ce, Ayako-san ? Demanda Kaith, curieux lui aussi.

_ Un de ceux qui mesure un mètre quatre-vingt pour quatre-vingt-dix kilos et qui te découpent en rondelles si tu dragues sa petite sœur chérie. Répondit Ayako moqueuse.

_ OK, message reçu ! S'esclaffa Kaith. On ne touche pas à Mai ! »

Ayako regardait la Ford prendre la route du port satisfaite.

Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait bien compris que Kaith avait tout pour plaire et que Mai était à son gout. Mais elle préférait prévenir plutôt que guérir, et un Naru jaloux était non seulement pénible à supporter, mais aussi dangereux et hargneux.

Et la veille, elle avait bien vu que voir Mai rire avec Benjamin et Kaith avait passablement agacé leur boss.

_T_T'_

Durant le trajet vers le port, Mai s'assoupit brièvement. Elle avait quelque peu rattrapé ses heures de sommeil, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à rester éveillée pendant un trajet en voiture, surtout s'il durait un petit peu. Elle se réveilla en sentant la voiture tressauter à cause des trous qui se trouvaient sur le parking du bureau du port. Elle soupira et ouvrit grand les yeux, comme pour les convaincre de rester ouverts.

Elle descendit de la voiture et suivi les deux garçons en cherchant Hélène des yeux. Elle l'a trouva dans la cantine et celle-ci les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« _ Bonjour ! Nous vous attendions pour commencer la réunion de démarrage ! » Lui dit-elle.

Mai acquiesça et demanda si elle pouvait boire un café au lait ou un truc du genre pour la réveiller. Hélène rit et lui montra la machine à café.

« _ Mi casa es su casa. » Lui indiqua-t-elle avant de commencer la réunion.

« _ Bonjour à tous. Commença-t-elle, alors que son équipe lui répondait avec enjouement. Bon, pour aujourd'hui, je pense que vous avez tous vu le navire vraquier qui a accosté cette nuit. Pour Mai, je vais expliquer. » Précisa la jeune femme en adressant un signe de tête à Mai alors que celle-ci se renfrognait. La formulation lui rappelant un peu trop celle de Naru quand il expliquait quelque chose que tout le monde connaissait mais que seule elle, l'ignorait. Elle se rasséréna un peu quand elle réussit à se rentrer dans le crâne que c'était Hélène qui lui parlait, et non Naru.

« _ Le navire que tu vois là-bas est un navire vraquier. Ce type de navire est fait pour transporter des marchandises souvent en vrac solide, comme du sable, du calcaire ou dans ce cas-là, du charbon. Pour le décharger, tu remarqueras qu'il n'est pas accosté au même quai que le navire que nous avons traité hier. » Continuait Hélène, tandis que Mai écoutait attentivement et que Benjamin buvait ses paroles sous l'œil amusé de Koroha-san. Hélène continuait sur sa lancée, sans voir le regard d'adoration dont la couvait le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

« _ Nous avons des grappins ou crapauds que nous utilisons pour décharger ce type de navire. Ce sont de grosses pinces qui prennent le charbon dans les cales des navires et qui le mettent ensuite dans les trémies. Les trémies se trouvent sur le quai, et ressemblent de gros entonnoirs qui font couler le charbon sur un tapis roulant qui emmène le charbon à l'usine. C'est bon, tu as suivi ? » Lui demanda Hélène et Mai hocha la tête.

« _ Donc, notre travail d'aujourd'hui sera de décharger ce bateau. Les garçons vont y aller en premiers avec Olivia. Ben, Job, Olivia, vous sautez sur les grues numéro une, trois et quatre. Kaith, Dimitri et Eric, vous serez leurs pareurs. Koroha-san, je te laisse noter les heures d'arrêts. Il faut que je montre à Mai un petit travail que je voudrais qu'elle fasse pour moi pendant la réunion avec les autres superviseurs. Dès qu'on a finis ici, je t'appelle à la radio pour que tu viennes nous chercher. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête et partirent se préparer dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, alors qu'Hélène entrainait Mai à sa suite dans le bureau

« _ Mai, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre service ? Mai hocha encore une fois la tête. Est-ce que tu pourrais me classer ses papiers par ordre chronologiques, s'il te plait, tu me sauverais la vie? » Demanda Hélène d'une voix anxieuse à laquelle Mai ne put qu'éclater de rire.

« _ Bien sûr ! Si ce n'est que ça, pas de soucis. »

Hélène la serra dans ses bras avec reconnaissance.

« _ D'habitude, je les traite au fur et à mesure, mais là, ils se sont entassés et le classement me terrifie littéralement. » Lui jeta-t-elle en se sauvant.

Mai regarda le tas de papiers qui ne représentait qu'un dizaine de centimètre de hauteur et sourit encore une fois, amusée. Sans plus tergiverser, elle s'assit à table et s'absorba dans son classement avec son efficacité habituelle. Les mains occupée, elle pouvait se concentrer sur la deuxième question à laquelle elle devait trouver une réponse pour retrouver sa maitrise d'elle-même.

Question deux : Que ferait-elle pour le cas où il ne faisait que jouer avec elle ?

C'était sa pire crainte. Mais sa réponse était déjà prête : Elle ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais serait attentive à ne plus se faire avoir. Se disait-elle en repensant au rêve pas si stupide que ça qu'elle avait fait ce matin. Elle s'emploierait à l'oublier et veillerait à ce que ce soit une réussite, cette fois.

Question trois : Que ferait-elle pour le cas où il ne jouait pas du tout ?

…. La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête sur la pile de papier qui n'était plus assez épaisse pour amortir le choc, ce qui fit que Mai se frappa le crâne sur la table du bureau dans un grand bruit sourd.

Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir entrer Hélène dans le bureau qui lui demanda si elle avait fini. Mai lui répondit que oui et Hélène se dirigea vers le fond du bureau où se trouvait la radio.

« _ Koroha, Koroha, Koroha pour Hélène. Appela-t-elle

_ Transmets Hélène.

_Ca y est, on a fini. Tu peux venir nous chercher, Mai et moi ?

_ Bien reçu, j'envoie Kaith vous chercher parce que je suis occupé avec le grappin d'Olivia.

_ Ok, terminé. » Dit-elle, puis s'adressant à Mai, elle l'informa qu'il valait mieux qu'elles attendent dehors. Quand c'était Kaith qui vous récupérait, il valait mieux être prêt à partir sitôt la voiture arrivée.

_T_T'_

Taniyama Mai était trempée de la tête aux pieds et sale comme un cochon sauvage, ce qui faisait rire Koroha-san comme une hyène du haut du bastingage du navire.

Elle avait été très intéressée par ce déchargement de navire, mais à présent, Mai pouvait le dire, le déchargement d'un vraquier, ça craint ! Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur le quai avec Hélène, elle avait observée fascinée le ballet des grues qui prenaient le charbon dans les cales pour les relâcher dans les trémies, comme des mains de géants qui piochait dans un seau de sable pour le faire couler dans une bouteille grâce à un entonnoir. Mais il pouvait y avoir des incidents techniques comme celui qui était arrivé au grappin d'Olivia. Celui-ci, plein, s'était ouvert tout seul à mi-chemin entre la trémie et le bord du bateau, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait maintenant un tas de cinq tonnes de charbon sur le quai.

D'après Hélène, son supérieur lui avait demandé de garder le quai propre pour l'après-midi, car le sous-directeur devait venir faire une visite. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette ouverture de grappin intempestive mettait toute l'équipe dans la panade. Devant l'étendue des dégâts, Hélène avait décidé de laisser les grutiers continuer et qu'Olivia, Mai et elle commencerait le nettoyage, les garçons les rejoindraient vers 10h30 pour les aider avec des pelles à main avant de faire la pause déjeuner.

Olivia sauta sur une pelle à godet et commença par enlever le gros du tas pour l'écouler sur le convoyeur, ensuite Kaith et Dimitri descendirent du bateau pour s'armer de pelles et commencer à pelleter le reste du tas à la main, évitant ainsi aux femmes de le faire car trop fatiguant. Hélène devait aller prévenir le capitaine qu'ils stoppaient le déchargement pour que son équipe puisse aller manger, alors elle délégua à Mai la tâche de faire disparaître les derniers vestiges de charbon sur le quai à l'aide d'une lance à incendie. Bien entendu, la prise en main de l'engin ne fut pas aisée, étant donné que c'était la première fois que Mai se servait d'un jet d'eau d'une telle puissance. Ce qui expliquait son état pitoyable lors de leur retour au bureau.

Si elle avait été vexée des moqueries des garçons au début, elle avait vite compris leur hilarité quand elle avait croisé son reflet dans les vitres d'une des voitures de service stationnée pas loin. Son chignon baguette n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et les mèches de cheveux qui s'en étaient échappées lui chatouillaient le cou. La poussière noire du charbon soulevée par Olivia et sa machine lui avait tout de suite collée aux joues à cause de l'eau et la sueur et elle ressemblait aux charbonniers de Germinal qui travaillent dans les mines souterraines de charbon.

Voulant attendre Hélène, elle fit donc partie du deuxième voyage que Koroha-san avait fait avec la voiture pour aller déposer les autres au bureau. En revenant, elle était donc accompagnée de Koroha-san, Hélène, Benjamin et Eric, et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle s'extirpa de l'habitacle du véhicule chargé.

Voulant se nettoyer un petit peu avant d'aller manger, elle suivit Hélène et toutes les deux rejoignirent Olivia qui se débarbouillait dans sanitaires des vestiaires. La jeune médium rêvait d'une douche et s'en ouvra à Hélène qui le lui déconseilla.

« _ Si tu prends une douche avant d'aller manger, tu n'arriveras pas à te lever de table. De plus, tu seras obligée de remettre ce linge mouillé et tu vas choper froid. Il vaut mieux que tu fasses sécher au moins ta chemise et que tu manges comme ça. » Lui expliqua la grande blonde. S'en remettant à son jugement, Mai suivit ses conseils et se dirigea vers la cafétéria où elle partagea un repas animé avec le reste de l'équipe qui passa son temps à la taquiner, sous l'œil bienveillant de leur chef.

Peu avant 13h00, la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit sur Loraki-san, accompagné à la grande surprise de Mai, par Shibuya Kazuya en personne. Celui-ci, impeccable dans son uniforme les observa un à un sans montre aucun sentiments, avant de détailler Mai de la tête aux pieds. Celle-ci qui se sentait mal à l'aise de passer ainsi au scanner de ses yeux d'un violet insensé, prit le parti de sortir de la pièce pour accompagner Koroha-san qui allait s'en griller une à l'extérieur. Elle le salua d'un signe de la tête et s'excusa pour qu'il la laisse passer, ce qu'il fit visiblement à contrecœur. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, elle suivit le bras droit d'Hélène sans se douter que son patron était présentement en train de fixer son postérieur moulé dans le pantalon de la tenue règlementaire et qu'il grognait in petto.

La jeune Taniyama ne l'appris qu'une fois de retour sur le quai, mais Naru était apparemment venu au port pour s'entretenir avec Koroha-san, sur les légendes locales. Feignant l'indifférence quand Hélène le lui dit, elle dit à celle-ci que personnellement, celui-ci pouvait aller griller en enfer, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Hélène, pas dupe pour deux sous éclata de rire et remonta sur le bateau pour relayer Koroha-san pour qu'il puisse en descendre pour parler avec Naru.

Comme Mai devait continuer à nettoyer le quai à la lance, elle se mit à l'ouvrage, s'efforçant de faire abstraction de la présence de Naru sur le quai. A un moment donné, elle s'aperçut que malgré la fatigue et son application dans sa tâche, son esprit n'avait cessé de dériver sur le beau brun décoiffé par le vent qui discutait quelques mètres plus loin. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle serra la lance plus fort et ladite lance dévia dangereusement vers le coté où se trouvait justement Koroha-san et donc Naru. Rapidement, elle dirigea le jet dans une autre direction, faisant semblant d'avoir voulu nettoyer quelque chose à cet endroit-là, justifiant en même temps son geste. Soudain une image lui traversa l'esprit : un Naru trempé et décoiffé à cause du jet qu'il se serait pris en pleine figure. Mai rit toute seule et fit un bond de trois mètre quand elle entendit dans son dos une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'adresser à elle.

« _ Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de marrant à menacer les autres d'une lance à incendie ? Lui demanda Naru. Embarrassée, Mai rit jaune tout en se frottant la tête, démolissant encore plus son chignon qu'elle n'avait pas refait à la pause.

_ Naru ! Toi ici ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Menteuse. Tu savais que j'étais là parce que tu serres cette lance comme si tu te retenais de me faire subir le même sort. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, au fait ? Répliqua-t-elle, énervée qu'il puisse lire en elle si facilement.

_ Il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique, puis montrant la lance, il ajouta. Pourrais-tu éteindre cette chose, s'il te plait ? Si tu veux m'assommer avec, pas de soucis, mais je préfèrerais rester sec, si ça ne te déranges pas. »

Mai, rougissante ferma le clapet et se dirigea vers la vanne d'arrivée d'eau pour la fermer, puis retourna vers Naru qui le regardait venir à lui, le visage insondable.

' Ca y est. Je vais savoir à quoi m'en tenir, après ça.' Pensa nerveusement la jeune fille, pendant que son interlocuteur cherchait ses mots.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Mai, Naru la dévisageait avidement certes, mais tout simplement parce qu'il l'a trouvait à croquer, dépenaillée et sale de la sorte. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une chose à dire à son assistante, surtout en présence de témoins à portée d'oreille. Ne voulant pas la stresser encore plus, il se décida à parler.

« _ Voilà. Je voulais te dire trois choses. La première, est ceci : Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose. Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes ici et tu as déjà dû faire des rêves, mais tu n'en parles pas et je ne suis pas en mesure de te forcer à le faire. Je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas que malgré nos désaccords, nous restons une équipe et que si tu sais quelque chose qui te mets ou nous met en danger, tu dois nous le dire. » Mai hocha la tête, le cœur serré.

« _ Le deuxième chose que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Alors ne juge pas trop durement les mots que je viens de dire. Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu nous en parleras au moment voulu comme tu l'as toujours fait, d'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Il lui releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée en l'attrapant par le menton et planta son regard si calme dans les yeux marron de la jeune fille sans relâcher sa prise.

«_ Et la troisième et dernière chose que je voulais te dire pour que tu n'ailles pas te faire des idées farfelues est la suivante : Je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Je vais peut-être recommencer, mais je te préviens, Taniyama Mai : Je ne m'excuserais pas ! » Termina-t-il en la plantant sur place pour rejoindre Koroha-san qui l'attendait dans la voiture pour le déposer à la base.

Mai en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

_T_T'_

Matsuzaki Ayako se retenait à grand peine de trépigner devant son écran. Ce qu'elle venait de voir lui donnait envie de rire comme la folle hystérique qu'elle était au fond d'elle.

' _Quel développement !_' Pensait-elle ravie. '_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_' Se demandait-elle néanmoins.

_En arrivant ce matin, elle avait parlé avec Bô-san qui lui avait expliqué ses impressions par rapport aux différentes manifestations dont il avait été témoins durant la nuit. Harassé de fatigue, il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'attendre que Lin, Osamu, Naru et John se pointent pour aller dormir et lui avait dit ce qu'elle devait leurs transmettre quand ils arriveraient. C'est ainsi que quand les autres membres de la SPR était arrivés, ils avaient en fait croisé Bô-san à mi-chemin qui leurs avait fait un signe fatigué du bus dans lequel il était monté à l'aveuglette et qu'Ayako leurs avait fait un résumé de ce qu'elle avait entendu du moine._

_En bref, selon lui, les esprits pouvaient très bien essayer de faire fuir les employés, étant donné qu'ils ne les attaquaient pas, mais tentait la majeure partie du temps, de les effrayer. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était que ce genre de manifestation n'avait commencé qu'il y avait quelques mois. Il suggérait à Osamu-kun d'approfondir ses recherches sur tout évènement qui aurait pu troubler les esprits à ce point et ce, dans la période approchant le début des manifestations. Il avait aussi demandé à Ayako de dire à Naru qu'il ferait peut-être bien d'aller au port demander plus de détails sur les légendes locales à ce Koroha-san qui lui semblait quand même un petit peu mystérieux. Ce qu'avait fait Naru après le déjeuner._

C'est ainsi que, contrainte de faire des recherches sur le net pour aider Yasuhara-kun, elle avait emprunté l'ordinateur de Naru et qu'elle s'était souvenue que celui-ci affichait les vues de caméras qui donnaient sur le port, où se trouvait Mai. Et ce n'est que grâce à ce concours de circonstances qu'Ayako avait pu être témoin d'une scène suspecte à souhait.

Elle était donc assise au bureau de Naru en train de faire des hypothèses plus rocambolesque les unes que les autres, lorsque son portable sonna sur la table, la faisant violement sursauter. Lâchant un jurons bien senti qui fit dresser l'oreille de Lin qui était son voisin, elle saisit brusquement le pauvre appareil et décrocha.

_ Allô ?

_ …Que portes-tu comme sous-vêtements ?

_ Hein ?!

_ Je t'ai demandé ce que tu portais comme sous-vêtements, t'es sourde ? Lui demanda Bô-san à l'autre bout du fil. Ayako vit rouge.

_ Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, ce que je porte comme sous-vêtements ? Lui répondit-elle furieuse tandis que Yasuhara-kun laissait entendre un hoquet de surprise. Je te jure que tu as intérêt à…

_ Calme, calme…Calmes toi Ayako, est-ce que Lin-san est dans la pièce ? Lui demanda encore Bô-san. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil de côté et répondit sèchement.

_ Oui.

_ Alors c'est parfait. Dit le moine en riant comme un dément.

_ Mais, par la déesse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as bu ? Lui demanda Ayako inquiète, cette fois.

_ Non, pas du tout. Je viens aux nouvelles. Lui répondit-il nonchalamment. Naru est descendu au port aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui.

_ Autre chose. Est-ce que Lin-san a entendu que je te demandais ce que tu portais comme sous-vêtements ?

_ Oui. Répondit-elle en rosissant.

_ Alors il doit être jaloux. Alors, on dit merci qui ? Rit le châtain à l'autre bout du fil. La prêtresse, quant à elle échafaudait déjà un plan pour faire bouffer ses ailes et son arc à ce cupidon de pacotille.

_ C'est pour juste ça que tu m'appelles ? Lui demandait-elle calmement quand un bruit sec se fit entendre dans son dos. Se retournant elle vit Lin-san qui soulevait son clavier pour récupérer ce qui semblait être le support droit du pauvre clavier qui était maintenant bancal. Le chinois soupira lourdement et jeta la calle dans la poubelle en regardant son clavier d'un air coupable.

_ Bien sûr ! Je veux que mes collègues soient épanouis dans leurs vies de couple. Continuait l'autre idiot au téléphone, tandis qu'Ayako oscillait entre le désir de le tuer et celui d'éclater de rire. Elle opta pour la seconde option en tendant un bout de papier à Lin qui les regarda, elle et son papier sans comprendre. Elle soupira et entreprit de plier plusieurs fois le papier en répondant à Bô-san.

_ Si tu continues comme ça, l'un de nous va passer à l'acte et devenir assassin, tu sais ça ? Dit-elle se penchant sur le clavier de Lin et de placer le papier pliés et replié à la place de la calle.

_ Je prends le risque. Parce que comme ça, quand vous serez en couple, vous serez trop occupés à vous bécoter pour me punir… La nargua-t-il. Ayako se redressa, furieuse e à nouveau, et gênée.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Vas dormir. Ou non, mieux. Vas mourir ! » Lâcha-t-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

' _Ce moine est démoniaque_ !' Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

**NdlA :** Coucou. Petite note de fin de chapitre. Désolée si vous avez trouvé le chapitre un peu long, mais si vous voulez vous plaindre, envoyez le courrier à l'adresse de la SPR, Shibuya, Tokyo à l'attention de Takigawa Hôshô, alias Bô-san qui s'est incrusté chez moi (dans ma tête) jusqu'à que je ponde ce chapitre. En espérant que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt. MF


	12. Coalition et inquiétudes

_**Disclaimer **__: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire_**.**

**NdlA :** Les machines utilisée sur un port

1) Au cas où vous ne voyez pas les machines en questions, une chargeuse, est une machine articulée avec un godet large et plat (pour faire des tas) et un grader, c'est une machine avec une lame transversale qui racle le sol pour l'égaliser.

2) Dans un bateau vraquier, quand on arrive en fond de cale, on met des chargeuses à l'intérieur qui travaillent comme des fourmis. Les chargeuses rassemblent le charbon éparpillé dans la cale et font des tas au milieu de la cale pour que le grutier puisse prendre le charbon avec son grappin.

3) Chapitre long, je trouve et je ne m'y attendais pas ^^. Je ne baragouine pas plus et vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Coalition et inquiétudes.**

Koroha Yuki jura une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il sauta une énième fois sur le siège conducteur de la Ford à cause d'un nid de poule qui, à ce stade, relevait plus de l'autruche que de la poule. Pas étonnant, selon lui qu'Olivia ait préféré marcher avec Dimitri plutôt que de monter avec eux en voiture pour se rendre sur le quai vraquier.

Yuki sourit en pensant à ces deux-là. Il travaillait déjà là quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, lors de leur embauche au port. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir, cherchant toujours une excuse pour se rentrer dans le lard. Dimitri était quelqu'un de calme et pondéré habituellement, mais seule Olivia parvenait à le faire sortir de ses gonds en un tournemain. Celle-ci étant enjouée et espiègle aimait le taquiner, et il était le seul à ne pas trouver cela drôle. En retour, il adorait la charrier sur son aptitude à faire un travail d'homme, ce qui énervait au plus haut point la jeune femme qui était travailleuse et professionnelle. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à faire toujours le même travail que les autres et elle ne supportait pas le favoritisme. Ils s'étaient longtemps disputés, allant jusqu'à mettre en péril la cohésion de l'équipe, jusqu'à une certaine soirée un peu arrosée… et le lendemain, ils étaient arrivés main dans la main au bureau. Il va sans dire que tout le monde en avait été soulagé.

Ensemble depuis maintenant sept ans, ils attendaient leur deuxième enfant, et Olivia en était encore au deuxième mois. Le début d'une grossesse étant toujours critique, Dimitri faisait très attention à sa compagne, et la traitait aux petits oignons. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle et lui marchent ce matin : Si le travail qu'elle devait faire sur le navire n'était pas risqué pour elle et le bébé, il considérait que la route défoncée du parc à conteneurs était, elle, trop risqué pour son dos. Elle devait faire aussi un peu d'exercice pour se maintenir en forme, et c'est que qui avait convaincu la future maman.

Alors qu'il continuait à être balloté de tous côtés dans son véhicule, Koroha regrettait de ne pas avoir fait de même.

Il se gara avec soulagement sous le convoyeur et descendit avec précaution de la voiture, tous ces cahots n'étaient pas bon pour son vieux dos. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait sauté sur la pelle qu'Olivia avait garée pas loin de lui pour aller mettre un bon coup de godet sur ces foutus trous pour les boucher, et tant pis si ces machines n'étaient pas faites pour ça. Non, Hélène le tuerait. Mieux valait lui en parler avant.

Ayant monté la passerelle, il se dirigea directement vers Hélène qui parlait à Mai, celle-ci semblait toute petite sous son casque jaune et cela fit sourire Koroha. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle avait un esprit vif, un cœur gros comme ça et un tempérament de guerrier. S'il avait eu une fille, il aurait souhaité qu'elle lui ressemble. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il taquina Mai en toquant sur son casque, et celle-ci se tourna vers lui en lui souriant avec joie. Hélène qui l'avait vu arrivé lui demanda si le chemin du retour s'était bien passé.

« _ Pas de soucis chef.

_ Tu as bien déposé Shibuya-san ?

_ Oui, oui. Même un peu plus… Eluda le vieil homme en regardant ailleurs.

_ Comment ça, un peu plus ? Demanda Hélène, suspicieuse devant cet air qu'elle connaissait trop bien à son bras droit.

Mai, quant à elle, était penchée sur le bord d'un panneau de cale et regardait Olivia faire des tas avec la chargeuse dans la cale. L'énorme machine jaune ressemblait à un jouet de lego et Olivia la maniait avec une précision qui laissait Mai rêveuse, bien qu'elle ait un petit peu le vertige en regardant en bas.

_ Oh ! Rien qui nous concerne, chef ! » La rassura Koroha-san.

Comprenant que son vieil ami n'en dirait pas plus, elle ne dit rien mais réfléchit quelques minutes, en faisant signe à Mai de ne pas trop se pencher. En la regardant pour vérifier qu'elle l'écoutait, le regard d'Hélène fut traversé par une lueur de compréhension. Incertaine, celle-ci se tourna vers son opérateur qui lui confirma son intuition d'un clin d'œil appuyé que la jeune médium ne vit pas, mais qui fit rire sa supérieur. Celle-ci lui répondit en articulant exagérément, car sur le pont il était impossible de se faire entendre sans crier et pour ne pas que Mai entende, il devait lire sur les lèvres d'Hélène.

« _ Je ne savais pas que tu étais romantique !

_ Moi ? Lui dit-il en se montrant du doigt. Jamais. Mais son mec est un idiot ! » Lui expliquait-il à grand renforts de gestes, auxquels Helene répondit par un hochement de tête faussement navré.

Elle consulta sa montre : bientôt 16h00. Ils pourraient faire une pause et elle pourrait proposer à Mai une soirée film avec son amie rousse. Helene avait bien senti que ces deux-là s'entendait bien entre elles, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec l'autre jeune femme, la plus petite. Mais plus important, la blonde avait envie de savoir ce que le beau brun avait bien pu dire à Mai pour que celle-ci en soit choquée au point de ne pas l'entendre beugler son nom depuis un moment, du haut du bateau. Elle avait dû carrément descendre pour pouvoir attirer l'attention de sa prétendue stagiaire !

Ainsi, durant la soirée vidéo, elle pourrait lancer le sujet, et elle était presque sûre que la grande rousse n'aurait de cesse de cuisiner Mai pour que celle-ci crache le morceau. Oui, son plan était parfait, pensait Hélène en faisant des signes avec ses bras vers Dimitri pour attirer son attention. Puis saisissant sa radio, elle passa un appel radio à ses opérateurs.

« _ Helene, pour les opérateurs. Dit-elle distinctement, avant de se répéter, pour que tous tendent l'oreille à leurs radios. Constatant une légère baisse du bruit, indiquant qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés, elle appuya sur le bouton émetteur de sa radio.

_ Il est 16h00, on fait une pause, rendez-vous sur le quai. Comme d'habitude, les grutiers attendent que les pilotes des chargeuses soient sur le pont pour descendre. Pareil pour les pilotes : Vous attendez que les grutiers soient sur le pont, puis tout le monde descends. Vous avez reçus ? » Leurs demanda-t-elle confirmation qui arriva sous la forme de 'OK', 'Reçu', ou 'Roger'. Mai, curieuse demanda des explications sur ces mesures à Koroha qui était le plus proche d'elle.

Il hocha la tête avant de tapoter l'épaule de sa chef pour lui faire signe qu'il descendait et fit signe à Mai de le suivre. Une fois sur la passerelle, Koroha commença à lui parler, mais elle ne put se retourner pour le regarder étant donné que la passerelle, trop étroite, rendait dangereuse ce genre de manœuvres.

« _ On fait ça pour être sûr de n'oublier personne. En général, chaque grutier à l'œil sur le pilote de chargeuse qui fait les tas dans les cales, et le pareur quand il y en a, a l'œil sur les deux, mais ce n'est pas toujours faisable, surtout comme maintenant, quand tous les pilotes sont occupés. On a donc mit ce système en place, comme ça on travaille par deux, le grutier et celui qui fait les tas dans sa calle, et Hélène ou moi faisons le lien entre eux et ce qui se passe sur le quai, le convoyeur qui s'arrête, par exemple. Ainsi, si le pilote dans la cale a un problème, le grutier le voit et peut le signaler par radio, ou par signes au responsable qui se trouve sur le pont, et vice versa. Maintenant, on a les radios, donc on peut tous communiquer, mais avant, le signal ne passait pas dans les cale et tout ce faisait en visuel à l'aide de signes. »

Mai hocha la tête, impressionnée, ces personnes faisaient un travail fatiguant et dangereux. L'esprit d'équipe revêtait dans leur profession un aspect vital, non seulement parce qu'ils évoluaient dans un endroit éloigné de tout, mais aussi est surtout parce qu'il représentait une sécurité supplémentaire pour eux, car cela impliquait qu'ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. Mai en avait presque les larmes aux yeux quand elle réalisa ce qu'impliquaient vraiment les simples mots qu'Hélène avait prononcés plus tôt et qui lui faisait furieusement penser à une devise militaire connue : On ne laisse jamais personne en arrière. Koroha sut qu'elle avait compris et en récompense de son écoute attentive, il lui tapota le casque avec affection.

En voyant le reste de l'équipe descendre, il réalisa qu'il était appuyé sur la voiture de service, il fit la grimace, ce qui attira l'attention de Mai qui plissa le nez en signe d'interrogation.

« _ Ça me rappelle que je dois demander un truc à Hélène. HE CHEF ! Cria-t-il vers Hélène qui lui adressa un signe de la tête en descendant elle-même la passerelle.

_ Y-a moyen de faire quelque chose pour ces trous, sur la route ? Parce qu'à ce rythme, Olivia va accoucher dans un de ces satanés nids-de-poule, ou je vais finir paralysé ! S'expliqua-t-il à la femme qui soupira.

_ Je sais bien. Ecoutez, on va au bureau, et je passe quelques coups de fil pour qu'on m'envoi quelqu'un avec un grader. Si ce n'est pas possible tout de suite, tant pis, Kaith prendra la chargeuse qui est sur le quai et ira boucher les trous.

_ OK, boss. Répondit Kaith. J'ai fait un bon tas là-dedans, Benj devrait être tranquille.

_ T'inquiètes. Si besoin, j'irais refaire un tas pour lui. Le rassura Koroha. On y va ? »

Hélène donna le signal du départ, mais Dimitri, Olivia et Koroha lui indiquèrent qu'ils allaient y aller à pied, tandis que Mai grimpait aux cotés de Ben et Kaith.

_T_T_

Mai écoutait d'une oreille distraite Hélène en regardant le liquide ambré qui coulait de la machine à café dans un gobelet en carton biodégradable. La jeune femme tentait d'argumenter pour que Mai accepte de faire une soirée film, ce que celle-ci avait déjà accepté, mais la blonde ne l'avait pas entendue, s'étant laissé emporter par son enthousiasme. Kaith, par contre écoutait leur conversation, une lueur intéressée dans le regard, et poussait du coude un Benjamin qui n'en avait rien à faire, absorbé par sa partie de belotte qu'il disputait sur son téléphone.

Hélène sortit du bureau pour aller chercher son ordinateur portable pour montrer les films qu'elle avait à son amie, tandis que Kaith suivait sa chef pour la supplier de les laisser venir, Benj et lui. Mai les regarda sortir et adressa un regard blasé à Benjamin qui avait levé les yeux quand ils étaient sortis en trombe de la cafète.

« _ Est-ce qu'elle vous écoute, vous, quand vous lui parlez ? Parce que moi, elle ne m'a pas écouté une seconde.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'est pas toujours comme ça, mais elle s'est laissée emportée par son enthousiasme. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, d'ailleurs. Elle s'emballe pour un rien. » Répondit Benjamin, toujours concentré.

Mai s'assit à côté de lui en réfléchissant à Hélène. Celle-ci ne voyait-elle vraiment pas que Benjamin était raide dingue d'elle, ou faisait-elle semblant de ne rien voir ? Peut-être était-ce par rapport à leurs positions hiérarchiques qu'elle réagissait comme ça ?

Benjamin avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de fiable, calme et posé, il complèterait à merveille le caractère enjoué, et rêveur d'Hélène. Et physiquement, il était plutôt…pas mal. Non, il était carrément craquant, avec son air guindé et ses éternels écouteurs sur les oreilles. Ecouteurs qui lui donnaient un air toujours à côté de la plaque auquel il ne fallait pas se fier. Mai doutait, d'ailleurs que celui-ci ait toujours le baladeur allumé… Peut-être mettait-il le son bas, pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Mai avait survolé le règlement intérieur, lors de leurs arrivée, et rien dans celui-ci n'interdisait les liaisons entre collègues, il suffisait de regarder Olivia et Dimitri. De plus, vivant en cercle fermé, il aurait été dur pour les dirigeants de la compagnie d'interdire les idylles naissantes sur un site comme celui-là…

Donc soit Hélène était vraiment aveugle et il fallait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui ouvre les yeux. Soit elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir, et pour en savoir les raison, rien de telle qu'une soirée vidéo entre filles. Mai afficha un sourire satisfait, tandis que Benjamin haussait un sourcil amusé, sans détacher les yeux de son téléphone.

« _ Qui prévois-tu de torturer ainsi ? lui demanda le jeune homme à Mai qui prit un air étonné.

_ Hein ?

_ Ton visage, lui dit-il en montrant le sien d'un signe circulaire du doigt, me dit que tu viens d'avoir une idée qui ne va pas forcément plaire à la personne concernée. Répondit le jeune aux cheveux blancs. Mai le regarda attentivement en souriant, tellement que Benjamin leva les yeux pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait et Mai gloussa.

_ Non, rien. C'est juste que tu me rappelle mon frère quand tu fais ça. Bô-chan aussi le sent, quand je prépare un mauvais coup. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ah ? Et est-ce qu'il est aussi nerveux que moi ? Plaisanta l'autre.

_ A part s'il a fait une bêtise, non. Au contraire, il adore essayer d'en deviner la victime. Même que des fois, on peut se demander qui est le plus âgés des deux. Rit-elle.

_ C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager tes joies et tes peines. Quelqu'un qui te comprends. Lui accorda-t-il d'une voix douce qui surpris Mai dans le changement de registre de leur conversation.

_ Et pour toi ?

_ Moi, j'ai Kaith et Hélène. Lui répondit-il avec une telle joie transparaissant dans les yeux que Mai ne put faire autrement que de sourire. Je connais Hélène depuis tout petit et puis j'ai rencontré Kaith il y a plusieurs années durant mes études. Ce type est complètement barj', mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Expliqua-t-il à Mai qui l'invita à se confier en ne parlant pas, mais en l'encourageant d'un signe de tête.

_ Hélène est… toujours en mouvement, comme un papillon. Quand elle parle, elle fait toujours de grands gestes des bras à un tel point qu'on s'attendrait presque à la voir s'envoler à chaque réunion de démarrage. Elle fait toujours plusieurs trucs à la fois et est extrêmement douée. C'est quelqu'un qui attire les gens parce qu'elle a une très bonne écoute et beaucoup d'empathie. Ce qui fait qu'elle ressent souvent les émotions des personnes avec qui elle est et tendance à toujours faire passer les autres avant elle. Ce qui est une qualité en tant que chef d'équipe, et c'est pour ça que j'aime travailler avec elle.

_ Et Kaith ?

_ Lui, il est fou. Banché sur du 220 volts en permanence, même quand il dort. En ce sens, ils se ressemblent tous les deux, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent si bien et que moi je m'entends avec eux. Ils m'ont adopté. Mais tu sais, je vais te dire un secret, Mai. Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

_ ?

_ Quand je prends des congés, ce n'est pas du travail que je me repose… souffla-t-il d'air air conspirateur, ce qui les fit éclater de rire tous les deux, et renforça le sentiment de Mai d'être avec Bô-san. Qui aurait cru que cette tête brulée lui manquerait ? Se demandait-elle, toujours hilare.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kaith qui tenait la porte à Hélène, qui avait dû oublier son ordinateur puisqu'elle avait les bras ballants et l'air curieux, elle aussi.

_ Non, on parlait des congés, Benjamin et moi. Répondit Mai. Est-ce qu'il en prend beaucoup, Hélène ?

_ Non. C'est même rarissime. Répondit Hélène pensive. Si tu veux mon avis, il devrait en prendre plus, il en a besoin.

_ Dixit Hélène Kurtz. Rétorqua Benjamin, tandis que Kaith et Mai éclataient de rire, encore une fois, mais pour des raisons différentes. Tu vois ce que je supporte ? Demanda-t-il à Mai et celle-ci rit de plus belle.

Le téléphone d'Hélène sonna et elle sortit pour prendre la communication, tandis que Mai questionnait encore Benjamin. Il était rare qu'il parle alors elle n'allait pas manquer ça.

_ Et les autres alors ? Comment ça se passe entre vous ?

Ce fut Kaith qui lui répondit, tandis que Benjamin rangeait son téléphone.

_ Koroha-san a formé Hélène. Si Hélène était notre mère, Koroha serait le papa. Dit-il en souriant. Il n'a jamais voulu d'avancement et a refusé le poste, mais quand Hélène est arrivée, il lui a tout appris sur les ficelles du métier. Comme il le dit lui-même, c'est un mauvais chef mais un parfait second. Expliqua-t-il alors que Benjamin poursuivait.

_ Olivia et Dimitri sont des éléments neutres. Tant qu'ils sont ensemble, tout va bien, surtout maintenant alors qu'Olivia va faire de nous tous des tontons pour la seconde fois.

Kaith continua la conversation d'une manière si fluide que Mai avait l'impression de ne parler qu'à une seule personne.

_ Personne de voulait de Job et Eric dans leurs équipe. Le premier à cause de sa surdité qui inspirait la pitié et le second parce qu'il n'aime pas parler et a un caractère exécrable…

_ … Hélène était dans une fureur noire quand elle a appris ça. Elle est donc restée un jour de plus au travail pour voir Job qui était alors dans l'autre quart pour lui proposer de venir avec nous. Quant à Eric, il a demandé lui-même à intégrer notre équipe.

_ Et comment ça se passe, maintenant ? Interrogea Mai, avide de savoir.

_ Job et Eric sont devenus amis très rapidement. Ils se complètent, tu vois, c'est assez marrant, même. On s'entend tous très bien, mais chacun a son propre binôme, et sa marche du tonnerre. Se félicita Kaith, mais Benjamin le tempéra.

_ Ce n'est pas toujours rose, parce qu'on a tous un sale caractère, sauf Hélène, et heureusement d'ailleurs, car c'est elle qui arrondissait toujours les angles au début. Mais on a fait des efforts et finalement, ça se passe bien. Dit-il tandis que Kaith récapitulait pour Mai.

_ Donc, dans notre équipe, on a Olivia et Dimitri, Job et Eric, Benj et moi et enfin Hélène et Koroha. Termina-t-il quand Hélène revint dans la cafétéria. Hélène, s'il te plait, je peux venir à votre soirée ?

_ Non.

_ Allez, s'il te plait… Je me ferais tout petit ! Je peux même creuser un trou au plafond pour me faufiler chez vous…

_ J'ai dit NON ! C'est non-négociable, fin de la discussion. » Tranchât-elle, avent de se tourner vers Mai.

« _ Mai ? L'interpella-t-elle avec un sourire mutin sur le visage.

_ Oui ?

_ Ton seigneur et maître te réclame pour une réunion à 18h30 ce soir. » Dit-elle tandis que Benjamin, qui avait été témoin depuis sa grue de la scène entre Mai et son patron sur le quai, soulevait ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Mai, elle, s'écroula sur la table en bois, sous les rires de tous les équipiers, étant donné que les marcheurs étaient arrivés juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la conversation. Néanmoins, Mai tiqua. Elle venait d'entendre quelque chose qui avait commencé à la faire tilter, mais malheureusement, le fait d'avoir parlé de Naru avait effacé tout le reste.

_T_T'_

Mai et Hélène était dans la voiture devant le bâtiment où se trouvait la base.

« _ Tu es sure de vouloir nous attendre ?

_ Mais oui, pas de soucis. Les autres vont prendre le bus, et moi de toute manière, je suis obligée d'attendre que Benjamin ait terminé.

_ Dis, pourquoi ton collègue n'a-t-il pas fournit de grutier de son équipe pour ce levage ? C'est pourtant lui qui est à l'usine, non ?

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas si simple. La direction a demandé que ce soit Benjamin qui fasse ce levage et personne d'autre.

_ Alors pourquoi je sens que tu es énervée ?

_ Parce que je sais que cela va créer des dissensions entre mon équipe et celle de mon collègue. C'est un manque flagrant de confiance de la direction, et je me demande ce qu'ils ont en tête. Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche pour qu'ils essayent de diviser pour régner comme ils le font. Mais ne te tracasse pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire. Répondit calmement Hélène et Mai ne dit rien, sentant que c'était non pas son amie qui parlait, mais la contremaître.

Mai décida donc de changer de sujet.

_ Benjamin doit être vraiment doué, si la direction le demande… se dit Mai, et Hélène soupira en souriant.

_ Et plus encore. Je ne me souviens pas combien de fois je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici. Et à chaque fois, il me répond que la paie est bonne et que comme ça, il peut travailler avec ses amis et qu'il se sent bien ici. Mais il aurait pu mieux trouver ailleurs. Rends-toi compte, Kaith et lui ont des diplômes d'ingénieurs ! Et venant tous les deux de familles aisées, ils auraient pu faire n'importe quoi, leurs possibilités sont infinies. S'exclama Hélène.

_ Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ? Demanda Mai.

_ Pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai trouvé ma voix et je ne veux pas faire autre chose. J'ai fait plusieurs branches d'étude avant de tomber par hasard sur un BTS Transport et Logistique, et c'est là que je me suis dit que c'était ça que je voulais faire. On était dans la même université et ensuite, j'ai décroché ce travail et eux m'ont accompagnés, au début, c'était pour se donner le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment faire dans la vie, mais cela fait maintenant huit ans que je suis là et eux aussi. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais le jour où ils partiront pour faire autre chose, je serais vraiment heureuse pour eux.

_ Tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être ils restaient ici pour toi ? Insinua Mai qui appréhendait d'entendre la réponse.

_ Non, je pense qu'ils sont plus intelligents que ça. Dit-elle, sans voir la moue dubitative de sa voisine. Mais si c'est le cas, alors que partirais.

_ A ce point ? S'exclama Mai qui ne s'attendait pas à cette chute.

_ Oui. Je les connais, tu sais. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de leur parler calmement. Il faut agir.

_ Et Benjamin ?

_ Quoi Benjamin ?

_ Quels sont tes sentiments envers lui ? Demanda Mai doucement.

Hélène réfléchit un moment en regardant sans le voir le portail de l'entrée. Puis se tourna vers Mai.

_ Je te propose un marché : Je te dis ce que je pense de Benjamin et tu me diras ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure sur le quai, d'accord ? Il n'y aura que nous et ton amie, Ayako, c'est ça ? Mai hocha la tête avant de parler.

_ Ça marche. De toute façon je comptais vous en parler quand même. C'est tellement embrouillé dans ma tête que je ne sais plus quoi penser.

_ Chouette ! Se réjouit Hélène comme une petite fille. Allez, files, où ton charmant patron va m'accuser de t'avoir kidnappée. »

Mai rit avant de descendre de voiture.

_T_T'_

_Quelques heures plus tôt, Koroha-san venait de déposer Naru à la base._

Naru était arrivé à la base, pensif. Ce que lui avait dit le vieux Koroha l'avait tracassé, mais comment était-il sensé s'y prendre ? Et voilà, ça y est. Il se remettait à penser à des choses auxquelles il ne connaissait rien. Le vieux Koroha lui avait dit, pour faire court, de se magner le postérieur d'attraper Mai dans ses filets et de l'empêcher de partir. Mais comment était-il censé s'y prendre ?

Naru traversa la pièce et s'assit bruyamment sur son siège en soupirant. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour réfléchir à son problème, sans que quiconque dans la pièce n'eut l'audace de le déranger. Cela le mettait en rage, parce qu'il devait se débarrasser de cette pensée parasite avant de pouvoir travailler sur l'enquête sérieusement. Et que s'il continuait à se torturer les méninges comme ça, nul doute qu'il serait bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique.

' _Bon sang ! Pourquoi se prendre la tête pour des trucs pareils_ ? _Se demandait-il rageusement, alors que sa conscience se mit de la partie._

__ Parce que tu vas devenir fou, sinon._

__ Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? J'y ai déjà réfléchit et j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire sur le quai. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ?_

__ Rien. La balle est dons son camp. Laisses venir. Mais en tant que conscience, je me dois de rajouter, que si cela te prends autant la tête, c'est que tu es gravement atteint._

__ C'est sûr._

__ Alors débrouilles-toi pour que Mai ne puisse pas refuser ce que tu proposes._

__ Et comment dois-je faire ? Cette fille est incompréhensible !_

__ Sois toi-même, mais pas trop…'_

« _ HEIN ? S'écria-t-il incrédule, faisant sursauter John, qui lisait un rapport face à lui.

'_Bordel ! Même sa conscience se mettait à parler en parabole_ !'

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Shibuya-san ?

_ Rien. Répondit Naru, agacé. Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais loupé une page.

' _Bon sang, si je me mets à parler à ma tête, je crois bien que c'est la fin. J'ai besoin de repos_'

_ Je crois que tu es fatigué, Naru. Lui dit Lin, faisant écho à ses pensées.

_ Hum… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous retirez du visionnage des enregistrements ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Lin et Ayako. Celle-ci lui répondit en marmonnant comme pour elle-même.

_ Ça rejoint exactement ce que dit Bô-san, ce qui est quelque peu rageant. Les esprits cherchent à faire fuir les employés en détruisant leurs outils de travail. Mais le but reste un mystère. On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main sur ce coup, mais Masako est out, et Mai, au port.

_ Et bien appelez-là, qu'elle revienne plus tôt pour qu'on parle. » Dit Naru d'un ton sec, avant de se replonger dans le rapport que lui avait fourni Yasuhara-san sur les recherches qu'il avait faites. Apparemment, les relevés géologiques et tous les documents concernant le permis de construire et la naissance de cette entreprise avaient disparus dans l'incendie qui s'était déclaré à Aomori, le chef-lieu de cette province, causé par le tremblement de terre.

Quelque chose lui échappait, et ne pas savoir quoi l'énervait encore plus que de savoir que Mai était avec ce rouquin au port, c'était dire. Et il était sûr que s'il ne trouvait pas de solutions à ces deux problèmes, effectivement, il allait devenir fou.

Yasuhara-san se pencha vers John et lui glissa :

«_ Je trouve Shibuya-san un peu bizarre, en ce moment. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a ?

_ Je crois qu'il a le démon au corps et que sa conscience le travaille. » Lui répondit John avec un sourire, tout en rosissant. Yasuhara-kun regarda attentivement Shibuya-san qui lisait ses notes, et quand celui-ci leva les yeux, le jeune homme à lunettes s'empressa de retourner à ses propres dossiers.

_T_T'_

Quelques heures plus tard ils étaient tous réunis dans la base, minus Bô-san qui était déjà en route pour la prise de poste de son quart de nuit avec Yokimura-san. Mai, encore sous l'effet de sa discussion avec Hélène entra dans la base et sourit en voyant tout le monde rassemblé et travaillant en silence. La voyant entrer, Naru referma le fichier qu'il était en train de lire et lui parlait d'une voix…normale.

« _ Mai, puisque tu es là, on va commencer. Ça va être rapide. Mai hocha la tête, intriguée, tandis que les autres présents la saluaient et se tournait vers Naru qui prit la parole. Mai, elle, l'étudiait attentivement, mais il agissait comme d'habitude, ce qui la soulagea et elle se détendit.

_ Bien. Je vais résumer la situation. Nous savons que ces esprits veulent apparemment détruire l'usine ou du moins la faire couler, puisqu'ils détruisent les équipements ou font peur aux employés qui démissionnent un par un. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Peut-on faire un exorcisme de masse ? Demanda-t-il aux exorcistes présent, mais ceux-ci secouèrent la tête négativement.

_ Donc que nous reste-t-il comme solution pour que cela s'arrête ?

_ Trouver la cause du problème et la résoudre. Répondit Yasuhara-san d'un air qui le fit ressembler au bon élève qu'il était il y avait quelques années maintenant.

_ Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce que veulent ces entités. Mai ? »

Mai sursauta en entendant son nom. Mais il était temps de les mettre au courant. Elle soupira et s'assit.

«_ Tu avais raison, Naru, je ne vous aie pas tout dit, mais j'avais mes raisons. Le premier jour donc, j'ai eu une vision : Les yeux d'un vieil homme qui me détaillaient. Mais il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à mon égard. Commença-t-elle en s'adressant à Naru qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me passer un message, mais je n'ai rien capté d'autre. S'expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ensuite ? Insista Naru.

_ Ensuite, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre : J'étais sur la colline, indiqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête, où se trouve le temple, et la plaine où se trouve l'usine était un nid de serpents énervés.

_ Un nid de serpents énervés. Bien. Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Naru, pendant que Lin et lui prenaient des notes, Mai réfléchit.

_ Le soir où Masako s'est fait attaquer, j'ai revu les yeux et là j'ai entendu le vieux qui m'a dit bientôt et vite, quand on a quitté le temple du Père de Koroha-san. Mais ensuite, j'ai fait un rêve quand je dormais ici, et là, il m'a dit : 'A vos pieds est la réponse'. Mais j'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sens cachée de cette phrase. S'exclama-t-elle dépitée.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Mai. On pourra déjà bien avancer avec ce que tu viens de nous dire. » La rassura Ayako en regardant le reste de l'équipe qui semblait plongée dans leurs pensées.

Naru relut ses notes et informa son équipe que Lin et lui allaient rester tard ce soir pour faire des recherches. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, il demanda à Mai de l'excuser, mais il préfèrerait qu'elle aille dormir au cas où. John et Yasuhara-san, eux pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Yasuhara décida de rester. Il essaierait de trouver d'autres informations et John irait à l'office du soir. Mai s'approcha d'Ayako pour lui parler.

« _ Ayako. Lui dit-elle à voix basse.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu es invitée à une soirée DVD entre filles avec Hélène et moi.

_ Euh. Hésita la mikko.

_ J'aurais besoin de ton avis, et j'ai besoin de faire le tri dans ma tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_ Ah ! Oui, parfait, je rentre avec toi. » S'exclama Ayako, dont les pensées venaient de prendre un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés.

Celle-ci informa les garçons qu'elles y allaient, quand…

« _ Mai, un instant, s'il te plait. Dit Naru à Mai qui senti des frissons partir de ses bras pour remonter jusqu'à sa tête. Et ce n'était pas des frissons de plaisir. Elle attendit malgré tout qu'il parle.

_ Du calme. Je t'informe juste qu'un certain Toshiro a appelé pour te prévenir que ton cher Yoda était chez lui et qu'il attendait ton retour avec impatience. Je devais te le dire tout à l'heure, mais ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. » Dit-il sans desserrer les dents.

A ces mots, Mai soupira de soulagement, et Ayako cacha son sourire en se tournant vers le mur. Naru avait l'air prêt à mordre et Mai était tellement soulagée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'expression du boss.

« _ Louée soit Bastet ! Lâcha-t-elle avant de paniquer en voyant l'aura de Naru. Comme d'habitude, quand elle voyait son patron dans cet état, elle s'empressait de se justifier, et elle n'était peut-être plus son employée, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. La pauvre expliqua donc à son patron que Toshiro était le petit garçon qui habitait à côté de chez eux et Yoda son chat.

Soudain elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de se justifier auprès de quelqu'un à qui elle ne devait aucunes explications. Elle senti une veine palpiter sur son front, avant de se détourner, décidée à sortir au plus vite de ce bureau.

Mais Naru la stoppa dans son élan quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune qui ne se retourna pas.

« _ Alors je suis content que ton chat soit rentré. Bonne nuit, Mai » Dit-il en reprenant place à son bureau tandis que Mai quittait la pièce qu'Ayako la suivait en faisant les gros yeux.

Cette fois, pensa la mikko, elle ne laisserait pas la jeune fille ne se défiler, et bon grès, mal grès, elle allait cracher le morceau !

_T_T'_

_21h20, Base de la SPR :_

Naru était en train de relire toutes les notes que Lin et lui avaient prises depuis le début, quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer, accusant réception d'un message. Intrigué, il consultât le message et soupira, exaspéré en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Bô-san.

_« Alors comme ça on est partis voir Mai sur son lieux de travail ? Enfin, Naru-chan, je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ça… »_

Naru soupira et avait dans un premier temps pensé laisser le message sans réponse. Malheureusement l'envie d'envoyer le moine se faire pendre le démangeait depuis un si long moment qu'il capitula.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ton cerveau dérangé, mais j'y ait été pour voir Koroha-san. Pas pour draguer. Ne me confonds pas avec toi s'il te plait »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à tomber.

_« Mais oui bien sûr ! J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez discutés en tête à tête sur le quai… »_

Une veine palpitante apparut au-dessus de l'oreille droite du jeune homme.

_« On a parlés de travail »_ Naru appuya férocement sur le bouton envoi, en se demandant tout de même pourquoi il essayait de se justifier, et surtout devant cet abruti de blond. Le message suivant arriva.

_« Ah bon ? Tu caresses la joue des gens avec qui tu parles de travail ? Je préfèrerais que tu ne le fasses pas avec moi, s'il te plait. Je préfère les femmes. :p »_

En finissant le message, Naru senti sa veine au-dessus de l'oreille enfler de manière dangereuse, et celui-ci se retenait à grand peine de pousser un hurlement de rage. Il expira bruyamment pour se calmer, ce qui ne surprit pas les autres hommes présents, habitués au comportement étrange dont faisait preuve leurs patron depuis le début de cette enquête.

S'étant quelque peu calmé, Naru se morigéna : Il n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser gagner par la colère, surtout en réaction aux paroles du moine qui avait toujours adoré le taquiner. Cette histoire avec Mai le rendait marteau et lui ôtait toute sa maitrise de soi. Mais en premier lieux, il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre au moine que ce sujet ne le regardait pas, et qu'il s'exposerait à des représailles s'il continuait dans cette voie. Satisfait de sa décision, il récupéra le téléphone qui trainait sur la table et composa le numéro du blond, qui décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« _ Bô-san… commença-t-il d'une voix sourde.

_ Yo Naru-chan, tout doux, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu et je ne recommencerais plus, je le jure sur le réveil de Mai ! (1) l'interrompit le moine. Naru soupira préférant abandonner pour l'instant.

_ Bien. Comment ça se passe là-haut ?

_ Il pleut comme vache qui pisse depuis que nous avons commencés, mais pour l'instant ça se passe plu…. ATTENTION !» Hurla Bô-san. Naru sursauta et appela le moine d'une voix tendue, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, mis à part un grand fracas et des crissements qui lui firent faire la grimace.

Naru tendait l'oreille pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un murmure, en vain. Il n'entendait que le fort grondement qui avait suivi le hurlement de Bô-san qui continuait de résonner, même à travers le téléphone du moine que Naru continuait d'appeler, maintenant très inquiet.

Il leva ses yeux aux pupilles légèrement dilatées vers Lin qui s'était levé, s'était précipité vers lui et avait collé son oreille au téléphone que tenait Naru. Yasuhara-kun et John se tenaient devant eux, dans l'expectative.

Puis Naru entendit quelque chose qui lui rendait espoir, un grattement, très tenu et manifestement éloigné de l'appareil, mais cela ne dura que quelque secondes, avant que le grondement s'intensifie et que la communication ne soit coupée.

Naru se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, sans parler, alors que Lin appelait le numéro d'urgence de l'usine et communiquait ce qu'il avait comme informations. Il raccrocha bientôt et informa les autres.

« _ Des équipes de secours sont en route, pour leurs porter secours. Heureusement, chacun de leurs engins sont équipés d'un système de radio et d'un GPS, ils pourront facilement les trouver. Le pompier de garde a pris contact par radio avec le superviseur en poste de nuit, sur la mine et ils recherchent déjà le 40 tonnes dans lequel se trouvait Bô-san. Ce sont des personnes qui sont entrainés et habitués à ce genre de situations, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. » Annonça Lin d'une voix calme qui calma les nerfs à vif de Naru. Cet appel avait fait remonter des mauvais souvenirs à la surface que Naru aurait préféré oublier. Il n'était jamais facile d'entendre quelqu'un perdre la vie et c'était pire si lui connaissait la personne en question.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira en se massant les tempes. Il avait besoin d'une tasse de thé. Il ouvrit les yeux et soutint le regard de John, Lin et Yasuhara-kun, qui attendaient visiblement qu'il leur donne des ordres.

« _ Nous allons donc attendre. Naru se leva et entreprit de mettre sa chemise. John, Yasuhara-kun, vous restez à côté du téléphone. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez sur mon portable.

_ Où vas-tu ? Demanda Lin à Naru qui se tourna vers lui jetant sa veste.

_ Toi et moi allons chercher Mai et Matsuzaki-san. A partir de maintenant, on essaye de rester ensemble»

_T_T'_

_21h00, Base vie, Bâtiment N, chambre numéro 10 :_

Des éclats de rire féminins retentirent dans la chambre.

« _ Mon Dieu, cet écureuil est vraiment un cas désespéré ! Lâcha Ayako en essayent les larmes de rire qui perlaient sur ses paupières. Mai hilare, elle aussi n'arrivait qu'à hocher la tête, tandis qu'Hélène n'avait que sourit. Mai la regarda et arrêta de rire, pour lui demander d'une voix inquiète.

_ Hélène, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu ne t'es pas déridée depuis tout à l'heure alors que ce dessin animé est tordant, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » La blonde soupira, puis mit le film qu'elles regardaient, l'Âge de glace 2, en pause.

Hélène y avait réfléchit depuis le début du film : Elle avait besoin de se confier, et elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec Mai. Peu importe si elle ne connaissait pas la grande rousse, de toute façons, les deux jeunes femmes partiraient bientôt, et personne ne pourrait les questionner par rapport à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leurs confier, donc où était le mal ? De plus, elle avait vraiment besoin de vider son sac, et quel moment plus approprié qu'une soirée fille ? La voyant hésiter, Mai consulta Ayako du regard qui l'encouragea d'un clin d'œil.

« _ Tu sais, si as besoin de te confier, Ayako et moi seront muette comme des tombes. Lui dit Mai, tandis qu'Ayako acquiesçait avec un air bon enfant. Bon enfant, car la mikko espérait que quand Kurtz-san se serait confiée, elles pourraient s'y mettre à deux pour cuisiner Mai plus facilement.

_ Et bien…commença Hélène, en jouant avec sa couette. Comme tu le sais, tout à l'heure, j'ai récupéré Benjamin, et on est venu vous attendre. Expliqua-t-elle, tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête, toutes ouïes.

_ Pendant qu'on vous attendait, il jouait avec son téléphone et on discutait de choses et d'autres. Continua la contremaître, Mai et Ayako la suivant toujours, hochaient la tête.

_ On en est arrivés à parler de la discussion que j'ai eue avec Mai, sur eux, et leurs avenirs, et tout ça. Et j'ai fini par lui demander pourquoi il restait ici. Dit la blonde d'une voix nerveuse, constant que Mai l'écoutait, le cou tendu vers elle comme pour la pousser à cracher le morceau plus vite, ce qu'elle fit.

_ Et là, il s'est mis en colère et m'a sorti tout un tas de trucs bizarres, éluda-t-elle, quand Mai la coupa.

_ Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ! Qu'il restait là pour toi ? Ben ça, tout le monde le sait, même moi. Qu'il est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux, quoi d'autre ? Lui asséna Mai, faisant rire Ayako et halluciner Hélène.

_ Comment ça toi aussi ? Je ne l'ai appris que ce soir ! S'insurgea la chef d'équipe, tandis que Mai se rapprochait d'elle pour lui tapoter le genou.

_ Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Hélène. Comme quand il rougit quand tu viens l'aider, comment il te dévore du regard quand tu fais ta réunion de démarrage. Ou comment il n'arrive pas à se concentrer dans votre bureau, quand il est censé faire un plan de levage, mais qu'il rêvasse parce que, de son bureau, tu es pile dans sa ligne de mire… »

Hélène rougit en remettant les pièces en ordre, puis elle soupira.

« _ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressent pour lui ? Demanda Mai

_ Bah, je l'aime bien. Je crois bien que je l'aime tout court d'ailleurs, mais je peux pas en être sure. Tu comprends, on a toujours été ensemble que ce serait presque débile de dire ça, puisqu'on se connait l'un l'autre mieux que personne…

_ Et ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'être ensemble ? Demanda Ayako, se joignant ainsi à la conversation.

_ Rien. Concéda Hélène, qui commençait peu à peu à retrouver le sourire.

_ Est-ce que ça te ferait tellement bizarre de sortir avec lui ? Se renseigna Mai.

_ Non, pas tant que ça. Réfléchit Hélène. Je veux dire, je n'ai aucun mal à m'imaginer avec. Compléta-t-elle en rougissant. J'y ai même souvent pensé…

_ Ah ha ! La petite maligne ! Se moqua Ayako, tandis que Mai riait.

_ Et ben voilà, c'est réglé. Trancha Mai. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher ensemble, c'est votre problème, même si je me permets de transmettre l'opinion de Kaith à ce sujet qui est, je cite : Sautez-vous dessus, qu'on en finisse ! Vous nous donnez le mal de mer à vous tourner autour comme ça. » Termina Mai avec l'index en l'air et imitant un professeur, ce qui fait rire de nouveau Ayako alors qu'Hélène cachait son visage en gémissant dans son oreiller.

Mai, fière d'elle sourit à Ayako, tandis qu'Hélène sortait la tête de l'oreiller, en affichant un air diabolique qui ravit visiblement Ayako. Celle-ci n'en avait pas perdue une miette et Mai eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« _ Maintenant, à ton tour Taniyama Mai ! Se réjouit la nouvelle femme casée, pendant ce temps, la mikko prit l'air du chat qui venait de manger le canari. Mai eut un frisson, mais ne recula pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Défia-t-elle Hélène qui fit une courbette à Ayako.

_ Je laisse le soin à Matsuzaki-san de mener l'interrogatoire.

_ Vous êtes trop aimable très chère. Remercia la prêtresse, qui se frotta les mains. Donc, Kurtz-san, et moi-même, voudrions avoir des réponses aux questions suivantes, commença-t-elle en sortant un post-il de sa poche : La première est, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Naru et toi ? Et ne mens pas, parce qu'on sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. La deuxième est, pourquoi est-il venu te voir au port aujourd'hui ? La troisième, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? La quatrième est, quels sont tes sentiments par rapport aux questions une, deux et trois. Et la dernière sera : Que comptes-tu faire à ce propos. » Haleta Ayako qui était à bout de souffle en regardant Hélène qui leva le pouce à son intention.

Mai les observait, les yeux ronds. Elle était maudite. Et la prêtresse avait même pris des notes sur un _post-il_ pour s'en rappeler.

Dans quel guêpier s'était-elle fourrée ? Se demanda-t-elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait elle-même dit à Ayako qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour mettre ses idées au clair. Elle prit le temps de la réflexion, repassant les questions posées dans l'ordre afin d'y répondre le plus complètement possible. Elle soupira et se lançât. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées et la regardaient si attentivement que Mai eut la fugace impression de se trouver devant un tribunal.

_ Le soir où Masako a été blessée, Naru a voulu me protéger et m'a retenu quand j'ai voulu aller porter secours à la blessée. Résultat, nous avons basculés en arrière… racontait-elle dans un silence de plomb. Naru s'est retrouvé sur moi, et une chose en entrainant une autre, on s'est embrassés. Dit rapidement la jeune fille alors que ses deux ainés poussaient des hourras suraigus dans la chambre. Ayako reprit fébrilement son post-it.

_ OK. Question numéro 2 ?

_ Hum… Il se doutait que je ne vous avais pas tout dit pour l'enquête, et voulais me le faire savoir. Expliqua-t-elle, avant de se forcer à poursuivre. Et à la fin, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je me fasse des idées et qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Mai continua en marmonnant, mais se fit vite rappeler à l'ordre par Hélène qui lui tira l'oreille. Elle se reprit, en rougissant furieusement.

_ Il a aussi dit qu'il recommencerait et qu'il ne s'excuserait pas. Avoua-t-elle piteusement. Tandis que les deux autres repoussaient des '_Kya !_' à la rendre sourde. Hélène, pliée de rire lui fit le geste quatre de la main, estimant qu'il ne fallait pas la couper dans sa vague de révélations.

_ Que voulez-vous que j'en pense ? S'écria Mai excédée malgré elle, par les regards énamourés des deux autres, et Ayako, redevenue sérieuse, prit la parole.

_ Te connaissant, tu dois être en train de te faire des nœuds au cerveau pour cette histoire, alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'en faire. Dit-elle, pendant qu'Hélène hochait la tête. Comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer à Hélène, _ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure_, dit Ayako qui reprenait les mots exacts de Mai qui fit la grimace. Tu penses qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi, mais je trouve qu'il se soucie un peu trop de toi, pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas de sentiments. A chaque mission qu'on a fait sans toi, il était maussade, et renfermé, plus que d'habitude, insista la rousse en réponses aux marmonnements de Mai qui laissait comprendre '_Qu'il était toujours comme ça'_.

_ Depuis le début de cette enquête, il devient de plus en plus agité, et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Et ne cherches pas d'excuses. La première fois où il a pété un câble, c'est quand tu es sortie du bureau sans ta veste, et pour éclairer ta lanterne, il ne regardait pas ton dos quand tu es sortie ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire que ce n'est peut-être que physique, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Quand tu es rentrée le premier jour, trempée, il t'a prêté son pull et plusieurs fois, même, et quand tu t'es endormie, il t'a couvée du regard tout le temps. Bô-san n'arrête pas de le torturer en disant que tu allais peut-être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un au port, résultat, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Lui demanda la prêtresse qui était en train de s'enflammer. Il demandé à Lin de lui mettre les caméras du port sur son écran. Et oui, ma petite. Il veille sur toi, que tu le veuille ou non. » Termina Ayako en laissant un moment de répit à Mai qui réfléchissait intensément.

Elle n'osait pas y croire, se faire de fausses idées et se faire mal par la même occasion. Mais elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face et admettre qu'il était différent de quand il était parti. Peut-être devrait-elle lui donner une chance ? Elle soupira encore et se résigna à poser la question qu'elle rechignait le plus à poser.

« _ OK. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

_ Rien. Lui répondit catégoriquement Hélène.

_ Continues à faire comme d'habitude. Tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais tu le rends dingue, alors continues comme ça. Ajouta la mikko.

_ Je ne le connais pas bien, mais je suis sure que rester naturelle est le meilleur moyen pour toi de le faire tomber. Insista Hélène.

_ …Dans tes filets ! » Compléta Ayako, puis elle et Hélène se firent un tapes m'en cinq avant d'éclater de rire.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, et Hélène répondit de son lit, toujours en riant.

« _ Oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Une voix étouffée se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

_ C'est Naru, est-ce que Mai et Matsuzaki-san sont là ? »

Hélène et Ayako se regardèrent, les yeux brillants. D'un commun accord, elles poussèrent Mai devant la porte, en lui arrachant l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre elle. Avec des gestes impérieux, elles lui enjoignirent d'ouvrir la porte à Naru.

Mai ne comprit le but de leurs manœuvre que quand elle vit le visage de Naru soucieux devant la porte, mais qui ne put dissimuler un rosissement des joues devant sa tenue, avant de baisser les yeux. Un mini short bleu ciel, et un haut à bretelles spaghettis de la même couleur. Mai lançât un regard mauvais dans son dos, avant de demander à Naru ce qui justifiait une visite si tard.

Naru leva les yeux vers elle, la mine soucieuse et Mai senti l'angoisse enserrer son cœur comme dans un étau.

« _ Bô-san a eu un accident à la mine et on ne sait pas s'il va bien. »

Seuls les bras de Naru l'empêchèrent de tomber assise sur le pas de la chambre d'Hélène.

* * *

(1)_ Et on sait tous ce qui est arrivé au réveil de Mai dans le chapitre 4.

Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de demander ça, mais est-ce que ça vous plait toujours autant, ou ce chapitre est-il moins bon que les précédents ?

Et pitié, ne me tapez pas, j'ai obligée de couper là !

A bientôt !


	13. Le serpent

_**Disclaimer **__: Aucuns des personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire_**.**

**NdlA : **Bonjour ! Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires ! Merci beaucoup !

**leloune**, **Mgane** et **Enedalfath**, un grand merci pour vos encouragements!

Voila la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le serpent**

Shibuya Kazuya marchait rapidement, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Kurtz-san.

La première chambre qui était sur sa route était celle de Matsuzaki-san, mais elle ne devait pas y être. Personne n'était venu lui ouvrir et il n'avait entendu aucun bruit venant de l'intérieur. Se rappelant alors que Mai l'avait invitée à une sorte de soirée pyjama, il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre que Mai partageait avec Kurtz-san. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il souhaitait être celui qui apprendrait la nouvelle à Mai.

Il avait bien compris que depuis son départ, Mai et Bô-san s'était rapprochés au point de former une famille de substitution pour la jeune femme qui avait perdu ses parents très tôt. Si Bô-san venait à disparaître, il n'était pas sûr que son assistante ait la force de se relever d'un autre coup du sort. Mais elle était forte et elle se débrouillerait pour que personne ne voit ni ses larmes ni sa détresse.

Mais Shibuya Kazuya, malgré la réputation de détachement qu'il avait auprès de la rousse et des autres, souhaitait être à ses côtés pour la soutenir, et il le ferait qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il sut qu'il était au bon endroit, car il entendait des rires qui lui parvenaient à travers la cloison. Il soupira lourdement, reléguant ses pensées précédentes dans un coin de sa tête, et se résigna à frapper. Kurtz-san, lui sembla-t-il, lui répondit, mais ce fut Mai qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Naru fut distrait une fraction de seconde par la vision des longues jambes dénudées de son assistante, celle-ci étant vêtue d'un short minuscule et d'un petit haut bleu à fines bretelles. Mais il revint brutalement sur terre quand il se rappela la raison de sa venue.

Sur le coup, Naru fut heureux que la jeune femme se soit détournée pour regarder ses deux compagnes, puisque lui, trouvait soudainement son col un peu trop serré, mais résista à l'envie de glisser un doigt dans l'échancrure pour le desserrer.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse sauter un bouton devant la porte et vu _qui_ occupait la chambre, cela ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Il se reconstitua un masque grave en espérant que Mai n'avait rien remarqué, tandis que celle-ci croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et lui demandait ce qu'il venait faire dans leur bloc à cette heure indue.

« _ Bô-san a eu un accident à la mine et on ne sait pas s'il va bien. » Dit-il d'une traite, espérant sans grand espoir, que la rapidité avec laquelle il avait dit ses mots pourrait en atténuer la terrible teneur.

Il savait que la jeune médium risquait de flancher et pour cette raison, il se rapprocha d'elle. Ainsi près d'elle, il vit différents sentiments se succéder sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il ne quittait pas du regard : Agacement, appréhension, inquiétude, puis le choc.

Comme il s'y attendait, il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses lèvres se pincer et elle commença à trembler de tous ses membres avant de tomber assise, comme au ralenti. Prévenant, il avait passé une main autour de sa taille, et avait accompagné le mouvement en douceur pour la faire assoir sur le pas de la porte.

Les jeunes femmes qui se tenaient dans la chambre leur avaient lancés un regard éloquent en constatant que Naru enlaçait Mai, mais elles changèrent radicalement de physionomie, lorsqu'elles virent la réaction de leur amie. Celle-ci était prostrée, la tête dans le cou de Naru, la respiration hachée.

Naru fut bientôt rejoint par Matsuzaki-san, qui s'était précipitée vers son amie lorsqu'elle avait entendu le ton grave qu'avait utilisé Naru pour lui parler et elle questionnait à présent Naru du regard, par-dessus la tête de Mai. Celui-ci, désolé, serrait étroitement la jeune femme contre lui, sans parler.

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Naru ?

_ Je discutais avec Bô-san quand il a crié et depuis, plus de nouvelles. C'est une chance qu'il ait été au téléphone avec moi quand cela s'est produit, nous avons pu lancer les recherches de suite. Répondit le patron de la mikko d'une voix douce.

_ Tu parles d'une chance ! Morigéna la mikko tandis que Lin, qui s'était fait discret depuis le début de la conversation, prit la défense de son protégé.

_ Vous êtes injuste, Matsuzaki-san. Naru voulait dire que si Takigawa-san n'avait pas été au téléphone avec Naru, nous aurions mis plusieurs heures avant de nous rendre compte qu'ils avaient disparus, et cela aurait ralenti les recherches. » Justifia-t-il pour le bénéfice d'Hélène et Mai, qui s'était redressée à ces mots. La prêtresse, elle, avait déjà lâchée Mai et se dirigeait au pas de course vers sa chambre, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle soit pieds nus, les cheveux lâchés et en kimono court.

La voyant faire, Mai se dégagea de l'étreinte de Naru et bondit sur ses pieds, sous les regards surpris d'Hélène et de son patron, avant de se précipiter, elle aussi dans sa chambre. Le brun adressa un haussement de sourcil à l'intention de la contremaître, mais celle-ci haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui passait par la tête de la rouquine.

Ils ne comprirent les intentions de Mai que lorsque celle-ci ôta vivement son short pour passer son pantalon d'uniforme, sous les yeux goguenard d'Hélène et ceux aux pupilles dilatée de Naru (1).

Sans se préoccuper du fait que son patron venait de la voir en petite tenue, Mai décrocha sa chemise qu'elle enfila en cherchant son badge d'accès du regard. Elle remercia à Hélène qui le lui tendait avec un regard encourageant.

Mai lui fit un sourire crispé en retour et se détourna d'elle pour sortir, mais elle sursauta en avisant l'expression fermée de son patron, toujours debout à la porte. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas et défia le brun du regard. Celui-ci soutint son regard, mais ce fut l'étincelle de malice qu'elle y perçu qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

« _ Mai. J'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas sortir comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait un froids de canard dehors et tu n'as même pas mis tes chaussures. Expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard éloquent vers ses pieds nus. Non, mets des chaussettes avant ! » Intima le grand brun à la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à mettre ses chaussures de sécurité telles quelles. L'ancienne étudiante s'exécuta rageusement, sous le regard approbateur d'Hélène qui n'aurait pas apprécié non plus qu'elle attrape froid.

_T_T '_

En faisant le chemin inverse que lors de leur arrivée, Lin Koujo pestait en son for intérieur et se retenait à grand peine de se mettre des claques.

Son cerveau, ce traître, s'était enfui, sûrement à la suite de Matsuzaki-san et de sa splendide chute de rein.

Enchainée depuis qu'il était au service de la famille de Naru, sa libido s'était éveillée à la vue des longues jambes de la prêtresse, découvertes par le kimono court que la rousse portait et qui mettait en valeur la peau d'albâtre de la dame qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Ses longs cheveux auburn qui se balançaient au même rythme que les hanches de leur propriétaire avaient hypnotisés Lin, si bien que celui-ci s'était surpris à amorcer un mouvement pour la suivre.

Mouvement qui n'avait pas échappé à Naru, pourtant occupé avec Taniyama-san. Pour se donner une contenance, Lin lui avait fait signe qu'il les attendait à la voiture, et il partit pour cacher ses joues d'une jolie couleur rosée qui aurait ravi la prêtresse en d'autres circonstances.

Les yeux, à présent rivés sur le tableau de bord, il ne voyait que vaguement les voyants qui s'étaient allumés lorsqu'il avait mis le contact afin de chauffer la voiture pour qu'ils puissent quitter la base dès que Naru et les filles seraient arrivés. Par contre, il revoyait très nettement les formes de Matsuzaki-san qui se mouvaient devant lui, comme si cette vision s'était imprimée sur sa rétine.

'_Fichtre_ !'

Il se fit violence pour reprendre le contrôle, alors que l'objet de ses pensées, Naru et Taniyama-san remontaient l'allée qui menait au parking.

A peine Naru et Taniyama-san étaient montés dans le minibus, que déjà, Lin s'était remis à jurer in petto : pour rester à proximité de son assistante, Naru s'était installé à l'arrière, et c'est donc avec fatalité que Lin démarrait, le parfum discret et suave de Matsuzaki-san plein les narines, puisque celle-ci avait dû monter devant, avec lui.

'_Quelle poisse_ !' Pensa le chinois, en inspirant tout de même profondément.

_T_T'_

Mai mit machinalement l'eau à chauffer. Le regard dans le vague, elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers Bô-san.

Après le départ de Naru et Lin, Mai avait longtemps attendu leur retour. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin compris qu'ils ne reviendraient peut-être pas, elle s'était sentie anéantie. Ayako, Bô-san et John avaient été là pour elle, pour la soutenir. La vie avait suivi son cours, elle avait continué à vivre en essayant d'oublier le jeune homme auquel elle avait donné son cœur. Il va sans dire qu'elle avait échoué lamentablement mais elle s'était fait une raison.

Pour lui faire penser à autre chose, Ayako et Bô-san l'emmenaient en mission avec eux à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle avait ainsi acquis de l'expérience et s'était entrainée comme une dingue, tout en poursuivant ses études.

Arrivée à sa majorité, le notaire de ses parents l'avait contacté pour l'informer qu'elle avait hérité de la maison familiale, ce qu'elle avait pris avec humour : C'était quand elle était encore mineure, qu'elle avait eu le plus besoin de cette maison, mais bon, mieux valait tard que jamais. Avoir un chez elle l'avait libérée d'une certaine manière et elle avait commencé à faire des missions seule.

Un soir, en rentrant, elle était tombée sur Ayako et Bô-san qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine, car elle leur avait donné à chacun un double des clés pour qu'ils puissent venir s'occuper de Yoda et arroser les plantes. Elle avait un peu paniqué, mais s'était vite rassérénée en voyant leur mine détendue : En fait, Bô-san et Ayako se faisaient du souci pour elle, et ils souhaitaient que l'un d'entre eux puisse squatter chez elle pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle avait failli refuser, mais Bô-san lui avait fait sa mine de chien battu, arguant du fait qu'en le laissant rester chez elle, elle lui donnait un coup de main parce qu'il ne se sentait jamais tranquille chez lui et qu'il était soi-disant harcelé par ses fans. Mai savait pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. De plus Bô-san n'était jamais dans ses pattes, et prévenait toujours quand il venait. Il était devenu le grand-frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu et même s'il agissait la plupart du temps comme une mère poule, elle l'adorait.

La jeune femme eut un coup au cœur en pensant que peut-être jamais plus il ne l'appellerait pour lui dire qu'il arrivait dans deux heures avec le diner. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se mit deux claques sur les joues et fit la grimace : Elle y avait encore été un peu trop fort.

Elle se secoua les puces en disant que même si Bô n'était plus de ce monde, il ne voudrait pas qu'elle se morfonde dans son coin à cause de lui. Il le lui avait dit cash, un jour : « _Je préfère que tu pleures sur un amour perdu que sur ma carcasse parce que j'aurais dû faire plus attention à moi au lieu de penser à la plastique de rêve d'Halle Berry._ »

Mai se mordit les joues en regardant fixement le mur en face d'elle, le thermos dans la main, elle ne tint pas longtemps avant de se mettre à rire toute seule dans la cuisine.

« _ Taniyama-san, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda la voix inquiète de Lin, qui était venu voir si elle n'était pas devenue folle.

_ Oui, oui, merci. » Lui dit Mai qui essuyait ses yeux humides avec un bout de papier essuie main. Loin de calmer Lin, la vision de Mai pleurant dans la cuisine avait l'air de l'avoir encore plus déstabilisé. Le chinois sorti quelques secondes avant de réapparaître en compagnie d'Ayako qui dévisagea Mai suspicieusement. Celle-ci décida de s'expliquer avant que la mikko ne sorte la camisole de force.

« _ Non, ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à Bô-san.

_ C'est bien ce qui nous inquiète. Répliqua la grande rousse pince-sans-rire, en continuant de dévisager son amie.

_ Il y a quelques mois de ça, il avait fait une mission et était revenu dans un sale état à la maison. Dit Mai d'une voix pensive en disposant les tasse sur un plateau avec la théière. Je me suis inquiétée et lui ai passé un savon quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital. Précisa-t-elle à l'intention de son amie qui hocha la tête, comprenant où la jeune femme voulait en venir et pourquoi elle avait ri un peu plus tôt.

_ Oui. Sourit-elle. Je m'en souviens. Tu hurlais tellement fort que les infirmières sont venues voir si tu n'étais pas en train de lui tordre le cou. Répondit Ayako en souriant à ce souvenir. Ce jour-là, la prêtresse avait regretté de ne pas avoir de boules quiès sur elle, mais avait été totalement d'accord avec Mai sur le principe.

_ Ce jour-là, il m'a dit que s'il passait l'arme à gauche, il ne voulait pas que je pleure pour lui… Marmonna Mai et Ayako termina pour que Lin-san comprenne de quoi elles parlaient.

_ Et il a raison. En plus, pleurer sa mort maintenant alors qu'on ne sait même pas s'il est mort ou pas, je trouve cela un peu prématuré. De plus, cet idiot ne mourra surement pas aussi facilement. » Lâcha Ayako avant de prendre le plateau des mains de Mai et de sortir de la cuisine sous l'œil ébahi de Lin-san et celui pétillant de son amie qui avait retrouvé le sourire et la suivait dans la salle commune. Lin-san suivi les deux femmes avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à ses ordinateurs : eux au moins, il les comprenait.

Ayako s'assit sur un canapé en face de Mai et la regarda un moment servir le thé. Se souvenant d'un truc, elle se pencha vers celle-ci pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

« _ Mai. S'il n'est pas mort, je te jure que je le tuerais moi-même pour le punir de nous avoir fait si peur. Je vais lui faire avaler ses ailes de chérubin à la c** et ensuite, je l'étrangle avec son auréole ! » Termina la belle femme aux cheveux auburn, en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil et croisant les bras, la mine furieuse.

Mai, qui l'avait écouté en servant le thé, se dit en passant qu'elle demanderait bien à Ayako, ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit remontée à bloc comme ça, mais cela devrait attendre que le moine donne signe de vie. Alors seulement après lui avoir fait un énorme câlin, elle ne serait que trop heureuse de laisser Ayako le faire passer de vie à trépas.

_T_T'_

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Mai réfléchissait à une possible signification à ses rêves. Pour pouvoir y voir plus clair, elle avait jeté sur un calepin les choses qui lui semblaient importantes.

'_Plaine pleine de serpents. Après l'accident, le vieux est apparu et m'a dit qu'il fallait que l'on regarde nos pieds. Ces esprits ne veulent pas blesser. Mais que cherchent-ils à faire ?_' se demandait Mai inlassablement. Enervée, elle poussa un soupir avant de se laisser aller contre le canapé et de fermer les yeux qui commençaient à la bruler.

'_Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les esprits s'expriment par paraboles ?_' Se lamentait-elle, lorsqu'elle senti le canapé s'affaisser, à côté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit un œil morne pour voir qui c'était et elle ouvrit l'autre quand elle vit que c'était Naru qui consultait son fidèle fichier. Pour le coup, elle ressentit un petit peu de gêne, mais voyant que personne ne s'occupait d'eux, elle referma les yeux et continua de se répéter les mots qu'elle avait écrits comme un mantra en écoutant Yasuhara-san, John et Lin-san discuter derrière elle.

Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions. Les pensées de Mai commençaient à divaguer quand elle senti Naru bouger sur le canapé, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil car elle pensait que se devait être involontaire, jusqu'à qu'elle sente que Naru lui donnait sciemment un coup d'épaule.

Elle ouvrit un œil interrogateur pour constater qu'il était vraiment très proche d'elle et qu'il la regardait attentivement. Cela fit remonter à la surface les souvenirs de la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés, et la jeune femme rougit.

Naru pensait à la même chose, mais même s'il avait envie de vérifier si les lèvres de sa voisine avaient toujours le même goût que dans son souvenir, il se retint. Il voulait juste lui proposer une épaule compatissante. Rien de plus. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Il fut rassuré sur l'état d'esprit de son assistante quand celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de refermer les yeux, ignorant délibérément l'épaule qui lui tendait les bras. Naru lançât un regard circulaire aux autres avant de reprendre où il s'était arrêté dans la lecture de ses notes, en soupirant. Une vraie tête de mule... Mais il fit un sourire victorieux à son cahier, quelques minutes plus tard, quand il senti la tête de Mai se poser sur ladite épaule.

Elle somnolait depuis un petit moment quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Naru déchira le silence. Mai se redressa comme un ressort sur son séant alors que Naru avait déjà décroché et mis la communication sur haut-parleur.

« _ Shibuya Kazuya à l'appareil.

_ Allô, Shibuya-san ? Ici Yokimura. On les a trouvés et ils vont bien. Annonça rapidement le chef d'équipe, pendant que tous les membres de la SPR poussaient à l'unisson, un soupir de soulagement.

_ Merci, Yokimura-san. Quand pourrons-nous récupérer notre collègue ? Demanda Naru avec un regard pour Mai qui était penchée sur le téléphone fixe comme si elle pouvait voir Yokimura à travers.

_ Nous faisons le maximum pour vous le redescendre le plus vite possible. Hélas, nous sommes freinés par les conditions météo et le fait que la route est difficilement praticable.

_ Nous comprenons, Yokimura-san. C'est juste que certains d'entre nous sont très inquiets à son sujet. Expliqua Naru.

_ Je m'en doute. Dites à Taniyama-san que nous le ramenons le plus vite possible ! » Répondit l'homme avant de raccrocher.

Dire que Mai était soulagée était un euphémisme. A présent toute joyeuse, elle allât refaire chauffer l'eau pour le thé et revint tenir compagnie aux autres, en attendant. Ce fut le moment que choisirent John et Osa-kun pour les interpeller sur le résultat de leurs recherches. Mai s'assit sur le canapé, avec John et Yasuhara-san. Naru s'appuya contre son bureau et Lin se détourna de son écran. Ce fut Yasuhara-san qui prit la parole.

« _Depuis le début de notre investigation, John et moi avons établi une chronologie des évènements. Débuta Yasuhara-kun. Tout cela a commencé avec des apparitions anodines, plusieurs phénomènes qu'on aurait pu confondre avec des poltergeist, puis la chute de la colonne qui nous a emmenés ici. Lors de l'accident de Hara-san, Shibuya-san nous a demandé de chercher un évènement déclencheur à cause quoi tout cela serait arrivé. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que nous cherchions, nous avons commencé avec une étude des dates et faits, étude mise en place par Taniyama-san, mais cela ne nous menait nulle part et tout était flou. Mais depuis, je crois que John et moi, sommes sur la bonne piste. C'est quand Taniyama-san nous a raconté la légende qui entoure cet endroit que j'ai fait le lien avec le tremblement de terre qui a couté la vie au père de Koroha-san, il y a quelques mois. Expliquait Osa-kun, puis John prit la relève.

_ Nous avons ensuite fait des recherches sur ce fameux tremblement de terre. Dit-il avant de consulter ses notes. Ce séisme s'est produit il y a six mois et d'après les experts, ce serait un séisme d'origine artificielle, causé probablement par les activités d'extraction minières, en amont de l'usine, où se trouve la mine. La magnitude de ce séisme sur le site de l'usine a été de shindo 5+ (2). Débita le prêtre.

_ Lorsque nous avons reporté la date de ce séisme sur notre chronologie, tout s'est éclairé. Exposa Osa-kun, qui était excité comme une puce d'avoir trouvé la clé du problème. Tout est parti de là, les apparitions et les phénomènes qui se sont produits, sont allés crescendo depuis ce séisme.

_ OK, le séisme a été le déclencheur. Mais que cherchent à faire ses esprits ? Temporisa Ayako, tandis que Mai allait chercher la théière fumante et commençait à servir tout le monde.

_ On ne sait pas exactement. Déclara piteusement Osa-kun dont l'enthousiasme était retombé. Etant donné que les documents de forage et toutes les cartes recensant les relevés géologiques qui ont été fait sur ce site pour la construction de l'usine sont partis en fumée, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

_ Peu importe. Dites-nous juste ce que vous en pensez. Proposa Naru, alors qu'Osamu-kun regardait John comme pour se donner du courage.

_ Et bien. Nous pensons que peut-être, ce séisme a eu des répercussions qui ne sont pas encore visibles. » Répondit le jeune détective avec un air grave.

Naru allait lui demander d'être plus explicite quand un bruit de verre brisé retenti dans la pièce. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers Mai qui était tétanisée, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« _ MAI ! Tu t'es brulée ? » Demanda vivement Ayako, mais l'interpellée ne réagit pas à la voix de son amie car elle était perdue dans ses réflexions.

Lorsque Mai comprit véritablement le sens de la phrase de Yasuhara-kun et que les mots 'séisme' et 'répercussions invisibles' furent mis dans la même phrase, tout s'éclaira.

« _ C'est ça ! S'écria-t-elle faisant de nouveau sursauter tout le monde, avant que Naru ne hausse un sourcil.

_Mai ?

_ Vous ne voyez pas ? Demanda la jeune fille devant les mines larguées de ses amis. Le vieux a dit 'La solution se trouve à vos pieds'. Mais ce n'était pas 'par terre' qu'il voulait dire, mais 'sous terre' ! Ainsi, les serpents dans la plaine seraient….

_ Des galeries souterraines. Compléta Naru qui venait de comprendre à son tour.

_ D'où la légende du grand serpent qui n'est pas mort, mais qui attends son heure, tapi dans les profondeurs. Insista Mai, qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

_ De ce que j'ai pu voir d'ici, intervint John, c'est qu'il y a pas mal de point d'eau naturels sur l'usine, mais pas de rivière, ni de ruisseau. Donc le grand serpent serait en fait des nappes phréatiques qui serpenteraient sous l'usine. Mais comme nous n'avons pas les relevés géologiques, nous ne pouvons pas savoir exactement où se trouvent ces nappes.

_ Lin ? Appela Naru.

_ Comme l'a dit Yasuhara-san et Brown-san, nous n'avons pas de carte géologique. Par contre, j'ai une région voisine qui est assez semblable, au niveau géologique et effectivement, le sol est truffé de cours d'eaux souterrain et/ou de grotte mortes (3). Expliqua Lin à Naru et aux autres. Naru se prit le menton dans la main en réfléchissant. Matsuzaki-san entra à son tour dans la conversation.

_ Alors c'est ça que cherchent à faire ces entités… Elles cherchent à faire fuir les employés car cette usine est une bombe.

_ Le séisme a du endommager les voutes et les parois des nappes, qui depuis le temps ont dû creuser tout un réseau souterrain. Réseau qui ressemble vraisemblablement à un nid de serpents. » Termina Naru, plongeant la pièce dans un silence épais. Mais Mai se rebiffa.

« _ Il faut faire évacuer les gens ! S'exclama-t-elle, tandis que Naru leva les yeux sur elle.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Mai. Nous ne pouvons pas aller voir Loraki-san et lui dire de faire évacuer une usine qui compte près de six mille employés, sur de simples suppositions.

_ Mais s'il s'avère que nous avons raison ? Insista Mai.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais si nous faisons cela, le seul résultat que nous obtiendrons, sera d'être remercié purement et simplement et nous n'aurons sauvé aucun des employés qui travaillent ici. Lin, peux-tu…. Commença Naru, mais Lin l'interrompit.

_ J'ai déjà envoyé un rapport à Loraki-san avec nos conclusions. J'attends un retour de sa part.

_ Mais si l'usine s'effondre ? Qui va payer les pots cassés et les familles de ces gens? S'insurgea Mai, tandis qu'Ayako tentait de la calmer.

_ Mai. Dit-elle en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie. Tout cela ne dépend pas de nous. Nous avons fait le maximum et avons trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire, mais la décision de faire évacuer tous ces gens revient à Loraki-san et au conseil d'administration de cette entreprise. Naru ne peut pas faire évacuer l'usine à lui tout seul, et si on s'y mettait au complet, rien n'est garanti. »

Mai se laissât tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains, découragée par la bureaucratie. Naru reprit sa place à ses côtés et lui dit.

« _ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je comprends tes sentiments, mais Matsuzaki-san a dit vrai. Tant que nous n'avons pas de preuve de ce que nous avançons, nous avons les mains liées.

_ Hier, j'ai réussi à joindre l'équipe de géologue qui fait les nouveaux relevés pour nous. Déclara Osa-kun. Ils m'ont dit pouvoir nous fournir des cartes approximatives établies d'après les relevés géologiques effectués depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

_ Bien joué, Yasuhara-san. Le félicita Kazuya. Mai, soit confiante. SI nous avons raison, et de cela je suis sûr, cela se verra sur la carte, aussi approximative qu'elle puisse être. La rassura Naru.

_ Qu'en est-il de notre sécurité à nous ? Questionna Ayako. Que faisons-nous, Naru ?

Naru ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps.

_ Pour ma part, nous avons fait notre travail. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, nous aurions déjà levé le camp, mais nous devons attendre Bô-san et la prochaine navette ne part que demain soir. Mai ?

_ Oui ? Répondit la rousse qui se demandait s'il était _vraiment_ en train de lui demander son avis.

_ Dans ton rêve. Est-ce que les serpents sont aussi sur la base vie ? Demanda Naru en étudiant attentivement le visage de son assistante qui rougit encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la rousse ne rouvre les yeux et secoue négativement la tête.

_ Non. Ils s'arrêtent un peu avant.

_ Très bien, trancha le brun. En attendant Bô-san, on démonte notre matériel et on le range dans le van. Dès qu'il arrive, on rentre à la base vie. Faites vos valises, demain soir, quelle que soit la réponse de Loraki-san, on s'en va, compris ? Tout le monde manifesta vivement son accord, mis à part Mai qui le fit la tête basse, avant de la redresser et de regarder Naru avec espoir, ce qui fit stresser l'intéressé.

_ Puisqu'on ne peut pas évacuer l'usine, peut-on au moins prévenir les personnes que nous connaissons ?

Naru consulta Lin du regard avant de hocher la tête.

_ Oui, à la seule condition que les personnes en questions soit des personnes responsables et sensée. Il ne faut pas créer de panique, car les mouvements de panique font souvent plus de dégât que le danger en lui-même. Expliqua-t-il à Mai qui réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Compris, Boss ! »

_T_T'_

Taniyama Mai se jeta sur son lit et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle avant de lui planter un féroce coup de poing sur la poitrine.

« _ Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup, alors fais en sorte que ce soit la dernière ! » Le menaça-t-elle.

Bô-san éclata de rire en se frottant le torse.

Les secours avaient été un peu longuets à arriver mais ils étaient à présent à l'infirmerie et seulement avec quelques bleus et bosses. Avec Mai toujours sur son lit, il avait écouté les explications de Yasuhara-san sur ce qu'ils avaient compris durant son absence, les autres étaient occupés à le couver du regard comme s'il allait mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Il était admiratif devant l'esprit de déduction du jeune Yasuhara et était fier du travail d'équipe dont ils avaient preuve.

D'après les dires du détective, ils étaient en sécurité, à la base vie, donc tout allait pour le mieux et Matsuzaki ne lui avait pas fait la peau, finalement. Il avait donc des raisons de se réjouir. Ayant fini son exposé, Naru lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et il en fait un bref résumé qui recoupait ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

Les esprits ne se manifestaient pas pour faire du mal au gens, ni demander quelque chose, mais pour protéger. Ainsi, les fantômes qui prenaient des formes animales pour surprendre les chauffeurs routiers le faisaient souvent lors de la dernière nuit de travail, vers les heures où la vigilance décroit, donc vers 4 heures du matin.

Ce qui leur était arrivé n'était qu'un accident et cela aurait pu finir plus mal. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber, sur la mine. En compagnie d'Harold, le chauffeur que lui avait assigné Yokimura-san, ils avaient roulés d'abord tranquillement, puis trois cerf translucides leurs avaient barrés la route, avant de disparaître comme ils étaient venus. Quelques instants plus tard, une coulée de boue avait emporté ce qui servait de pont et le camion avait été enseveli. La seule chose qui les avait sauvés était que, intrigués par les animaux, Bô-san et son chauffeur s'apprêtaient à descendre du camion pour aller voir les traces de plus près, quand la coulée était arrivée en vue. Ils n'avaient eu que le temps de sauter et de se mettre à l'abri.

Bô-san s'était seulement cassé la figure à plusieurs reprises dans sa fuite, comme son acolyte, ce qui expliquait leurs blessures ainsi le bandage qui lui couvrait tout le front. Il était pour l'heure à l'infirmerie, où il resterait jusqu'au lendemain matin, en observation.

John s'était gentiment proposé pour empaqueter les affaires de son camarade de chambre, proposition qui fut tout de suite acceptée. Enfin, ils durent prendre congés, sous peine de faire trainer dehors avec pertes et fracas par l'infirmière de garde.

_T_T'_

John, Yasuhara-kun, Lin et Matsuzaki-san les attendaient dans le van, mais Mai préféra marcher, suivie dans ce choix par Naru. Et c'est avec des sourires entendus qu'ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de se retrouver à la cantine dès l'ouverture de celle-ci pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner avant de retourner sur l'usine attendre les résultats des géologues.

Naru savait que Mai était éreinté et le comprenait parfaitement. Il avait voulu marcher avec elle, car il sentait que lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec cette enquête, plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux et il souhaitait profiter encore un peu de l'atmosphère hors de l'espace qu'offrait ce site minier coupé du monde. Se faisant ses réflexions, il observait sa compagne à travers ses cils qu'il gardait baissés pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'est grâce à cela qu'il vit tout de suite que Mai avait une vision. Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, son visage était pâle et ses yeux dénués de l'étincelle qui les habitait habituellement, et qui rendait son regard si expressif.

Il se tint à côté d'elle jusqu'au moment où elle le '_revit'_ enfin. Sans mot dire, il passa son bras sous le sien et ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur blocs. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

« _ Il a juste dit 'Demain, à l'heure du serpent'. Naru hocha la tête.

_ L'heure du serpent, cela veut dire entre 9h et 11h, à peu près. Nous aurons le temps d'agir. Lui dit-il, et elle acquiesça, avant de lever ses yeux candides vers lui.

_ Tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ? »

Shibuya Kazuya, soupira et fit un pas vers elle….

_T_T'_

Kaith allait rentrer dans son bloc pour aller se coucher quand il avisa un couple étroitement enlacé devant celui des hommes. Ne voulant pas les déranger, il les évita pour passer par la porte de derrière.

Lorsqu'il passa le portail, il senti qu'on l'épiait et se retourna discrètement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il n'entrevit qu'une chemise avec un loup dessiné dans le dos. Il fait un sourire carnassier à sa serrure en ouvrant la porte, sur une chambre vide. Son sourire s'élargit.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, les doigts de pied en éventail et attendit son colocataire et meilleur ami dans le noir le plus complet pour ajouter à la surprise du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Quand Benjamin rentra, il crut que son ami dormait et fit le moins de bruit que possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Enfin à l'aise dans son lit, il allait se laisser aller à une douce rêverie quand la voix de Kaith le fit presque sauter au plafond.

« _ En rentrant dans notre bloc, je suis tombé sur Mai et son patron étroitement enlacés. Je n'ai pas voulu les déranger, mais quand j'ai fait le tour par derrière, qui j'ai trouvé ? Mon meilleur ami et notre chef, ensemble, dans le noir…. Franchement, je me sens seul, ce soir… Badinait le roux tandis que l'autre bénissait l'obscurité qui dissimulait la couleur rouge coquelicot de son visage.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… Répondit Benj avec une mauvaise foi patente.

_ En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si notre chef n'était pas la seule à avoir un loup déssiné dans le dos de ses chemises…Mais fais pas attention. Ce doit être le printemps… »

* * *

(1) J'ai regardé The mentalist, dernièrement, et dans un des épisodes, Patrick Jane dit que quand quelqu'un voit quelque chose qu'il désire, ses pupilles se dilatent...

(2) L'échelle de Shindo est l'échelle d'intensité sismique de l'Agence météorologique japonaise (AMJ). Elle est utilisée au Japon pour mesurer la force des tremblements de terre. Contrairement à l'échelle de Richter, qui mesure la magnitude totale du tremblement de terre et le représente donc avec une seule valeur, l'échelle de Shindo décrit le degré de tremblement d'un point à la surface de la Terre. Ainsi, la mesure d'un séisme varie selon l'endroit, et pourrait être décrit comme « shindo 4 à Tokyo, shindo 3 à Yokohama, shindo 2 à Shizuoka ». (Source Wikipedia, Echelle de Shindo)

(3) De mémoire, les grottes 'vivantes' ont de l'eau à l'intérieur et les 'mortes', non.

* * *

**NdlA :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'intrigue ne vous déçoit pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt.


	14. Plan d'action et grain de sable

**NdlA: **Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard! *s'incline très bas*. La raison? Une flemme monstre parce que ce chapitre ne m'emballait pas, mais heureusement, à force de cajoleries, il a fini par bien vouloir se montrer. Donc, on approche de la fin de l'enquête, et j'avoue que les chapitres qui viennent sont beaucoup plus motivants pour moi que ceux qui viennent de sortir. Donc, oui, ce n'est pas encore la fin. A suivre, les réponses aux reviews, le disclaimer et le chapitre.

**RaR:** Une grands merci à vous lecteur de bien vouloir me suivre dans mon fanatisme du NaruxMai. Coucou spécial à Mgane et sofiahime, ainsi qu'à Meli-chan27 (bon retour!). VidayM, si tu passes par là! Un coucou!

**Disclaimer:** Aucuns personnages de Ghost Hunt que vous connaissez ne m'appartient!

Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre, parce qu'on sait que vous êtes là pour ça, hein, et pas pour les beaux yeux de Bô-san...*sors*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, plus de blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Plan d'action et grain de sable**

Taniyama Mai s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'Hélène. Monter l'escalier qui l'amenait à son bloc après avoir laissé Naru à l'étage en dessous lui avait semblé être une torture. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger en short pour détendre son dos qui commençait à la tirailler.

Avec un gros soupir, elle se pencha, afin de dénouer ses lacets de chaussures, chaussures qu'elle laissât trainer dans l'entrée sitôt enlevées. Plus par habitude que par réelle peur de déranger Hélène, elle toqua à la porte et pénétra dans la chambre déserte. Pensive et fatiguée, elle s'assit sur son lit pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ainsi, cette usine était vouée à s'effondrer sur elle-même… Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Déjà, elle préviendrait Hélène. Celle-ci déciderait elle-même de prévenir son équipe ou non, se disait Mai. Tout dépendrait de comment elle allait prendre la nouvelle. La croirait-elle ou lui rirait-elle au nez ?

La jeune fille se secoua. Ils devaient partir au plus tôt de la base vie, le lendemain. Alors commencer à faire son sac serrait une bonne idée, ainsi elle occuperait son temps en attendant que sa colocataire ne rentre. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

_T_T_

Une demie heure plus tard, Helene était de retour dans leur chambre et avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mai qui l'attendait de pieds fermes pour lui parler changea d'avis en voyant la mine radieuse de son amie.

« _ D'où est-ce que tu viens et d'où vient ce sourire ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement, oubliant pour un instant tout ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Helene la regarda et rougit avant d'avouer tout de go.

_ J'étais avec B-Benjamin. On a longuement discuté et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? Tu t'en vas ? Demanda la contremaitre, anxieuse en voyant le sac de Mai sur le lit. Sa propriétaire, elle, riait de cette avalanche de questions

_ Avec Benjamin, hein… Non et oui, je m'en vais, mais demain seulement. Justement, à ce propos, il faut que je te parle. » Dit Mai en reprenant son sérieux.

Voyant que le visage de Mai avait changé d'expression, Helene prit place sur le lit de la jeune femme et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle était toute ouïe. Mai se demandait par où commencer, puis elle décida de commencer par le début, tout simplement.

« _ Bô-san va bien. Dit-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle entendit le soupir qu'avait poussé Helene.

_ Vous êtes très proches, tous les deux, hein ? dit celle-ci en serrant la main de son amie.

_ Oui. Il est important pour moi. Répondit Mai avec un grand sourire dans lequel Helene pouvait lire tout le soulagement que la rousse éprouvait à savoir son presque-frère, hors de danger. Cela dit, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Reprit-elle. En fait, Bô-san et ton collègue ont été victimes d'un accident et nous n'avons évités le pire que grâce à deux cerfs qui leur ont bloqué le passage au pont.

_ Ah ?

_ Oui. Le pont est parti avec une coulée de boue et la route a disparue. Ajouta Mai doucement, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit de sa vis à vis.

_ Disparue ? Répéta La contremaître.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. Continua la medium, qui voyait que la blonde était secouée. Les cerfs…n'en étaient pas.

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna Helene, bien qu'elle se doutait que la réponse qu'allait lui donner Mai ne lui plairait pas.

_ C'était ce qu'on appelle dans notre jargon, des apparitions. Des formes qui évoquent quelque chose à la personne qui la voit, mais qui n'a aucune existence physique.

_ Des fantômes ont coupés la route de Bô-san et de son chauffeur ?! C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? répéta Helene, interdite.

_ Oui. » Confirma Mai en retenant son souffle.

C'était l'instant de vérité pour elles deux. Si Hélène ne la croyait pas, Mai pourrait faire une croix sur leur amitié et la contremaitre se mettrait elle et son équipe en grand danger, le lendemain. Helene détourna le regard de la rousse, pour réfléchir longuement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle pour la dévisager.

« _ Je suppose que tu sais de quoi tu parles et que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans une situation pareille. Avec le métier que tu as… » Supposa Helene, supposition à laquelle Mai se contenta d'acquiescer. La rousse comprenait parfaitement que pour quelqu'un ayant les pieds sur terre telle qu'Helene, sa théorie pouvait allègrement passer pour une invention de jeune fille dérangée. Et c'est pourquoi, elle l'a laissât prendre sa décision seule, sans tenter de l'influencer.

« _ Alors je suppose que, ne pas t'écouter serait une grosse erreur, je me trompe ? Demanda Helene avec un sourire rassurant pour Mai. Décrire le sentiment de soulagement de celle-ci serait impossible et c'est pourquoi la jeune fille ne réfléchis même pas avant de prendre Helene dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais peur que tu ne me croies pas ! Si tu ne m'avais pas cru, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais fait, demain… lui avoua l'assistante de Naru.

_ Pourquoi ? Que va-t-il se passer, demain ? interrogea Helene à qui, décidément, rien n'échappait.

_ Laisses-moi terminer, avant. Temporisa Mai. Donc, deux cerfs ont coupés la route de Bô-san et de ton collègue. C'est là, que l'on a compris que toutes les manifestations bizarres qui se passaient sur l'usine poursuivaient le même but : Protéger les employés.

_ Donc, si ces deux cerfs _qui n'en sont pas_, n'avaient pas bloqués la route, Bô-san et l'autre auraient été sur le pont quand la coulée de boue avait emportée celui-ci. Conclu la contremaître.

_ Oui. En partant de ça et de mes rêves…

_ Tes rêves ? l'interrompit Helene.

_ Oui, euh. Je fais des rêves qui parlent du passé ou des choses qui sont cachée, en quelque sorte. Comme des rêves prémonitoires, si tu veux. Bref, en partant de mes rêves et de ça, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que les esprits de cet endroit veulent faire fuir les employés parce que ceux-ci sont en danger.

_ Mais en danger de quoi ?

_ Ben, voilà où interviennent mes rêves. Les esprits arrivent à me contacter par ce biais pour tenter de me donner des réponses. Mais comme souvent ils parlent en paraboles, métaphores et autres joyeusetés, je mets du temps pour comprendre ce qu'ils veulent me dire. Rageait Mai, tandis qu'Hélène se retenait de rire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as fini par comprendre ? L'encouragea la blonde, voyant que Mai fulminait toujours après ces esprits bien peu respectueux des cerveaux fatigués. Celle-ci releva la tête et se recentra sur son récit.

_ En recoupant les informations de Koroha-san, les miennes et celles de Bô-san, nous nous sommes penchés sur les travaux d'étudiant géologue ayant travaillés sur la région avoisinant ce site. Le résultat, c'est que cette usine est posée sur un nid de serpents. »

Mai voyait bien qu'Helene n'y comprenait goute, c'est pourquoi elle reprit.

« _ Comprendre, qu'elle se tient sur un réseau complexe de galeries souterraines. Galeries creusées par l'écoulement des eaux de pluie dans un sol rocheux qui offrent peu de prise aux végétaux qui auraient pu filtrer ou utiliser cette eau.

_ Merde ! S'exclama Helene, impressionnée.

_ Comme tu dis. Cela n'aurait pas dû poser de problème à court terme, mais le dernier tremblement de terre a changé la donne.

_ Je vois. Le tremblement de terre a dû abimer ces galeries.

_ Oui. Et la pluie qui perdure depuis n'arrange pas les choses.

_ Donc, les esprits dont tu me parles veulent que nous partions parce que nous risquons à tout moment d'avoir un accident industriel sur les bras, et peut-être pire, c'est ça ? Mais la légende de Koroha…

_ Oui. Je pense que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive dans les environs, mais nous manquons de données concrètes pour l'affirmer, comme des relevés géologiques, ce genre de choses, quoi.

_ Hum…mais tu parlais de demain ? Que doit-il se passer demain ?

_ J'ai eu... Hésita Mai, mais Helene, termina pour elle, lui montrant qu'il n'était plus temps d'avoir honte de son métier bizarre.

_ Oui, oui, un rêve. Et ?

_ Ahem. Bien, apparemment, nous sommes bientôt au point de rupture, et ça doit arriver demain, à l'heure du serpent, d'après le vieux. » Termina Mai, tandis qu'Helene réfléchissait, sans relever _le vieux_, dont parlait Mai d'une voix agacée.

_ L'heure du serpent ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Helene.

_ Ah ! C'est vrai. Avant, nous découpions les heures en tranches de deux, en commençant par l'heure du rat, vers 23h00. Ensuite, tu rajoutes deux heures et tu suis le calendrier chinois. Donc, de 23h00 à 1h, c'est l'heure du rat. De 1h à 3h, c'est l'heure du buffle et ainsi de suite.

_ Et l'heure du serpent ? Parce que tu sais, moi, j'ai déjà du mal avec le zodiaque, alors t'imagine le zodiaque chinois ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule à Mai qui riait.

_ L'heure du Serpent, c'est entre 9h et 11h.

_ OK. Donc, tout va se casser la figure demain entre 9h et 11h. Bon sang ! Est-ce que Loraki-san est au courant ?

_ Oui. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils ont pris comme décision. Dans le doute, je te le dis, mais distilles cette information au compte-goutte. Peut-être que Loraki-san a élaboré une stratégie pour faire évacuer tout le monde en sécurité, mais un mouvement de panique ferait tout tomber à l'eau. Dit-elle à Helene qui hocha la tête pour bien montrer qu'elle avait compris. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda néanmoins Mai à Helene.

_ Je vais trouver une parade pour éloigner mon équipe de ce bazar, bien sûr. Kaith, Benj, Koroha et moi, nous pouvons nous en sortir sans problèmes, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres. Expliquait Hélène à Mai. Olivia est enceinte, et Dimitri ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle. Job est muet, mais Eric ne le laissera pas derrière. Pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, je voudrais les mettre en sécurité, avec Koroha, si possible, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Il est tellement têtu… » Se désola sa chef. Mai lui offrit un sourire pour la réconforter et lui dit, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« _ Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, non ? »

Helene sourit.

« _ Bah. D'ici demain, je trouverais bien une solution. Dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

_ Oui, et la nuit porte conseil. » Compléta Mai avant de se glisser dans son lit, laissant Helene se déchausser et éteindre la lumière.

« _ Au fait ? Reprit la voix de Mai dans la chambre obscure.

_ Hum ? Répondit Helene.

_ Vous vous êtes embrassés ou vous attendez la fin du monde pour le faire ? Se moqua Mai.

_... Demanda Taniyama-san qui vient de comprendre qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de son ex-patron… » Rétorqua la contremaître qui s'endormi satisfaite du silence boudeur de son amie.

' _Touché_ ' Pensa Mai avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

_T_T''_

Le lendemain, Mai se réveilla à 5h, fatiguée. Elle avait passée toute la nuit à se réveiller en sursaut, pensant que le sol tremblait, et à essayer de se rassurer. Elle s'assit péniblement dans son lit et fit la grimace quand Helene entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière.

« _ Ah ! Tu es réveillée. Allez, debout, nous devons sauver le monde aujourd'hui ! » Lui dit Helene d'un ton enjoué, ce qui mit Mai de plus mauvaise humeur, au possible.

' _Cette fille a VRAIMENT trop d'énergie pour moi_…' Pensa la medium en se levant pour aller faire sa toilette sans décrocher un mot, en pilote automatique comme tous les matins.

Bien réveillée après s'être passé le visage à l'eau froide, elle regagna la chambre au pas de course. Il faisait vraiment froid et elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un pull. Avoir touché l'eau l'avait transie. Elle entra comme une bourrasque dans la chambre et ne fut pas étonnée d'y trouver Ayako, emmitouflée dans sa grosse veste rembourrée et assise sur son lit. Elle la salua avec envie, puis entrepris de s'habiller en grelottant.

« _ OK. Maintenant que Shibuya-san est réveillée et presque habillée, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? La taquina Helene. Mai se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir avant de se mettre à la recherche de ses chaussettes, qu'elle trouva sous son lit. Ayako, elle rigola dans sa barbe, avant de consulter Mai du regard.

_ Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on aille tous à la base pour voir Naru et Lin et savoir ce que la direction a décidée. Répondit la prêtresse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Mai, une chaussure à la main. Je croyais que l'on devait se retrouver à la cantine ce matin et aller _ensemble_ à la base ? »

Ayako fit la grimace en sentant l'orage approcher. En effet la veille, Naru leur avait demandé de ne pas se séparer et Mai avait dû comprendre que cela les concernait eux aussi. Et voilà qu'ils étaient partis avant eux pour aller à la base. Le brun allait avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, aujourd'hui. Ayako aurait souri, si elle n'avait pas été totalement d'accord avec Mai, ce qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le leur dire.

« _ Je veux dire que oui, ils sont partis en avance. Loraki-san les a appelés à 4h, ce matin pour leur demander de venir rencontrer le directeur, Matsuiko-san.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! S'insurgea Mai. Franchement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce type ?! Comment veut-il qu'on lui obéisse, si lui-même ne respecte pas ses propres ordres ?! S'exclama-t-elle devant Ayako qui soupirait et Hélène qui tentait de l'apaiser, tout en marchant pour se rendre à la cantine.

_ Je sais bien, Mai, mais en tant que patron, il doit faire ce qui est bon pour son équipe. Mais je comprends que tu sois en colère et inquiète.

_ Qui est inquiète ? Demanda Mai, agacée. Je ne suis pas inquiète. Cet idiot prend toujours tout sur lui sans se soucier des autres. Qu'il y reste, je m'en fous ! dit-elle rageusement avant d'accélérer le pas, obligeant les deux autres à forcer l'allure pour pouvoir la suivre. Helene était désemparée face à la colère de la jeune rousse, mais l'ainée, elle, reconnaissait qu'il y avait de quoi, quand on connaissait l'énergumène dont il était question.

Discrètement, elle fit signe à Helene de laisser tomber, et c'est donc sans un mot qu'elles pénétrèrent dans la cantine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et maintenant attablée aux côtés d'Osa-kun et John, Mai s'était calmée et s'était excusée auprès d'Hélène et d'Ayako, pour son comportement puérile. Pour sa défense, Naru savait trop bien comment la faire sortir de ses gonds, et ce, même quand il n'était pas présent ce qui fit rire la tablée.

Sur ces entrefaites, arrivèrent Koroha-san, Kaith et Benjamin. Ils saluèrent les hommes par des poignées de main, firent la bise aux femmes et allèrent se servir. Koroha-san et Kaith avec le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosées pour Benjamin. Mai eu une pensée compatissante pour Benjamin qui avait dû se faire passer à la moulinette par son meilleur ami et par Koroha-san sur le chemin, puisqu'il aurait été étonnant que Kaith n'en ait pas fait mention intentionnellement devant l'ancien pour embarrasser le blanc.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à table, Helene leur demanda où étaient les autres. Ils lui dirent qu'ils avaient déjà mangés et qu'ils attendaient le bus. Helene demanda alors à Koroha-san de les y rejoindre et leur demander de descendre du bus à l'entrée et l'y attendre pour qu'ils se rendent à la base de Shibuya-san ensemble. Le plus ancien de l'équipe qui n'avait pris qu'un café noir hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter sans poser de question et Hélène lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

Mai, si elle s'était calmée, était toujours en colère et répétait in petto le sermon qu'elle servirait à sa tête brulée de patron dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus. Elle dégageait des ondes de colère à un kilomètre à la ronde, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Bô-san capta tout de suite qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz, quand il arriva à leur table.

« _ Waouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter sa _sœur_, pendant qu'il saluait les autres occupants de la table. Il allât se servir une assiette de pancake avant de revenir la poser à côté de Mai qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Il en rit avant de lui plaquer une grosse bise sonore sur la joue et de l'attraper par les épaules pour la secouer, la faisant enfin, rire aux éclats.

« _ Alors, petite fleur ? Qu'est-ce que ton grand méchant patron a fait pour te mettre en colère de si bon matin ? demanda-t-il en souriant à Mai qui soupira.

_ Il est déjà à la base.

_ Et c'est tout ? Tu es sure qu'il n'y a que ça ?

_ Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? Demanda Mai d'un air bravache.

_ Peut-être es-tu en colère parce qu'il ne t'as pas prévenu, _toi_. Insinua-t-il.

_ Non. Répondit Mai en croisant les bras et avec une mauvaise foi qui tira au moine un sourire moqueur.

_ As-tu vérifié ton téléphone ? Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as loupé un message…venant, je ne sais pas, moi….De ton amoureux par exemple. Lâcha-t-il avant de plonger sous la table pour éviter la boulette de serviette que lui avait lancée Mai. Mais celle-ci sorti tout de même son téléphone et eu du mal à cacher un sourire contrit.

Elle avait bien reçu un message de Naru…

' _Dois aller à la base. Loraki-san. Ne trainez pas. Fais attention à toi. N_ '

Mai senti son cœur bondir comme un idiot dans sa cage thoracique et adressa un regard suspicieux à Bô-san qui la regardait tout sourire.

« _ Ils sont venus me prévenir pour ce matin et j'ai regardé par-dessus son épaule quand il tapait son message. C'est pas ma faute si je suis plus grand que lui ! Et je peux te dire qu'il voulait mettre plus, mais il m'a vu… » Se défendit-il, image même d'un saint.

Mais un saint auquel Mai aurait volontiers coupé les cheveux…avec une hache, de préférence.

_T_T''_

_A la base de la SPR, 06h45 :_

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le bâtiment où se trouvait la base de la SPR. Passées les présentations d'usage et les explications sur leur présence à tous en ce lieu, ils étaient tous montés vers la salle mais furent stoppés dans leur élan par des éclats de voix qui filtraient à travers la porte. Mai reconnut la voix de Loraki-san qui essayait de calmer quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et celle au timbre grave et posé de Naru. Loraki-san sembla réussir, puisque la personne se calma, mais elle continua de parler sans se douter qu'il y avait un public qui l'écoutait attentivement derrière la porte.

« _ … sont des inepties et vous n'avez aucune preuve. Vous imaginez vraiment que nous allons fermer une usine à plusieurs millions de yens sur de simples allégations non fondées ? Je pensais que vous étiez venus pour nous aider mais vous ne faites pas votre boulot correctement! Je regrette d'avoir fait confiance à mon stupide beau-frère et ne manquerais pas de le lui faire savoir, croyez-moi ! Et nous n'évacueront pas cette usine sous les ordres de quelqu'un qui vient à peine de devenir un homme! » Disait l'homme dans le bureau, tandis que Bô-san bâillonnait Mai en l'empêchant de pénétrer dans le bureau comme une furie. La jeune fille gigotait dans tous les sens, mais Osa-kun prêta main forte au moine, ce qui lui permit d'étouffer au mieux les cris indignés de la jeune femme, d'humeur vengeresse.

« _ Matsuiko-san. Dit Naru d'une voix calme dans laquelle ne transparaissaient aucuns sentiments. Vous nous avez fait venir ici pour que découvrions la cause de tous ces phénomènes inexpliqués, ce que nous avons fait. En tant que directeur de la Shibuya Psychic Research, je me devais de vous informer des risques que courent votre entreprise et surtout ceux qu'encourent vos employés, ce que j'ai fait. Je n'y étais pas obligé, mais mon équipe et moi-même avons tenus à vous faire savoir que la seule solution que vous pouviez apporter à ce problème était l'évacuation de tous les employés travaillant à l'usine et au port, ce que j'ai fait. » Continua Naru, tandis que l'autre personne ne parla pas, mais respirait fortement à l'intérieur, signe qu'elle devait être en train de fulminer.

« _ Notre mission étant finie, mon équipe et moi allons prendre congés immédiatement, car au contraire de vous, je me soucie de leur sécurité. Peu m'importe que vous nous prêtiez de nouveau votre avions ou non, nous partiront par nos propres moyens, mais je vous prierais une dernière fois de bien réfléchir à ce que nous venons de vous dire. » Termina-t-il, tandis que l'homme qui s'appelait Matsuiko-san se contentait de cracher avant de se diriger vers la porte et de tomber nez à nez avec Mai, Bô-san et les autres.

Etonné, il eût un mouvement de recul avant de remarquer les uniformes de la société sur Helene et son équipe. Il plissa les yeux en essayant manifestement de mettre un nom sur le visage de la blonde qui le dévisageait tranquillement pendant que Bô-san poussait Mai dans le bureau, suivi de John, Ayako et Osa-kun sous le regard approbateur de Naru et Lin.

« _ Matsuiko-san, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dit Helene, pour combler le silence pesant qui était tombé dans le couloir. Kaith et Benjamin encadraient Helene, tandis que Koroha-san se tenait nonchalamment contre le mur et roulait une cigarette sans paraitre se soucier de l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans le couloir. Dimitri, Olivia, Job et Eric, eux se dévisageaient dans le dos d'Helene, un petit sourire aux lèvres montrant qu'ils auraient détestés manquer ce moment.

_ Kurtz, c'est ça ? Demanda Matsuiko tandis que Koroha relevait la tête et que les autres hoquetaient devant son manque de respect flagrant, Helene, elle, hocha simplement la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Continua-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

_ J'accompagne mon amie, Mai. » Répondit calmement Helene.

Dans le bureau, Mai, qui avait aussi noté avec colère le manque du –san dont avait usé Matsuiko envers Helene, se demandait à voix basse pourquoi Helene ne relevait pas l'insulte, fonceuse comme elle était. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Naru qui lui répondit, n'ayant pas besoin d'élever la voix puisqu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle.

« _ Elle ne relève pas parce qu'elle lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Dans les pays anglophone, les personnes s'appellent seulement par leurs noms de famille. L'appeler Kurtz tout court n'est donc pas une marque de familiarité déplacée, pour elle qui est étrangère, ce qui ne serait pas le cas s'il avait utilisé son prénom par exemple. »

Mai hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, mais se garda bien de parler. La proximité de son patron la troublait plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer et le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour se laisser submerger par des pulsions d'adolescente enamourée.

« _ Et vous ? Demanda-t-il, en faisant un signe du menton pour désigner Benjamin, Kaith et les autres. Kaith voulut répondre, mais Olivia lui pinça l'avant-bras, l'enjoignant du regard à se taire. Une seule parole malheureuse et la discussion pouvait tourner au pugilat en un clin d'œil, considérant les caractères des personnes présentes. Helene, reconnaissante, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers leur grand patron.

_ Ils m'accompagnent, _Monsieur_. Répondit-elle avec une légère pointe d'ironie montrant que si elle n'avait pas relevé le langage du directeur à son encontre, elle ne tolèrerait pas qu'il s'adresse d'une manière insultante aux membres de son équipe, message qui fut reçu cinq sur cinq. Mai en était admirative et se disait in petto qu'elle adorait cette fille.

_ Vous et votre équipe, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de travailler, Kurtz_-san _? Demanda encore le directeur auquel la terminaison –san avait manifestement écorchée la bouche, mais Helene n'en eut cure.

_ Il n'est que 6h45, monsieur. Nous ne prenons notre poste que dans une demi-heure. Répondit encore Helene sans se démonter. Celle-ci se retenait de rire, car dans le dos de Matsuiko, Ayako et Mai lui lançaient des regards franchement approbateurs, agrémentés de sourires moqueurs devant l'attitude ridicule de leur PDG qui ne voulait manifestement pas perdre la face devant la SPR et l'équipe d'Helene.

_ Pourquoi ne pas donner un coup de main à l'équipe de nuit, dans ce cas ? Demanda-t-il, en consultant Loraki-san du regard. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard interloqué.

Les équipes de nuit et de jour étaient différentes. Elles gardaient jalousement leurs prérogatives et n'auraient pas tolérées qu'une autre vienne empiéter sur leur territoire, ce qui était connu de tous. Matsuiko venait de dire une bêtise et il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'Helene prit un air faussement perdu. Il serra les dents.

_ Si l'équipe de nuit à besoin qu'on vienne les aider à une demi-heure de la fin, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour ce poste, monsieur. Répliqua Helene, tandis que Ben et Kaith tournaient leurs tête dans des directions différentes pour ne pas risquer de croiser le regard l'un de l'autre, sinon, ils auraient éclatés de rire. Les autres ne pipaient mots, mais avaient le regard brillant.

_ Toujours réponse à tout, hein ? Dit le directeur en soupirant, admettant se défaite.

_ C'est pour cela que vous m'avez embauchée, monsieur. »

Dimitri se mit à tousser à ses mots, tandis qu'Olivia lui tapait le dos en se mordant la lèvre.

« _ Peut-être faudrait-il corriger cette situation alors, Kurtz-san ? Dit-il l'air calme, mais la menace ne manqua pas sa cible qui commençait à légèrement perdre patience.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Matsuiko. Répondit Helene, utilisant le même subterfuge que celui-ci. Je songe depuis un moment à remédier à cet état de fait. » Termina-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant. Matsuiko-san pinça les lèvres et fit un signe de tête à Loraki-san, puis ils prirent congés, suivis par les regards moqueurs des opérateurs portuaires. Ils pouvaient entendre Loraki-san essayer de calmer son patron, et qui faisait des éloges sur travail d'Helene, mais l'autre ne parlait pas.

Helene, quant à elle, haussa les épaules et entra dans le bureau comme si elle ne venait pas de donner tacitement sa démission. Les autres la regardaient, les yeux ronds.

« _ Kurtz-san, je suis désolé pour… Commença Naru, mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

_ Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça. Je n'ai pas menti et j'y songeais depuis un moment et ce qui vient de se passer n'est que la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers son équipe. Je suis désolée que vous l'ayez appris de cette manière. S'excusa-t-elle. Ils se regardèrent puis lui firent un sourire.

_ On se doutait que tu n'allais pas moisir ici, Helene. Lui dit Koroha tandis qu'Eric et Job hochaient frénétiquement la tête.

_ De toute façon, tu seras mieux ailleurs que dans cette entreprise de machos qui ne reconnaissent pas ta valeur, Len-chan. » Appuya Olivia et Dimitri lui donna raison.

Helene quelque peu stressée regarda ensuite ses deux amis d'enfance : Kaith avait les mains dans les poches et Benjamin avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tous deux avaient le visage fermé. Ils la dévisagèrent un long moment avant de se dérider, riant de la tête qu'elle faisait.

« _ Si tu pars, on part aussi, idiote ! Lui dit Kaith avant de se prendre un coup sur le crane par Ben.

_ On s'était dit la même chose, mais on restait pour toi. Compléta le blanc, avec les joues roses et un regard mauvais pour son meilleur ami.

_ Ouais, renchérit celui-ci, tout sourire. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de… » Avait commencé Kaith mais Helene leur avait déjà sauté au cou.

Mai éclata de rire, suivi par tous les autres avant qu'un claquement sec ne ramène le calme et l'ordre dans le bureau.

' _Quand nous serons rentrés, je jure que je brule ce cahier_ ' Se promit Mai en lançant un regard noir au profil de Naru.

« _ Kurtz-san, vous venez de démissionner, mais vos accès à l'usine sont toujours valides, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le brun à la contremaître qui hocha la tête.

' _Naru et son esprit pratique_…' Pensait Mai, un air blasé sur le visage pour le bénéfice de Naru qui venait de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil en l'entendant soupirer.

« _ Y a-t-il des objets personnels que vous désirez à tous prix récupérer ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins aux opérateurs qui se regardèrent.

_ Non. Toutes nos affaires sont à la base vie qui ne sera pas menacée, si j'ai bien compris ce que Len-chan nous a expliqué ce matin. Dit Olivia.

_ Bien. Lâchât seulement Naru, en réfléchissant.

_ Naru-chan, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Bô-san. Parce que tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose, ne mens pas, je connais cette tête. Insista le moine bonz. Naru le regarda, puis transposa son attention sur Helene.

_ Kurtz-san.

_ Helene.

_ Helene. Corrigea-t-il. Je vais être clair. Mon équipe et moi venons d'être remerciés et vous, vous venez de démissionner. Ce que j'ai en tête est possible, mais il y a un risque que les personnes qui y prendront part, perdent leur emploi. Est-ce que vous me suivez ? Demanda-t-il à Helene qui acquiesça lentement, avant de tourner un visage résolu vers son ancienne équipe.

_ Koroha, Dimitri, Job et Eric. Les interpella-t-elle. Je veux que vous descendiez au bureau. Prenez quatre camions et chargez-les avec de l'eau, toute la bouffe non périssable que vous trouverez, et les trousses de premiers secours. Ah oui ! Vos radios et des batteries de rechange chargées aussi.

_ OK. Quatre camions, eau, bouffe, radios plus batteries. OK.

_ Olivia, tu prends ma voiture, tu les déposes en bas et tu remontes ici comme si tu avais le feu aux fesses, mais respectes les limitations de vitesse, OK ?

_ C'est tout ? L'interrompit Olivia qui voulait manifestement faire plus. On fait quoi après ?

_ Oui, Oly. Lui répondit doucement Helene. Vous allez faire cette petite mission et vous filez vous mettre à l'abri. Après ça, vous pourrez toujours revenir travailler là, si vous n'êtes au courant de rien, ce qui n'est pas notre cas, OK ? Ils hochèrent tous la tête, tandis que Kaith et Ben, regardaient leur chef avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard, puis Koroha posa une question.

_ Si on nous demande pourquoi on prend les camions ?

_ Vous dites qu'on a une demande de transport qui est tombée ce matin, s'il le faut, j'en ferais une d'ici.

_ On fait quoi avec les camions, après ? Demanda Eric pour Job.

_ Vous les mettez à l'entrée de la base vie, bâchez bien ce qu'il y a dessus, mais ne trainez pas. Au pire, embarquez juste les bâches et vous le ferez sur place, je ne veux pas de vous sur l'usine après 8h30, c'est compris ?

_ Matsuzaki-san, Osamu-kun, Bô-san et John vous aideront. Intervint Naru.

_ Donc Olivia, reprit Helene. Tu prends ma voiture, tu les descends et tu reviens ici récupérer Kaith et Benjamin.

_ QUOI ?! S'insurgea Ben

_ Du calme, temporisa Helene. Vous allez aller avec Olivia à la base vie récupérer vos affaires, les miennes et celles de vos collègues. Les autres, vous leurs donnez vos clés, faites vite !

_ Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Kaith.

_ Je vous attends ici. Olivia, quand vous avez récupérés vos affaires, tu restes aux camions avec les autres, d'accord ? Ben et Kaith, venez me retrouver ici. » La future maman hocha la tête en récupérant les clés des autres.

Mai, elle regarda Naru. Il n'avait pas cité son nom, ni celui de Lin, donc, elle resterait.

Sentant son regard, il la regarda, avant de lui expliquer.

« _ Pendant ce temps, nous et K-Helene, allons préparer notre plan d'attaque. »

Mai acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait bizarre que Bô-san ne dise rien et elle le lui fit comprendre en le dévisageant. Le moine, lui sourit avec confiance, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« _ Tu seras avec ton chéri, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais… » Dit-il avant de sourire franchement devant le visage de la jeune femme qui avait pris une jolie teinte coquelicot. Pour se donner une contenance, celle-ci prit la liberté d'aller faire du thé pour s'occuper les mains.

_T_T'_

Quand Mai revint, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que les membres de la SPR, avec Helene, Kaith et Benjamin. Elle distribua les tasses et les servit pendant que Naru rongeait son frein. Il avait hâte d'en finir, mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. De plus, le thé que Mai servait, permettait aux autres de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Mais dès qu'elle s'assit, il hocha la tête à l'intention de Bô-san qui embraya

« _ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Il faut évacuer l'usine, quelle question ! répliqua Ayako.

_ Comment ? Demanda Naru en regardant Helene.

_ En déclenchant les sirènes d'évacuation. Répondit la contremaître.

_ Les sirènes…Comme les sirènes pour les incendies ? Demanda Bô-san, mais Benjamin intervint.

_ Non, pas les sirènes incendie. Un incendie est trop facilement repérable.

_ La sécurité s'apercevra rapidement de la supercherie, si nous les faisons sonner en même-temps sans qu'il y ait de fumées. Compléta Kaith.

_ Pourquoi pas l'alarme nationale ? Demanda à son tour Osamu-kun.

_ Trop compliqué à mettre en place. Répondit Lin. Il y a un tas de protocole de sécurité et de code qui protègent le déclenchement de cette alarme. De plus, la déclencher pour une fausse alerte en étant pleinement conscients de nos actes serait un crime.

_ Il nous reste l'alarme au gaz. Termina Benjamin pendant qu'Helene et Kaith acquiesçaient. C'est la seule qui ne nous transformera pas en criminels et qui sera suffisamment difficile à trouver et assez dangereuse pour qu'ils se décident à évacuer l'usine. Et même s'ils ne le font pas, le personnel est formé pour ce genre de situation, ce qui fait qu'il évacuera quand même.

_ A quel gaz tu penses ? Demanda Helene.

_ Au Dioxyde de soufre. Répondit Ben. C'est le plus facile à faire et ça ne demande pas de manipulations dangereuses.

_ Pas de manipulation dangereuse ? Et comment tu comptes faire au juste ? D'exclama Ayako, tandis que Lin lui donnait raison en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Ben, lui, se contenta de faire un sourire éclatant qui fit rougir Helene jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, mais ce fut Kaith qui répondit.

_ Il suffit d'avoir une boite d'allumette et d'en gratter un bon paquet ensemble pour en faire suffisamment. Le tout en étant le plus près possible du capteur, et le tour est joué.

_ On sait où se trouvent ces capteurs ? Demanda Naru à Lin qui acquiesça. OK, alors. Nous allons nous répartir sur les capteurs les plus faciles d'accès. Lin, combien en a-t-il ?

_ Quatre. Deux au fond de l'usine et deux à l'avant, pas loin d'ici. Répondit le chinois.

_ Benjamin, Kaith et moi prenons les plus éloignés. Trancha Helene. Nous nous repérons mieux sur l'usine que vous, par contre, Mai, il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous pour déclencher une de celles qui sont le plus proches de la sortie. » Dit-elle à Mai qui hocha la tête, déterminée.

Naru aurait bien voulut objecter, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire, sur ce coup-là, ou il allait se faire descendre… Il soupira et s'adressa aux autres.

« _ Lin et moi nous vous attendrons en bas, dans le minibus. Nous avons un émetteur/récepteur radio. Il faudra juste que vous nous indiquiez sur quel canal vous êtes, dit-il à Helene qui hocha la tête. Mai, tu vas avec Helene et les autres. Dit-il à la rousse qui hocha la tête en fusillant Bô-san du regard, pour prévenir d'éventuelle résistance. Les autres, vous partez rejoindre Koroha-san et les autres avec la voiture que nous a prêtée Loraki-san. »

Il regarda ses co-équipiers se mettre en branle et Hélène dit.

« _ Nous attendons que les camions passent et déclenchons les alarmes. A ce moment-là, tout le monde se mettra à évacuer. Mettez bien vos masques et évacuez avec la masse des employés. Nous nous retrouveront aux camions »

Ils se séparèrent sur ces belles paroles qui sonnèrent totalement creuses, à peines quelque minutes plus tard.

_T_T'_

Mai courait comme une dératée en essayant de ne pas tomber, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Naru qu'elle recherchait activement. Son souffle lui brulait la poitrine, mais elle refusait de s'arrêter pour le reprendre, car l'entreprise serait encore plus dangereuse que de continuer à courir. Le sol sous ses pieds lui semblait vivant, et elle se traita d'idiote pour ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt la signification des paroles du vieillard qui lui était apparu en rêves.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé et leur plan leurs avait permis de mettre en sécurité la majeure partie de l'équipe d'Helene, ainsi qu'Ayako, Bô-san, John et Osa-kun. Mais le grain de sable qui enraye la machine s'était présenté sous la forme de Matsuiko-san qui, sitôt sorti de sa réunion matinale avec Naru et Lin, avait passé un coup de fil rageur au chef d'Helene qui l'avait sommé, elle, ainsi que Kaith et Benjamin, de descendre au bureau du port toutes affaires cessantes.

Helene y était allée, pour que son absence ne soit pas suspecte et qu'ils en viennent à bloquer aussi Job, Eric et Koroha-san qui partaient du bureau en camion quand Helene y était arrivée. Elle avait temporisée et noyé le poisson, mais le temps pressait. Benjamin et Kaith étaient eux aussi bloqués au port, et il y avait que Mai qui se trouvait à sa place. Avisant l'heure sur sa montre, Helene avait commencée à paniquer quand Olivia, qui écoutait la radio de la base vie, avait lancé un appel factice à sa chef pour lui demander de venir les voir car Koroha-san s'était blessé et '_pissait le sang'_, selon les dires de la future mère.

Helene avait donc pu s'enfuir, avec ses deux hommes de confiance dans la voiture, mais ils étaient maintenant trop justes au niveau horaire. C'était pourquoi, elle s'était gravement disputée avec eux sur un sujet bénin pour les envoyer aux camions, avec les autres. Les garçons avaient suivi le mouvement, le cœur en miettes, car ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'avait voulu faire Helene : Les éloigner pour les garder en lieux surs. Et ils lui feraient passer un sale quart d'heure pour ça quand ils se reverraient. Et ils se reverraient, s'efforçaient-ils de penser pendant que Kaith passait furieusement les vitesses du Ford qui rugissait sur la route publique, entrainant avec lui, sans le savoir, les pensées d'Helene qui les avaient regardés partir les larmes aux yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Naru et Lin durent remplacer Kaith et Benjamin à leur poste et quand Hélène était arrivée, ils avaient déclenchée l'alarme de justesse. Les employés avaient bien évacués, mais il était trop tard pour eux, et le sol s'effondrait maintenant sous les pas de Mai qui s'était fait assommée dans le mouvement de panique créé par le début de ce que les employés prenaient pour un tremblement de terre. En reprenant conscience, elle s'était directement dirigée vers la position de Naru qui ne devait pas être loin, mais avec tous les détours qu'elle devait faire avec les câbles électriques qui dansaient autour d'elle, les trous qui s'ouvraient sous ses pieds, les sirènes hurlantes qui lui vrillaient les oreilles, la jeune femme avait du mal à rassembler ses idées.

Avisant enfin le coin derrière lequel lui, et Lin avaient tournés pour que le chinois dépose le jeune homme à son poste, Mai retint un soupir de soulagement en sautant pardessus une portion de plateforme qui venait de s'effondrer sur elle-même. Elle atterrit tant bien que mal de l'autre côté, battant des bras pour garder son équilibre alors que le monde lui semblait sans dessus, sans dessous.

Parvenant à se stabiliser, elle cessa de fixer ses pieds, heureusement chaussés de chaussures de sécurité, pour lancer un regard circulaire et enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : Un jeune homme brun, décoiffé et aussi titubant qu'elle-même qui lui faisait des signes frénétiques pour qu'elle rebrousse chemin.

' _Imbécile_ !' L'insulta-t-elle, in petto avant de continuer son avancée, telle une saoularde qui aurait perdu son chemin.

Elle était presqu'arrivée à lui, quand elle le vit lui sauter dessus. Littéralement.

Ils se réceptionnèrent brutalement sur le sol toujours en mouvement, Mai, sur le dos et Naru sur elle. Paradoxalement, Mai eut la pensée fugace que le ciel était vraiment d'un bleu limpide et glacial comme le froid qu'il faisait ce matin-là quand elle s'était levée. Soudain, le visage inquiet et coupé en plusieurs endroits de Naru occupa tout son champ de vision. Sonnée, Mai se disait qu'il était diablement sexy avec cet air débraillé et blessé. Ça lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon absolument à croquer. Mais était-ce vraiment le moment de penser à cela ? Pas vraiment, se dit la jeune femme, en clignant des yeux et prenant conscience de la position critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Naru la releva et la garda dans ses bras, pendant qu'il observait ce qu'il pouvait de leur environnement. Mai, elle était maintenant bien concentrée sur son équilibre et celui de Naru, sur le bloc en béton qui leur servait maintenant de perchoir. Elle n'osait lever les yeux, de peur de perdre l'équilibre, ce qui était une gageure, étant donné leur situation, aussi demanda-t-elle seulement.

« _ Comment ça se présente ?

_ Pire que ce que je pensais. Répondit le brun en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

_ Mais encore ? insista Mai

_ Tu ne vas pas aimer…

_ Accouches ! » S'agaça la rousse.

Mais Naru n'eut jamais à accoucher, puisqu'ils basculèrent cul par-dessus la tête dans une trouée énorme qui s'était formée à proximité, mais qui avait gagné en diamètre plus rapidement que Naru pour trouver une solution. Ce qui eut pour résultat que lui et Mai qui étaient perchés sur leur monticule plongèrent ensemble dans les entrailles de la terre.

_T_T'_

Encore une fois, Mai se réveilla avec un mal de crane térébrant et une terrible envie de vomir. Elle s'assit tout doucement en gémissant et chercha du regard, son compagnon d'infortune. Elle trouva celui-ci debout quelques mètres plus loin, observant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir de là où elle était. Chancelante, elle se leva et allât vers Naru qui se retourna vers elle quand il l'entendit bouger. Il la regarda longuement sans parler, puis lui indiqua du regard ce qu'il observait depuis un moment déjà : L'endroit où ils étaient tombés était en fait une corniche qui donnait sur une petite rivière souterraine qui coulait paresseusement dix mètre plus bas.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir le ciel poussiéreux, mais ne pouvaient remonter par ce chemin. Le sol était trop instable et ils risquaient à tout moment de se faire enterrer vivants, s'ils le faisaient. Naru étudia attentivement Mai et en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas encore en état de se déplacer sans danger. Aussi, la prit-il par le bras pour l'éloigner du bord et la fit assoir par terre, la tête entre les genoux, avant de lui parler d'une voix rassurante.

« _ On va attendre un peu ici, le temps que tu te sente mieux. Avec un peu de chance, les secours nous trouveront assez vite, sinon… »

Mais Mai acquiesça en tentant de calmer ses nausées.

« _ Au pire, continua Naru, on descendra cette rivière. Elle doit bien sortir quelque part. Se dit-il avant de tendre l'oreille à la jeune femme qui marmonnait, à côté de lui. Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Mai poussa un soupir aussi profond que lui permettait ses poumons malmenés, avant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire dans une lamentable tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« _ Je me disais qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on arrête de se voir à la sauvette comme ça. » Ragea-t-elle.

Naru éclata d'un rire qui se répercuta sur les parois de la caverne et qui parût incongru dans cet endroit froid et ténébreux. Il la regarda les yeux brillants avant d'arracher un bout de sa chemise jaune poussin pour éponger le sang qui lui coulait dans la nuque avant de se mettre à lui palper la tête en continuant à sourire. Il voulait vérifier que le sang venait bien d'une petite coupure qu'il voyait derrière son oreille et en profitait, par la même occasion pour se rassurer sur son état et la calmer, elle aussi.

« _ Tu es incorrigible ! » Lui dit-il en lui faisant une caresse dans la nuque qui la fit frémir, mais pas de froid…

* * *

**NdlA:** Pfiou, il a été dur à venir, celui-là. Les chapitres qui viennent devraient venir plus vite, parce que beaucoup plus amusants pour moi (et vous, je l'espère). En tout cas, merci de lire. Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	15. Plongée sans bouteille

**NdlA :** Bonjour ! Plus rapidement que prévu, voici le chapitre 15. Je m'y suis pris en plusieurs fois et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Avant, quelques petits mots ^^

Megane : Han, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de repasser par ici à chaque fois, le site t'enverrait un mail ! ^^

Eclipse1995 : MDR… Moi aussi, j'ai du mal avec les phrases sibyllines que je comprends souvent après coup. Oui, le directeur ressemble un peu à quelqu'un qui m'avait énervé lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, et je me suis vengée ici.

Arkaline : Un Immense merci pour tous tes encouragements qui ont fait effets.

Maintenant, je vous laisse juger, en espérant toujours que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

_**Disclaimer : **_Ghost hunt et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Plongée sans bouteille**

On serait cru dans un film à scénario catastrophe.

Benjamin était assis sur la remorque du camion de Koroha-san et observait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui d'un regard hébété. Un énorme nuage de fumée et de poussière mêlés flottait au-dessus de l'usine. Le paysage, comme le visage des personnes qu'il pouvait voir était sombre à cause de la clarté réduite qu'induisait ce nuage de mauvais augure. Malgré le fait qu'il soit éloigné de la source, Benjamin entendait les sirènes hurler comme s'il était lui-même au côté d'elles et il serra les dents à la pensée qu'Helene, Mai, Shibuya-san et Lin-san en étaient peut-être beaucoup plus proches que lui, pour ce qu'il en savait.

D'agacement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux mauve clairs, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

La foule des employés qui avaient évacués l'usine juste à temps avait été dirigée vers la base vie, tout en étant interdite d'accès à cette même base. Le mauve cracha par terre en pensant à leur direction qui démontrait encore une fois sa gestion contradictoire en matière de personnel et de situations de crise.

' _S'ils avaient écoutés les gars de la SPR, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation_. ' Pensa-t-il rageusement en essayant d'oublier le fait qu'Helene n'avait pas encore donnée signe de vie.

En repensant à sa chef et peut-être un peu plus, Benjamin sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle les avait protégés en leur ordonnant de venir ici, plutôt que de déclencher eux-mêmes les alarmes comme prévu et elle avait eu le nez creux sur ce coup-là.

En effet, tous les employés étaient massés dehors, certains étaient en état de choc, d'autres blessés et les équipes de pompiers du site et celles du centre médical étaient submergées par le nombre. Grace aux vivres et aux caisses de premiers secours qu'ils avaient emmenées du port sur les camions, les deux équipes du port réunies donnaient un sérieux coup de mains aux équipes de secours, qui le recevaient avec reconnaissance.

Les bouteilles d'eau partaient comme des petits pains et depuis que l'effondrement des galeries avait commencé, ils avaient fort à faire pour calmer les gens et les empêcher de faire des bêtises, comme provoquer un autre mouvement de panique par exemple.

Depuis le début, Benjamin, travaillait dans un état second. Il portait des caisses où on le lui demandait, amenait des bandages et autres fournitures médicales à qui en avait besoin et de temps à autre, utilisait sa carrure dissuasive pour calmer les plus excités, par la force quand il le fallait.

Il jeta un regard aux autres, et vit son inquiétude se refléter sur les visages des membres de son équipe, comme sur ceux de la SPR. Ayako-san soignait un blessé léger, le regard tourné vers la route, de même qu'Olivia, qui essuyait furtivement une larme avant de partir chercher d'autres bandages dans la cabine du camion sous les regards tristes de Dimitri et Koroha-san.

Le mauve ne vit son meilleur ami que lorsque celui-ci ne fut qu'à cinquante centimètre de lui, et il lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« _ Désolé. Tu me parlais ?

_ Non. Mais je me suis dit que ça pourrais t'intéresser. » Lui dit son ami en lui tendant une radio, tout sourire.

Soudain plein d'espoir, Benjamin saisit la radio et augmenta le volume en arrachant presque le bouton rotatif dans l'élan.

_ _Equipe du port écho. Equipe du port écho. Equipe du port écho. Pour Helene Kurtz, me recevez-vous ?_

Benjamin poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en serrant la radio contre sa joue comme s'il s'agissait de la contremaitre elle-même. Radio qu'il se fit presque arracher des mains par Olivia qui appuya prestement sur le bouton émetteur. L'équipe d'Helene, ainsi que Matsuzaki-san, Bô-san et Osamu-san s'approchèrent eux aussi.

_ _Ici Olivia pour l'équipe Echo. Je répète, ici Olivia pour l'équipe Echo. Hélène ? Nous vous recevons fort et clair, à vous !_

__ Olivia ? Je suis avec Lin-san et nous allons bien. Nous arriverons bientôt sur votre position. Tout le monde est là ?_

Tout le monde fut soulagé, surtout Benjamin et Matsuzaki-san qui croulaient, tous deux sous les regards maintenant railleurs des autres. Mais ils se rembrunirent bien vite en constatant qu'avec cette néanmoins bonne nouvelles, deux de leurs nouveaux amis manquaient toujours à l'appel : Taniyama Mai et Shibuya Kazuya. Et c'est avec la mort dans l'âme qu'Olivia répondit.

_ _Négatif, Len-chan. Mis à part vous deux, il manque encore Shibuya-san et Mai-chan._

Ils entendirent nettement Helene dire un gros mot et Benjamin réprima un sourire. Entendre Helene jurer à la radio alors qu'elle leurs faisait toujours la chasse pour la manière dont ils s'y exprimaient, valait son pesant d'or. Mais ça, ils en riraient quand Mai et son boss seraient de retour.

_T_T'_

Helene consulta Lin-san du regard et fit la grimace quand elle vit son visage fermé mais résolu.

_ _Lin-san et moi-même arrivons. L'accès à l'usine est toujours fermé et nous se ferions que gêner les équipes de sauvetage. A tout de suite, terminé._ Dit-elle en coupant la communication.

« _ Je suis désolée, Lin-san. Dit-elle au chinois qui secoua la tête négativement.

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que Mai a déjà dû le retrouver.

_ Vous croyez ? Demanda Helene avec espoir. Lin lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête.

_ Ces deux-là sont comme des aimants. Où qu'ils soient, vous pouvez être sure qu'ils y sont ensemble.

_ J'espère que vous dites vrai. » Soupira Helene avant de reprendre son chemin parmi les personnes qui s'étaient regroupées sur la route. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de mètre qui les séparait de l'entrée de la base, pourtant jamais cette distance ne parut aussi importante à Helene que ce jour-là et elle s'en souviendrait surement toute sa vie.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue des camions, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut Koroha, Benjamin et Kaith debout sur les remorques des camions et scrutant la foule, surement à sa recherche.

Totalement hors de propos, elle s'arrêta brièvement pour observer Benjamin attentivement : Il avait enlevé sa chemise et restait donc en pull à col roulé, qui épousait les courbes de sa poitrine puissante, sur un pantalon en jean qui lui moulait étroitement les hanches. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de sourire et de leurs faire signe du bras et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait qu'imaginée jusque-là : Voir le bonheur, se peindre sur le beau visage de Benjamin quand il la verrait, elle.

Celui-ci sauta prestement de son piédestal pour se frayer un chemin vers elle avant de l'étouffer dans une étreinte soulagée et de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne pour son plus grand plaisir. Pour ne l'avoir connu qu'une seule fois avant, Helene n'aurait jamais pensé que la chaleur de ses bras lui manquerait autant, même par un jour comme celui-ci. Par-dessus sa tête, Benjamin hocha la tête à l'intention de Lin avant de lui assurer.

« _ On va les trouver. »

_T_T'_

Lin observait l'équipe d'Helene lui faire la fête avec un visage neutre. Il fut néanmoins surpris par Matsuzaki-san qui s'était précipitée sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de le relâcher tout aussi brièvement. Quelque peu confuse, elle s'excusa en quelques mots avant de baisser la tête rouge de honte pendant que Bô-san, John et Osamu-kun lui donnaient aussi l'accolade. Il la regarda un petit instant avant de lui poser une main réconfortante sur le bras.

« _ Ne vous excusez pas, Ayako-san. Lui dit-il à voix basse alors qu'elle relevait la tête, surprise par la terminologie qu'il venait d'employer. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin » Termina-t-il en regardant Bô-san, qui ne releva pas ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Non. Le moine était trop inquiet pour s'amuser à embêter la prêtresse avec ça.

Manifestement, en l'absence de Naru, le commandement de leur équipe lui revenait, c'est pourquoi il prit son temps pour parler. Il devait bien peser ses mots afin que ses intentions soient comprises par ses pairs.

« _ Il ne sert à rien de paniquer maintenant, commença-t-il, tandis que la main d'Ayako-san se posait doucement sur la sienne. Les équipes de sauveteurs sont entrés sur la zone et y aller ne ferait que les gêner dans leurs travail, énonça-t-il d'une voix calme. Néanmoins, nous pouvons quand même faire quelque chose, d'ici. Affirma-t-il en s'adressant à Helene. Kurtz-san, je suis sûr que Naru a son portable sur lui. Est-ce que vous savez si Mai à le sien avec elle ? Demanda-t-il, mais ce fut Bô-san qui répondit fébrilement.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait sur elle, parce que je l'ai embêté à ce sujet, ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, vous vous souvenez ? Dit-il, prenant les autres à témoin.

_ Oui, maintenant que tu le dis, elle a consulté ses messages et l'a remis dans sa poche. Confirma Ayako.

_ Attention, temporisa Kaith, qui se fit l'avocat du diable. Peut-être qu'avec la cohue qui a suivi, elle l'a perdu en le faisant tomber, si elle l'a mis dans sa poche de chemise.

_ C'est vrai. Appuya Koroha-san. Dès que tu te penches, tout tombe toujours de ces fichues poches. Je ne compte plus les stylos et téléphones qui ont finis à la mer à cause de ça.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Dit John qui se recroquevilla lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mai-san l'a mis dans une poche de son pantalon parce qu'après, Bô-san a essayé de lui voler son téléphone pour voir le message que lui avait envoyé Shibuya-san.

_ C'est vrai ! s'exclama Bô-san. Lin-san, est-ce que vous pouvez les retrouver grâce aux émetteurs GPS qu'ils mettent dans tous les téléphones maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir, puis excité quand Lin hocha positivement la tête.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir. Enfin, ils pouvaient faire quelque chose qui aiderait leurs amis.

« _ MAIS. Annonça Lin qui ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Nous devons prendre notre mal en patience, car pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire. » Lin leva la main à l'intention de Bô-san qui allait visiblement l'interrompre. « Le réseau téléphonique est pour l'instant saturé. Il faudra quelques heures aux services des communications pour désengorger le réseau. Ensuite, seulement je pourrais faire une recherche. » Termina-t-il en les dévisageant tout à tour. Helene, toujours dans les bras de Benjamin s'en dégagea.

« _ S'il n'y a que ça à faire, d'accord. Nous attendrons. Mais on peut quand même préparer les voitures, pour le cas où on pourrait aller les chercher, non ? S'interrogea-t-elle, et Lin acquiesça.

_ Je connais Naru depuis longtemps et je sais comment il réagira. Il ne voudra pas rester dans les environs de l'usine, même sous terre, trop dangereux, et cherchera un moyen de s'en éloigner. Encore plus si Mai est avec lui. Il ne voudra pas qu'elle soit blessée. Affirma Lin et les autres membres de la SPR hochèrent la tête.

_ Vous m'avez l'air sûrs que Mai-san est avec lui, dit Olivia.

_ C'est une question qu'on ne se pose même plus, vous savez, Olivia-san, dit Osamu-kun tandis que Bô-san lui faisait un clin d'œil.

_ S'il y a du danger et que nous sommes séparés, Mai retrouvera toujours le Boss. Assura le moine, d'un air confiant. Mais effectivement, s'ils sont sous terre, comment Shibuya-san va-t-il faire ?

_ Ça, seuls les géologues pourront nous le dire, c'est pourquoi il faut les trouver le plus rapidement possible. Dit Lin aux autres qui se dispersèrent comme des soldats bien entrainés.

Le chinois caressa pensivement la main que Matsuzaki-san venait de lâcher, en regardant l'usine.

' _Naru. Taniyama-san. Tenez bon, on vient vous chercher_.' Pensa-t-il avant de se détourner pour retourner vers le minibus où se trouvait son équipement.

_T_T'_

Naru avait tenté de la protéger comme il pouvait, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la tête de Mai de heurter durement le sol, encore une fois. Lui, avait atterrit sur le côté et un craquement inquiétant s'était fait entendre au niveau de sa poitrine avant qu'une douleur aigue ne fuse dans tout son côté gauche. Il retint un juron bien senti en démêlant ses membres de ceux de son assistante qui était encore sonnée, et avec délicatesse, il l'a fit s'allonger sur la terre meuble pour pouvoir se relever tout doucement. Enfin debout, il s'inspecta avec circonspection pour cerner les endroits où il était endolori, même si ses côtes et sa cuisse se passaient aisément de cette vérification.

Le brun fit la grimace en se massant la jambe. Il allait boiter, en espérant qu'il n'ait que ça et pas de complications par la suite. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il perçu un bruit ténu, qui détonnait dans le bruit grinçant des fondations malmenées de métal et de béton qui se trouvaient au-dessus de leurs tête, ainsi que celui des sirènes qui continuaient de hurler sans discontinuer. Quelque chose de calme et de régulier qui semblait familier au directeur de la SPR.

A tâtons au début, le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante, Naru marcha avec précaution en direction du bruit qui le mena quelques pas plus loin et il se félicita d'avoir avancé avec prudence. En effet, le sol s'arrêtait brutalement pour plonger dans une descente dangereuse vers une petite rivière qui coulait plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Au moins, s'ils devaient passer un moment ici, ils auraient de l'eau, c'était déjà ça de gagné, et il en était à calculer la meilleure trajectoire pour atteindre le cours d'eau quand il entendit des crissements de gravier dans son dos.

Sans se retourner, il continua à regarder le talus en se rappelant qu'heureusement, il n'était pas tout seul dans ce pétrin et bizarrement, la présence de Mai lui réchauffait le cœur. Peut-être devrait-il l'inviter à diner, un de ces quatre, pour au moins la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, consciemment ou non. Et qui sait ? Peut-être serait-ce une idée à creuser, que d'envisager quelque chose de plus… durable ?

Il garda cette idée en tête pendant qu'il la regardait venir vers lui. Elle avait une sale tête et boitait sévèrement, mais après plusieurs chutes, il aurait été étonnant qu'il en fut autrement… Naru, lui, était en proie à une foule d'idées parasites. L'exemple le plus pertinent étant celui où il pensait que même sous terre, après être passée sous un train, elle était toujours aussi jolie et il avait même l'impression que s'il la débarbouillait un peu, elle pétillerait de nouveau.

Bon sang ! C'était à se demander s'il était vraiment tombé sur le côté ou sur la tête ? Brièvement, il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le cours d'eau qui serpentait plus bas et vit qu'elle avait compris leur problème quand elle écarquilla les yeux.

Le jeune homme lui saisit le bras avec précaution et la reconduisit en sécurité, plus loin sur la corniche. Kazuya voulait examiner la rousse pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de vilaines blessures, elle aussi. Avec le stress et l'adrénaline qui devait encore courir dans ses veines, une blessure pouvait aisément en cacher une autre et avec la chance de la rousse…

Doucement, il palpa son crâne, tout en lui parlant, et retint un sourire satisfait en constant qu'elle se laissait faire. Un vrai chat. Il épongea la blessure qu'elle avait derrière l'oreille et l'entendit marmonner, mais tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

« _ Tu as dit quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il en se concentrant sur son ouïe, cette fois.

_ Je me disais qu'il fallait vraiment qu'on arrête de se voir à la sauvette comme ça »

Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Elle venait vraiment de dire ça ? se demandait-il in petto en interrogeant la nuque offerte de sa partenaire du regard, mais étant donné qu'elle ne pipait mot et rougissait jusque dans son cou, il fallait croire que oui. Elle venait de dire, à peu de choses près ce qu'il avait pensé il y avait quelques minutes à peine… le brun lançât un regard suspicieux vers un endroit de leur repère, avant de revenir à sa rousse et d'éclater de rire franchement. Pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps.

' _Mon Dieu, cette femme_…'

« _ Tu es incorrigible ! », lui dit-il, en la récompensant d'une caresse dans la nuque qui fit frémir la jeune femme pour le plus grand plaisir de son _patron_. Celui-ci s'éloigna immédiatement de la jeune femme. Il devait garder les idées claires, et ce n'était pas en câlinant la demoiselle qu'il allait y réussir…

_T_T'_

Mai, malgré son triste état, fut agréablement surprise par l'éclat de rire de Naru car elle ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais, entendu rire. Il avait un rire communicatif, fort et clair qui se répercutait encore sur les parois de leurs nouvelle prison et dans les oreilles de Mai qui le savoura encore et encore afin d'en garder le souvenir, pour les jours sombres.

Malgré la fierté d'avoir atteint son but, elle se sentait malgré tout extrêmement gênée de leur promiscuité. Auparavant, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés seuls, au bureau, durant une enquête et quelques fois, beaucoup plus proches que maintenant et cela ne l'avait pas embarrassée plus que cela.

Mais c'était avant.

Avant que Naru s'en aille sans un mot, comme un voleur. Avant qu'elle l'attende des jours, des mois durant au bureau, dans l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles, un coup de fil, une lettre, n'importe quoi. Avant qu'il revienne comme une fleur en croyant que tout serait comme avant. Mais surtout, avant qu'ils aient échangés ce baiser brulant.

Il y a un an, ils auraient regardés les blessures l'un de l'autre, pansés leurs plaies tant bien que mal et auraient cherchés ensemble un moyen de s'en sortir.

Or, en ce moment même, la nuque de Mai lui brulait comme si la main de Naru était faite de lave en fusion et elle n'osait même pas reprendre sa respiration tant il était près. Elle avait l'impression d'être imprégnée de son odeur, et celle-ci l'enivrait à un point que cela en devenait effrayant. Naru dû ressentir sa gêne car il retira sa main comme si lui aussi s'était brulé les doigts, et se redressa brusquement.

Ayant repris ses esprits lorsque Naru s'était reculé, Mai tenta de se relever elle aussi. Ils devaient parler, au moins de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'immédiat et devoir lui parler en devant lever les yeux n'entrait pas dans ses intentions. Quand elle se redressa, sa jambe droite flancha dans une lame de douleur intense qui remonta du genou jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle fit une grimace de douleur et n'évita la chute que grâce à l'intervention de Naru qui la rattrapa et réalisa alors le rêve éveillé qu'il avait souvent fait depuis le concert de Bô-san.

La serrer dans ses bras, la coller à lui des pieds à la tête. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

' _Bravo. Si je continue comme ça, je vais définitivement perdre la raison ou faire une connerie_…' pensait-il, avant de froncer les sourcils. Que pouvait-il faire ? La laisser tomber ? Surement pas, elle était déjà trop blessée pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et il n'allait pas en remettre une couche. Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'a garda contre lui, ne sachant s'il en était heureux, inquiet ou stressé. Oh, ça, il était certainement stressé, mais cela n'avait vraiment _rien_ à voir avec l'adrénaline…

Il secoua la tête imperceptiblement pour se remettre les idées en place et l'immobilité quasi-parfaite de Mai dans ses bras l'y aidèrent beaucoup.

« _ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, réellement soucieux.

_ Mon genou me fait un mal de chien. J'ai dû me le tordre, ou un truc comme ça. » Lui répondit-elle, la voix enrouée.

Hélas, le timbre de la voix avec laquelle s'exprimait Mai allumait un autre genre de douleur plutôt difficile à ignorer, mais le brun y réussit en se focalisant sur la douleur que devait ressentir la jeune femme qui était à origine de tous ses maux, ou presque. Il se maudit in petto.

Pendant que Shibuya-san tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, Mai, elle ne savait plus où se mettre, écartelée entre la souffrance et la douce chaleur qui devait lui faire rougir les oreilles. Pour se donner une contenance, elle essaya de parler à Naru, pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait faire pour remonter à la surface, mais sa tentative retomba à plat lorsqu'elle vit l'expression du visage de son compagnon. Il était tendu et semblait se faire violence pour se retenir de de faire quelque chose, mais quoi… L'embrasser ?

Rougissant furieusement, elle se détourna une nouvelle fois, encore plus confuse qu'avant. Evidemment, son cerveau, ce traitre, se fit un devoir de combler le manque de visuel par des sensations plus…tactiles. A ce stade-là, Mai se dit que si elle rougissait encore, elle se transformerait bientôt en lanterne. Au moins servirait-elle à quelque chose…

Naru, qui avait retrouvé son calme depuis un certain temps, attendait patiemment que Mai revienne. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils qui avaient depuis, pris la forme d'une ligne droite. Elle devait encore être en train d'argumenter contre elle-même, dans un de ces monologues intérieurs dont elle avait le secret.

Soudain, il perçu un mouvement dans la périphérie de son champs de vision, ce qui lui fit tourner vivement la tête, sans pour autant interrompre Mai dans son argutie, tandis que lui s'abimait les yeux à scruter l'obscurité. La seule chose qu'il put voir, fut seulement une infime déformation dans l'air dans un endroit bien précis de la grotte et qui semblait localisée. Hélas, il avait l'esprit un peu trop scientifique pour desceller clairement ce phénomène tenu et il allait avoir besoin de la médium qui était en train de tranquillement griller un fusible dans ses bras.

« _ Mai. Quand tu auras fini de débattre avec ton autre toi, pour savoir si mes bras sont confortables ou non, pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne, s'il te plait ? » Lui dit-il avec acidité. Sur le coup, le beau brun s'en voulut, mais il savait que pour avoir l'entière attention de Mai, il devait lui secouer les puces. Et la meilleure manière de le faire était de l'agacer, sport auquel Naru excellait. Quand il l'a senti se raidir dans ses bras, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

Son caractère sanguin et ses explosions de colère étaient des choses qu'il appréciait grandement chez elle, surtout quand il en était l'instigateur. Hélas, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen infaillible de désamorcer la bombe, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il touchait la solution du bout des doigts. Il sourit intérieurement quand elle se tourna autant qu'elle le put pour le dévisager de cet air belliqueux qu'il adorait la voir arborer.

« _ Désolée. Je pensais seulement à Kaith et aux autres qui devaient s'inquiéter pour nous… » répondit-elle seulement, sachant ou espérant qu'elle toucherait juste.

La jeune medium réprima un gloussement en sentant le corps du jeune Shibuya se raidir. Mais elle oublia bien vite sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle vit ce que le jeune homme vexé lui indiquait du menton, le dos raide comme la justice, et c'est indignée qu'elle s'écria.

« _ VOUS ! »

_T_T'_

Le vieillard attendait depuis un moment déjà que les deux vivants s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Etonnamment, le jeune homme ne semblait pas réussir à le discerner, et après avoir essayé plusieurs fois d'établir le contact avec lui, le vieux avait abandonné. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre que la jeune fille ai fini de penser à il ne savait quoi. Elle était juste là, devant lui, mais semblait être absorbée dans ses réflexions. Il ne voulut pas la déranger, ni l'effrayer par la même occasion et quelque chose lui disait que s'il essayait de s'approcher d'eux, le jeune homme brun avait les moyens de le repousser, ce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas. N'étant pas un ancien esprit, il ne pourrait pas s'offrir le loisir d'affronter le jeune homme qui avait réussi à faire fuir Wrath.

Après tout, il était là pour leur venir en aide et non pas pour les hanter, comme la plupart des gens voulaient bien le croire. Il avait une mort bien remplie, il ne faut pas croire ! D'ailleurs, il avait hâte d'en avoir terminé avec ça, car il devait disputer une partie revanche contre sa vieille amie l'hirondelle qui habitait le clocher du vieux temple. Cette roublarde lui avait raflé ses vêtements fantomatiques et il entendait bien se refaire ce soir même. Obligé maintenant de porter une espèce de pagne pour se couvrir, il se dit qu'il était finalement heureux d'être déjà mort, car il n'aurait jamais supporté de se trimbaler habillé comme un de ces idiots de romain par un froid pareil.

Reléguant ses préoccupations vestimentaires dans un coin de son esprit, il étudia attentivement les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient non loin de lui. Ils semblaient très proches, tous les deux. Il était facile de le remarquer pour qui savait décrypter leur langage corporel. L'homme avait dû dire quelque chose de vexant à la jeune fille qui le toisait d'un œil noir. Mais l'étincelle de malice qui avait traversé le regard de la rousse démontrait que soit elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, soit elle le lui ferait regretter. Quand Koroha Yukio vit le brun se raidir, il se mit à rire bruyamment.

« _ La demoiselle a du répondant, à ce je vois ! lançât-il, sans se soucier de savoir si l'un des deux protagonistes l'entendrait. Aussi, fut-il à moitié surpris quand il vit les grands yeux de la jolie dame se poser sur lui, avant de se plisser.

_ VOUS ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère, sans se soucier de l'air blasé qu'affichait son acolyte qui la soutenait tant bien que mal dans sa tentative pour marcher vers lui au pas de charge. La prochaine fois que vous vous adressez à quelqu'un de vivant, essayez de vous exprimer de manière à ce que la personne puisse vous comprendre, plutôt que d'utiliser vos paraboles à la noix ! continua-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur ce qui avait été son torse. Yukio haussa les épaules avec sur le visage un sourire qu'il espérait contrit.

_ Désolé, jeune fille. C'est que voyez-vous, nous autres les esprits avons des règles très strictes dont une des règles fondamentales est que nous pouvons nous adresser aux vivants, mais pas en langage explicite. se justifia-t-il.

_ Je me cogne de vos règles à la noix ! S'écria la rousse, visiblement excédée qui essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de son compagnon. Naru, lâches-moi que je lui refasse le portrait ! dit Mai en brandissant un poing vengeur. Toutes ces nuits sans sommeil, ses devinettes à cent balles, un foutu tremblement de terre, mon genoux en compote et maintenant quoi ? Un fantôme presque à poil qui s'excuse parce que je cite, _les fantômes ont des règles_ ? énuméra-t-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Yukio admit en son for intérieur que depuis son arrivée sur leur terre, la jeune fille en avait vu de pas mal et il pouvait comprendre le ressentiment de la medium. Néanmoins, ils devaient se presser car les voutes des galeries qu'il comptait leurs faire traverser ne tiendraient pas _ad vitam aeternam, _c'est pourquoi il fut soulagé que le jeune homme calme sa copine.

_ Mai, calmes-toi. D'une, parce que si tu continues, je te promets que je te lâche. De Deux, si je te lâche, tu vas tomber et tu vas encore te faire mal. Et troisièmement… l'esprit que tu vois est nu ? » demanda-t-il sans hausser le ton, ni trahir aucune émotion.

Si Yukio n'avait pas été un fantôme, les bras lui en seraient tombés. Ils leur manquaient des cases à ces deux-là ou quoi ? Ils parlaient à un fantôme, sous plusieurs mètres de terre qui risquaient de s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes et tout ce qui leurs importaient, c'était que lui, le fantôme, parlait en périphrase et comment il était vêtu ? Il n'avait jamais compris les jeunes et ceux-ci ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

« _ Non. J'ai dit presque. Il porte une toge. Répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix boudeuse.

_ Dites, intervint Koroha. Est-ce que la manière dont je suis vêtu importe vraiment, comparé au fait que je suis ici pour vous aider ?

_ Nous aider, vous dites ? demanda le jeune, ce qui étonna grandement l'esprit.

_ Ah ? Tu m'entends maintenant ? Depuis tout à l'heure je te parle, mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'y comprendre goutte, jeune homme. Remarqua Yukio.

_ C'est parce que je touche Mai. Mes dons de clairvoyance ne sont pas aussi développés que les siens et la toucher augmente ma sensibilité. Expliqua le directeur de la SPR au fantôme qui accepta sans rechigner son explication, sous l'œil étonné de Mai. Je m'appelle Shibuya Kazuya.

_ Vous êtes donc Mai-san, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête. Enchanté Shibuya-san, Mai-san. Quant à moi, je m'appelle Koroha, Koroha Yukio, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant.

_ Koroha ? releva Mai. Vous êtes de la famille de Koroha-san ?

_ Ah. Je vois que vous connaissez mon fils… Mais bien sûr, où avais-je la tête. Vous êtes venus avec lui, à l'autel que j'avais construit, durant ma jeunesse c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il. Il voulut se frapper le front, mais sa main translucide passa à travers sa tête, ce qui donna un rendu bizarre qui arracha une grimace à Mai. Oui, oui… Au fait, félicitations Shibuya-san. Dit-il au brun qui haussa un sourcil. Vous avez réussi l'exploit d'effrayer ce monstre de Wrath, l'autre soir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !

Naru et Mai se regardèrent pour voir la réaction de l'autre, mais ils y lurent la même incompréhension : ils n'avaient aucunes idées de qui pouvait bien être ce Wrath en question… Voyant leur mine perdues, Koroha précisa.

_ Wrath est le gardien cochon du temple que vous avez blessé, il y a quelques nuits, expliqua le vieux.

_ Il a blessé une de nos amies aussi. Rétorqua Mai, beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, dans les bras de Naru.

_ Elle était seulement sur son chemin, c'était un accident. Mais pourrions-nous passer à un sujet plus important ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle fut réduite au silence par Shibuya-san qui lui pinça la hanche.

_ Bien sûr. Comment pouvons-nous sortir d'ici ? demanda Naru qui lui, avait l'esprit pratique.

_ Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui pose de bonnes questions. Se réjouit l'apparition. Il suffit de me suivre, je vous mènerais à l'air libre. Par contre, j'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché, parce que ça ne va pas être simple. Surtout dans son état. » Indiqua le vieillard, en pointant Mai du menton, avant d'ouvrir la route…en sautant dans le vide. Il atterrit comme une fleur en flottant au-dessus du cours d'eau en contrebas et leur fit signe de le suivre, ce qui tira deux soupirs de la part de ceux qui étaient resté sur la corniche.

Mai observa le talus avec crainte. Déjà qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait descendu ce talus qu'avec moultes précautions et seulement avec la certitude de s'en sortir indemne., mais là, blessée et épuisée nerveusement, cette descente ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Elle se tourna vers Naru pour le lui dire, mais elle vit que celui-ci avait déjà pris la décision de les faire descendre elle et lui coute que coute. Elle déglutit en remuant tout doucement la jambe, pour voir si l'endroit était toujours aussi douloureux. Apparemment oui, car elle retint un cri, qui ne passât pas inaperçu car Naru la regarda droit dans les yeux pour la rassurer, encore une fois.

« _ On va y aller doucement et je vais te porter.

_ Tu boites aussi, béta, lui répondit Mai.

_ C'est seulement un bleu, la rassura son patron. Si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur moi, mais ne regarde pas en bas, sinon, tu vas gigoter et nous allons tomber. » la prévint Naru.

Mai se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas que les mots qu'elle avait formés dans son esprit, ne jaillissent malgré elle.

' _Me concentrer sur lui ? alors que je ne fais que ça ? bon sang, c'est bien ma veine, ça_.' Rageait la medium, dans sa tête.

' _Je me retiens de lui rouler le patin du siècle et lui me demande de me concentrer sur lui alors qu'il me porte dans ses bras ?!_' continuait-elle alors que Naru, sans lui accorder le temps de la réflexion la chavirait pour la soulever sans effort et la presser contre son torse, ce qui estomaqua la rousse, qui du coup fit silence.

Intérieurement et extérieurement.

Plus bas, le fantôme gloussa avant de se mettre sur le côté, au cas où les deux tourtereaux comme il les surnommait à présent, devaient finir la descente en courant. Il aurait détesté se faire traverser et devoir perdre du temps à se re-matérialiser.

Sur la corniche, les yeux fixés sur l'itinéraire qu'il avait arrêté quelques minutes plus tôt pendant que Mai revenait à elle après leur chute, Naru tint à éclaircir un point avec son assistante récalcitrante qu'il incita à arrêter de se trémousser en l'interpellant d'une voix ferme.

« _ Mai. »

La susnommée stoppa net tous mouvements et leva les yeux vers son patron qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Elle prit un air contrit et prit la décision de ne pas lui rendre la tache encore plus difficile. Elle le lui signifia en hochant la tête, mais fut surprise par l'air légèrement agacé du jeune homme.

Celui-ci la dévisageât sévèrement pendant un long moment, au point que le visage de Mai qui avait retrouvé sa couleur normale entre-temps, repris de suite des couleurs rosée. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en se demandant qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de son patron, quand celui-ci inclina la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Mai lui rendit son baiser sans fausse pudeur, l'approfondissant même, surprenant son partenaire qui lâchât un grognement bestial. Il lui mordit la lèvre qu'elle venait à peine de mordre, et elle lui rendit coups pour coups. Il tenta de rompre le baiser, mais la jeune femme était lasse de se faire prendre par surprise et elle lui passa une main dans la nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir en prolongeant un tout petit peu le baiser. Etonné, il rouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea du regard, la respiration aussi haletante qu'elle.

Depuis le temps qu'elle y pensait, elle n'allait pas passer à côté de sa chance. Cette fois-ci, elle lui roula la pelle qu'elle avait imaginée lui rouler elle ne savait plus combien de fois. Acceptant son défi, il lui rendit son baiser fougueusement et celui-ci aurait pu s'éterniser si l'esprit qui attendait plus bas, n'avait pas perdu patience en se manifestant par un soupir bruyant.

Naru releva la tête, les yeux toujours dans ceux de la rousse, avant de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait en tête, quand il l'avait embrassée.

« _ Evites de m'asticoter avec le rouquin, quand tu es dans _mes_ bras, s'il te plait. C'est… Inapproprié. » Termina-t-il en entamant la descente, une Mai coite dans les bras.

* * *

**NdlA:** Alors, verdict?


End file.
